My baby shot me down
by Contando Historias
Summary: Después de estar juntos por 12 años, ahora están por tomar caminos separados para seguir sus sueños, evitan hablar de ello pero cuando una nueva chica aparece en el pueblo y hace dudar a Isabella, todo se pone aun más tenso entre ellos. Ocho años después vuelven a verse y no todo es como creían, secretos serán revelados y ambos tendrán que enfrentar a un mismo enemigo.
1. Charlotte Evans

_**"Charlotte Evans"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

El cielo en Phoenix era siempre hermoso, casi todo el año despejado y colorido, me gustaba sentarme por horas en el patio de mi casa para tomar el sol y relajarme, claro que solo podía hacerlo en días libres como sábado o domingo, el resto de mis días los pasaba corriendo por la preparatoria para llegar a mis clases.

Esa tarde de sábado, Edward me había invitado a pasar el día en su casa, él tenía una casa muy grande para Phoenix, aquí las casas eran rusticas y hogareñas, pero la familia de Ed no era de aquí, venían de Nueva York, así que estaban acostumbrados a las casas grandes y lujosas.

Se habían mudado hacía 12 años, pero era verdad que puedes sacar a las personas de las ciudades pero no a las ciudades de las personas. Él y yo nos conocimos en la primaria, nos hicimos inseparables desde ese momento. Cuando tenía 13 y Edward 14, me pidió que fuera su novia, fue mi primer amor así que acepte encantada.

Desde entonces éramos novios, aun con todo lo diferentes que éramos, yo era una chica de pueblo, de jeans y camisas a cuadros, generalmente tenía las manos manchadas por tiza o tinta, pues era artista o eso me gustaba creer.

Mientras que él era todo pulcritud, con ropa elegante, zapatos de marcas que la mayoría no podíamos pronunciar, y con el sueño de algún día volver a Nueva York para estudiar negocios, sin duda éramos polos opuestos.

Pero aun así nos amábamos, me gustaba decirle que era mi sexy hombre de traje y él aunque odiaba que le marcara las mejillas con tiza, amaba verme dibujar por horas, según sus palabras lo encontraba fascinante.

Ahora con 17 y 18 años, sentíamos que nuestro tiempo juntos empezaba su conteo regresivo, ambos seguiríamos caminos diferentes en la Universidad, aunque lo amaba no pensaba dejar mis sueños de lado para seguir a un chico, ni aunque ese chico fuera, probablemente, el amor de mi vida.

Mi madre solía decir que íbamos muy rápido, que habíamos llevado nuestra relación a un punto serio o al menos muy serio para dos jóvenes que apenas terminaríamos la prepa, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

A pesar de saber que en unos meses cada uno seguiría su camino, aun no hablábamos del tema, no sabía si intentaríamos que nuestra relación fuera a larga distancia o simplemente se acabaría el día que nos entregaran los diplomas.

Realmente no quería tocar el tema, prefería disfrutar los días como este, tomando el sol a su lado, sentir la refrescante brisa jugar con mi cabello y dejar que me sonsacara para meternos a la piscina de su casa aunque no llevará traje de baño.

―La última vez tu mamá llegó y creo que me odia desde entonces. ―dije riéndome, estábamos en la orilla de la piscina, él me abrazaba por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, habíamos entrado en ropa interior pues como siempre él había prometido que no jugaríamos en el agua pero finalmente había logrado convencerme de hacerlo.

―No te odia, solo está educada a la antigua. ―estaba muy divertido, su cabello se pegaba a su frente y las gotas recorrían su pecho, no era el chico más atlético del mundo pero sus genes eran geniales, podía comer como un loco y aun así seguiría perfecto.

―Eso y el hecho de que te encontró intentando abrir mi sujetador. ―respondí con una ceja levantada, él sonrió aun más.

―No sé cómo logra siempre llegar en medio de mis intentos de seducirte, empiezo a creer que moriré virgen. ―me reí sin poder evitarlo.

Los chicos de Phoenix eran más _recatados_ de alguna manera, no eran tan directos y honestos como Edward, pero era una de las cosas que ama de él, sabía que nunca me mentía.

―Oh por favor, si tú mueres virgen yo me convertiré en monja. ―él sonrió, hasta que una sombra apareció detrás de nosotros, conocía el sonido de los tacones de Esme mejor que nada, ahora me dedicaría la mirada de _eso no lo haría una señorita,_ y yo saldría corriendo de la casa.

―Hola, mamá. ―la voz de Edward ahora era más baja y temerosa, se alejo de mí y me gire para quedar frente a la elegante y perfecta Esme Cullen.

―Buenas tardes, Señora Cullen. ―dije mordiéndome el labio y bajando la mirada, odiaba esa mirada de señora indignada sobre mí.

―Creí que había sido muy clara la última vez, Edward. ―su voz era afilada y llena de odio, sabía que no era su persona favorita, él suspiro pesadamente.

―Solo estábamos disfrutando el día soleado. ―nos defendió. Esme cruzó los brazos y supe que debía largarme de ahí.

―Ya veo que su idea de disfrutar un día soleado y la mía son muy distintas. ―sí, debía irme ahora mismo.

―Lo mejor será que me vaya, Edward. ―dije sin querer mirar a su madre, esa mujer tenía más reglas que la constitución, en verdad parecía haber vivido en el siglo pasado.

Ni siquiera mi abuela era tan rígida. Salí de la piscina y me puse mi ropa sobre mi ropa interior mojada, Esme le dedico una mirada de _hablaremos después,_ a Edward y se dio la vuelta entrando de nuevo a la casa.

Él salió de la alberca y se puso su ropa también.

―Lamento esto. ―dijo con pesar, sonreí terminando de ponerme los zapatos. ―En verdad creí que llegaría hasta tarde. ―suspiré y clave la mirada en sus ojos.

―Está bien. Pero ahora debe odiarme aun más. ―en realidad, el odio de la Señora Cullen no me importaba tanto como debería.

―Hablaré con ella. ―parecía arrepentido de haberme sonsacado a entrar a la alberca.

Siendo sincera, no había puesto mucha resistencia, así que no lo culpaba, pero seguro él se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua.

―Debo irme, de todos modos ya es tarde. ―dije sonriendo, él asintió, me acerque para dejar un beso en sus labios y salí por la puerta del patio para no ver como Esme me juzgaba con la mirada.

Vivíamos a unas cuadras así que me fui caminando, esperaba que el sol secara un poco mi ropa, salude a algunos vecinos cuando llegué a mi calle y me tope con mi abuelo juntando hojas caídas, ni siquiera era otoño, pero él encontraba cosas extrañas para entretenerse.

―Ese novio tuyo, debería dejarte pasar más tiempo con tu familia. ―la voz de mi abuelo era grave, casi siempre sonaba molesto, pero con la sonrisa que tenía era fácil adivinar que no era así.

―Edward, abuelo. Y es la primera vez en el mes que no estoy en casa. ―dije divertida.

―Cuando tu abuela y yo nos conocimos, si quería salir con ella debía hablar con su padre antes. ―sonreí aun más y me recargue en el barandal de madera que estaba en la entrada de la casa.

―Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. ―me gustaba hablar con él, era un hombre a la antigua, pero no tan moralista como la madre de Edward, siempre que mi padre me regañaba por llegar tarde o escaparme con Ed, él decía _son cosas de jóvenes._

Mis abuelos tenían casi 50 años de casados, en sus tiempos a los 18 ya estabas comprometida, y a los 22 ya tenías tu primer hijo. Eran tiempos más simples, pero me alegraba de no haber nacido en aquel entonces, porque entonces todos me mirarían como Esme.

―Aun así, nada le costaría venir a presentarse como debe. ―estaba enfurruñado, si algo tenía mi abuelo era que era celoso como él solo.

―Pero sí vino, cuando nos hicimos novios vino a cenar ¿recuerdas? ―no podía evitar sonreír, mientras él intentaba recordad aquella cena.

―Harold, deja tranquila a nuestra nieta. ―la voz dulce de mi abuela llenó el lugar, ella era todo amor, repartía cariño por donde pasaba.

―Pero Inés, ese chiquillo quiere robarse a mi pequeña Bella. ―ahora parecía un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche, me reí y entre a la casa dejándolos hablar solos.

Pase corriendo hasta mi habitación, tome un baño, me puse algo más cómodo para cenar y salí a buscar a mi madre. Aunque mis abuelos vivían en la casa de enfrente, se pasaban casi todo el día en nuestra casa, lo que amaba porque eran divertidos y siempre me evitaban los castigos.

―Hola, mamá. ―la encontré en la cocina preparando alguna nueva y loca receta que seguro nos enviaría a comer pizza.

―Oh, hola, cariño. Creí que pasarías todo el día con Edward. ―dijo vaciando un montón de especias en la salsa que tenía en la estufa.

―Esme llegó. ―con eso ella entendió que hubiera regresado tan temprano. Por la ventana podía ver a mis abuelos que ahora parecían bailar en el jardín, sonreí con dulzura, quería algo como lo que ellos tenían.

―No sé como la aguantas. ―mi madre realmente odiaba a Esme, casi tanto como Esme me odiaba a mí.

―La ignoro, y salgo con Edward no con ella. ―respondí con simpleza, ella suspiro.

Durante la cena todos nos sentábamos en el comedor, mi abuela no nos dejaba comer si no dábamos una plegaria antes, mi padre llegaba en punto de las 8, justo para cenar con nosotros. Después de la plegaria, comíamos y platicábamos sobre nuestro día.

Después de la cena, me tocaban los platos, así que mientras lavaba cada plato, ponía música, dependiendo de mi humor, tenía listas de canciones, así que variaba el día. Cuando terminaba subía a mi habitación para arreglar mis cosas para la escuela o terminar alguna tarea.

Ese día revise por decima vez las convocatorias de la Universidad a la que quería asistir, sabía que era una Universidad muy cara y para poder ir necesitaba una beca al menos por la mitad del costo. Mi maestra de arte me había apoyado mucho con mi decisión, jamás creí que convertiría mi pasión en una profesión pero me encantaba la idea.

Aun no estaba la convocatoria, como yo estaba en otro país, me pedirían cartas de recomendación y que enviará algunos de mis trabajos, así que en el semestre anterior había comenzado a armar mi carpeta de diseños, quería enviar las mejores para tener mayor oportunidad.

Estaba matándome por tener un promedio muy bueno, así la beca no sería solo un sueño, por todo eso me pasaba al menos 10 veces al día por la página, apenas saliera la convocatoria, enviaría mi solicitud.

Apague la computadora y conecte mi celular para que se cargara durante la noche, me acosté en la cama y me quede dormida casi de inmediato, Edward casi siempre me enviaba un mensaje de buenas noches, pero suponía que hoy su madre lo había dejado de muy mal humor.

A la mañana siguiente salí corriendo a la escuela, me había quedado dormida y ahora el autobús me había dejado, por suerte mi padre aun no se iba a trabajar y pudo llevarme, si no habría terminado corriendo como loca y de todas formas no habría llegado a la primera clase.

Al llegar corrí a mi salón y me encontré con Edward que ya estaba en su lugar, me senté a su lado y me sonrió apenas me vio.

―Te vez hermosa cuando llegas corriendo. ―dijo divertido, sonreí y me deje caer en mi silla.

―¿Es otro de tus intentos de seducirme? ―pregunté recuperando el aliento, él soltó una carcajada, se agacho para dejar un dulce y apasionado beso en mis labios. ―Ese fue un buen toque. ―dije una vez se alejo de mis labios, sonrió y se sentó cuando el maestro entró.

Era la clase de cálculo, si creías que las matemáticas no podían ser peores, intenta tomarlas como primera clase del día. Por suerte Edward era un genio con los números, me había ayudado mucho en esa materia, no siempre nos juntábamos a tomar el sol.

Mientras el profesor anotaba un largo problema en el pizarrón, una joven pelirroja y pequeña, apareció por la puerta.

―¿La puedo ayudar en algo? ―preguntó el maestro cuando finalmente la noto, todo el mundo se giro a mirarla. No era inicio de semestre así que era raro ver a alguien nuevo.

―Sí. ¿Ésta es la clase de cálculo? ―preguntó leyendo el papel en sus manos. Venía vestida como salida de revista, no llamativa, más bien sofisticada.

―Sí. ―respondió el maestro, parecía confundido, igual que todos.

―Oh, lamento llegar tarde. Estaba en la oficina de la directora, acabo de llegar. ―dijo con voz cantarina y suave, sentí escalofríos, parecía que Esme había aparecido con 20 años menos. ―Me llamó Charlotte Evans, soy la nueva estudiante.

―No sabía que habría una nueva estudiante. ―el maestro la miraba confundido, mientras ella sonreía y se mantenía en su lugar con una perfecta postura.

―La directora me pidió que le diera esto, todos los maestros deben firmarlo. ―dijo mostrándole el papel en sus manos, él tomo el papel y rápidamente lo leyó. Firmo y le regreso el papel a la chica.

La mayoría la mirábamos como si estuviera loca, era la mitad del verano, y ella parecía venir uniformada, en verdad parecía una clon miniatura de Esme Cullen. Excepto que Esme jamás se pintaría el cabello de rojo fuego.

El maestro le indico que tomara el asiento vació, las pocas cosas que amaba de ese maestro era que no te hacía dar el típico discurso de presentación, pero ahora me frustraba, por alguna razón quería saber más de esa chica, las personas como ella casi no se mudaban a lugares como este.

Los padres de Edward lo habían hecho buscando un pueblo más pequeño y tranquilo, al parecer Nueva York no les parecía una ciudad para criar a un niño.

La clase continuo sin contratiempos pero no podía evitar mirar a la chica nueva de reojo, ni siquiera sabía que buscaba, simplemente había algo extraño en ella. Al terminar, Edward y yo salimos del salón tomados de la mano.

―Disculpen, ¿saben dónde queda el salón de química? ―la chica apareció frente a nosotros de la nada, nos miro demás, pero suponía que al igual que ella me parecía extraña, yo debía parecerle aun más rara.

―Claro, pero necesitarás que te lleven porque es el más lejano de la escuela. ―respondió Edward, con una sonrisa cortes. ―Creo que Mike va a esa clase. El chico de allá. ―lo señalo, por un momento pensé que me dejaría para llevarla, no era del tipo novia celosa, pero esa chica no me daba confianza.

―Gracias. ―respondió con ese tono de voz que me ponía la piel de gallina.

Se alejo para hablar con Mike y ambos se perdieron entre la gente. Nosotros fuimos a la clase de artes, mi favorita. Edward casi siempre pintaba el sol o algún paisaje, a mí me gustaba pintar retratos o algo que pudiera detallar tanto como quisiera.

Él se había vuelto mi modelo favorito, el color de sus ojos era imposible de encontrar en la gama de colores que teníamos, pasaba horas mezclando colores y cuando finalmente creía encontrarlo parecía que sus ojos decidían cambiar.

La mayoría de los alumnos veían la clase de artes como el descanso, así que el salón era una locura, pero de alguna manera lograba concentrarme en mi pintura.

Esa mañana decidí pintar con acuarelas, no eran mi método favorito, pero no quería acostumbrarme a solo pintar con tiza o tinta y luego perder habilidades con otros métodos.

En la clase no solo pintábamos, también hacíamos pequeñas esculturas de barro y de otros materiales, aunque la maestra intentaba que no fuera tan seguido pues eso siempre terminaba con todos cubiertos de barro porque a alguien se le ocurría lanzar una bola de eso.

El resto de las clases pasaron normales, compartíamos dos clases más con la chica nueva, en la clase de literatura la habían hecho presentarse, ahora sabía que venía de Nueva York, de algún colegio para señoritas, pero no me paso desapercibido el repentino interés de Edward por ella, sabía que se debía a que venía del lugar al que él tanto quería regresar, pero aun así me ponía incomoda.

Durante la clase ellos comenzaron a platicar, a veces los miraba e intentaba escuchar que hablaban, pero la maestra leía un cuento de Poe, con fuertes exclamaciones y dramatismo en su lectura, así que era casi imposible escucharlos.

No entendía porque me ponía tan incómoda que estuvieran hablando tan amistosamente, cuando la clase termino y salimos, Edward se despidió con entusiasmo, antes de acercarse a mí.

―Es una chica divertida. ―dijo sonriente, intente sonreír pero la manera en que ella miraba a mi novio no me gustaba nada.

―Claro. ―soné más sarcástica de lo que quería, pero no podía ocultar mi incomodidad.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Nada. ―odiaba esa sensación, jamás había sentido celos porque Edward hablara con una chica, pero la idea de que ella tenía tanto en común con él me ponía los pelos de punta.

―No me digas que estás celosa. ―dijo abrazándome por la cintura y pegándome a su cuerpo.

―No. ―dije enfurruñada, él sonrió y dejo un beso en mis labios.

―Te amo. ―escondí mi sonrisa mordiéndome el labio, pero él volvió a besarme, esta vez más apasionado, mordiendo mi labio con sus dientes. No podía evitar entregarme a sus labios. ―Mi hermosa y celosa novia.

―Te amo, Edward. ―dije besando su cuello. Salimos de la escuela, él me llevaba casi siempre a casa, a veces mi padre pasaba a buscarme. Nos subimos a su auto, y salimos rumbo a la calle, pero no pude evitar sentir la mirada de alguien sobre nosotros, busque a alguien pero solo había algunos chicos saliendo de clases, ninguno interesado de nosotros.

Suspire y me concentre en la plática con Edward, me contó que Esme lo había regañado, pero su padre, Carlisle, había intervenido. Así que no le había ido tan mal, aunque quizás no deberíamos meternos a la alberca por un tiempo.

Solo podía reírme ante sus ocurrencias, cuando llegamos a mi casa, mi abuelo estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada, tenía un tazón que yo conocía muy bien, sus dulces de limón, pero cuando nos noto, fijo su vista en nosotros. Incluso cuando mi abuela apareció, él no dejo de mirarnos.

―Creo que debería irme. ―dijo con una gran sonrisa, me reí y asentí. Lo bese con ternura. ―Te amo.

―Te amo.

Baje del auto y mi abuelo sonrió, no pude evitar sonreír y me acerque a él mientras Edward se alejaba en su auto. Comí un par de dulces de limón, deje mis cosas y me puse a hacer mi tarea mientras tenía la computadora conmigo, entonces me llegó una solicitud de amistad de la chica nuevo.

Charlotte Evans.

* * *

 **Espero les guste esta nueva historia y dejen sus RR :3**

 **Voy a actualizar los martes y viernes :)**


	2. Missouri

_**"Missouri"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Dos semanas después de la llegada de Charlotte al pueblo, su amistad con Edward había crecido, lo que me volvía loca.

No sabía si era así como se llevaban las chicas neoyorquinas, pero era demasiado intensa con las demostraciones afectivas con mi novio, quiero decir, tienen dos semanas de conocerse, al menos en mi mente no saludas de abrazo y beso en ambas mejillas a alguien que conoces de tan poco tiempo.

Me incomodaba mucho su cercanía con él, no había dicho nada al respecto, pero si seguía así no lo soportaría.

Finalmente la convocatoria de admisión para la Universidad de Artes había salido, así que había enviado mi solicitud, también había enviado las cartas de recomendación, mi promedio hasta ahora y mi carpeta con diseños.

Edward sabía de mi solicitud a la Universidad, pero no le había dicho que si era aceptada tendría que irme antes, pues hacían un examen y un recorrido por las instalaciones, por lo que después de la graduación me iría.

No sabía si entraría, y cuando habíamos hablado sobre pasar el verano juntos, no estaba enterada de que me iría tan pronto, temía que se molestara, pero sabía que entendería que era mi sueño y al igual que él, no los dejaría de lado por nada del mundo.

Quería esperar a recibir la aceptación para hablar de todo el tema.

Era fin de semana, mis padres querían que me quedara en casa, pues decían que cuando me fuera a la Universidad no podrían verme a diario como ahora, eso era lo único que me haría quedarme, mi familia.

Había pasado cada día de mi vida al lado de mis padres y mis abuelos, no podía imaginar despertar y no verlos desayunando en la cocina, o pasear por la casa y que mi abuelo apareciera de la nada con sus dulces de limón.

Los sabios consejos de mi abuela, las locas recetas de mi madre y el beso de mi padre cada noche cuando llegaba de trabajar. Eran cosas que iba a extrañar profundamente, pero un consejo que me había dado mi abuela tiempo atrás era que jamás me detuviera, porque un día miraría atrás y me preguntaría si había cumplido cada sueño, si la respuesta no era _sí_ , algo estaba haciendo mal.

Sabía que todos ellos temían que de un día para otro dejara mi sueño para seguir a Edward a Nueva York, pero ese no era mi estilo, amaba a Edward, y realmente deseaba que algún día, después de terminar la Universidad, nos reencontráramos y quizás entonces sería nuestro momento.

Confiaba en que Ed entendiera que ahora mismo tenía prioridades en mi vida, que comprendiera que no era que no lo amara, solo era algo que debía hacer, era algo que definiría mi vida. Después de todo, él también estaba persiguiendo su sueño, y dudaba que dejara todo para seguirme a Londres.

El día era como la mayoría de los días en Phoenix, cálido, así que decidimos hacer una carne asada, mi madre había hecho una especie de salsa, mi padre y mi abuelo estaban peleando por cómo debía hacerse la carne y mi abuela invitaba a cada vecino que se le cruzaba, así terminamos muchas personas en la casa.

Como se había convertido en una fiesta más que en una cena familiar, llame a Edward, fue extraño que me enviara a buzón, él nunca hacia eso, pero segundos después me llamo.

―Hola. ―respondí sosteniendo el celular entre mi hombro y la oreja, pues con las manos llevaba algunos refrescos.

―Hola, Bella. Lamento no haber contestado, estaba tomando un baño. ―dijo rápidamente.

―Está bien, solo quería invitarte a mi casa, la cena se convirtió en una fiesta con los vecinos. ―apenas llegue al patio los refrescos desaparecieron, así que tome el celular con mi mano derecha.

―¿Cómo paso eso? ―sonaba divertido, mi papá no era precisamente el hombre más sociable del mundo, así que era raro tener una fiesta en mi casa.

―Mi abuela decidió invitar a todo el vecindario. ―respondí con una sonrisa divertida en mi rostro, ahora mi abuelo y mi padre estaban como niños regañados frente al asador. ―Entonces ¿vienes?

―Claro, en 15 minutos estoy ahí. ―nos despedimos y seguí repartiendo refrescos por la fiesta.

Un rato más tarde Edward llegó a la casa, a diferencia de mi abuelo, mi abuela amaba a Ed, apenas lo vio lo lleno de besos, mientras él solo reía.

―Oh querido, tenía mucho tiempo sin verte. ―mi abuela estaba realmente emocionada, Edward me abrazaba por la cintura y sonreía.

―Estuve ocupado con la solicitud para la Universidad y esas cosas, Inés. ―al principió él la llamaba Señora Swan, pero mi abuela era un caso especial, siempre que le decía así ella respondía con " _Oh no, llámame Inés, la Señora Swan es René_ " Ed solo se reía.

―La próxima semana será el cumpleaños de mi amado Harold, debes venir. ―él sonrió y me miro de reojo, yo había pensado invitarlo pero para como era mi abuelo seguramente estaría enfurruñado toda la fiesta.

―No creo que él esté muy de acuerdo. ―respondió divertido.

―Seguro que no le importa. ―ambos sonreímos divertidos. Aunque si mi abuela hablaba con mi abuelo, él no podría negarse a que Edward viniera.

―Aquí estaré entonces.

El resto de la noche varios vecinos nos detuvieron preguntando qué haríamos cuando fuéramos a la Universidad, al ser una comunidad pequeña, todos preguntaban cosas que normalmente solo tu familia preguntaría.

Habíamos evadido el tema, si nosotros no habíamos hablado de ello, menos queríamos hablarlo con tantas personas. Nos sentamos alejados de la gente porque la mayoría eran personas mayores, no teníamos mucho en común.

―¿Crees que deberíamos hablar de que haremos cuando tengamos que ir a la Universidad? ―preguntó mirándome a los ojos, suspire y fije mi vista en un punto fijo detrás de él.

―Supongo que deberíamos, pero no sé si estoy lista para hacerlo. ―respondí con sinceridad.

Ambos sabíamos lo que seguía, pero ponerlo en palabras era muy difícil.

―Solo prométeme una cosa ¿sí? ―sonreí y lo miré a los ojos esperando que hablará. ―No te enamores de un londinense. ―sonreí aun más y enrede mis brazos en su cuello.

―Me van más los neoyorquinos. ―respondí sonriente, él sonrió y lo bese en la punta de la nariz.

―Cuando termines la Universidad ¿volverás? ―preguntó pegándome más a su cuerpo por la cintura.

―No pienso quedarme en Londres para siempre, si a eso te refieres. ―respondí sincera, no sabía si justo después de graduarme volvería, pero no quería quedarme ahí para siempre. ―Aunque supongo que tú no querrás volver a Phoenix después de Nueva York.

―¿Eso quiere decir que si vuelves vivirás en Phoenix? ―preguntó realmente interesado.

―No soy una chica de la gran ciudad, lo sabes. ―respondí mirándolo a los ojos.

―¿Entonces después de la graduación que pasará entre nosotros? ―por eso no quería hablar de esto, no estaba lista para una despedida.

―¿No hay una parte intermedia entre Phoenix y Nueva York? ―pregunté intentando que sonara como un chiste, él sonrió también pero sus ojos se tornaron tristes.

―Missouri. ―respondió mientras nos balanceábamos como si hubiera una canción de fondo, hice una mueca con la nariz.

―No creo que nos acepten en Missouri. No sabemos nada de country. ―sonrió divertido y no pude evitar sonreír.

―Compraré el nuevo disco de Taylor Swift. ―me reí y me recosté en su pecho.

―Te amo, mi dulce y hermoso neoyorquino. ―dije bajito. No sabía porque sentía que estábamos despidiéndonos.

―Te amo, mi Arizona. ―su voz era dulce, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y no podía evitar soñar con que el destino nos uniría de nuevo.

El resto de la noche fue tranquila, los vecinos empezaron a irse a sus casas, mi abuela les había dado para llevar como si fuéramos tienda, era muy divertido. Edward tuvo que irse pues ya era tarde, tardamos casi 30 minutos despidiéndonos en la puerta de la casa.

Y aun así terminamos enviándonos mensajes el resto de la noche, por suerte era sábado y podría dormir hasta tarde. Cuando me fui a dormir, la pregunta de Edward no dejaba de pasar por mi cabeza ¿Qué pasaría con nosotros después de la graduación?

El día siguiente lo pase en pijamas, recorriendo la casa en busca de algún dulce, hasta que mi madre apareció y me pidió la acompañara por la despensa.

Phoenix era una ciudad en crecimiento, si ibas al centro de la ciudad encontrabas de todo, pero al vivir en las orillas era mucho más tranquilo, un ambiente más familiar. Sin embargo mi mamá amaba ir al centro de Phoenix y recorrer tiendas.

Ella y papá habían encontrado su punto medio, tenían la parte de la ciudad y la tranquilidad de un sitio familiar. Llegamos al supermercado y yo llevaba el carrito mientras ella ponía cosas en él.

―¿Podemos llevar de las galletas con chispas? ―pregunté sonriente.

―Claro, pero primero llevaremos lo de la lista. ―había una lista pegada en el refrigerador toda la semana, donde íbamos anotando lo que faltaba en la casa.

―Si adivino tres cosas de la lista llevaremos helado también ¿sí? ―dije sonriente, sonrió y asintió.

―Bien, tienes 4 intentos. ―sonreí y seguimos avanzando, obviamente las cosas que ya estaban en el carro no valían.

―Los dulces de limón del abuelo. ―era lo más obvio, no importaba si le quedaba una bolsa llena, era lo primero en la lista cada semana.

―Sí.

―Té helado. ―puso los ojos pequeñitos y sonreí.

―¿La revisaste antes de venir?

―No. ―respondí divertida. ―Y pepinillos. ―suspiro derrotada y me reí aun más.

―¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

―Soy muy buena adivinando. ―terminamos de comprar y salimos de regreso a la casa. Mientras ella intentaba preparar otra de sus locas recetas revise mi correo buscando si ya habían enviado la respuesta a mi solicitud, sabía que tardarían unas semanas pero estaba ansiosa.

Revise algunas cosas en facebook, pero lo que realmente llamo mi atención fue una foto de mi novio con Charlotte, ambos sonreían, no era una foto _comprometedora_ pero aun así no me gustaba nada, la descripción de la foto solo decía " _Con mi nuevo amigo_ " y un montón de emoticones, Edward no había comentado nada, pero realmente quería saber cuando habían tomado esa foto, en especial porque el fondo parecía la pintura de la sala de su casa.

Tal vez sí me estaba volviendo paranoica con todo ese asunto, pero esa mujer lograba ponerme de mal humor, y sus sonrisas siempre me parecían falsas, al menos las que me dedicaba a mí.

No podía evitar sentir que ella no me quería cerca, como si quisiera acaparar el tiempo de Edward, era raro, no sabía bien cómo explicarlo, al principio pensaba que era tímida, pero ahora no estaba segura de ello.

Había algo raro en Charlotte, todo en su manera de actuar me ponía ansiosa, solo esperaba que mis ideas fueran solo cosas de mi imaginación. Me fui a la cama intentando no pensar mucho en esa foto y no estar como una loca revisando sus publicaciones.

Necesitaba relajarme y dejar de pensar tanto en eso. Unos minutos antes de quedarme dormida, Edward me envió un mensaje de buenas noches.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	3. Celos contra celos

_**"Celos contra celos"**_

 _ **Dos meses más tarde.**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Estaba dejando algunas cosas en mi casillero cuando los vi aparecer por el pasillo, parecía que cada día eran más unidos, en los últimos días más de uno me había preguntado si Edward y yo habíamos terminado.

Y durante los últimos dos meses lo había visto alejarse poco a poco, la primera vez fue el cumpleaños de mi abuelo, finalmente no había aparecido, pensaba que quizás lo había hecho pensando en lo incomodo que estaría, pero al día siguiente me dijo que se había topado en la plaza con Charlotte, y se le había ido el tiempo.

De ahí todo se fue en picada, podíamos estar juntos y él estaba enviándose mensajes con ella, sentía la necesidad de preguntarle si ella le gustaba o atraía de otra manera que no fuera amistad, quiero decir, prefería saberlo ahora a un día encontrarlos besándose o peor.

El casillo de ella estaba a unos cuantos del mío, esperaba que cuando Edward me viera viniera conmigo, teníamos la misma clase, pero ni siquiera noto mi presencia, lo vi seguir derecho, sin al menos mirarme o saludar, era como si solo fuera consiente de la existencia de la pelirroja.

Pretendía que no me importaba, pero la verdad, por dentro me estaba muriendo de celos, suspire y termine de sacar mis libros. Cerré el casillero y me tope con Jacob, él era un chico un tanto extraño.

Era atractivo y con un físico que suponía los chicos envidiaban, podía comportarse como un idiota pero cuando estábamos en clases era un genio, incluso a mí me había cerrado la boca, pues cuando trataba de coquetear le dije que era un idiota, entonces en la clase de química de primer año me dejo callada en el primer examen que nos hicieron.

―Hola, guapa. ―puse los ojos en blanco, después de tantos años era común su forma de hablar, coqueto por naturaleza. Aunque si me parecía raro que volviera a hablarme, hacía meses no lo hacía.

―Jacob. ―salude, comenzamos a caminar, sabía que él también estaba en nuestra clase así que como mi novio me ignoro olímpicamente decidí ir con Jacob.

―Supe que tú y el señor elegante, terminaron, así que pensé que quizás tú y yo…―me detuve en medio del pasillo y me gire a mirarlo, ¿acaso tenía que pegar carteles diciendo que no había terminado con Ed?

―Edward y yo no terminamos. ―ni siquiera quería preguntar porque lo creía porque las últimas veces que lo pregunte odie la respuesta.

―¿En serio? ¿Qué no él está saliendo con la nueva? Porque déjame decirte que son igual de raros ¿Quién viene vestido así a la escuela? ―suspire y seguí caminando, las personas daban su opinión aunque no la pidieras.

―No, solo son amigos. Ambos son de Nueva York así que se entienden. ―realmente no me gustaba que las personas me preguntaran sobre ellos, no quería justificar su amistad, porque sentía como si quisiera convencerme sola de ello.

―Vamos Bells, tú y yo tenemos más sentido. Somos de aquí, nos gusta el pueblo y no necesitamos grandes ciudades para ser felices. Si él no hubiera llegado estaríamos juntos. ―llegamos al salón, vi a Charlotte y Edward sentados juntos, genial, esta clase casi siempre era en parejas.

Tome un asiento sin compañero y rece porque Jacob no lo tomará como una invitación, aunque al parecer Dios se vengaba por no asistir a la iglesia.

―Jacob, ya hemos hablado de esto cientos de veces. Incluso si Edward no estuviera en la ecuación, tú y yo no estaríamos juntos. ―respondí con simpleza.

―¿Por qué no? ―no entendía porque la gente no entendía cuando decías _no_ , a veces ni siquiera había una razón, simplemente era no.

―Somos demasiado parecidos como para estar juntos. No lo soportaría. Y en unos meses iré a la Universidad ¿recuerdas? ―él asintió, la maestra entro y repartió el proyecto del día, como siempre en parejas y se entregaría al final de la clase.

Por suerte mi compañero cuando estaba clases no hacía otra cosa que hablar del tema de clase, eso me evitaba más platicas raras. Terminamos muy rápido y entregamos el proyecto. La maestra nos dejo salir, pero antes de hacerlo dio el aviso de que al día siguiente debíamos estar con la pareja con quien quisiéramos trabajar la para el proyecto final que se trataría las siguientes semanas.

Como faltaban casi 20 minutos para la siguiente clase, decidí ir por un café, pero Jacob me seguía, preguntando un montón de cosas y dando sus _argumentos_ de por qué deberíamos estar juntos.

―Por favor, Bella. ¿No te molesta aunque sea un poco que él se la pase con la nueva para todos lados? Yo jamás te haría algo así.

―No hacen nada malo y…

―Nada malo que tú sepas. ―en verdad era como si discutiera con mi subconsciente, eso mismo me respondía cuando intentaba que la amistad entre ellos no me molestara.

―Ya no quiero hablar de esto. ―tome mi café de la maquina y seguí caminando, estaba incomoda y muy molesta con la insistencia de Jacob.

―Porque sabes que es verdad. Si hacen algo malo, no lo harán frente a ti. ―lo fulmine con la mirada y él puso las manos arriba en señal de rendición. ―No digas que no te lo advertí. Tú lo has dicho, te irás a la Universidad, y él también, todo puede pasar cuando estar a kilómetros de distancia por tanto tiempo.

―Él no haría nada que me dañara, Jacob. No lo conoces como yo. ―algunas personas habían salido ya de sus clases así que los pasillos comenzaban a llenarse.

―Quizás no, pero somos hombres Bella, no somos tan complicados como ustedes. Si ella le gusta y tú estás lejos, muchas cosas pueden pasar. ―eso me dio escalofríos, las palabras de Jacob tenían mucho sentido, en especial con mis sospechas.

Pero no quería creerlas, no había razón para desconfiar de Edward, eran tan solo sospechas y suposiciones, nada que apuntará a que él me hiciera daño. Por suerte la siguiente clase ella no estaba con nosotros, ya tenía suficiente de que quisiera tener toda la atención de mi novio.

Jacob me acompaño hasta la clase, tenía ese encanto un tanto sureño, un caballero al estilo Phoenix. Me quede charlando con él unos minutos más en la puerta, pues su salón estaba a unas puertas de distancia y realmente Jacob tenía un problema con eso de hablar, no paraba si no había un maestro frente a él.

―Hola, amor. ―sentí el brazo de Edward rodearme por la cintura y apartándome un poco de Jacob, Jake hizo una mueca pero la cambió por una sonrisa rápidamente. ―Jacob, gracias por acompañar a Bella, pero ahora deberías ir a tu clase. ―no era muy común ver a Edward en plan macho celoso, incluso a mí me sorprendió.

―No fue nada, como tú estabas ocupado con tu nueva amiga, creí que Bella necesitaba algo de compañía. ―miré sorprendida a Jacob y él me dedico una gran sonrisa. ―Te veo luego, nena. Por cierto tu padre y mi padre irán a pescar el fin de semana, quizás podríamos hacer algo tú y yo.

―Claro, lo pensaré. ―dije con un intento de sonrisa, a pesar de sus constantes coqueteos, me gustaba estar con él, era divertido y como él decía, éramos muy parecidos.

Se despidió y se fue a su clase, me gire a mirar a Edward, esperando una explicación de su explosión de testosterona.

―No saldrás con él. ―dijo serio, mis ojos se abrieron aun más y sonreí con sarcasmo.

―Saldré con él si es que quiero hacerlo. ―pase de largo para dejar mis cosas en una silla en la parte de atrás, ni siquiera busque donde estaba él, después de ignorarme todo el día, no podía venir a armarme una escena y prohibirme ver a un amigo.

―No, él quiere salir contigo y no como amigos. Prefiero quedarme en tu casa todo el fin de semana con tal de que no salgas con él. ―me gire para mirarlo a los ojos.

―No sabía que pasar el fin de semana conmigo era tan malo. ―quizás él no había querido que se escuchara así, pero lo había dicho y no estaba dispuesta a que me siguiera molestando porque quería salir con Jacob.

―No quise decir eso.

―Y Jacob tiene razón, tú tienes a tu nueva amiga y yo necesito compañía. ―dije porque realmente los celos me estaban volviendo loca, él frunció aun más el ceño.

―¿Saldrás con él porque estás celosa de Charlotte? ―parecía sorprendido y muy enfadado.

―No, saldré con Jacob porque es mi amigo y a diferencia de ti, no ve el pasar el fin de semana conmigo como un castigo. ―di la vuelta y me senté en mi lugar, no iba a discutir más con él, después de sus tantos cambios por la llegada de la perfecta Charlotte, no tenía derecho a armarme escenas de celos o reclamarme por salir con Jacob.

Vi que tomo sus cosas y las movió hasta una banca al lado mío, ni siquiera me gire a mirarlo, estaba muy enojada.

―Hablaremos después de clases. ―dijo en voz baja, me gire a mirarlo fijamente.

―¿Y tú amiga estará de acuerdo? ―pregunté con un hilo de voz, estaba furiosa y resentida con él.

El maestro llegó y afortunadamente, Edward ya no dijo nada más. Me negué a mirarlo, incluso cuando sentía su mirada sobre mí, ahora quería salir con Jacob solo para que sintiera lo que yo sentía cada que me dejaba plantada o me enteraba que había salido con ella.

Una vez las clases terminaron guarde mis cosas, no tenía ganas de hablar con él. Salí del salón, fui a dejar unas cosas a mi casillero, no había notado que me seguía hasta que cerré el casillero.

―¿Ahora no vas a hablarme? ―preguntó cuando suspire cansada y me di la vuelta para caminar hasta la salida de la escuela, no respondí, simplemente estaba muy enojada como para hablarle. ―Bella, por favor. ―tenía dos opciones para volver a casa, podía volver en autobús o llamar a mi padre para que pasara por mí. Él tomo mi mano y me giro para que lo viera a los ojos.

―Suéltame, debo irme o llegaré tarde a mi casa. ―dije en un tono neutro, su mano aun sostenía la mía, no era rudo pero tampoco le veía intenciones de soltarme.

―Yo te llevo. ―me solté de su agarré y negué.

―No, seguro tienes que llevar a Charlotte a su casa y lo último que quiero es ver de primera mano sus coqueteos. ―dije completamente sarcástica, comencé a caminar de nuevo y Jacob grito mi nombre desde el otro lado del estacionamiento, estaba con sus amigos, Seth, Lea y Jared. Estaba muy tentada a irme con Jacob en su moto solo para hacer enojar a Edward, una parte de mí quería que sintiera lo que yo.

―Yo no coqueteo con ella. ―dijo a mi lado, suspire e ignore sus palabras. ―No sabía que no te gustaba que saliera con ella, es solo una amiga. ―no sabía porque sus palabras me ponían de peor humor, era como si quisiera convencerme de ello, y lo peor era que sabía que él no lo habría dicho si no me hubiera visto con Jacob.

―Debo irme. ―dije seria. Camine más rápido para que él no pudiera hablarme de nuevo, llegué a donde estaban todos los chicos y Jacob me tendió un casco, jamás me había subido a una moto, pero entre la adrenalina y el enojo, simplemente lo hice.

Me subí, acomode mi casco y abrace a Jacob por la cintura, salimos del estacionamiento tan rápido que por un segundo temí caerme. Note como tomaba el camino largo y solo pude sonreír divertida, me sorprendía lo relajante que podía ser un viaje a toda velocidad en una motocicleta.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, mi padre iba llegando también. Me quite el casco y sacudí mi cabello pues ahora parecía un nido de pájaros.

―Gracias por traerme. ―dije bajándome de la moto, él sonrió, parecía más alegre de lo que debería.

―Jacob, ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? ―grito mi padre desde su auto, sabía que él quería a Jacob como si fuera otro hijo, pues su padre era su amigo desde la preparatoria.

―Lo siento, mamá me mata si no llego a cenar. ―mi padre sonrió y asintió. ―Cuando quieras, nena. ―me respondió en un tono más bajo, sonreí y le tendí el casco. ―Sobre el fin de semana…

―Me gustaría salir, podríamos ir al centro. ―realmente necesitaba salir y calmar mis celos de una vez porque me estaba volviendo loca con todo esto y aparte la admisión a la Universidad.

―Genial, vendré por ti.

Una vez entre a la casa mi abuela me miro acusadora, no era bueno que ella amara a Edward cuando yo estaba tan molesta con él.

―No intentes regañarme, Edward se lo busco. ―dije poniendo mis cosas en el armario de la entrada, solo me quede con la mochila colgada al brazo.

―Créeme celos contra celos nunca traen algo bueno. ―suspire, sabía que no era lo mejor para arreglar las cosas con Edward, pero estaba tan furiosa que no pensaba con claridad.

―¿Y qué debo hacer? No soporto verlo con ella todo el tiempo. ―mi abuela paso su mano por mi brazo con ternura.

―Habla con él, salir con Jacob no mejorara en nada las cosas. Tienen solo unos meses más para estar juntos, piensa en eso. ―asentí, ella fue a la sala mientras yo fui hasta mi cuarto, deje la mochila sobre la cama y tome mi celular.

Llamé a Edward, necesitábamos hablar.

―Hola. ―su voz era neutra, no parecía enojado pero nunca se sabía.

―Lamento lo que paso estaba molesta y… ―mientras hablaba escuche una risa de fondo y la voz de ella. ―Olvídalo. ―no podía creer que después de todo estuviera con ella.

―No, Bella, no es lo que crees solo… ―colgué el teléfono, mi abuela tenía razón pero no iba a ser yo quien se disculpará o intentara arreglar todo, esta vez era su culpa.

Me recosté en la cama y me quede mirando al techo, ¿y si él se había enamorado de ella y no sabía como decírmelo? Cerré los ojos y negué, esperaba que no fuera eso.

Mi celular sonó un par de veces más pero no tenía ganas o fuerzas para hablar con él. Había llegado a mi límite, darme cuenta que no solo era yo la que notaba su lejanía me abrió los ojos, no era algo que estuviera imaginando.

Cuando baje a cenar evite el tema de porque había llegado con Jacob, no quería que todos supieran lo que pasaba, mi madre intentaría darme un discurso monumental de las parejas en la escuela, mi padre y abuelo se pondrían en plan protectores y no volvería a ver a Edward.

Al menos mi abuela sabía guardar secretos. Cuando regrese a mi habitación intente concentrarme en las tareas y olvidar el tema.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :)**


	4. Había algo en él

_**"Había algo en él"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Al día siguiente mi padre me llevo a la escuela, vi el auto de Edward estacionado y supuse que ya estaría dentro, debíamos hablar pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que los celos me controlaran y todo terminará incluso peor que ayer.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos intentaba no buscarlo, pero me era imposible, fui hasta mi casillero, deje algunas cosas y tome otras. Al llegar al salón me senté en la parte trasera, mi humor no era el mejor para matemáticas.

Estaba distraída escuchando una canción mientras el salón comenzaba a llenarse, en mi mente solo podía pensar que seguramente Edward había llevado a la señorita perfección a su salón. Ni siquiera era medio día y yo ya estaba enojada con él.

Cuando entro al salón me busco con la mirada, creí que me salvaría de estar con él cuando Ángela se sentó a mi lado, pero él la convenció de alguna forma para que le dejará el lugar. Me gire para no verlo, pero sentía su mirada a mi lado, suspiro cuando no le preste atención.

―No quiero pelear contigo. ―exclamó finalmente, tomo mi mano para llamar mi atención y pensando en las palabras de mi abuela me gire a mirarlo, solo nos quedaban unos meses juntos. ―No me había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo estaba pasando con ella, y ayer al verte con él, no supe que me paso.

―Estabas celoso, eso paso. ―respondí en tono neutro, él hizo una mueca. ―Y yo también lo estaba, quizás aun lo estoy. ―sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos.

―Ella no significa ni la mitad de lo que tú eres para mí. ―sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse un poco. ―Solo me emocionaba conocer a alguien más que ama la ciudad, aquí todos me miran como si estuviera loco cuando hablo de ello y ella no.

―En unos meses estarás en una ciudad llena de gente que ama la ciudad. ―aseguré en un tanto sarcástica, lo que realmente había querido decir era que nos quedaban unos meses juntos, pero no era la chica más cursi o dulce del mundo como para hacerlo.

―No me gusta pensar en eso. ―admitió, fruncí levemente el ceño.

―Creí que te gustaba pensar que en unos meses volverías a la civilización. ―él suspiro desganado.

―Cuando pienso en eso, recuerdo que tú estarás muy lejos como para disfrutarlo. Por primera vez en 12 años no estarás ahí cuando llegué al salón y no podre caminar unas calles para verte. ―no sabía que él también estaba así.

Creía que solo yo no sabía cómo llevar la separación, él siempre había sido mejor con las emociones y cómo manejarlas.

―Yo me siento igual. ―respondí sincera. ―No sé qué haré cuando quiera que una mujer me odie por besar a su hijo en público. ―intente bromear, lo mío no era romper en llanto frente a las personas, prefería evadir el tema con alguna broma o comentario sarcástico. Él sonrió de lado.

―Te amo. ―sentía que había pasado una década sin escuchar eso, sonreí y me recargue en pecho.

―Te amo.

Tuvimos que romper nuestro momento porque el maestro apareció, pero al salir de la clase me sentía mucho mejor, su mano estaba entrelazada con la mía y su mirada era solo para mí, llámenme egoísta pero me gustaba ser su punto de atención.

Durante la clase de arte como todos hablaban, así que decidí romper mi concentración para hablar con él.

―¿Estaremos juntos en el proyecto de biología? ―pregunté, siempre que eran proyectos en pareja estábamos juntos, era una buena escusa para ir a su casa y pasar la tarde juntos. Pero su mirada no me gusto nada.

―Lo siento, ya le prometí a Charlotte que lo haría con ella. ―no quería enojarme, pero él me ponía las cosas muy difíciles. No respondí, porque sentía que lo que saliera de mi boca no sería bonito. ―¿Estás enojada?

―No. ―respondí seria y concentrada en mi pintura, aunque en mi mente pensaba en romperla en la cabeza de la pelirroja sin neuronas.

Suspiro y decidió dejar el tema, no sabía cómo esa mujer podía arruinar mi buen humor así de fácil, y lo peor era que sacaba una parte de mi vengativa que ni yo conocía.

Jacob me pidió fuera su pareja para el proyecto, al parecer, éramos los únicos que no teníamos pareja, así que el resto del semestre trabajaría con Jacob. No me quejaba, él era un genio.

Intentaba no pelear con Edward pero cada que ella aparecía, me hervía la sangre, debía repetirme que no era una persona violenta pero por ella haría una excepción.

Esa tarde trabajarían en su proyecto así que él la llevaría, ya que no pensaba compartir auto con ella, le pregunté a Jacob si podía llevarme, él encantado acepto y dijo que podíamos comenzar nuestro proyecto también.

―Anda, pasaremos a tu casa para que pidas permiso y luego vamos a mi casa. ―sabía que su casa era casi a las afueras del pueblo, había prometido traerme de vuelta, pero no estaba segura de tener humor el día de hoy.

―No lo sé. ―estábamos parados frente a mi casillero.

―Mis padres no van a estar. ―dijo levantando las cejas, me reí.

―Eres un incorregible. ―él sonrió aun más.

―Mi mamá dice que soy adorable. ―me reí aun más, finalmente acepte ir con él.

Mis padres aceptaron dejarme ir, mi abuela me miro no muy convencida, pero esto no era un plan para darle celos a Edward, realmente debíamos trabajar en el proyecto.

Su casa era grande pero hogareña, a diferencia de la de Edward que parecía una mansión llena de lujos, la de Jacob era grande en terreno pero con un estilo más de Phoenix.

Nos sentamos en la sala y comenzamos a trabajar, me sentía como su asistente, él podía llegar a ser muy exigente con los trabajos así que intentaba llevarle el ritmo. Hasta que el sol comenzó a meterse, sus padres aun no llegaban y me preguntaba si estaban por llegar o habrían ido de viaje.

―¿Quieres comer algo? ―preguntó cuando íbamos por la mitad del proyecto.

―Ah claro. ―respondí confundida, parecía que él era dos personas en una misma. Fue a la cocina y regreso con un par emparedados de queso y dos latas de refresco.

―No soy muy bueno en la cocina, pero te hice mi especialidad. ―sonreí divertida y nos sentamos alejados del proyecto para evitar ensuciarlo.

Mientras comíamos escuche música, no era de la casa, se escuchaba lejana pero Jacob hizo una mueca.

―Mis vecinos tienen un problema, es como si desearan que yo no durmiera jamás. ―sonreí y levante las cejas confundida. ―Ven. ―me levante para seguirlo y salimos al patio, tenía un patio muy grande, con pasto y arboles. ―Ahí. ―señalo un punto no muy lejos pero lo suficiente como para que la música sonara apenas en la casa.

Había una casa donde se veían luces de fiesta.

―¿Has vivido siempre junto a unos fiesteros? ―pregunté divertida.

―No, acaban de mudarse. Antes había una pareja mayor, pero vendieron la casa y ahora vivo al lado de esas personas. ―sonreí y me concentre en adivinar la canción que sonaba ahora.

―Me gusta esa canción. ―dije al reconocerla, era la más reciente de Bruno Mars, era fan de ese hombre.

―Puedo bailar como él. ―dijo y comenzó a intentar copiar la coreografía, no podía evitar reírme, era muy malo bailando. Me atrajo por el brazo y comenzó a girarme, estaba tan divertida que olvide que estábamos afuera, donde todo el mundo podía vernos.

―Eres un mal bailarín. ―apenas pude hablar entre risas.

―Soy genial, pero no quieres aceptar que soy mejor bailarín que tú. ―lo mire como si estuviera desafiándome y de alguna manera logro que siguiera bailando como loca en medio del patio.

Jacob me hacía olvidarme que ya no era una niña y que estas cosas deberían avergonzarme. No me detuve hasta que vi a la madre de Jacob parada en las escaleras de su casa, creo que era yo la que atraía a las madres.

―Oh, Señora Black. ―exclamé sorprendida y alejándome un poco de Jacob.

―Bella, no sabía que vendrías. De haberlo sabido habría llegado antes para preparar la cena. ―dijo con una sonrisa maternal, me sorprendió su actitud, aunque quizás se debía a que la madre de Edward siempre me miraba con odio.

―Hola, mamá. Bella vino porque, debemos hacer un proyecto, juntos. ―ella asintió sonriente.

―Y de alguna forma lograste hacerla bailar. ―parecía divertida, me pregunté cuanto tendría viéndonos.

―Es que soy adorable. ―me reí igual que su madre.

―Vamos ya es tarde y si piensas llevarla en esa moto tuya más te vale ir con cuidado. ―añadió en un tono serio pero maternal, él sonrió y asintió. Entramos a la casa, pero al pasar al lado de su madre se detuvo para darle un beso en la mejilla.

―Hasta luego, señora Black. ―dije recogiendo mis cosas, ella sonrió.

―Llámame Vanesa. ―sonreí al igual que ella y termine de recoger mis cosas.

―Entonces hasta luego, Vanesa. ―sonrió divertida, salimos de la casa y nos montamos en la moto de Jacob.

Sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba cuando lo abrazaba por la cintura y no podía evitar sonreír. Al llegar a mi casa, mis abuelos estaban sentados en una mecedora, Jacob los saludo y ambos le devolvieron el saludo con una sonrisa.

―Nos vemos mañana. ―me despedí entregándole el casco, él sonrió y asintió.

―¿Seguiremos con el proyecto?

―No lo sé, avanzamos mucho hoy. Debo preguntarles a mis padres. ―él asintió.

―Espera chico, debo preguntarte algo sobre mi auto. ―mi abuelo tenía serios problemas de concentración, o amaba interrumpir mis conversaciones.

―Claro. ―Jacob apago la moto sabiendo que eso iba para largo. Mi abuelo me miro como diciendo _déjanos solos,_ me reí y me despedí de Jacob para ir a mi casa. Lo último que escuche fue a mi abuela diciendo que su auto era viejo y por eso no servía.

Al subir a mi habitación entre a tomar un rápido baño, estaba cansada y solo quería dormir. Edward me envió un mensaje de buenas noches y preguntó si podía pasar por mí en la mañana.

Respondí un simple _sí_ , porque aun no estaba del todo convencida de mi humor con él, por momentos estaba furiosa y otras veces solo quería besarlo. Me recosté en la cama y caí dormida casi de inmediato, no sin antes preguntarme si Jacob seguiría hablando con mi abuelo, esperaba que no porque si era así, estaría horas ahí.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **ACTUALIZACIONES MARTES Y VIERNES :)**


	5. La fiesta

_**"La fiesta"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Jacob y yo habíamos seguido con el proyecto, una vez por semana nos juntábamos para avanzar en el trabajo, pronto terminaríamos y nos quedaría tiempo para revisar si algo faltaba.

La graduación estaba cada vez más cerca, cada día me sentía más ansiosa y lo peor era que no tenía aun la respuesta de aceptación o rechazo de la Universidad, empezaba a pensar lo peor.

Pasaban de las 7 cuando Jacob insistió en que debía volver a mi casa temprano, casi siempre nos quedábamos hasta las ocho y media, pero ahora estaba muy insistente con que debía llevarme temprano.

Suponía que tendría una cita o algo así más tarde, tan solo quería tiempo para arreglarse. Así que me llevó a mi casa, estaba todo apagado, parecía que habían salido a cenar, no me sorprendería pues las últimas semanas cada que iba a casa de Jake terminaba regresando después de la cena.

―Gracias por traerme. ―dije tendiéndole el casco y bajándome de la moto.

Los últimos días había encontrado un respiro en Jacob, con Edward cada día sentía más distancia entre nosotros, intentaba pasar tiempo con él, invitarlo al cine, salir juntos después de clases, pero él hacía todo lo contrario.

Siempre tenía cosas que hacer, la mayoría de ellas con la señorita perfección. No entendía porque seguíamos juntos, era como si ninguno se atreviera a terminar, y esperáramos a que llegara el día de despedirnos.

―¿Quieres que me quede? Parece que no hay nadie. ―tenía esa mirada traviesa que había visto ya varias veces en las últimas semanas, sonreí y negué.

―No hace falta, seguro regresan pronto. ―aun así se bajo de la moto y me acompaño hasta la entrada de la casa.

―Tú me acompañas diario hasta que llegan mis padres. ―sonreí agradecida, aunque la verdad no me daba miedo quedarme sola en casa, era un vecindario tranquilo.

―Tus padres empezarán a odiarme por tenerte tan apartado de ellos. ―entramos a mi casa y deje mi mochila sobre el sofá de la sala, le señale la salida al patio, mi padre tenía ciertas reglas sobre los chicos en la casa.

―¿Estás loca? Mi madre sueña con que seas la madre de sus nietos. ―no pude evitar reírme, había aclarado con él que lo que teníamos era una amistad y nada más, pero él amaba molestarme con ello.

―Tendrás que romperle el corazón porque… ―al abrir la puerta me quede con las palabras en la boca.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños! ―no era mi cumpleaños, mire a Jacob como preguntándole si era el suyo y él negó divertido. Todos mis amigos de la escuela estaban ahí, mis padres, mis abuelos, los vecinos, incluso los padres de Jacob estaban ahí.

―¿Qué es todo esto? ―pregunté con una sonrisa en mi boca, realmente no me lo había previsto.

―Bueno, este será el primer año en que no pasarás tu cumpleaños con todos nosotros y quisimos festejarlo antes de que te vayas. ―mi madre sonreía emocionada, seguro esto había sido idea suya, tenía su toque.

Sonreí, todavía no sabía si había quedado en la Universidad, pero ella era la persona que más confiaba en mí, estaba segura de que entraría y ahora estaba en la fase de no querer que me fuera.

―Gracias. ―respondí y la abrace con cariño. Le agradecí a todos los presentes, había pizza y pastel para todos, música, adornos. Jamás había tenido una fiesta sorpresa, era realmente divertido.

Me pase casi 30 minutos intentando encontrar a Edward, había recorrido todo el lugar y definitivamente él no estaba aquí. Me acerque a mi abuela para preguntar si le había invitado, ella frunció el ceño.

―Por supuesto. Es tu novio. ―parecía confundida por mi pregunta, quizás no había notado su ausencia.

El simple hecho de que no estuviera aquí era demasiado para mí, no había forma de que esto tuviera una explicación o una excusa lo suficientemente valida para no venir. Quería ocultar mi decepción, sonreír para todos los que se habían tomado el tiempo de asistir, pero sentía un nudo en la garganta.

―Bella ¿te gusto la sorpresa? ―era Jacob, tenía una gran sonrisa y parecía emocionado.

―Sí, fue una maravillosa sorpresa. ―le sonreí un poco a la fuerza, él suspiro.

―Él se lo pierde, Bells. ―odiaba que él se pareciera tanto a mí, siempre sabía lo que me pasaba.

―Quizás soy yo la que lo perdió. ―no podía evitar que la tristeza que sentía se escuchara en mi voz. Por suerte Jacob no era de los que defendían lo indefendible.

―Si alguien perdió algo aquí, fue él. Algún día va a darse cuenta de que te perdió por idiota y te buscará, entonces podrás romperle el corazón. ―sonreí un poco y él tomo mano. ―Ahora vamos a bailar.

Lo seguí hasta la pista de baile, me abrazo por cintura y comenzamos a movernos lentamente, esperaba que no comenzara con sus locos pasos de baile, porque era realmente malo, pero aun así cuando comenzó a bailar mi humor mejoro considerablemente, me reía como loca bailando con él.

De pronto todos seguían su mal ritmo y coreografía, Jacob era el alma de las fiestas, eso seguro. Me gustaba estar con él, me mantenía de buen humor, olvidaba todos los problemas que tenía con Edward.

Cuando la pista quedo vacía para poder comer el pastel, después de soplar las velas y que todos cantaran _Feliz cumpleaños,_ Jacob me dio una pequeño cajita de lo que parecía ser joyería, mi cara fue de sorpresa y estuve a punto de regresarlo, era demasiado.

―Es un regalo de amigos. ―respondió a mi silenciosa pregunta y me detuvo cuando vio que estaba por negar. Suspire y abrí la cajita.

Era un collar muy simple con un dije pequeño, sonreí porque era hermoso y muy mi estilo.

―Es hermoso, gracias Jacob. ―agradecí y lo abrace como por tercera vez esa noche.

―Sabía que no aceptarías el anillo de oro que tenía preparado. Tuve que conformarme con regalarte un collar. ―bromeo, me reí por sus ocurrencias y le pedí me ayudara a colocarme el collar.

Cuando las personas comenzaron a irse, y la pista estuvo llena de personas mayores, bailamos algo más tranquilo, una vieja canción traída al presente, _I put a spell on you,_ amaba la voz de esa mujer.

Jacob no sabía bailar pero al menos lo intentaba, era interesante verlo moverse lentamente, contando los pasos para no pisarme o caernos los dos. Sentía la mirada de nuestros padres sobre nosotros, no quería que se crearan falsas esperanzas, no sentía ese tipo de cariño por Jake, pero aun así no dije nada, porque me gustaba estar con él.

Al final de la noche, cuando se despedían los últimos invitados, incluyendo a los Black, vi el auto de Edward detenerse en seco frente a la casa de uno de mis vecinos, pues frente a mi casa estaban muchos autos.

Hubiera preferido que no apareciera, para ese momento parecía una burla su presencia aquí, mi abuela se llevo a todos los que quedaban lejos de mí, sabía que quería evitar que todos nos escucharan y se lo agradecía.

―Bella, lo siento yo… ―traía una especie de traje y sostenía una caja en sus manos, parecía haber corrido una maratón para llegar aquí, le creería si no viviera a 10 minutos de mi casa.

―Ni siquiera quiero escucharte. ―dije deteniendo su palabrería, era enojo, tristeza, decepción, todo combinado me abrumaba, no quería ni verlo.

―Por favor, no quise…

―Sabes una cosa, no importa si querías llegar o si lo sientes. Porque eso no va a regresar el tiempo y la verdad es que no viniste, nada lo va a cambiar. Mejor vete a casa, Edward. ―estaba harta de esconder que estaba furiosa con él, porque sabía que si había faltado seguramente era por ella, que de alguna forma había terminado perdiendo el tiempo con ella y ahora yo debía disculparlo.

Eso no pasaría, no esta vez.

―Te lo compensare, podemos hacer algo juntos, mañana, solos tú y yo. ―su mirada de culpabilidad, pero yo no quería una maldita compensación.

―No pienso ir contigo a ningún lado, no me quedaré esperando en algún lugar a ver si llegas. ―mi voz estaba cargada de resentimiento.

―Nos vemos mañana, Bells. ―Jacob apareció a mi lado, sus padres estaban despidiéndose de los míos.

―Sí, gracias por venir y el regalo. ―dije cortando la conversación con Edward, no quería a nadie en medio de nuestra discusión.

Nos despedimos y se fueron en el auto de sus padres, dejaría su motocicleta pues ya era tarde y su madre se había negado a dejarlo irse en ella.

―Por eso no quieres salir conmigo, porque saldrás con él. ―me di la vuelta, no quería escuchar más sus escenas patéticas de celos. ―Respóndeme, Bella.

Me detuve a medio camino, aun había algunas personas en la casa y esto sería la escena más grande que me verían hacer en sus vidas, pero estaba tan enojada que poco me importaba.

―¿Quieres saber porque saldré con él y no contigo? ―pregunté girándome lentamente para verlo de frente, tenía el ceño fruncido pero aun así asintió. ―Pues bien, te lo diré, si me dices donde pasaste toda la noche o más bien con quien. ―mi mirada era retadora, si quería venir a pedirme explicaciones él también me debía un par.

―Eso no tiene…

―Estabas con ella, Edward. ―respondí por él, al no negarlo termino de aclarar mis dudas. ―Pues bien, vuelve con ella porque a mí ya me perdiste. ―mi voz sonó tan neutra, como si por dentro no tuviera el corazón partido en pequeño pedacitos.

―¿Estás terminando conmigo? ―preguntó sorprendido y dolido.

―No, tú terminaste con esto, yo solo pongo en palabras lo que tú no te atreves a decir. ―di dos pasos más cerca de él. ―Al menos deberías tener el valor de decirme a la cara que ella te atrae y no jugar conmigo. ―mi respiración se estaba acelerando, sentía como si fuera a llorar pero no de tristeza, era impotencia más que nada.

―¡No siento nada por ella! ―grito serio, me reí con sarcasmo y me cruce de brazos. ―Ya te lo dije cientos de veces, no me gusta, no me atrae, es una amiga.

―Una amiga que seguro tendrá el honor de que vayas a su fiesta de cumpleaños. ―reclame, él se paso la mano por el cabello.

―Ya te dije que lo siento.

―Y ya te dije que eso no cambia nada. ―dio un paso más para estar cerca de mí.

―¿Quieres que te compruebe que eres tú la única para mí? ―preguntó serio, fruncí el ceño, no sabía que pretendía ahora. ―No me interesa ninguna otra chica, nadie. Te quiero a ti, te amo a ti. Estoy jodidamente loco por ti. Sí, soy un idiota por haber llegado tan tarde, soy un imbécil. Pero jamás, ni una sola vez, he dudado lo que siento por ti.

Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento chocar con el mío, la cosa era que sus palabras aunque movían mi corazón, no me volvían loca como antes, estaba enojada, las palabras se demostraban con hechos y las últimas semanas no parecía en nada a todo lo que había dicho.

Sus brazos me rodearon por la cintura, quise alejarme pero me sostuvo firmemente, gire mi rostro para evitar mirarlo, esto no cambiaba nada.

―Te amo, Bella. ―susurró en mi oído, dejo un beso en mi cuello que me erizo la piel. ―Sé que estás enojada ahora, pero no quiero perderte, me niego a dejarte ir. ―sus palabras me hicieron mirarlo de nuevo, él sonreía como antes, como si no faltara menos de un mes para decirnos adiós.

Dejo un beso en mis labios, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de responderle, me soltó y dejo el regalo en mis manos, yo solo lo miraba a los ojos, beso mi frente y se fue.

Deje el regalo en el mueble al lado de mi cama, no sabía que estaba pensando ahora o si estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo, pero no podía mentir, quería ver si él en verdad lucharía por nosotros, incluso cuando nos quedaba tan poco tiempo.

Al día siguiente, al llegar a la escuela iba un poco distraída, pero comencé a sentir las miradas de todos sobre mí, levante la mirada y me quede con la boca abierta, había una pancarta enorme en la entrada, _Feliz cumpleaños. Te amo, Bella._

―Oh por Dios. ―sentía que había dejado de respirar, no podía creer que él hubiera hecho esto.

―¡Te dije que no te perdería tan fácil! ―grito, lo busque confundida y lo vi parado en lo más alto de la escuela, todos me miraban esperando mi respuesta, pero realmente no sabía que decir.

Estaba clavada al piso, no podía acabar de procesar todo esto. Él bajo lo más rápido que pudo, al llegar a mí sostenía un enorme y hermoso ramo de rosas, apenas podía sostenerlas.

―¿Cómo…? ―ni siquiera podía terminar de formular la pregunta.

―Sé que no cambiará las cosas pero te amo, Bella. No quiero que lo dudes, estoy dispuesto a hacer locuras como está con tal de que me perdones. ―parecía sincero, su sonrisa y su mirada me hacían creer que mi Edward estaba de vuelta.

―Yo también te amo. ―dije después de un largo silencio, las rosas cayeron el suelo y sus labios atacaron los míos tomándome por sorpresa.

Escuche los gritos y festejos de las personas a nuestro alrededor. Ese día fue perfecto, no hubo ni un momento en que esa pelirroja apareciera intentando robar a mi Edward, y él me miraba como antes.

Al llegar a mi casa, estuvimos casi 20 minutos besándonos en la entrada, por suerte mi padre no había llegado aún. Pero nada se compara con la emoción que me embargo al entrar en mi habitación y encontrarla llena de flores, globos y un oso enorme en la cama.

Me deje caer en la cama con una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro, había formas de llegar al corazón de una chica. Quizás la graduación no era el final, nuestro amor seguía brillando, y si lucharía a mi lado nada me detendría para luchar por él.

* * *

 **Bueno unas dirán que los regalos no significan nada, otras que debería perdonarlo, pero al final yo sé con quién se va a quedar Bella así que nada cambiará la historia jajajajaja**

 **Un dato curioso, literalmente los capítulos van 9RR, 6RR, 9RR, 6RR jajajaja es divertido.**

 **Si tienen alguna duda déjenla en los comentarios e intentare responderla a menos que sea algo que en verdad no pueda responder.**

 **Gracias por leer y dejar sus RR :3**

 **Espero les guste y se queden conmigo hasta le final de la historia :3**

 **Paola Lightwood muchas gracias por tu comentario :3 me alegraste el día :)**

 **Nos leemos el martes :3**


	6. La vida no es una comedia rómantica

_**"La vida no es una comedia romántica."**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Era fin de semana, a tan solo unos días de la graduación. Con Edward todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, aunque ahora la que se sentía culpable era yo, había recibido la aceptación para la Universidad y tendría que irme en menos de dos semanas, aun no me atrevía a decírselo.

Solo mis padres y abuelos lo sabían, les había pedido que no le contaran a nadie porque no quería que Edward se enterara por alguien más, sin embargo mientras más se acercaba el día de mi partida, más miedo me daba decirle.

Había dejado el tema más importante para el final y ahora aquí estábamos, sin saber qué pasaría con nosotros cuando cada uno tomara su camino. Mentiría si no dijera que me aterraba el hecho de que él y la pelirroja irían a la misma Universidad, las palabras de Jacob resonaban en mi cabeza constantemente.

Quería confiar en él, pero después del largo semestre que habíamos tenido me parecía difícil, en especial cuando yo estaría a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Suspire y tomando los papeles de aceptación, salí de la casa para ir a la de Edward, necesitaba decírselo antes de que otra persona lo hiciera, sentía un nudo de nervios en el estomago, como si presintiera que algo malo saldría de todo esto.

Al llegar a su casa solo vi su auto en la entrada, así que sus padres no estaban, eso facilitaría que pudiera hablar con él, toque la puerta aun con las manos temblorosas y el nudo en el estomago.

Cuando Edward salió sostenía el teléfono en su oreja, tenía una mirada extraña y al verme solo frunció el ceño.

―Debo irme. ―dijo antes de colgar el teléfono. Intente sonreír pero su cara me confundía ¿estaba enojado?

―Necesito decirte algo importante. ―rompí el silencio. Él no dijo nada, suspire y saque los papeles de mi bolsa. ―Es la respuesta de la Universidad. ―dije sosteniendo los papeles en mis manos.

―¿Vas a decirme que después de la graduación te irás? ―preguntó serio, fruncí el ceño confundida.

―¿Quién te lo dijo? ―respondí con otra pregunta, él salió por completo de la casa y cerró la puerta, dejándonos a ambos en las escaleras de la entrada.

―Eso no importa. Se suponía que pasaríamos el verano juntos y dos semanas antes decides decirme que te irás. ―sonaba resentido y lo entendía, si hubiera sido al revés quizás me lo habría tomado igual.

―No sabía que debía irme antes, hasta que envié la solicitud me di cuenta de ello y no quería decírtelo a menos que me aceptaran. ―expliqué, él bufo.

―La aceptación llegó hace semanas, Bella. Creo que merecía saberlo. ―me sorprendía que él supiera tanto, los únicos a quien se los había contado no habían hablado con él.

―Lo sé. Pero temía que lo tomaras a mal. ―respondí con voz neutra, realmente no esperaba que se molestara así.

―¿Cómo quieres que me lo tome? Te vas y yo fui el último en enterarme. ―suspire e intente tomar su mano, él la quito antes de que lo hiciera.

―Sabías que me iría. Quizás debí decírtelo desde que lo supe pero no quería adelantarme y que quizás la aceptación jamás llegara. ―él me miraba fijamente, sin cambiar de opinión al parecer. ―No sabía cómo decírtelo.

―Así que decidiste que me enterara por otras personas. ―reclamo, por eso les había pedido que no dijeran nada a mis padres.

―No. Los únicos que lo sabían eran mis padres y les pedí no contaran nada porque quería evitar esto. Sabía que era algo que debía decirte yo. ―respondí seria, él estaba dolido, podía verlo en su mirada. ―¿Quién te lo dijo, Edward?

―Eso no…

―Sí importa, necesito saberlo. ―aunque realmente ya me hacía una idea de quien haría algo así.

―Charlotte. ―dijo con simpleza, había notado que durante las últimas semanas si ella salía a la conversación él intentaba sacar el tema de la conversación, creía que era para evitar me molestara, pero quizás eso no era todo.

―¿Cómo demonios lo sabía ella? ―pregunté con los brazos cruzados.

―No lo sé. No intentes culparme ahora, porque todo esto es tu culpa, Isabella. ―me sorprendió que me llamara así, jamás lo hacía, ni siquiera cuando peleábamos.

―No te estoy culpando. Lo que quiero saber es porque ella te mantiene al tanto de lo que pasa en mi vida. ―respondí un tanto molesta.

―Alguien debe hacerlo, ya que tú no lo haces. ―dijo con recelo.

―Las últimas semanas hice todo para hacerte parte de mi vida, tú eres el que tiene cientos de cosas que hacer, para al menos hablar contigo debo hacer una cita o preguntarle a Charlotte si me deja uno de sus muchos turnos. ―quizás aun no superaba del todo a esa mujer.

―No la metas en esto. ―la defendió, bufe molesta. La forma en que la defendía me molestaba, necesitaba cerrar ese tema de una maldita vez.

―Te lo pregunte una vez, Edward. Pero creo que necesito hacerlo de nuevo. ¿Ella te gusta? ―me miro fijamente, con la respiración acelerada, mientras en mi pecho sentía un nudo, como si todo estuviera pro explotar.

―Sí. ―a veces las preguntas que haces tienen respuestas que no quieres escuchar, esa era una de esas preguntas, quizás porque creía que él volvería a negarlo.

Aun así no rompí el llanto, aunque dentro sentía un nudo en la garganta, no era la clase de chica que lloraba, no lo era. Trague en seco y di un paso atrás, para mí eso era todo, no necesitaba más explicaciones, ni hablar más sobre el tema.

―Es bueno saberlo. ―respondí y una sonrisa nerviosa se coló en mis labios, su mirada ahora de culpa. ―Debo irme.

―No, Bella. ―me detuvo tomando mi mano, me di la vuelta y sin esperarlo mi mano se estrello en su mejilla. Ambos nos miramos sorprendidos. Él se llevo la mano a la mejilla.

―Te odio, por romperme el corazón. ―las palabras salieron de mi boca sin poder detenerlas, su mirada se torno melancólica, sentía mis piernas temblar.

―Quizás sea lo mejor. ―respondió con la voz tensa, nos miramos fijamente, no era como quisiera que hubiera terminado. ―De todas maneras tarde o temprano habríamos terminado. ―fue un golpe bajo, porque aun cuando ambos sabíamos que iríamos a diferentes Universidades, ni una sola vez pensé que lo nuestro llegaría al final.

―¿Eso es lo que crees? ―pregunté un tanto dolida.

―Siempre lo supe, nosotros jamás tuvimos sentido. Deberías tomarle la palabra a Jacob y salir con él. ―no sabía si quería hacerme daño o en verdad se estaba sincerando conmigo.

―¿Para qué tú puedas salir tranquilamente con Charlotte? ―pregunté, no sabía porque seguía haciendo preguntas cuyas respuestas no quería escuchar.

―No necesito que tú salgas con alguien más para poder seguir con mi vida. ―las palabras dolían, si antes no tenía el corazón destrozado ahora había quedado irreconocible.

Me di la vuelta, necesitaba alejarme de él, pero antes de dar un paso él me atrajo hasta su pecho, estrellando sus labios con los míos, ¿Qué demonios estaba jugando?

Lo empuje con fuerzas hasta que me dejo ir. Lo mire una última vez antes de irme sin mirar atrás. Me sorprendía no haber llorado frente a él, no haber caído ante su beso y no derrumbarme ante cada maldita palabra.

Aun nos quedaba una semana de clases, así que tendría que soportar verlo y estar en todas las clases con él, maldito momento en el que se me ocurrió acomodar nuestros horarios.

Jacob estaba conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo, ahora todos sabían que habíamos terminado, así que sentía las miradas de todos sobre mí, pero él me sostenía para no caerme, incluso lograba hacerme reír. Lo peor fue verlos juntos, por momentos sentía un terrible nudo en la garganta, amenazando con derrumbarme en cualquier momento.

El día del baile, al que pensaba no asistir, Jacob apareció en mi casa, dijo que ni loco permitiría que me lo perdiera, así termine en ese estúpido baile. Aunque no lo aceptara me dolía verlo con ella, me destrozaba poco a poco.

―Vamos, Bella. ―me llamó Jacob, me sentía mal, seguro le estaba arruinando el baile.

―Debiste traer a otra persona, Jake. ―dije levantándome de mi lugar, él suspiro y tomo mano.

―Pero quería venir contigo. Era el sueño de mi niñez. ―respondió con una sonrisa, sonreí divertida y él me empujo hasta quedar en medio de la pista.

Como era común en los bailes de preparatoria, nadie bailaba, solo había el típico grupo de chicas que amaban todas las canciones, así que me sentía extraña en medio de la pista.

Jacob me rodeo como si la música fuera lenta y dulce, lo mire confusa y un tanto divertida.

―Esa canción está muy lejos de ser una pieza lenta. ―él me miro como si lo estuviera desafiando, me soltó y comenzó a bailar como solo él podía hacerlo.

―Anda sé que amas bailar conmigo. ―dijo dando vueltas y moviéndose como un loco en la pista de baile, todos nos miraban como si estuviéramos locos.

Sin importarme las miradas lo seguí, así como las chicas que estaban ahí, todos bailaban como si jamás hubiéramos visto una coreografía o como si no tuviéramos ritmo alguno, y no podía dejar de reírme.

Era quizás el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida, pero me estaba divirtiendo tanto que no me importaba en absoluto. Incluso las chicas como Ángela, que jamás llamaban la atención, estaban bailando.

Pasos que creía olvidados y enterrados en los 80, Jacob los tenía como si fueran la última coreografía inventada. Cuando finalmente la música lenta comenzó, la mayoría se disperso, Jake me tendió la mano y la acepte sin pensar.

Algunas parejas comenzaron a bailar también. Había momentos en que deseaba amar a Jacob, que lo nuestro tuviera al menos una posibilidad, pero no era así y prefería amar nuestra amistad a perderla intentando algo que no saldría bien.

La coronación de la reina y rey del baile, fue rápida, alguna porrista y un atleta ganaron, aunque dudaba que alguien más se hubiera propuesto como candidato. Al final del baile, después de que alguien pusiera alcohol en el ponche, todos bailaban como Jacob, incluso peor.

Pero nosotros decidimos irnos. Subimos a su moto y regresamos a mi casa, terminamos acostados en el patio, mirando las estrellas y disfrutando la cálida noche, justo donde había iniciado, tomo mi mano y entrelace nuestros dedos.

―Voy a extrañar esto. ―dije bajito.

―Yo te extrañare a ti. ―respondió. Se giro a mirarme y sin esperármelo dejo un suave y delicado beso en mis labios. ―Debía hacerlo al menos una vez. ―dijo al separarse de mis labios, asentí y volví a recostarme mirando al cielo. ―Tenías razón, no estamos enamorados. ―me reí sin poder evitarlo y él también.

Me sentía como al final de una película con mal presupuesto, ahora la cámara nos desenfocaría subiendo hasta filmar el cielo, con una estúpida canción cursi de fondo, aunque quizás en una película al final me daría cuenta que siempre estuve enamorada de él, bueno la vida no siempre era como una comedia romántica.

* * *

 **Hola, regresé para dejarles unos cuantos capítulos que espero les gusten y dejen sus RR :3**

 **Bella se va a la Universidad ¿Qué creen que pase ahora?**


	7. Londres

_**"Londres"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Las clases en la Universidad estaban por iniciar, durante el curso de inducción había conocido a la gran mayoría de mis compañeros, y había hecho algunas amistades, entre ellas Alice Brandon, una chica con más energía de la que yo podría manejar, pero realmente agradable.

Habíamos cambiado con algunas chicas para poder estar en una habitación juntas, así que éramos compañeras de habitación y amigas. Era el fin de semana antes de iniciar las clases cuando organizaron la fiesta de iniciación, Alice estaba muy emocionada, por lo que me había contado había estudiado toda su vida en un colegio para señoritas, desde preescolar hasta la preparatoria.

Me parecía raro, pues las únicas personas que conocía que habían estudiado en esos lugares eran bastante mojigatas, y no le agradaba a ninguna, pero Al era todo lo contrario, parecía que había salido buscando encontrarse y dejar de ser la chica del colegio, lo que la hacía muy divertida.

―Sera mi primera fiesta con chicos, podría conocer al amor de mi vida hoy. ―llevaba casi 30 minutos cambiándose por diferentes atuendos, y por lo que había visto tenía un gusto en ropa muy alejado de una chica de escuela de señoritas.

―Realmente lo dudo. ―respondí divertida, ella se detuvo y se giro a mirarme indignada.

―¿Por qué?

―Bueno, es solo una fiesta Al. Y la mayoría de los chicos van con ganas de tomar hasta caer desmayados. ―ella hizo una mueca, realmente era su primera fiesta de chicos.

―Así jamás conoceré un chico. ―sonreí divertida y ella siguió sacando atuendos del closet, no sabía cómo había hecho para que todo eso cupiera en los diminutos armarios que teníamos.

―Las fiestas no son el único lugar para conocer chicos, de hecho deberías buscar en otros lugares, como tus compañeros de clases. ―ella asintió.

―Estoy nerviosa, quiero decir, jamás he coqueteado con un chico. ―al principio me había negado a asistir a la fiesta, pero Alice había insistido en que no podía ni quería ir sola, y al ser su _mejor amiga,_ debía acompañarla.

No sabía que ya éramos mejores amigas, pero no podía negarme a hacerlo. Así que había terminado aceptando y ahora aquí estábamos.

―Te daría consejos pero realmente no soy la mejor con eso del coqueteo. ―respondí divertida, finalmente tomo un conjunto que parecía sería el que llevaría, al menos eso esperaba porque no quería pasarme otra media hora viéndola entrar y salir del armario.

―Pero al menos tú has salido con alguien. ―se cambió rápidamente y comenzó a ponerse perfume y esas cosas. ―De alguna manera lo habrás conquistado.

―Era diferente, nos conocíamos prácticamente de toda la vida y…―aun me parecía raro hablar de Edward como un ex, ni en mis peores sueños me imagine que lo haría.

Lo peor era que cuando hablaba de él, no me sentía triste o destrozada, me sentía furiosa, no quería romper el llanto o comer helado viendo _"La boda de mi mejor amigo",_ más bien quería olvidarlo, porque su solo recuerdo me ponía de mal humor, enojada y resentida.

―¿Y? ―preguntó intentando que siguiera hablando.

―Creo que deberíamos irnos ya, porque si no la fiesta va a terminar antes de que lleguemos. ―ella sonrió y asintió.

Al llegar a la fiesta, todos estaban ya un poco entrados en copas, era toda una fiesta de Universitarios, había las chicas con ropa exageradamente pequeña, hombres que seguramente se sentían el próximo Brad Pitt, algunos de ellos incluso sin camisa, Al me llevo hasta donde había un montón de vasos de cerveza.

Ella tomo uno y me paso otro, a penas la probo hizo un gesto de asco.

―¿Cómo es que hay gente adicta a esto? ―preguntó dejando el vaso en la mesa, me reí y di un sorbo a la bebida, no era la primera vez que probaba el alcohol, había ido a fiestas antes.

―Hola. ―saludo un chico, no tan alto, tan solo unos centímetros más alto que nosotras, con un estilo tipo chico malo de las películas.

―Hola. ―saludo Alice sonriente.

―¿Son nuevas? ―preguntó, realmente no tenía mucho interés en conseguir algún chico el día de hoy, solo venía de acompañante.

―Sí, soy Alice y ella es Bella. ―nos presento Alice, sonreí por educación y él me dedico una mirada solamente, creo que había notado que no tenía interés.

―Pues un gusto, me llamo Alec. Soy de los de último año. ―ambas asentimos, mientras ella seguía hablando con aquel chico, yo me perdí viendo si reconocía a alguno de los nuevo, pero o no era muy buena recordando caras o la mayoría no había asistido.

Cuando me gire a buscar a Alice, ella ya no estaba, comencé a pasar entre la gente buscándola, pero parecía que se la había tragado la tierra, empezaba a preocuparme pues ella no tenía experiencia en estas cosas.

Finalmente la encontré en una mesa, bailando como si no hubiera mañana, los chicos a su alrededor no eran de primer año, entre ellos estaba el que nos había saludado, así que debían ser mucho mayores.

―¡Alice! ¡Baja de ahí! ―grite metiéndome entre el circulo de hombres a su alrededor. Ella sonreía como si hubiera bebido 15 cervezas y ahora no supiera ni donde estaba.

―No, está bien. Alec me dio un refresco y ahora somos amigos todos ¿verdad? ―todos gritaron un casi inentendible Sí.

Un chico rubio llego a mi lado, mientras intentaba bajar a Alice de la maldita mesa, para su estado me suponía que le habían puesto algo en la bebida, no pensaba dejarla ahí. Él se estiro tan solo unos centímetros y me ayudo a bajarla.

―Hola. ―lo saludo una Alice muy confundida.

―Hola. ―respondió el rubio que parecía tampoco ser de los de primer año. ―Creo que esto es suyo, señorita. ―dijo girándose a mirarme, le dedique una sonrisa de agradecimiento. ―¿Quieres que la lleve al auto o algo así? ―preguntó, asentí y le dije que me siguiera.

Salimos de la fiesta, él llevaba en brazos a la pobre de Alice que se despedía de sus nuevos _amigos,_ mientras todos ellos hacían sonidos de queja. Llegamos al auto de Alice y busque en la bolsa de ella para tomar las llaves, abrí la parte trasera y le pedí la acomodara ahí.

―Gracias. ―fue lo único que pude decir, él hizo un gesto de que estaba bien.

―No deberían venir solas a estas fiestas, la mayoría de las chicas de primero son carne fresca para los de último. ―hice una mueca y asentí.

―Ahora lo tomaré en cuenta, muchas gracias. ―respondí realmente avergonzada, debía pensar que éramos unas inmaduras o peor.

―¡Jasper! ―grito un chico que venía corriendo, el rubio se giro y el chico palmeo su espalda ―¿Te vas?

―No, solo ayudaba a estas chicas. ―y esa fue la primera vez que lo vi.

Jamás había sentido eso que describían en libros y películas, las piernas temblorosas y la poca coordinación con tu boca y tu mente. Era más o menos de la misma altura del rubio, con ojos color miel y labios pequeños.

No muy fornido y con un estilo muy alejado del de su amigo, parecía más a la moda, y tenía un encantador acento de Londres.

―Lo siento, hola. ―saludo con una sonrisa que me hizo agitar el corazón. ―¿Hola? ―no me di cuenta que estaba en silencio hasta que me volvió a saludar.

―Oh, hola. ―respondí nerviosa.

―Soy Adam. ―sonreí o intente hacerlo y por alguna estúpida razón comencé a asentir.

―Bella. ―respondí, él sonrió aun más.

―¿Ya te vas? ―preguntó, entonces recordé que Alice estaba en la parte trasera del auto completamente confundida.

―Sí, mi amiga está algo mareada, debo llevarla a dormir. ―respondí, él mantenía esa sonrisa que me hacía preguntarme si era posible enamorarse de alguien que acababas de conocer.

―Espero verte otro día. ―asentí y me mordí el labio, me despedí de ambos y me subí al auto, al llegar a nuestro edificio, tuve que ayudar a Alice a llegar a nuestra habitación, al menos no estábamos en último piso, porque seguramente habríamos caído por las escaleras.

La recosté en su cama y puse un paño mojado en su frente, no sabía que le habían dado, pero esperaba que no fuera grave, ella estuvo unos minutos hablando como loca, hasta que finalmente se quedo dormida.

Una vez se quedo dormida y verifique que seguía respirando, pude acostarme a dormir, aun con la imagen de Adam en mi mente, obviamente no me había enamorado de él, pero era realmente guapo, me había gustado más de lo que podría o debía admitir.

Deseaba volver a verlo, quizás me lo toparía por los pasillos, sabía que no era de nuevo ingreso, así que no tendríamos clases juntos, pero en algún momento debía volver a verlo ¿no?

Jamás me había sentido atraída a un hombre que no conocía, simplemente por ser guapo, pero la sensación era agradable, como un recorrido de energía por todo tu cuerpo, y me hacía temblar.

Solo sabía que debía verlo una vez más.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR *-***

 **¿Quieren conocer a Adam? dejaré una foto de él en el grupo de mis historias :3**


	8. El retrato

_**"El retrato"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Después de esa noche, volví a ver a Adam varias veces, no compartíamos clases pero nos cruzábamos en los pasillos, era un chico divertido y muy comprometido con su carrera.

No podía negar que me gustaba, Al decía que no entendía como él no lo notaba, pues era más que obvio, pero yo agradecía que fuera distraído, si no me encontraría babeando como tonta cada que hablaba.

Esa tarde una de las maestras, me había pedido que fuera a verla después de clases, ella me daba la clase de "Arte 1", estudiábamos la historia del arte y para el segundo parcial del semestre, haríamos nuestro primer cuadro.

Dijo que quería que para ese primer trabajo, no nos daría nuevas herramientas, lo que quería era que ese dibujo fuera algo completamente nuestro, para que poco a poco, viéramos cuanto habíamos madurado en cuestión de arte.

Y que cuando viéramos nuestro último trabajo y ese nos diéramos cuenta de que habíamos mejorado demasiado desde entonces. No estaba segura de que era lo que quería hablar conmigo, había cumplido con todos los trabajos impuestos y entregado la presentación que contaría como examen para el primer parcial.

Así que llegue un poco nerviosa al salón, ella estaba guardando algunas cosas cuando me vio parada en la puerta.

―Oh, Isabella. Gracias por venir, pasa por favor. ―sonreí y entre al salón, ella me indico que tomara asiento y así lo hice. ―Seguro te preguntas porque te llame. ―deje mi bolsa a un lado del asiento y asentí con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ella saco un cuaderno de su escritorio, a primera vista no lo reconocí, hasta que me lo tendió y pude ver la portada del cuaderno, era mi libreta de dibujo, la que había usado para poder entrar a la Universidad, la mire confundida.

―¿Por qué…? ―intente preguntar, pero estaba distraída hojeando la libreta, al final de había un retrato de Edward, había olvidado ese dibujo.

―Cuando tu cuaderno llego, de inmediato vote porque entraras a la Universidad con una beca. Tenías un gran talento, solo necesitabas limar tus trabajos. ―me preguntaba si hacia esto con todos sus estudiantes o si quería llegar a un punto especifico.

―Gracias. ―susurre, aun no podía quitar la mirada de los bocetos.

―No te llame solo para decirte eso, lo que quería era hablarte sobre la última pintura del cuaderno. ―levante la mirada, hasta toparme con su mirada.

―¿Qué hay con ella? ―había cerrado el cuaderno, ella lo tomo de nuevo y lo abrió en el retrato de Edward.

―Está sin terminar. ―respondió señalando el dibujo, me sorprendía que notara eso, a simple vista el dibujo estaba terminado, aunque una profesional como ella debía notar cada pequeño detalle.

―Debía enviar la libreta y no tenía tiempo… ―mentía a medias cuando ella me detuvo.

―Ambas sabemos que no es así. ―suspire cabizbaja, no me gustaba comentar nada referente a Edward, quería mantenerlo fuera de mi vida de ahora en adelante. ―Lo que quisiera proponerte es algo para el trabajo que contara para el final de semestre.

―¿Y qué quería proponerme? ―pregunté confundida.

―Que terminaras ese retrato. ―fruncí el ceño y rápidamente negué.

―Pero no encaja con las medidas del trabajo. ―ella sonrió.

―Lo harás con las medidas correspondientes. ―mire el retrato que estaba sobre el escritorio, creí que Edward había quedado fuera de mis posibles modelos para pintar.

―Eso quiere decir que tengo que hacer todo el dibujo de nuevo. ―ella asintió sonriente, estaba muy emocionada por esto, ni siquiera entendía por qué.

―Estarás en las mismas condiciones que todos los demás, no eres la única a quien llame, elegí a varios al azar, pedí sus trabajos en dirección y tome el boceto en que veía más pasión. ―malditos sentimientos por Edward, debía haber dibujado a mis abuelos o algo así.

―Está bien. ―respondí después de un largo rato. ―¿Ya puedo irme? ―pregunté guardando el cuaderno en mi bolsa.

―Claro. ―me despedí de la maestra y salí del salón.

Al regresar a mi habitación, deje la bolsa sobre la cama, tomando el cuaderno y sentándome para revisar el boceto que tendría que realizar.

Esto no me hacía feliz, no sabía cómo recrear los sentimientos que había puesto en ese dibujo, ahora lo que sentía por él era muy diferente a lo que había sentido en aquel momento, mientras pensaba como realizaría, Alice entro a la habitación.

―Hola, Bella. ―dijo sonriente y alegre, ese era su estado de ánimo casi todo el tiempo. La única vez que la había visto de otro animo, había sido cuando despertó después de la alocada noche en que conocimos a Jasper y Adam.

―Hola, Alice. ―se acercó y observo el dibujo en mis manos.

―Es un chico lindo, ¿Quién es? ―suspire y ella hizo una mueca, le había contado de Edward, no era como que nos hubiéramos sentado a hablar sobre Edward, pero en algún momento había salido a la conversación, él formaba parte de la mayor parte de mi vida, aunque no lo quisiera. ―Así que ese es Edward.

―Y se pone peor, la maestra de Arte quiere que mi pieza para el semestre sea ese retrato. ―dije dramática.

―Vaya, el dibujo de una persona que odias eso no debe ser fácil. ―hice una mueca y cerré la libreta. ―Quizás esto te alegre un poco. Vi a Jasper hace un rato y dijo que habría una fiesta, nos invito a las dos. ―realmente dudaba que Jasper hubiera invitado a Alice con la idea de que ella me invitara a mí, más bien creía que él quería que ella fuera su pareja o algo así.

―Pues yo creo que él quiere que lo acompañes y yo solo iría de chaperona. ―respondí levantándome y buscando las cosas para ir a tomar un baño.

―No. Adam también irá, y él le pidió que te invitara. ―eso sí llamo mi atención, la sonrisa en el rostro de Alice fue aun más grande. ―Quizás no es tan distraído como creía.

―Pensándolo bien, sería grosero de mi parte no aceptar su invitación. ―respondí sonriente, ella sonrió divertida.

Nos arreglamos y en la noche, Jasper y Adam, pasaron por nosotras. Después de la última fiesta, habíamos declinado a cualquier invitación, siguiendo el consejo de Jasper, no quería que esta vez fuera yo la que terminara drogada o que no hubiera un chico agradable que nos ayudara si algo así volvía a pasar.

Pero con ellos me sentía más segura, al menos sabía que si ponían algo en mi bebida, entre ellos y Alice se encargarían de que no terminara en la habitación de algún idiota.

Al llegar al lugar nos dividimos, Alice se perdió con Jasper entre las personas, eran sumamente diferentes en realidad, Alice bailaba con la menor canción que se le cruzara, mientras que Jasper era más tranquilo. Parecían complementarse, aunque según Al, solo eran amigos.

Adam fue por unas cervezas, intente quedarme en un punto en que pudiera verme, no era la más alta del lugar y me perdería con facilidad entre tantas personas, cuando regreso me tendió mi vaso y entrelazo su brazo con el mío, lo mire confundida pero con una sonrisa, él me guiño el ojo.

―No quiero perderte. ―sonreí y podía jurar que incluso me sonroje un poco. Nos metimos entre las personas, algunos bailaban, otros simplemente bebían o intentaban coquetear entre ellos.

Adam saludo a muchos de los invitados, incluyendo a chicas que me miraban como diciendo _que demonios haces con él,_ temía que alguna que estuviera pasada de copas me golpeara por celos.

Finalmente nos encontramos con Al y Jasper, estaban charlando con un montón de chicos en una esquina de la casa, Jasper tenía el brazo sobre los hombros de Alice y ambos reían divertidos. Por suerte Al había desistido en su idea de probar alcohol y conocer hombres en cada fiesta.

―Hola. ―saludo Adam, me tenía tomada de la mano y todos nos sonrieron, no sabía cómo comportarme con él, era cierto lo que le había dicho a Alice, no sabía coquetear con chicos.

Mi único novio había sido Edward y habíamos estado juntos toda mi adolescencia, ahora me parecía raro ser soltera o salir con chicos. Sin embargo, Adam era muy abierto y simple, no tenía trabas, ni se inmutaba por cosas simples. Me gustaba su forma de ser.

El resto de la noche, bailamos, bebimos unos tragos y charlamos con algunos de sus amigos, luego nos llevaron de vuelta a nuestro edificio y sorprendentemente me invito a salir al día siguiente, algo solo nosotros, acepte encantada, al llegar a mi cuarto me sentí nerviosa y emocionada, realmente quería seguir con mi vida y con Adam eso parecía posible.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	9. Citas con Adam

_**"Citas con Adam"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Adam paso a recogerme a medio día, estaba más ansiosa de lo que esperaba, realmente quería que la cita fuera genial, pues él me gustaba mucho. Ya que él conocía tan bien la ciudad, dijo que me daría un recorrido por lo mejor de Londres.

Esperaba un viaje cultural, como los museos y esas cosas, pero en cambio me llevo a los clubs y plazas cercanas a la Universidad, no me disgustaba pues había más posibilidades de que regresara a esos lugares que a un museo, pero aun así no creía que eso fuera lo mejor de Londres.

Después de caminar por horas, nos detuvimos en una cafetería con estilo Vintage, pedimos unos pastelillos, él pidió un café y yo una malteada de vainilla. Mientras esperábamos que llegara la comida, comenzamos a charlar.

―Entonces ¿de dónde eres? ―preguntó sonriente, me gustaba su sonrisa, era contagiosa.

―Phoenix, Arizona. ―respondí con una sonrisa, no entendía porque estaba tan nerviosa, quizá era que era mi primera cita con alguien que no era Edward.

―¿Y cómo es ahí? ―suspire y eso me tranquilizo, un tema que mantenía las cosas neutras.

―Es una ciudad en crecimiento, pero yo vivía en las orillas, en una zona más familiar, en la que todos los vecinos se conocen. Es muy cálido, tiene un encanto casi sureño y las personas son realmente dulces. ―hablar de Phoenix, me ponía sentimental, extrañaba a mis abuelos y a mis padres.

Los llamaba casi cada noche, pero era raro no verlos diario.

―¿Ahí conociste a Alice? ―preguntó interesado, su acento me ponía la piel de gallina, era encantador.

―Oh no, nos conocimos hasta llegar aquí. ―no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, eran tan profundos y dulces.

―¿Y dejaste a alguien importante ahí? ―sabía que su punto era saber si tenía novio o alguna relación a distancia, pero esa pregunta aun me causaba ansiedad, era muy extraño responder que no.

―No, solo amigos. ―respondí cerrando el tema, él lo comprendió y asintió sonriente. ―¿Y tú?

―Bueno yo soy de Londres pero no de ésta parte de la ciudad, tengo que tomar un par de autobuses para llegar a mi casa. ―respondió emocionado, sonaba feliz al hablar de su hogar. ―No tengo novia o algo así. ―me guiño el ojo y no pude evitar recordar a Jake, tenía mucho tiempo sin hablar con él.

―Es bueno saberlo. ―no me di cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que él me sonrió coqueto y su mirada se volvió aun más intensa, genial ahora sabría que estaba más que loca por él.

Por suerte la comida llego en ese momento y pude hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, él sonrió divertido y yo tome de mi malteada.

―Un amigo va a inaugurar su primera galería aquí en Londres, mañana en la noche. ―parecía un comentario lanzado al azar, sonreí en respuesta esperando que continuara porque si en verdad solo era eso, esta cita no iba nada bien. ―Me gustaría que me acompañaras.

―¿En serio? ―pregunté con una estúpida sonrisa, él sonrió al ver mi emoción y asintió. ―Me gustaría. ¿Es formal o casual?

De ahí seguimos hablando de otras cosas y quedamos en que nos veríamos una hora antes de la apertura, al parecer su amigo se había graduado un año atrás, pero había estado preparando esa galería desde antes de su graduación.

Los pastelillos eran deliciosos, sabían diferente a los de Estados Unidos, pero me gustaban bastante, tenían pequeños arándanos en la mezcla y simplemente tuve que llevar unos para Alice, aunque dudaba que ella siquiera llegara a probarlos, en especial si al llegar a la habitación ella no estaba.

Al regresar a la Universidad, íbamos tomados de la mano, me sorprendía que me pareciera tan normal, como si lo hiciéramos todo el tiempo. Era otoño así que las hojas de los arboles comenzaban a caerse, a diferencia de Phoenix, aquí no podías salir sin un suéter, en especial en esa época del año.

Mientras caminábamos y él iba diciéndome cosas sobre la Universidad, una chica con cabello rubio hasta el hombro, y ojos claros, clavo su mirada en nosotros, no solo ella, también el grupo de chicas con quien iba, pero su mirada era más intensa, me tense un segundo pues sentía como si acabaran de descubrirme haciendo algo malo.

―¿Quién es ella? ―pregunté cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente para que no me escuchara. Él suspiro y negó.

―Es Clarisa. ―parecía no querer hablar del tema, pero le clave la mirada pues esperaba más información. ―Salimos un par de veces el semestre pasado, no éramos novios, solo tuvimos un par de citas y en una fiesta me vio charlando con algunas chicas, se puso como loca, me grito hasta que se quedo sin aire.

―¿Y qué paso después? ―me imaginaba que habían terminado pero la mirada de la chica era demasiado intensa como para haber perdido el interés.

―Hablamos al día siguiente, ella se disculpo, pero aun así le dije que debíamos dejar de vernos. ―asentí pensativa, ahora no sabía si Adam no era un chico de compromisos o en verdad la escena había sido tan mala.

―No debió tomarlo bien. ―él sonrió y asintió.

―No te hará daño. ―ni siquiera me había pasado por la mente que me haría daño, ahora si le temía un poco. ―Lo digo porque la última chica con quien intente salir, terminó alejándose de mí porque Clarisa la convenció de que estábamos juntos. La amenazo con que se alejara de mí.

―Oh por Dios. Así que puedo arriesgarme a que un grupo de chicas me golpee si salgo contigo. Quizás debería pensármelo mejor antes. ―él comenzó a reír y me atrajo hasta que su brazo estuvo sobre mis hombros.

―Puedo acompañarte hasta la ducha, si eso te hace sentir más segura. ―sonreí y negué divertida. No sabía cómo responder un comentario así, ¿acaso tenía doble sentido?

―Me arriesgare a bañarme sola. ―respondí finalmente, él sonrió y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a mi edificio. ―¿Seguro de que no debo preocuparme por ella? ―no quería parecer paranoica, pero ellas eran 5, yo solo tenía a Alice y ninguna sabía pelear como para defendernos.

―Prometo que no te hará daño, solo es algo intensa. ―asentí y me gire para subir las escaleras de la entrada e ir a mi habitación. ―Bella. ―me giré y él estaba a un escalón de distancia, muy cerca. Se acerco un poco más y sus labios rozaron los míos, apenas un toque, pero sentí mis piernas temblar.

―Te veo mañana. ―dije cuando nos separamos, él sonrió.

―Te veo mañana. ―respondió de igual manera.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación, estaba tan emocionada, sentía mi corazón latir desbocado y no podía olvidar la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos. Era raro y emocionante, ¿así se sentían todos los primeros besos?

 **…**

La galería era impresionante, esperaba algo pequeño y con algunos cuadros, pero era enorme, había pinturas de todo tipo, su amigo debía ser todo un gran artista.

Alice me había prestado un vestido, pues yo no tenía nada formal, era negro y corto hasta la rodilla. Zapatos bajos, cabello y maquillaje sencillos.

―No puedo creer que tenga un año de haberse graduado. ―estaba impresionada con cada una de las pinturas.

―Es increíble. ―respondió con admiración, asentí y seguimos viendo las pinturas, era un pintor maravilloso.

Finalmente apareció él amigo de Adam, presentando su hermosa galería y agradeciendo a los presentes por asistir, se llamaba Benjamín. Piel trigueña, ojos color miel y una sonrisa muy linda.

Después de su discurso, todos continuaron viendo las pinturas. Al salir de la galería fuimos directo a la Universidad, pues ya era tarde y mañana ambos teníamos clases.

Cuando nos despedimos, estaba confundida sobre que debía hacer, pero él me atrajo hasta enredar sus brazos en mi cintura, mis manos estaban sobre su pecho, sonrió y acerco sus labios hasta que volvió a besarme.

Ésta vez fue más intenso, parecía con más confianza, mis manos subieron hasta su cuello y se enredaron ahí, sabía a menta y champaña, que nos habían dado en la galería, tenía unos labios suaves, diferentes a los de Edward.

Cuando la imagen de Edward se coló entre mis pensamientos me tense un segundo, no quería pensar en él, pero era mi única referencia en una relación, en un beso, en la sensación de su mano sobre la mía, sería difícil dejarlo completamente fuera de mi vida.

Nos separamos cuando necesitamos aire y nos quedamos abrazados y jadeantes.

―¿Te veo mañana? ―preguntó y no pude evitar reírme bajito.

 **…**

En la semana no podíamos vernos mucho, pues mi horario era más lleno y complicado que el suyo, en especial porque había comenzado con el trabajo para la clase de Arte, comencé con el cabello de Edward, porque lo único que podía pintar, eran trazos bruscos, cada que comenzaba era como si quisiera gritarle que lo odiaba, y lo hiciera con un enorme pincel.

Me quedaba hasta tarde en el salón, donde podía pintar tranquilamente, sin temor de manchar algo importante. Mientras continuaba con su cabello, comencé a platicar, como si estuviera frente a mí.

―Simplemente no entiendo que viste en ella. ―decía con tono acusatorio, pintando cada mechón de cabello. ―Lo único que tenían en común era una maldita ciudad. Nosotros teníamos algo hermoso, antes de que ella apareciera. ―era como tener una discusión con la nada, esto no me llevaría a ningún lado. ―¿En qué momento te enamoraste de ella? Desde que apareció en el salón, desde que dijo que era de Nueva York. ¿La besaste alguna vez? Para mí salud mental espero que no. ―no sabía si esperaba que él apareciera y respondiera mis preguntas, pero eran cosas que me carcomían, preguntas que no quería hacer pero aun así necesitaban respuesta. ―Yo te amaba…

―¿Bella? ―la voz de Adam me saco de mi pequeña pelea con la nada.

―Hola. ―sonreí y deje todo sobre una mesita al lado del caballete, donde estaba la pintura.

―Lo siento, Alice me dijo que estarías aquí.

―Está bien, solo adelantaba el trabajo final. ―me quite la bata que usaba para evitar manchar mi ropa.

―Quería invitarte a cenar, un pajarillo me dijo que no habías comido nada. ―sonreí y me acerque a donde él estaba, recogí mi mochila del suelo y me estire para besar sus labios.

―Ese pajarillo ¿mide menos de 1.60 y tiene cabello castaño? ―él sonrió y entrelazo nuestras manos, salimos del salón y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo.

Pasamos por mi edificio primero, para poder dejar mis cosas en mi habitación y cambiarme de ropa, pues ya era tarde y tenía frío. Fuimos a cenar a un pequeño restaurante de comida italiana, por lo que sabía, Adam amaba esa comida.

Aun no éramos novios, salíamos, nos besábamos cada que estábamos juntos, siempre íbamos de la mano y teníamos citas casi cada semana. Solo esperaba no convertirme en otra Clarisa.

―¿Qué harás estas vacaciones? ―preguntó jugando con mis dedos, tenía esa manía.

―Pensaba visitar a mis padres. ―respondí, aunque una parte de mí no quería volver, no sabía si la familia Cullen se habría mudado o si solo Edward se había ido, pero no quería descubrirlo.

―¿Qué te parecería conocer a los míos? ―lo mire sorprendida, ni siquiera me había pedido que fuera su novia y ya quería presentarme a sus padres.

―¿Quieres que conozca a tus padres? ―pregunté sorprendida.

―¿Crees que voy muy rápido? ―me reí ante su mueca y él sonrió dulcemente.

―Ni siquiera somos novios y…

―¿No lo somos? ―preguntó deteniendo mi palabrería.

―¿Lo somos? ―respondí con otra pregunta. Generalmente así eran nuestras platicas, él era muy espontaneo.

―Creí que lo éramos. Pero supongo que debería haber pensado antes en esto. Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia? ―me parecía una manera demasiado espontanea de pedir algo así, sonreí sin poder evitarlo y asentí. ―¿Y te gustaría conocer a mis padres?

―Oh por Dios. ―comencé a reírme y él pronto me siguió, quizás no conocería a sus padres ese Diciembre, pero algún día podría pasar.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	10. Charlas silenciosas

_**"Charlas silenciosas"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Las hojas habían terminado de caer y ahora el frío en la ciudad me estaba congelando, definitivamente no estaba hecha para vivir en un lugar tan frío. En las semanas que pasaron estuve intentando continuar con el retrato, pero era tan difícil, había días en que me quedaba sentada frente a él, sin poder pintar como quería, era estresante.

―¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tan difícil? ―pregunté mirando el maldito retrato, tenía tan solo el cabello y las orillas de su rostro, no había ojos, nariz o boca, mucho menos sombras a su alrededor, lo estaba intentando pero era tan difícil.

Tome un pincel pequeño para intentar comenzar con los detalles de sus ojos, combine tonos de verde y azul, no quería un color agua, era un verde brillante con destellos de azul, así que tarde un poco mezclando colores.

Cuando termine, tome otro pincel más fino y hice el contorno de sus ojos y el inicio de su nariz para separarlos, no quería arruinar mi trabajo final, así que intentaba controlar mis emociones respecto a Edward, intentaba pensar en otras cosas, me ponía audífonos y tarareaba las canciones pero de alguna forma siempre terminaba sobre analizando como fue que nuestra relación se fue al diablo.

―¿Crees que si ella no hubiera aparecido en nuestras vidas, seguiríamos juntos? ―era una especie de terapia sentarme frente a él y preguntar cosas que obviamente no me respondería, como hablar conmigo misma. ―Quizás sí éramos muy diferentes, y al venir aquí me habría enamorado de Adam de igual manera. ―comencé a pintar el iris, había logrado encontrar un tono casi perfecto para sus ojos. ―Cuando volvamos a vernos quizás tendrás hijos, espero que tengan tus genes porque no te imagino con niños pelirrojos, aunque realmente dudo que ese sea su color de cabello natural. ―lo que me traía tranquilidad era que al menos empezaba a disiparse mi odio o rencor hacia él.

En el fondo quería creer que se enamoro de ella sin intención de lastimarme, el amor nace de la nada, yo lo sabía bien, pero en ese momento había estado tan furiosa, que no lo había interpretado de esa manera, ahora estaba mucho más en paz con el tema.

―He pensado mucho en perder la gran V. ―continué, mientras pintaba con delicadeza sus pestañas. ―Hace unos días, Adam y yo llegamos a segunda base, al menos creo que era segunda base, es raro pensar en alguien más de esa manera ¿sabes? Aunque me imagino que tú llegaste a pensar así de ella. En fin, quizás esté tomando decisiones muy a prisa, tenemos menos de un mes como novios oficiales, y hemos salido por casi 3 meses. Pero tú y yo estuvimos juntos 4 años y no llegamos a nada.

Termine el primer ojo y sonreí satisfecha, no había sido tan difícil como esperaba.

―¿Crees que Adam sea el indicado para algo así? él es lindo, pero a veces siento que quiere ir más rápido de lo que deberíamos, no quiero ser la típica chica que sale de la Universidad con un anillo en la mano. Quiero decir, nosotros discutíamos porque tú te irías a Nueva York y yo me quería quedar en Phoenix, al menos estaríamos en el mismo continente. Debería dar un paso atrás y pensar las cosas, ¿no lo crees?

Estaba tan entretenida con mi pintura y mis pláticas a solas, que olvide por completo la hora, cuando me di cuenta la luz se había ido y comenzaba a salir la luna, guarde mis cosas y limpie un poco el desastre que había hecho, acomode el retrato en un caballete y lo tape con una manta, se suponía que nadie lo viera.

Salí del edificio y fui a la cafetería más cercana, compre un café y fui hasta mi habitación. Había logrado terminar la parte superior de su rostro, lo que a mi parecer era lo más difícil. Esperaba terminarlo para el día de entrega, no quería reprobar en el primer semestre.

Alice estaba en la habitación cuando llegué, pero había una corbata en la puerta, no sabía que eso en realidad se hacía. Me senté contra la pared y me puse mis audífonos, no quería escuchar nada, tampoco tenía a donde ir así que debía quedarme, respondí un mensaje de Adam y le mande un mensaje que decía " _Te extraño"_ a Jake, casi una hora después, Jasper salió para quitar la corbata de la puerta, le sonreí desde el suelo y él se sonrojo un poco.

―Hola. ―salude con una sonrisa como la del gato de Alicia.

―Yo…siento que te quedaras afuera. ―le reste importancia y me levante del piso, sacudí mi ropa y antes de entrar lo mire interrogante.

―¿Están vestidos? ―él se sonrojo aun más y yo me reí, entre y por suerte ambos tenían ropa.

―Creo que debería irme. ―dijo Jasper, colocándose la chaqueta e intentando arreglar su enmarañado cabello. Le dio un tierno beso a Alice y se despidió.

Una vez estuvimos solas, le sonreí esperando que dijera algo, ella suspiro y se cubrió con una almohada.

―¿Te divertiste hoy? ―pregunté finalmente, ella me lanzo la almohada y me reí a carcajadas.

Decidimos ir a cenar algo, así que después de que Alice se arreglara, salimos en busca de un lugar que vendiera hamburguesas, por alguna razón aquí no era tan común ver un puesto de ese tipo. Y ambas queríamos algo más norteamericano, por así decirlo.

Finalmente encontramos un restaurante de comida chatarra, evitamos tocar el tema de Jasper, pues había niños en el lugar y no queríamos traumatizarlos y que nos echaran.

―¿Ya terminaste la pintura? ―preguntó poniéndoles cátsup a sus papas.

―Casi, me faltan algunos detalles. ―ella se había ido por la carrera de diseño, mientras que yo pintaba retratos, cuadros y ese tipo de cosas, ella hacía ropa, confeccionaba cosas desde cero.

―No sé como lo haces. Yo no podría pintar a un ex novio, aunque realmente no puedo pintar a nadie. ―sonreí divertida y comí unas cuantas papas, si supiera el calvario que había pasado las primeras semanas. ―Hablando de tu ex, hace días estaba recordando y sabía que el nombre de Charlotte Evans, me era familiar. Estuvimos juntas en el colegio para señoritas. ―la mire sorprendida.

―No me digas que eras su amiga. ―dije melodramática, ella negó rápidamente y sonrió.

―Esa chica está loca. La expulsaron del colegio por acostarse con el hombre que arreglaba el jardín. O sea, sí era un chico muy sexy pero…

―¡¿Qué?! ―esa no parecía la misma chica que había conocido, ella me miro confundida.

―¿Qué?

―Debes estar confundida, no parecía esa clase de chica.

―No, estoy segura de que era ella. Pelirroja, no muy alta y se viste como si fuera a visitar a la realeza. ―bien si hablábamos de la misma chica. ―Era mala, Bella. Y no me refiero a que hacia bromas o insultaba tu corte de cabello, ella de alguna manera conseguía que chicas de la escuela se fueran, incluso las que llevaban ahí toda su vida. ―fruncí el ceño, debía ser muy buena actriz, porque el semestre que estuvo en nuestra escuela, parecía una señorita de una revista de modales.

―En cambio en nuestra escuela, parecía Doña Modales. ―respondí confundida.

―Siempre usa su fachada de niña perfecta para protegerse, por eso no la habían echado de la escuela, bueno eso y que sus padres tienen el dinero suficiente para comprar medio Londres. Pero la última vez, una de las madres del colegio, la encontró con el jardinero, sus padres estaban tan avergonzados que ni siquiera intentaron convencer a la Directora de que no la expulsara.

―¿Estás segura de que fue eso? Quizás solo fue un chisme que se propago y creció más de la cuenta. ―me parecía increíble su historia. Aun con lo mucho que odiaba a Charlotte, eso parecía sacado de una novela.

―Lo mismo pensaba, pero después de que se fue, también corrieron al jardinero y las madres contrataron a una señora para que nos hablara de sexo, cuando siempre habían tenido ese tema como tabú en el colegio. ―asentí aunque estaba incrédula.

Comimos nuestras hamburguesas casi en silencio, después de eso. Me parecía muy increíble, como si fueran dos personas totalmente distintas, no podía evitar preguntarme si a Edward también lo había seducido, y si quizás por eso él había caído rendido.

El resto de la noche estuve dando vueltas en la cama, me costaba trabajo no pensar en que habría hecho para enamorar a Edward, no quería ni pensar en que habrían hecho los días que se quedaban en su casa a hacer un trabajo, ¿se habrían acostado?

No, Edward no haría algo así ¿o no?

Él no era esa clase de persona, no me habría sido infiel. Esperaba que no la hubiera besado hasta que estuvimos separados. Quizás por eso estaba tan distante, se sentía culpable por haberse acostado con ella o haberla besado y por eso me mantenía alejada.

Por eso había hecho la locura del cartel, era una forma de pagar sus culpas.

Cuando dio la una de la mañana, yo aun seguía peleando conmigo misma, una parte de mí, quería creer que él era bueno, que a pesar de todo, me había amado y había respetado nuestra relación.

Pero otra parte me gritaba que no fuera ingenua, que seguro se habían acostado, que al menos un beso había entre ellos, de algún modo había nacido su atracción.

No sabía a qué parte escuchar, era como romper la imagen que tenía de Edward, a pesar de cómo terminó nuestra relación, siempre mantuve la imagen de mi amigo, el chico con quien crecí, ahora eso parecía romperse en pedazos y me preguntaba si alguna vez termine de conocerlo.

Al día siguiente después de clases, había quedado con Adam de ir a ver una puesta de unos alumnos, pero antes de salir me detuve frente al salón donde estaba el retrato, entre y quite la manta de él, lo mire fijamente y era como si todo el coraje hubiera regresado.

―¿Te acostaste con ella? ―sabía que no iba a responderme pero aun así ahí estaba, mirando la maldita pintura como si pudiera reclamarle las cosas. ―Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

Me senté en el banquillo frente al caballete y acaricie el retrato, debía dejar de pensar en él, dejarlo en el pasado, pero 12 años no se olvidan de la noche a la mañana y menos si en cada etapa de mi vida él formo parte.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	11. No se sentía especial

_**No se sentía especial.**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

El invierno había estallado en Londres, sentía que debía usar toda mi ropa para cubrirme del frío de la ciudad, en serio ansiaba regresar a Phoenix, aunque fuera solo unas semanas y poder salir sin miedo de congelarme.

Había avanzado mucho con la pintura, decidí que lo mejor era dejar de hablarle o sentir como si estuviera frente a mí, eso solo me aturdía y no podía concentrarme en mis trazos. Tenía dos días para terminar el retrato, así que mis días se dividían entre las clases y la pintura.

Quizás había estado algo distante con Adam e incluso con Alice, pero era importante para mí pasar la materia, tenía una beca que no quería perder, así que ellos lo entendían. Le había explicado a Adam que no creía que fuera el momento de conocer a sus padres, quiero decir, era muy pronto. Él lo tomo bien, aunque dijo que algún día los conocería.

Las pocas noches en que regresaba temprano a mi habitación, me topaba con Alice y Jasper en las peores circunstancias, así que Adam encantado me dejaba pasar la tarde en su habitación, generalmente intentaba realizar mis tareas pero casi siempre terminábamos besándonos en su cama, no habíamos llegado muy lejos, solo toques por aquí y por allá, pero cuando íbamos a llegar a más, entraba en pánico.

No me daba miedo dejar de ser virgen, simplemente sentía que él quería ir más rápido de lo que yo pretendía ir, era mi primera relación después de una de 4 años, necesitaba ir lento y acostumbrarme a esto, y él era 2 años mayor que yo, así que él probablemente ya estaba en esa etapa de buscar pareja de por vida, yo ni siquiera estaba segura de que él fuera mi para siempre.

Esa noche iríamos a una fiesta, al parecer los de último año siempre organizaban fiestas a final de sus últimos semestres, e invitaban a toda la escuela. Había cientos de chicos en el lugar, parecía una casa, por lo que me dijo Adam, casi siempre al final se juntaban cinco o más chicos y rentaban casas de ese estilo, para poder dejar libres habitaciones para los de nuevo ingreso y también para poder hacer fiestas cuando quisieran.

Era una locura, la primera fiesta a la que fuimos era nada a comparación de esto, Alice y Jasper también estaban ahí, aunque Jasper también era dos años mayor que Alice, parecía manejar mejor eso de las etapas en el noviazgo, al menos eso creía, porque Al estaba muy feliz con él.

En la parte trasera de la casa había una banda, todos eran parte de la escuela, y me sorprendía que algunos tocaran el chelo o el violín, pero siguiendo las canciones de moda, ni una clásica. Eran realmente buenos. También tenían música dentro de la casa, parecía un sonido o algo así, pero la mayor parte de las personas estaban afuera.

Adam trajo dos vasos con cerveza, no eran muy selectivos en el alcohol aquí, aunque había visto a un par con botellas de vodka. Platicamos con varias personas y también nos unimos a los que bailaban como locos en medio de la pista. No podía decir que estaba en mis cinco sentidos, había bebido demasiado por un día.

Entramos a la casa en busca de tranquilidad, pues las cosas afuera se estaban saliendo de control, fuimos a la cocina, que era el único cuarto casi vacío. En algún momento Adam comenzó a besarme, al principio era lento y torpe, él no estaba en mejor estado que yo, pero pronto se volvió más apasionado y demandante.

Me soltó un segundo y tomándome de la mano me llevo corriendo por las escaleras, entramos a una de las habitaciones y lo mire confundida.

―¿Qué hacemos aquí? ―pregunté intentando enfocar mis pensamientos, él volvió a besarme, sentí sus manos meterse por la parte trasera de mi blusa y con mis manos lo inste a bajarlas. ―Adam. ―me queje, pero un jadeo salió de mi garganta cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello.

―Quiero hacerte el amor. ―¿hacerme el amor? Ni siquiera nos decíamos _te amo_ , teníamos dos meses juntos, esto no era hacer el amor. Pero una vocecita dentro de mí quería seguir, quizás la parte de mi cerebro que estaba mareada por el alcohol.

―Pero… ―él me silenció besándome en los labios, mi cuerpo temblaba contra el suyo, no sabía bien que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero me deje llevar.

Sus manos volvieron a meterse bajo mi blusa, esta vez lo deje hacerlo, tenía los dedos fríos, así que mi piel se erizaba ante su toque, sentí como abría el broche de mi brasier y quedaba colgando entre mi blusa y mi piel.

Saco sus manos para tomar el inicio de mi blusa y sacarla, sentí una corriente de aire, pero no me dio tiempo de cubrirme cuando él ya me tenía entre sus brazos de nuevo, bajo el brasier por mis brazos y lo dejo caer a mis pies.

Me llevo hasta la cama que estaba en aquella habitación, nos acostamos lentamente, él se quito su camisa y se recostó sobre mí, su piel rozaba la mía, era excitante, una de sus manos se entrelazo con la mía y la otra subió hasta tomar uno de mis senos, mientras sus labios me mantenían distraída.

No podía negar que me gustaba la sensación, era nuevo y emocionante. Me alejo para poder quitar mi pantalón de en medio, fue entonces que mis ojos se enfocaron en él, tenía el cabello revuelto y los labios hinchados. Adam era atractivo.

Finalmente logro abrir el botón de mi pantalón y sonrió satisfecho, me quito los tenis que llevaba y me quito el resto de la ropa, mientras yo lo miraba como si quisiera grabarme su cara. Era la primera vez que estaba completamente desnuda frente a un chico, ¿no debería estar más nerviosa?

Volvió a besarme, quedando en medio de mis piernas, mis manos se enredaron en su cuello y jale un poco su cabello, él comenzó a bajar, besando mi cuello y uno de mis senos. Luego se levanto para quitarse el resto de la ropa, en serio empezaba a sentirme inútil en todo esto.

Cuando se recostó sobre mí y estaba por besarme, lo detuve.

―¿Traes protección? ―bien quizás estaba borracha y estaba por perder la virginidad con un hombre que dudaba fuera para mí, pero no era estúpida, no iba a quedar embarazada. Él pareció entender después de unos segundos y se levanto buscando en los cajones a los lados de la cama.

Yo me había sentado y sostenía mis piernas pegadas al pecho, no era como me había imaginado que sería la primera vez. Encontró un paquetito plateado y sonrió regresando a la cama, volvió a besarme y lentamente volví a recostarme.

Se separo para quedar hincado entre mis piernas, yo simplemente lo miraba intentando enfocar bien cada uno de sus movimientos, él abrió el paquetito y se lo coloco, fue la primera vez que realmente vi el miembro de un chico.

Pero no me dio tiempo de mirarlo lo suficiente y sacar una medida aproximada como todas las chicas de los libros, volvió a mis labios y sentí como con sus manos acomodaba su miembro en mi entrada, me tensé, en verdad iba a hacerlo.

Intente mirarlo a los ojos, sentir esa explosión de amor que cada protagonista de una novela romántica contaba. Pero cuando entro completamente en mi interior, sin preguntarme si estaba lista o si alguna vez lo había hecho, maldije a todas esas protagonistas que juraban era un dolor de un par de segundos.

Era la maldita cosa más dolorosa que hubiera experimentado en mi vida, ¿Dónde estaba ese placer único e indescriptible? A pesar de que estaba tensa y algunas lágrimas habían votado de mis ojos, él no se detenía. Incluso continuaba besándome.

Lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas y salí de su agarre.

―¡Eres un idiota! ―grite furiosa, él me miro confuso, quizás porque aun estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. Tome mi ropa y comencé a vestirme.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó confuso, intento tocarme pero lo aleje de mí, no dejaría que volviera a tocarme, eso había sido terrible. Él se dejo caer sentado en la orilla de la cama y entonces noto la mancha de sangre sobre las sabanas. ―Oh por Dios.

Se giro a mirarme sorprendido, mientras yo terminaba de vestirme.

―Lo siento, no sabía que… ―intentaba formar una oración pero seguía muy tomado como para hablar coherentemente.

―Jamás volverás a tocarme, Adam. ―mascullé furiosa y limpie las pocas lágrimas que seguían en mis mejillas.

Quizás estaba sobre exagerando, seguro si alguien nos escuchaba, creerían que él había abusado de mí o peor, pero era como cuando te golpeaban, en ese momento estás furiosa como para meditar las cosas y ser más madura.

―No, Bella en serio no sabía que eras virgen. ―intento disculparse y también comenzó a vestirse, salí por la puerta, cerrándola con fuerza y corriendo para irme de ahí.

No era la primera vez que había esperado. Salí de la fiesta a empujones y una vez estuve lo suficientemente alejada como para solo escuchar un susurro de la música, me detuve, hasta que vi que Adam venía detrás de mí, no tenía ganas de verlo o hablar con él, quería ir a mi cuarto y olvidar el tema.

―¡Bella espera! ―grito y comenzó a correr para alcanzarme, sentía un ardor entre mis piernas, no era algo que en verdad me doliera pero era incomodo correr con ello, así que me detuve, él logro alcanzarme y me tomo el rostro con ternura. ―Lo siento, no quería lastimarte.

Sabía que no, pero aun así era como si todos esos cuentos de hadas se derrumbaran, no había tenido ese momento a la luz de la luna o las rosas, ni una gran y maravillosa cita antes, me sentía defraudada por todas las películas y todos los libros de amor que habían sido escritos. No respondí nada pero comencé a sollozar, era frustración más que nada, como si finalmente el alcohol hubiera dejado mi sistema y ahora entendiera lo que había pasado.

Él me abrazo y me arrullo contra su pecho, estaba siendo muy melodramática, pero en ese momento necesitaba serlo, y agradecía que él estuviera aquí, cualquiera me habría llamado loca y no volvería a llamarme en su vida.

Me llevo hasta mi recamara y se quedo conmigo, no intento nada más, solo besaba mi frente y decía que lo sentía, había dejado de llorar, pero aun me sentía mal. Me quede dormida en sus brazos, quería olvidar esa noche, no podía creer que había perdido mi virginidad en una fiesta, completamente borracha y con un chico del que ahora no creía estar enamorada.

A la mañana siguiente, él ya no estaba, solo estaba Alice sentada en su cama, tomando café y dibujando en su libreta de diseño, ahora me sentía un poco mejor, ella me sonrió al notar que estaba despierta.

―Creí que dormirías todo el día. ―comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro, me levante e intente sentarme en la orilla de la cama, aun sentía algo de ardor entre mis piernas, hice una mueca de dolor y ella suspiro. ―Adam me contó lo que paso, está muy arrepentido.

Suspire y cerré los ojos, no quería que todos se enteraran de algo así, ella se levantó y se sentó a mi lado.

―¿Quién más lo sabe? ―pregunté, ella negó.

―Nadie más, solo yo. Le reclame porque te vi salir llorando de la fiesta. ―asentí y ella tomo mi mano con fuerza. ―Lamento que haya sido así, pero realmente creo que él no quería hacerte daño, cuando se fue tenía un rostro de completa culpabilidad.

―Sé que no quería hacerme daño, solo fue demasiado para mí. ―respondí un tanto avergonzada, ahora me sentía estúpida por mi reacción.

―¿Estarás bien? ―intente sonreír y asentí.

―Sí, solo creo que no estaba lista. ―en verdad me parecía increíble todo lo que había pasado. Me levante y busque algo de ropa. ―Tomaré un baño.

Cuando estaba bañándome note algo de sangre en mis piernas, quizás debí tomar un baño la noche anterior, intente no pensar más en eso y me bañe rápidamente, me cambie y regrese a mí habitación. Adam me llamó una docena de veces, pero no estaba lista para hablar de ello, quería procesar todo lo ocurrido antes de pasar de página.

Tome mis cosas y fui al único lugar en el que me sentía en paz, me senté frente al retrato de Edward y comencé a mezclar pintura, terminaría los últimos detalles ese día, sombras, algunos detalles en su cabello y sus labios.

―Siempre creí que mi primera vez sería contigo, en la habitación de tu casa, y que al final me sentiría feliz, aunque Esme llegará a mitad de todo y me odiaría por quitarte la virginidad. ―sentía un nudo en la garganta que no había sentido ni cuando terminamos, ahora realmente quería llorar. ―¿Por qué no me siento feliz? Él es un chico genial, y me quiere. No entiendo porque siento como si estuviera todo mal.

Deje escapar una lágrima y suspire, debía estar en medio de mi síndrome premenstrual o algo así, yo no era así. La puerta se abrió y rápidamente me limpie las lágrimas.

―Oh lo siento, no sabía que había alguien… ―levante la mirada y me encontré con un hombre, debía ser un maestro suplente o uno de los chicos de último año, tenía barba y cabello negro, un poco rizado.

―Está bien, solo pintaba. ―dije esperando que no se notara que estaba llorando, no me gustaba ser una damisela en apuros.

―Yo venía también a eso. ―respondió un poco avergonzado por haber roto mi tranquilidad. ―Me llamo Sebastián, por cierto. ―tenía un acento que no parecía londinense, intentaba adivinar en mi mente de donde sería.

―Un gusto, me llamo Bella. ―respondí, él sonrió y entró por completo al salón. Cerró la puerta tras él y fue hasta la parte trasera, tomo una de las pinturas y quito la manta que la cubría. Me sorprendí bastante, era lo que parecía el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda.

Las partes privadas estaban cubiertas estratégicamente por sus brazos y piernas, él se giro y noto mi mirada de sorpresa y sonrió avergonzado.

―Lo siento, casi siempre pinto cuando no hay nadie. ―asentí un poco divertida por su reacción. Aunque me sorprendía no haberlo visto antes, pues yo estaba aquí casi todo el día.

―No vas a traer a tu modelo ¿verdad? ―pregunté y él sonrió divertido.

―No, me gusta pintar con lo que recuerdo. ―asentí y regrese a mi pintura. ―¿Tú traerás a tu modelo? ―preguntó tomando un lugar alejado del mío.

―No. ―respondí con simpleza.

―¿Es tu novio? ―lo miré confundida. ―No intento seducirte, solo quería hablar. ―se disculpo.

―Está bien y no, él no es mi novio. ―respondí y volví a pintar.

Cuando estaba por terminar me di cuenta que él chico estaba mirándome, ni siquiera había comenzado a pintar, ya debía haber pasado una hora desde que llegó, lo mire incomoda y él se giro buscando pinturas y pinceles.

―¿Bella? ―levanté la mirada y me tope con Adam, suspire y el chico que estaba ahí volvió a distraerse mirándonos a ambos. ―¿Podemos hablar? ―asentí y comencé a limpiar mi área de trabajo.

Tape la pintura y la deje en la parte trasera, Sebastián se despidió con una sonrisa y le sonreí de vuelta, al mirar a Adam note lo mismo que Alice, parecía sentirse muy culpable.

―Lamento lo que paso ayer, no quise lastimarte. No debí… ―tome sus manos y lo hice callar.

―Está bien. ―él me miro confuso. ―No fue solo tu culpa, yo también me deje llevar. Aprecio que te quedaras conmigo después de todo. ―él suspiro y me atrajo a sus brazos.

―Eres mi novia, aun lo eres ¿no? ―sonreí a medias y asentí, aunque no estaba segura de que esto fuera a durar.

Y aunque le jure que estaba bien, le pedí que me dejara en mi habitación, no tenía ganas de salir o hablar con alguien. Aun no entendía porque no sentía nada, quiero decir, siempre dicen que la primera vez es especial y única, yo no me sentía así, no sentía la magia o el deseo de hacerlo con él otra vez, no había despertado una mujer apasionada dentro de mí y tampoco me había hecho querer decirle que lo amaba.

Había cosas con las que no se debía ser espontaneo, o al menos no de esa manera, no era que quisiera que mi primera vez fuera programada, pero al menos debía ser de una manera especial, y eso no había sido especial en nada. Debía pensar si en verdad quería seguir con Adam o esta relación había llegado a su fin, sonaba dramático terminar con él por algo así, pero la verdad era que no sentía nada, era como un cariño y cierta atracción, pero no era algo que me manejara, no era como cuando estaba enamorada de Edward.

Sabía que no todo el amor era igual, pero Adam quería cosas que yo no, no deseaba conocer a sus padres, no quería ser su novia el resto de la Universidad, después casarnos y tener dos hijos para vivir en una casa a las orillas de la ciudad. No estaba lista para entrar a esa clase de relación. Quizás lo mejor era que cada uno siguiera su camino.

* * *

 **¡Volví! :3**

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **¿Quieren conocer a Sebastián? *-***


	12. El mismo chico, la misma pintura

_**"El mismo chico, la misma pintura, diferente sentimiento."**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Después de mucho pensarlo había decidió que lo mejor era terminar con Adam, éramos muy diferentes y realmente dudaba que esto fuera a algún lado. Lo cite en una cafetería cercana a la Universidad, teníamos un par de días sin vernos, en parte porque yo me negaba a cada invitación suya.

Estábamos sentados frente a frente, acaba de soltar la bomba y él solo se mantenía en silencio.

―Lo siento. ―no sabía que más decir, no era mi intención lastimarlo, pero si dejaba que esto siguiera iba a terminar en una relación seria para la que no estaba preparada.

―¿Es por lo que paso en la fiesta? ―sabía que llegaría a esa conclusión, suspire y tome el café entre mis manos.

―En parte sí. Pero no por lo que crees. ―me miro esperando una mayor explicación que esa. ―Después de lo que paso, me sentí mal porque no estaba lista para hacerlo, simplemente me deje llevar y ahora no hay vuelta atrás. Eso me hizo pensar en lo nuestro y creo que tú buscas algo más serio de lo que puedo ofrecerte.

Frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada, cuando volvió a mirarme parecía realmente confundido.

―¿Por qué crees eso?

―Bueno, me pediste que fuera tu novia y que conociera a tus padres el mismo día. ―intento refutar, pero lo detuve. ―Acabo de salir de una relación muy larga, Adam. No quiero entrar a otra relación ahora, ni siquiera estoy segura de si ya supere por completo esa parte de mi vida.

―¿Quieres decir que aun amas al otro chico? ―cada vez parecía más confundido y dolido.

―No es eso lo que quise decir. Solo siento que quizás, intento que todo se sienta como antes, porque jamás estuve realmente sola, y ahora estoy a cientos de kilómetros de mi familia y él ya no es parte de mi vida. Me gustas, Adam y podría decir que te quiero, pero no de la manera en que tú me quieres. ―tome su mano sobre la mesa y él entrelazo nuestros dedos.

―Realmente quería que funcionara. ―su voz era ronca y en volumen bajo.

―Yo también.

No había manera de terminar que fuera fácil, dolía de una u otra forma, incluso si eras tú la que quería ponerle fin a la relación, o si tan solo tienen un par de meses juntos.

Al regresar a mi habitación, me sentía triste y era raro estar otra vez soltera, no podía creer que en un año había terminado con dos chicos. Deje mis cosas y tome solo una bolsa con pinceles, el viernes debía entregar el cuadro y aun le faltaban algunos retoques.

En el salón para mi sorpresa estaba el chico de la última vez, le sonreí aunque una parte de mí realmente quería estar sola. Tome mi cuadro y me acomode en mi caballete.

―¿Por qué pintas a ese chico si no es tu novio? ―preguntó después de rato, yo estaba poniendo pintura en las medidas, para comenzar a pintar.

―La maestra me lo pidió. ―respondí, tome un pincel pequeño y comencé con pequeñas líneas para comenzar con el sombreado.

―Oh ¿estás con la maestra Bennett? ―asentí mientras seguía con mis trazos. ―Yo estuve con ella en mi primer año, también me pidió que terminara alguno de mis bocetos. ―lo mire por encima del caballete y sonreí por educación. ―¿Y quién es él entonces?

―Mi ex. ―me detuve un segundo, aun cuando yo lo sabía y estaba claro que eso era lo que era, jamás lo había dicho en voz alta. Edward era mi ex, se había terminado.

Fue como si por fin entendiera eso, quiero decir, estaba consciente de ello pero ahora parecía más real.

―Debes creer que soy un entrometido. ―me gire a mirar al chico otra vez y él sonreía, ni siquiera había notado que seguía hablando.

―No. ―respondí sin darle importancia, él se levanto y comenzó a buscar pinturas en la parte trasera, mientras yo seguía procesando la idea que acababa de chocar conmigo.

―¿De dónde eres? ―preguntó regresando al banco frente a su caballete, lo mire de nuevo y empezaba a creer que sí era un entrometido.

―Estados Unidos. ―respondí con simpleza, él sonrió.

―Nunca he estado ahí, de hecho es la primera vez que salgo de mi país. ―no sabía porque seguía hablándome pero decidí seguirle la corriente.

―¿De dónde eres tú? ―pregunté, no me interesaba mucho pero la última vez había creído escuchar un acento.

―De España. ―lo mire confundida, no era experta pero el acento de España era más marcado a mi parecer.

―Y si es la primera vez que sales de España ¿Por qué no tienes el acento? ―él sonrió un tanto emocionado porque finalmente le tomara importancia a su conversación.

―Llevo seis meses aquí, y algunas personas no me comprendían cuando hablaba con mi acento. Así que intento quitarlo un poco. ―explicó sonriente, asentí y volví a pintar.

―Dices que es la primera vez que sales de España y en primer año te dio la maestra Bennett. ―sonrió divertido, yo solo lo miraba de reojo, pues quería concentrarme y terminar.

―Estuve aquí mi primer año, pero no tanto tiempo. Extrañaba mi país y realmente no lograba encajar en todo esto, así que regrese a España y volví hasta ahora. Pero solo como intercambio, estaré un año o bueno ahora solo otros seis meses y después vuelvo a mi país. ―asentí, me recordaba un poco a Alice tanta energía y que hablara tanto. ―¿Ya crees que soy un entrometido? ―preguntó después de un rato, sonreí un poco y negué.

―Solo tienes un problema de concentración. ―respondí divertida, él sonrió aun más. ―¿Quién es tu modelo?

―La modelo de la clase, no recuerdo su nombre. ―respondió dejando de lado la pintura. ―Si mi madre supiera que estoy pintando a una chica desnuda. ―dijo con cierta culpabilidad en su voz, pero parecía bromear, sonreí.

―¿Eres de último año? ―se suponía que tendría mi momento para pelearme conmigo misma frente al retrato de Edward, no que terminaría hablando con un chico que ni siquiera conocía.

Quizás yo tenía problemas de concentración.

―En realidad en penúltimo. ―no sabía como él lograba pintar y hablar al mismo tiempo, para hacerle cualquier pregunta tenía que detenerme.

―Eso quiere decir que tienes 21 años. ―me sonroje un poco pues no quería decirlo, estaba pensando y se me salió.

―Sí, en unos días cumplo 22 por si quieres darme un obsequio. ―me guiño un ojo y sonreí divertida.

―Acabo de conocerte y ¿ya debo darte un obsequio? ―pregunté a punto de reírme.

―Es que solo tendremos un cumpleaños para celebrar juntos, no quieres que mi único cumpleaños a tu lado lo recuerde porque no me diste un obsequio. ―se notaba que luchaba por que su acento no saliera, lo que lo hacía sonar adorable, me reí sin poder evitarlo, no pensaba comprarle un obsequio.

―Bueno, pero tú no estarás para mi cumpleaños, entonces tampoco tendré un obsequio de tu parte. Así estaremos a mano. ―me miró divertido.

―Podría enviarte un obsequio por paquetería si tú me das un obsequio. ―¿estaba intentando negociar?

―Lo pensaré. ―respondí con una sonrisa en mi rostro. ―Ahora deja de hablar y déjame terminar mi pintura. ―él sonrió e hizo una seña de que guardaría silencio, se acomodo en su banquito y siguió pintando en completo silencio. Termine el sombreado y ahora solo faltaba la capa de brillo arriba, para proteger el resto de los colores, pero eso lo haría hasta mañana, para que hoy terminara de secar todo lo demás.

―¿Tu pintura estará en la exposición de cierre de semestre? ―preguntó una vez que vio que había terminado de pintar.

―No lo sé, la maestra elegirá a algunos para presentar. ―respondí limpiando los pinceles y guardando las pinturas. ―¿Y la tuyo?

―Espero que sí, sería la primera vez en que expondría alguna de mis pinturas. ―estaba realmente emocionado con ello, podía verlo en sus ojos. ―¿El chico de ayer sí era tu novio?

No sabía si quería que lo considerara entrometido o en verdad solo hacía preguntas al azar que se le venían a la cabeza.

―Lo era. ―respondí un tono un tanto triste.

Cuando regrese a la habitación, Alice ya estaba ahí, los últimos días los había pasado metida en la habitación de Jasper, verla era un milagro.

Le conté que había terminado con Adam y me dijo que si yo sentía que era lo mejor, ella estaba feliz por mí. Fuimos a comprar algo de comida china y regresamos a la habitación para poder comer con tranquilidad.

Unos días después, cuando la pintura estuvo terminada, entre al salón de Arte sosteniéndola con extremo cuidado, la maestra sonrió emocionada al verme y me pidió se la mostrara antes que al resto.

―Es maravillosa. ―dijo sonriente, le sonreí de vuelta en muestra de agradecimiento. ―Aunque parece que cambiaste por completo la imagen, es como si fueran dos chicos diferentes.

Al mirar el cuadro, veía a Edward, había marcado cada uno de sus rasgos, no entendía porque le parecía un chico diferente.

―Es la misma imagen y el mismo chico. ―respondí confusa, ella sonrió casi con ternura.

―Pero no los mismos sentimientos.

Volví la mirada a la pintura y mientras ella les daba su lugar al resto, entendí lo que ella quería decir. Ahora todo era distinto, todo lo que sentía por él había cambiado.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	13. Situaciones inesperadas

_**Situaciones inesperadas.**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Una vez que todos estuvimos en nuestros lugares, con las pinturas en los caballetes, la maestra pidió que cada uno expusiera su pintura, no había preparado un discurso de presentación o algo así, así que intente sintetizar lo que ese retrato significaba para mí.

Cuando llegó mi turno, estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo explicar todo lo que esa pintura significaba, me sentía como en una terapia de grupo y nunca había sido buena expresando mis sentimientos en público. Y me quede parada como 30 segundos sin decir nada, solo mirando la pintura, hasta que la maestra decidió intervenir.

―¿Dinos quién es él? ―suspire y me llené de valor, ¿Quién era él? La cosa era ahora ya no sabía quién era él, ya no podía decir que era el amor de mi vida, o mi mejor amigo, porque ninguna de esas descripciones le quedaba en ese momento.

―Él es Edward Cullen. ―respondí lo único que podía decir, la respuesta más simple, pero la maestra no quería eso.

―¿Y qué representa para ti? ―si yo hubiera elegido que pintar, tendría una explicación, pero eso había sido prácticamente una obligación, aunque quizás ella no quisiera escuchar eso.

―Edward es…―deje de mirar la pintura y me enfoque en las miradas de toda la clase sobre mí. ―Edward fue mi mejor amigo por 12 años, fuimos novios por 4 años y terminamos cuando entramos a la Universidad. ―me sorprendía que no doliera decirlo, que no sintiera un nudo en la garganta o unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

La mirada de la maestra fue de completa sorpresa, parecía incluso un poco culpable, y debería porque me había hecho sufrir con esa pintura.

―¿Qué sentiste al pintarlo? ―preguntó después de un largo silencio, si creía que no había una pregunta más difícil que la anterior, ella de alguna manera había encontrado una peor.

―Fue raro, la última vez que lo pinte estábamos juntos y ahora aun es raro pensar que ya no lo estamos. ―sonaba más dramático de lo que era, y sentía como todos ahora me miraban como si fuera una protagonista de una mala historia de amor, que termino mal.

La maestra me dejo volver a mi lugar y pude suspirar tranquila, ahora no sabía que haría con un retrato de Edward, me había esforzado mucho como para tirarlo, pero no quería tenerlo en mi habitación, mirándome fijamente todo el tiempo.

Ya tenía suficiente con su constante recuerdo en mis pensamientos.

La clase terminó y mientras recogía mi retrato, la maestra se acerco, solo esperaba que no fuera a pedirme otra cosa como la última vez.

―Es un retrato muy hermoso, Isabella. ―sonreí confusa, pues era la segunda vez que me lo decía.

―Gracias. ―respondí y cubrí mi pintura con una manta delgada, para poder llevarlo hasta mi cuarto sin que nadie viera que era.

―Como sabes, elegiría a los mejores para llevarlos a la galería para presentar el trabajo de la clase y me que gustaría que llevarás tu retrato. ―me detuve y la mire sorprendida.

No creí que sería de los mejores, había tenido algunos pincelazos fuera de lugar y otros muy bruscos, que no iban con la delicadeza del resto de la pintura, había intentado disimularlo pero algunos aun eran muy obvios.

―¿En serio? ―ella sonrió y asintió.

―Sí, quizás no sea perfecto, pero tiene algo, como si pudiera sentir que era lo que sentías en cada pincelazo. ―sonreí emocionada.

―Entonces me encantaría participar en la galería. ―por lo poco que sabía de ese evento, tenía entendido que toda la escuela veía los trabajos e incluso daba oportunidad a algunos de último año de dar a conocer su trabajo y quizás trabajar con algún agente o agencia.

―Lo único que debes tomar en cuenta, es que los trabajos que se presentan en la galería, se vuelven propiedad de la escuela. ―fruncí el ceño, ella suspiro. ―Van a darte el crédito, pero no podrás llevarte el retrato una vez termine la galería, se quedara en la galería de la escuela abierta a todo el público.

La emoción que sentía se desvaneció, no sabía porque dejar la pintura me causaba pesar.

―Creo que debo pensarlo. ―respondí con voz apagada y aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no quería hacerlo, una parte de mí me animaba a que quizás era lo mejor.

―Tienes el fin de semana para pensarlo, si decides ponerla en la galería, tráela el lunes. ― asentí y tome la pintura para salir del salón.

La habitación estaba sola, así que quite la manta que había colocado encima del retrato, no podía dejarla, era como dejar una parte de mí que aun se aferraba a la idea de que Edward seguía amándome, aun cuando mi lado racional me decía que era una pintura y que no iba a cambiar nada si la tenía o no.

Mi lado sentimental se aferraba a ella con uñas y dientes, como si fuera lo último que tendría de él. Dejarlo era como admitir que se había terminado, que el tema estaba superado y yo no creía estar lista para eso, no podía decir que había olvidado completamente a Edward, porque incluso pensar en él me producía ciertos sentimientos, tal vez ya no era amor, pero había algo inconcluso.

―Debería olvidarte. ―fue lo último que le dije a la pintura antes de cubrirla y guardarla en el fondo del armario.

Alice tendría una cita con Jasper, así que no quería estar en el cuarto cuando aparecieran, porque casi siempre terminaban metidos en la cama de Al. Casi siempre intentaba revisar que no hubiera nadie ahí, pero a veces olvidaban el pequeño detalle de que era una habitación compartida y mientras comenzaban a desnudarse mutuamente yo salía corriendo como loca para evitarme un trauma.

Me paseaba por la Universidad, sin ningún lugar específico al cual ir, cuando me tope con el chico del salón de arte, sabía que me había dicho su nombre, pero con tantas cosas que había hecho en los últimos días, me era difícil recordarlo.

―Hola, Bella. ―genial, él sí recordaba mi nombre, sonreí y repase cada nombre que se me venía a la cabeza, no podía preguntarle sin sentirme una grosera.

―Hola. ―respondí sintiendo que en cualquier momento mi cabeza iba a sufrir un colapso intentando recordar su nombre, él sonrió divertido.

―Soy Sebastián. ―me sonroje un poco y él rió como si no le importara lo más mínimo.

―Lo siento. ―dije un tanto avergonzada, él me dedico una sonrisa.

―Está bien, pero si quieres que te perdone tendrás que aceptar ir a tomar algo conmigo. ―me sorprendió su invitación, pero realmente me sentía culpable por olvidar su nombre.

―Está bien, ¿Cuándo? ―él sonrió aun más.

―Ahora. ―mi boca formo una perfecta O.

De una u otra forma logro convencerme de seguirlo a tomar algo, pero terminamos perdidos en las calles, había ido a algunos de esos lugares con Adam, pero no como para recordar cada calle y dirección de Londres, me sentía como cuando era niña me perdí en un centro comercial.

―Realmente creo que deberíamos tomar un taxi y volver a la Universidad. ―estaba empezando a oscurecer y no quería terminar en las noticias, como otra de las chicas secuestradas en un país extranjero de las que no se volvía a saber nada.

―No. Estoy casi seguro de que era por aquí. ―genial, sí sería de esas chicas y lo peor es que él era tan distraído que no recordaría ni donde me llevaron o al menos como era el auto.

―Debimos pensar mejor esto, dos personas que están por primera vez en Londres no deberían salir sin un mapa. ―había intentado usar mi celular pero esporádicamente había decidido morir en el momento menos oportuno, mientras que Sebastián tenía un celular de los que solo servían para llamar, pues había roto su otro celular.

―Lo divertido es explorar sin mapa. ―me jalaba por el brazo, mientras yo prácticamente arrastraba los pies, quería volver a un lugar seguro y que conociera.

―Realmente quiero regresar a mi casa esta navidad. ―respondí dramática, él sonrió divertida y siguió avanzando, llevándome arrastrando con él.

―¡Ahí está! ―grito cuando doblamos en una esquina, me estire y sí ahí había un club. ―Te dije que sabía dónde estábamos. ―lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados, él solo sonreía emocionado.

―Recuérdame no volver a seguirte a tus aventuras sin mapa. ―él rió divertido y entramos al club.

Tomamos unos cuantos tragos, y para cuando anunciaron que era noche de karaoke, Sebas ya estaba un poco alterado por el alcohol, parecía no haber bebido en toda su vida. Apenas vio el micrófono fue el primero en querer subirse a cantar.

―No. Sebastián. ―intente detenerlo pero antes de poder hacerlo, él ya se había levantado para ir al micrófono.

―Sera divertido. ―me respondió con una sonrisa, eligió una canción de Bruno Mars, y al menos parecía divertirse con lo que hacía.

No era buen cantante y como intentaba ocultar su acento, era muy gracioso. Por fortuna las personas estaban igual que él de divertidos, finalmente la canción terminó y él fue hasta la barra, donde estábamos sentados.

―¿Ahora podemos volver a la Universidad? ―pregunté con una sonrisa en mi rostro, él sonrió y asintió.

Nos subimos a un taxi y él iba a punto de quedarse dormido, no quería que lo hiciera, porque no sabía donde era su habitación, ni conocía a ninguno de sus amigos, y en definitiva no lo llevaría a mi cuarto. Se recostó en mi hombro y lo movía un poco para que no se quedara dormido.

―¿Sebas? ―lo llamé, pues después de moverlo varias veces sin respuesta, empecé a preocuparme, pero él abrió sus ojos confundido.

―Dices raro mi nombre, "Sebas" ―dijo y comenzó a reírse solo, en lo que me quedaba de vida, no volvería a llevar a Sebastián a beber jamás.

―Ya estamos en la escuela, debemos bajar del taxi. ―intentaba ser seria, pero él me lo ponía difícil.

Con dificultad logre bajarlo del taxi y tuve que detenerlo para caminar al menos hasta una banca, no creía que fuera a caerse, pero temía que lo hiciera y para colmo la noche era sumamente fría.

―Sebastián, necesito que me digas cómo llegar a tu habitación. ―él se quedo pensativo, parecía realmente confundido respecto a donde estaba y a donde debía ir.

―¿Bella? ―me giré y me tope con Adam, era como si la noche no pudiera ser peor, solo faltaba que comenzara a llover. Al volver la vista a Sebastián, note que, comenzaba quedarse dormido otra vez.

―No es un buen momento, Adam. ―aunque lo que quería decir, era que no era lo que parecía, no quería que pensará que estaba saliendo con chicos a tan solo unos días de haber terminado.

―Déjame ayudarte. ―dijo acercándose a donde estábamos y tomo a Sebastián por la cintura y lo hizo detenerse de sus hombros. ―¿Sabes dónde queda su habitación?

―No, y él parece que tampoco lo sabe. ―dije apenada, hizo una mueca y se enfoco en Sebas.

―Amigo, necesito que me digas dónde queda tu habitación. ―Sebas miró a Adam y le sonrió.

―Eres lindo. ―tanto yo como Adam nos quedamos con la boca abierta, bueno Adam se sonrojo. ―Si no hubiera un chico esperándome en casa…

―¡Sebastián! ―lo regañe antes de que terminara la frase, porque me temía que Adam decidiera irse y dejarnos varados aquí.

―Tú dijiste que ya no era tu novio. ―dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

―Iba a proponer llevarlo a mi habitación, pero ya no estoy seguro, Bella. ―la cara de Adam era de sufrimiento. Esto no era lo que había planeado para una noche tranquila, mi ex sufriendo porque mi nuevo amigo le estaba coqueteando. Suspire y me acerque a Sebastián.

―Sebastián, ¿cuál es tu edificio?

Después de un largo rato, logramos encontrar su edificio y su cuarto, por suerte uno de sus amigos estaba ahí y dijo que él lo cuidaría. Salimos del edificio y Adam se ofreció a acompañarme a mi habitación, pero mientras caminábamos parecía a punto de romper en risas.

―No fue gracioso. ―dije intentando ser seria, pero ambos terminamos riéndonos por lo extraña que había sido esa noche. Al llegar a mi cuarto, él me sonrió con ternura. ―Gracias por ayudarme a llevarlo. ―respondí con una sonrisa.

―No fue nada y me divertí. ―sonreí divertida.

Adam se fue y cuando entre a mi habitación, Alice ya estaba dormida, así que pude acostarme con tranquilidad y sin miedo a que me dejaran traumatizada con sus encuentros. Me estaba quedando dormida pero la risa no me dejaba, no podía creer que así hubiera terminado mi noche.

* * *

 **Lamento la demora, estuve algo ocupada las últimas semanas, pero les dejaré los dos que les debo y mañana el capítulo normal de cada viernes :)**

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios :3**


	14. Volver a verte

_**Volver a verte.**_

 _ **7 años después**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

―Tranquila mamá, la exposición se inaugura hasta el viernes. ―sostenía el teléfono en mi hombro, mientras sacaba mis cosas de la maleta.

Estaba hospedándome en un hotel llamado _Room mate grace,_ tenía unas horas de haber llegado a Nueva York y mi madre ya se estaba volviendo loca. Suspire y me senté en la cama, teníamos casi una hora hablando, creí que podría dormir unas horas pero ella al parecer no tenía la idea de dejarme descansar.

―Lo sé, pero quizás debí ir contigo…

―Mamá, si hubieras venido habrías estado sola toda la semana, yo ni siquiera estaré en el hotel la mayor parte del día. ―no entendía su insistencia en venir, ellos vendrían pero hasta que el jueves, cuando pudiera pasar algo de tiempo con ellos y también podrían estar en la inauguración, pero aun así ella estaba alterada.

―Eso es lo que me preocupa, podrías perderte en la ciudad o toparte con ciertas personas. ―fruncí el ceño.

―¿A qué te refieres con toparme con ciertas personas? ―la escuche suspirar y empecé a darme una idea de que quien se refería.

―Sabes de quién hablo. ―ni siquiera había pensado en eso, había estado muy ocupada como para preocuparme en si me topaba con él.

―Ni si quiera había pensado en él. ―me deje caer en la cama, si antes estaba nerviosa ahora ella le había agregado el doble de estrés a mi semana. ―De todas maneras es una ciudad muy grande, dudo mucho que lleguemos a vernos.

Tenía años sin pensar en él, bueno en realidad sí pensaba en él, pero no como algo primordial en mi vida, simplemente era una persona que había sido importante en mi vida y ahora ya no.

Había logrado superarlo, al menos eso me gustaba creer. Mi mamá siguió hablando de todos los riesgos de estar en una ciudad tan grande durante otros 15 minutos, hasta que se canso o ya no se le ocurrieron más cosas, y pude terminar de sacar mi ropa de la maleta y luego dormir unas horas.

Aun no podía creer que estaba en Nueva York, toda mi vida me dije que jamás viviría en una ciudad como esta, llena de gente corriendo a todos lados y edificios enormes a donde miraras, pero de alguna forma habían logrado convencerme de que era lo mejor.

La cosa había sido algo así, después de mi primer semestre, que relativamente había sido genial y algo terapéutico, regrese a casa para pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo, ahí me reencontré con Jake, que estaba saliendo con una chica de la Universidad, creo que salir de Phoenix le sirvió para darse cuenta que había muchos peces en el mar, porque cada que iba de visita tenía una chica nueva.

Alice y yo prometimos compartir habitación el resto de nuestros días en la Universidad, al principio era genial, quitando el hecho de que ella y Jasper tenían un problema grave con sus demostraciones afectivas, pero conforme paso el tiempo y su relación se volvía más seria, empezaba a sentirme como la amiga incomoda que nos los dejaba estar a solas.

Así que para el último año, cuando la mayoría se mudaba a apartamentos o casas con varias amigas o con sus parejas, para dejar más habitaciones libres para los nuevos, ella se mudo con Jasper a un apartamento y yo me junte con una chica que estaba casi en todas mis clases, que en verdad era una buena amiga, y nos mudamos a otro apartamento, se llamaba Rosalie, ella estaba en Artes plásticas y era bastante interesante vivir con ella.

Luego Alice y Jasper pelearon, y se separaron, por lo que terminamos las tres en un diminuto apartamento, por seis largos meses, luego Rose y yo nos enteramos que Al y Jasper se veían a escondidas en su viejo apartamento, por lo que prácticamente la empujamos a que regresaran, en realidad querían estar juntos solo que eran un par de cabezas huecas, y nosotras queríamos un poco más de espacio en los pequeños armarios que teníamos.

Así que ellos volvieron y Alice se mudo de vuelta. Hasta ese momento no había vuelto a tener una relación en forma, y debía admitir que después de terminar con Adam, habíamos salido unas cuantas veces e incluso llegamos a acostarnos otra vez, aunque esa fue mucho mejor y no termine corriendo como loca en la calle.

Y después de eso pasamos varias noches juntos, pero no volvimos a ser novios formales, en especial porque seguía creyendo que él quería que saliéramos de la Universidad comprometidos y yo no quería eso.

Rose por otro lado, salía con un chico que jamás llegué a conocer, pues él vivía en Seattle y ella era la que iba a visitarlo, porque ahí estaba también su familia, sabía que se llamaba Riley y que salían desde la secundaria, ella parecía muy enamorada, básicamente todos a mi alrededor tenían amor y yo probablemente comenzaría a comprar gatos.

Cuando salí de la Universidad, tuve la oportunidad de participar en una pequeña exposición en Londres, para nuevos talentos, la mayoría eran chicos de la escuela, pero había también algunos de otros lugares, por lo que tuve que quedarme en Londres un año aparte de los 4 de la escuela.

Cuando finalmente volví a Phoenix, me encontré con que mi abuelo estaba muy enfermo, y a los pocos meses murió en el hospital, todos estábamos muy deprimidos, excepto mi abuela, que decía que agradecía haber estado ahí para sostener su mano y que lo último que le hubiera dicho era te amo.

Ahí comencé a pintar, aunque intentaba pensar en las cosas felices como mi abuela, no era tan positiva, así que la mayoría eran cuadros nostálgicos, y todo empeoro cuando seis meses después mi abuela murió en su habitación, un día simplemente ya no despertó.

Fue el año más difícil de mi vida, no estaba lista para dejarlos ir y mucho menos a los dos en tan poco tiempo, y lo único que podía hacer era pintar, pintaba como loca, eran cuadros y cuadros, la mayoría eran muy tristes. Era mi forma de superar una pérdida así, para cuando me di cuenta que tenía cuadros como para tapizar mi habitación en Phoenix, decidí buscar una agencia que se dedicara a promocionar arte o cosas así.

Encontré una pequeña compañía en crecimiento que daba la oportunidad a nuevos artistas, así fue que comenzó la locura de viajar a Nueva York, yo quería hacerlo en Phoenix, pero según ellos, era más factible que funcionara una galería en NY que en Phoenix, y la idea era vender los cuadros, no solo que los vieran.

Durante el último año estuve terminando los cuadros que ya tenía y ellos se encargaron de encontrar el lugar y promocionar todo, ahora estaba a unos días de inaugurar mi primera galería. Y así había terminado en Nueva York.

Había enviado invitaciones a todos mis conocidos o al menos a los más importantes, Alice, Jacob, Rose, y claro ellos traerían a sus respectivas parejas, Adam también estaba invitado pero dudaba que apareciera, pues seguía viviendo en Londres y casi no viajaba.

Cuando desperté de mi siesta eran casi las dos de la mañana, había dormido unas 8 horas, no creía que hubiera servicio a la habitación a estas horas, así que tome una botella de agua del mini bar, y una bolsa de papas, no era la comida que esperaba pero serviría, y podía esperar hasta que fuera una hora más razonable para pedir el desayuno.

Tome un baño en la hermosa tina que había, no era fanática de ellas pero para un día como hoy, en que había tomado un vuelo de horas y había estado hablando con mi madre por otro par de horas, era muy relajante. Después me puse algo de ropa cómoda y decidí ir a correr, era lo que hacía en Phoenix así que no quería romper la costumbre.

Pregunte en la entrada si había algún parque cerca para correr, el adorable portero me dio las indicaciones para llegar a un parque pequeño y cerca del hotel. Mientras corría escuchaba música y intentaba no pensar en lo ajetreados que sería los siguientes días, hasta el día de la apertura.

Regresé al hotel y tome un rápido baño para arreglarme, desayunar y salir rumbo a la galería para terminar de montar todo y también para la junta que tendría con la agencia que me estaba ayudando con esto.

Los días pasaron casi volando, el jueves llegaron mis padres, Alice y Jasper, todos se quedarían en el mismo hotel, mientras Rose llegaría el mismo día pero en un vuelo mucho más tarde, y se quedaría en otro hotel con su novio.

Jake había llegado el día anterior y se quedaba en un hotel a unas calles del nuestro. Alice estaba decidida a que usara uno de sus vestidos en la apertura, yo creía que sería algo más simple pero su vestido era elegante y muy hermoso.

El viernes llegó y aunque estaba nerviosa, también estaba muy emocionada, era la primera vez que mi trabajo estaría en venta, pero más importante, por primera vez las personas podrían apreciarlo y realmente quería ver eso.

Las personas de la agencia enviaron a una maquillista y estilista profesional, querían que estuviera perfecta para el gran día, mientras todos se preparaban en el hotel, yo estaba en la galería, maquillada como para conocer a la reina, pero con un pants pues debía revisar que todo estuviera en su lugar. Mi vestido estaba en la parte de atrás del lugar, me lo pondría cuando estuviéramos por abrir las puertas.

Me sorprendía que hubiera personas afuera, esperando a entrar desde una hora antes de abrir las puertas, aun me costaba trabajo creer que realmente estaba por abrir mi primera galería. Todos los cuadros estarían a la venta, excepto uno que me negaba por completo a vender, aun ante la insistencia de la agencia, yo no podía deshacerme de él, era importante para mí.

De hecho ese cuadro no iba a estar en la colección, pero cuando pidieron ver las pinturas, esa se coló entre las demás y aunque me dejarían conservarlo, querían que se presentara con el resto.

Me puse mi vestido y suspire antes de salir a donde estaban las personas, algunos tenían copas de champaña, pues al ser la apertura se suponía que era como una especie de gala, tenía que dar un pequeño discurso de agradecimiento y apertura, así que dije un par de palabras y luego finalmente pude bajar a unirme con mi familia y amigos.

Me dieron una copa y todos me felicitaron, hasta ese momento los únicos que habían visto las pinturas, eran mis padres, así que para los demás era algo nuevo y me alegraba de que les gustara.

―Ahora entiendo porque no contestabas mis llamadas, estabas ocupada. ―dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

―Deben hacer unas 20 piezas aquí, Bella. Es impresionante. ―comentó Jasper con una sonrisa y un tono de admiración.

―Gracias… ―mientras hablaba vi una cabellera muy conocida y unos ojos azules perdidos, sonreí sin poder evitarlo. ―¿Me dan un minuto? ―todos asintieron y siguieron caminando para ver las pinturas, pase entre las personas y llegué frente al chico que hacia latir mi corazón, aunque no se lo dijera. ―Adam.

Su sonrisa fue enorme y yo corrí a sus brazos, me levanto unos centímetros del suelo y dejo un dulce beso en mis labios. Alice decía que teníamos un problema, no podíamos estar ni juntos ni separados, era como un círculo vicioso, porque no salíamos con otras personas pero tampoco entre nosotros.

―Te extrañe. ―dijo con voz dulce, sonreí y volví a besarlo.

―Creí que no vendrías. ―admití, él sonrió coqueto.

―No me perdería tu primera presentación de arte… ―mientras él hablaba, note algo que me hizo dejar de escuchar y quizás también deje de respirar por unos segundos. ―¿Bella? ―lo miré de nuevo e intente sonreír de nuevo. ―¿Estás bien?

―¡Sí! ―note que varias personas me miraron y baje el volumen de mi voz. ―Sí, solo olvide algo y debo ir por ello, pero Jasper y Alice están por allá, ¿Por qué no vas a saludarlos? ―él sonrió y asintió. Me soltó y fue a donde le había señalado.

Camine entre las personas, siguiendo lo que creía que acababa de ver, salí del lugar y me gire intentando ver entre las sombras, estaba de espaldas, pero después de tantos años me era imposible no saber que era él.

―Edward. ―se giró sorprendido y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos.

Estábamos alejados, pero era lo más cerca que habíamos estado en los últimos años, no podía creer que él estuviera ahí, frente a mí. Sentía como si todo el pasado volviera a mí, cosas que creía haber dejado atrás, golpeaban mis recuerdos y su presencia me estaba alterando.

No sabía que decir, ¿estaba aquí por error? ¿Lo habían invitado y al ver que era yo había preferido irse? ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí?

Lo único que tenía claro era que no estaba ni cerca de superar a Edward Cullen.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **¡Edward volvió!**

 **Y lo más importante para todas las que lo esperaban *-* el capítulo de mañana sera un POV EDWARD *-***


	15. La última vez

_**La última vez.**_

 _ **Edward Pov**_

Ocho años sin que esos ojos chocolate se clavaran en los míos y aun así seguían haciendo estragos en mí.

Había cambiado, su cabello estaba muy corto y aunque ahora tenía ese porte de una mujer, seguía teniendo los ojos más encantadores que había visto en mi vida, inocentes y coquetos.

 _Oh Isabella, sigues tan clavada en mi corazón que duele solo verte._ Se ve preciosa en aquel vestido, sonreí, y parece realmente orgullosa de su trabajo, su mirada me recuerda aquellos veranos en los que me usaba como modelo y se pasaba horas pintando, hasta que encontraba la manera de distraerla y terminar besándola.

Cuando termina su discurso, baja y se encuentra con sus padres, hay otras personas ahí, solo reconozco a Jacob Black, el resto son extraños para mí. Todos la felicitan y alaban su trabajo, siempre confíe en que sería una reconocida artista.

Me mezclo entre las personas, la mayoría son idiotas que no saben nada de arte, pero quieren tener el cuadro más caro en su sala para presumir, todos arreglados con sus mejores trajes, dando acertados comentarios de lo hermosas que son las pinturas, pero solo ven la capa que Bella quiere que vean.

Ninguno puede ver que ella grabo cada uno de sus sentimientos en esas pinturas, solo los que la conocemos y los que realmente conocen de arte, pero estoy acostumbrado a fingir que encajo entre esas personas. Es lo que he hecho los últimos años de mi vida.

Entre esa multitud, está una chica experta en arte, le pedí eligiera algunos cuadros que pudiera tener en mi oficina o quizás en mi casa, donde algo me hiciera sentir que mi Bella seguía en alguna parte de mi vida.

Pero no quiero que ella me vea aquí, ella no necesita esto en su vida, y debo recordarme que hace muchos años la deje ir. Me prometí que después de verla me iría, pero aquí estaba clavado al piso mirando sus sonrisas y dulces gestos.

Ella fija su vista en un punto de la habitación, la veo alejarse de sus nuevos amigos y abrirse paso a empujones para llegar a la entrada del lugar, me acerco solo un poco, tratando de esconderme entre las personas, solo quiero ver a donde va.

Me detengo en seco cuando la veo abrazada a un hombre, él la hace sonreír, la besa y la levanta del piso. Es como si me clavaran dagas en el corazón, si no estuviera rodeado de personas quizás rompería en llanto, por fin entiendo que ella me dejo atrás.

Paso entre las personas y logró salir de la galería, debo alejarme y obligarme a dejar de amarla, está fuera de mi vida, debo entender que jamás volveré a tener a Bella, jamás.

Camino por la calle, sé que mi auto está del otro lado, pero quiero alejarme y la brisa de la noche sirve para calmarme. Hasta que su voz me deja helado en mi lugar.

―Edward. ―no puedo, no debo, pero aun así me lastimo girándome a mirarla, ahora que es consciente de mi presencia su mirada es aun más arrolladora.

Su precioso rostro muestra una cara de completa sorpresa, tantos años sin vernos y sigue siendo la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, la única que he amado y a la única que no puedo tener.

Me obligo a calmar mis sentimientos.

 _No es para ti, maldita sea._

Debo irme antes de que mi fuerza se acabe y termine rogándole que regrese a mí, que me ame otra vez, pongo mi mejor cara de seriedad, ella no debe saber el efecto que causa en mí.

―Isabella. ―su dulce nombre, mi dulce Isabella. Su mirada se endurece al escuchar como la llamo, la única vez que la llame así fue aquella tarde en que terminamos, en que tuve que dejarla ir.

Cruza los brazos, puedo ver su piel erizada, nunca le gusto el frío, por eso amaba Phoenix, yo lo amaba por otras razones pero nunca estuve destinado a quedarme ahí.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunta seria, supongo que capto mi tono de voz frío y distante.

―Me invitaron a la apertura de una galería, no sabía que era tuya. ―respondo con frialdad, ella frunce aun más el ceño, si supiera que tenía uno de sus cuadros de la galería en que participo en Londres, quizás pensaría que me había vuelto un loco acosador.

―¿Te vas? ―parecía un tanto dolida, debía odiarme y no la culpaba, muchas veces yo me había odiado.

Quiero decir tantas cosas, hay tanto atorado en mi pecho, pero no puedo, porque si mi dulce Isabella volviera a mi lado, le harían tanto daño y prefiero mi sufrimiento al suyo.

―Sí. ―tantos sentimientos atrapados dentro de mí y aun así es la única respuesta que puedo dar. Intento mantenerme firme, que ella no vea todo lo que siento, deseo que ella haya olvidado como leerme con una sola mirada.

―Si es por mí, no tienes que hacerlo. Somos adultos. ―suena esperanzada, como si no quisiera creer que me volví un bastardo, pero es lo que quiero que crea, porque eso la mantendrá alejada de mí.

―Tienes razón, somos adultos. Pero no es por ti, Isabella. Es solo que jamás fui fanático del arte y me diste la perfecta excusa para poder irme. ―respondo, mis palabras la sorprenden y incluso puedo ver que la lastiman, pero rápidamente se recompone y su mirada se vuelve fría.

Ni en nuestros peores momentos me dedico esa mirada, duele más de lo que pude prevenir.

―Me alegro de haberte ayudado. ―responde sarcástica, una parte de mi sonríe, sigue teniendo las mismas costumbres, los mismos gestos, sigue siendo perfecta.

Hago un asentimiento y pretendo irme, pero no puedo dejar de mirarla, por temor a que sea la última vez, quiero grabarme cada pequeño cambio en su rostro, quiero recordarla cada día de mi vida, pero no así.

Prefiero recordar a la chica que, hacía unos minutos, exponía su trabajo, orgullosa, porque eso es menos doloroso que recordarla mirándome con esa fría mirada.

―¿Bella? ―la voz de una chica nos hace romper el momento, quitando la mirada y volviendo para ver a la pequeña castaña, ella mira a Bella y sonríe al encontrarla. ―Adam dijo que habías salido ¿Qué haces? ―pregunta saliendo por completo de la galería, ¿Por qué sigo aquí parado?

Ahora que ella está distraída, doy media vuelta y sigo mi camino. Lejos de ella.

Sigo caminando por las frías calles de Nueva York, aun me siento ajeno a esta ciudad, cuando era niño mi madre decía que esta ciudad era la más hermosa de todas, que cada noche había algo nuevo que hacer.

Yo no encontraba ese encanto, después de 8 años, seguía buscando esa magia que mi madre solía describir. Era como enamorarte de la chica en la portada de una revista, te hacías grandes expectativas y luego al conocerla te dabas cuenta que no había nada en común y que te habías enamorado de una fotografía.

Mi celular sonaba como loco, casi siempre contestaba al primer timbrazo, pero ahora no quería hablar con nadie, no deseaba regresar a mi horrible realidad.

Mientras caminaba, un auto negro se detuvo a mi lado, fruncí el ceño hasta que bajo el vidrio.

―¿Te llevo? ―sonreí a medias, era Emmett.

Podía decir que se había vuelto mi mejor amigo, y también era el único que sabía todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años, desde que la maldita mujer de cabello de fuego apareció en mi vida.

Entre al auto y él se incorporo al ajetreado trafico de NY, por suerte llevaba la calefacción, pues en esta ciudad casi siempre hacia frío como si fuera diciembre.

―¿La viste? ―suspiré y recargue la cabeza en el asiento. ―No debiste ir, solo te torturas, amigo.

―Necesitaba verla, aunque fuera una última vez. ―respondí, él era el único que sabía que seguía amando a Isabella, como la primera vez.

―Eso dijiste cuando terminamos en Londres para verla, y ni siquiera le hablaste. Y luego en el funeral de sus abuelos, ni siquiera entramos. Jamás es la última vez, Edward. ―tenía razón, con Bella jamás era la última vez.

―Me he resignado a vivir sin ella, lo único que me queda es esto. ―él suspiro y giro en una calle, reconocía el camino a mi departamento.

―¿Al menos esta vez te vio? ―asentí, aunque preferiría que no lo hubiera hecho.

―Incluso hablamos. ―él sonrió.

―Bueno, si te hablo quiere decir que ya no te odia ¿no? quizás podrías intentar llegar a ella y… ―lo detuve antes de que iniciara a planear cosas que jamás serían.

―Incluso si no me odiara, sabes que no puedo estar con ella. ―respondí testarudo.

―¿Por la pelirroja con aires de grandeza? ―se estaciono en mi lugar en el estacionamiento del edificio, bajamos y comenzamos a caminar. ―Dudo que ella siga interesada en con quién sales y con quién no. ―ojala Emmett tuviera razón.

―No pienso poner en peligro la carrera de Bella, ella se esforzó mucho para llegar a donde está. ―entramos al elevador, marque el piso de mi apartamento y Emmett se recargo en la pared de atrás.

―Creí que Charlotte estaba por casarse, eso debería librarte de sus malditas amenazas. ―debería, pero para ella yo era de su propiedad y no estaba dispuesta a dejarme libre.

―¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto? ―llegamos al piso y fuimos hasta mi apartamento, abrí la puerta y lo deje pasar.

Él se acerco al pequeño bar que tenía, al menos él le llamaba así, eran solo unas cuantas botellas de licor, que me había regalado en los últimos años, yo solo bebía cuando venían invitados a mi apartamento o cuando Charlotte decidía que esa noche no quería pasarla junto a su prometido.

Emmett sirvió dos vasos y me llevo uno, dejo la botella en la mesita de la sala y se sentó en el otro sillón.

―¿Enviaste a Diana, la señorita del arte, a comprar el arte de su amada? ―preguntó con una sonrisa, él y Diana no se llevaban muy bien. Me reí un poco y bebí lo que fuera que me había servido.

―Sí, le pedí que comprara al menos un par de sus cuadros. ―respondí, esa cosa calaba al llegar a la garganta.

―Tendrás que comprar una casa, si sigues comprando tantas pinturas. ―por eso no se llevaban bien, Emmett no entendía el arte y casi siempre solo compraba lo que le parecía bonito, su casa tenía pinturas extrañas.

―O puedo tapizar la oficina con ellas. ―él negó rápidamente, me reí un poco y seguimos tomando hasta la madrugada, él se quedo en el cuarto extra de mi apartamento y yo ni siquiera pude dormir, me pase un largo rato parado frente a la ventana, cuando mi despertador sonó, fui a tomar un baño y me arregle para el trabajo.

No importaba si era fin de semana, día libre o lo que fuera, yo debía estar ahí. Esta no era la vida que había esperado para mí, jamás creí que terminaría pasando 14 horas al día en una oficina, para llegar a mi apartamento y tener que pasar la noche con una mujer que odiaba, y que ni siquiera me amaba, simplemente me veía como juguete que necesitaba en su colección.

Tome las llaves de Emmett y fui a comprar un par de cafés, él tendría una resaca del demonio, yo por suerte había dejado de beber antes que él. Le pedí a uno de los chicos de la empresa que recogiera mi auto, y llame a Diana para saber que había comprado.

―Elegí 3 de la colección, bueno 4 pero uno de ellos no estaba a la venta. ―respondió un tanto desanimada.

―Supongo que con los 3 estaremos bien. ―respondí, me dieron nuestros cafés y salí del local sosteniéndolos con una mano y con la otra el celular.

―Sí, pero el número 4 le habría encantado. Realmente quería conseguirlo para usted. ―entre malabares logre abrir la puerta del auto y entrar sin derramar el café.

―Está bien, Diana. Habrá más pinturas de ella, estoy seguro de ello. ―acomode el café en los portavasos y encendí el auto.

―Está bien, aun así creo que debería ir a la galería y ver los cuadros, creo que le gustará. ―estaría encantado de hacerlo, pero no quería toparme con Bella de nuevo, no podía comportarme como un patán con ella otra vez.

―Lo pensaré. Gracias Diana. ―nos despedimos y fui hasta mi apartamento, deje el café de Emmett en la mesa de la sala, y tome un taxi para ir al trabajo, ahí llevarían mi auto.

El resto del día lo pase metido en papeles, reuniones y demás. Esto iba a acabar conmigo. Emmett llegó tarde, pero todos preferían que lo hiciera cuando bebía, porque si llegaba con resaca era un dolor de cabeza.

Y de todas maneras era el jefe, podía hacer lo que quisiera. Después de que su padre murió, él asumió su lugar en la empresa de su familia, yo había estado trabajando en otra empresa hasta entonces, que me invito a trabajar con él, no tenía un puesto con sueldo millonario pero si debía trabajar en algo que odiaba, al menos que fuera con mi mejor amigo.

Diana me envió los documentos que necesitaría cuando me enviaran los cuadros, e incluyó algunas fotos del trabajo de Bella. Dijo que había decidido hacer un pequeño reportaje para la revista en que trabajaba, y su editor estaba feliz, incluso podría hacerle una entrevista a Bella.

Me alegraba que las personas se interesaran en el arte de Isabella, ella tenía un talento inigualable, llegaría muy lejos.

Las obras que Diana había elegido eran hermosas, las pondría en mi apartamento, una de las que había comprado en Londres, había terminado en la sala de la casa de mis padres, claro que mi madre no sabía de quien era, solo le había parecido encantadora y me había pedido le regalara ese cuadro.

Si supiera que esa pintura que tanto presumía, era de la chica a la que tanto había ofendido en el pasado, la misma mujer que ella siempre quiso lejos de mí. Quizás se volvería loca.

Al anochecer, planeaba llegar y dormir al menos unas horas, pero apenas entre a mi apartamento, la mujer que más odiaba apareció por la puerta de la cocina, llevaba tan solo una de mis camisas, y sonreía como si quisiera ser coqueta.

Yo no me sentía atraído hacía ella, no la deseaba, no quería pasar mis noches a su lado. Pero no tenía opción, ella me tenía en sus manos.

―Hola, amor. ―en sus labios la palabra amor, sonaba tan vacía.

Cerré la puerta y deje mis llaves en la mesita de entrada, ella se acerco y rápidamente busco mis labios, mientras sus manos se enredaban en mi cuello.

Debía entender que esta sería mi vida de ahora en adelante y dejar de creer que algún día Isabella volvería a mi vida.

La vida real no funcionaba como un libro de amor.

* * *

 **Espero les guste, lamento no haber subido ayer, tuve un percance pero aquí está el capítulo :3**

 **No se olviden de dejar sus RR :3**

 **¿Qué les parece el Pov Edward?**


	16. Demasiados pensamientos

_**"Demasiados pensamientos"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Mientras corría por las infestadas calles de Nueva York, no podía dejar de pensar en él, parecía una persona completamente diferente, su mirada era tan fría y sin sentimientos, y en su rostro parecía haber envejecido 20 años, no que tuviera arrugas y cabello blanco, solo era diferente.

No sabía cómo describir al hombre que vi ayer, porque en las definiciones que daba de Edward antes, ahora parecían no encajar, suponía que después de tantos años era obvio que estaría distinto, pero eso había sido demasiado.

Sus palabras me habían dolido, no como antes, pero era como si una persona importante te dijera que tu trabajo no es de su interés. Había sido un completo idiota, y no tenía razones para tratarme así.

Si Alice no hubiera salido, no estaba segura de que me habría contestado, quizás ni siquiera quería volver a verme y el seguirlo había sido un error, pero me había tomado por sorpresa.

Después de que se fue, tenía la extraña necesidad de buscarlo entre las personas, como si fuera a encontrarlo en cualquier esquina, pero me había dado cuenta de dos cosas, la ciudad no era tan grande y había cientos de personas en las calles, así que incluso si estaba a dos metros de mí, no lo vería.

Había hablado con mi agencia y estaban felices porque la noche anterior se habían vendido 5 cuadros, 3 de ellos por la misma persona, y muchos habían estado interesados en comprar el único cuadro que no estaba a la venta.

Insistieron en ponerlo a la venta, pero me negaba categóricamente a hacerlo, en especial después de la noche anterior. Era algo personal, algo solo mío.

Había cosas para las que no estaba lista para desprenderme y esa era una de ellas.

Me había dado cuenta que podías creer que superabas algunas cosas, pero al final, no había una prueba de ello, hasta que no te enfrentaras a lo que creías superado, solo entonces sabías si habías estado jugando a olvidar o en verdad habías saltado el obstáculo.

Seguí corriendo por el parque e intente dejar de pensar y simplemente escuchar la música que tenía en mi celular, pero la chica de _Guerra de novias_ , estaba en un error, correr con música no servía para no pensar, en realidad solo te hacía recordar y pensar de más, cosas que querías dejar atrás. Era como ver un pequeño documental de lo que fuera que te recordara esa canción.

Una vez regresé a mi hotel, tome un baño y salí rumbo a la galería, ahora estaría abierta desde las 10 de la mañana hasta las 8 de la noche, habría encargados todo el día, para dar información sobre los cuadros que ya habían sido vendidos y los que aun podían adquirir.

Se suponía que la galería estaría alrededor de un mes, y luego se enviarían los cuadros a sus nuevos dueños, así más personas podrían verlas sin tener que comprar los cuadros.

No tenía que estar yo ahí, pero me habían pedido fuera por algo importante, no me habían dado más información que esa, así que esperaba no fueran a presentarme a alguien importante, porque iba con un vestido muy simple y nada arreglada para presentaciones.

Al llegar vi a Meredith hablando con una chica, Meredith es la chica de la agencia, al menos es con quien yo me comunico para todo lo referente a mis cuadros y esas cosas, ella me sonrió apenas me vio y me hizo señas para acercarme.

Le dedique una sonrisa a la chica que estaba con ella, ambas parecían muy emocionadas.

―Bella, te presento a Diana Smith, es una reconocida escritora en una revista de arte, aquí en Nueva York. ―sonreí y me gire hacía Diana.

―Mucho gusto. ―dije un poco confundida, me parecía haberla visto la noche anterior pero no estaba segura, con todo lo que había pasado ayer, quizás estaba confundida.

―El gusto es todo mí, Isabella. ―hice una mueca, odiaba que me llamarán así, me recordaba a Edward siendo un patán y me ponía de mal humor.

―Solo Bella. ―respondí casi enseguida.

―Diana quiera hacerte una entrevista para su revista. ―la voz de Meredith parecía la de una niña en su fiesta de cumpleaños, llena de emoción y alegría.

Entendía que era algo importante pero no era tan enérgica como ella.

―Si tú estás de acuerdo claro. ―continuó Diana intentando sonar más tranquila que Meredith.

―Ah sí, claro. ¿Ahora? ―pregunté con una sonrisa, ella sonrió aun más ante mi respuesta.

―Si tienes tiempo, sería genial. ―asentí, no tenía a donde más ir.

―Bueno, yo las dejo para que puedan hablar. ―ella en verdad estaba emocionada.

Meredith se fue y nosotras comenzamos a caminar por la galería, no era muy grande, pero nos deteníamos en los cuadros que ella señalaba, hacía preguntas de mi trabajo, de algunas pinturas y de si planeaba hacer más cosas como estás.

Todo iba bien hasta que llegamos a la única pintura de la que realmente no quería dar explicaciones, pero ella insistió.

―¿Por qué éste es el único cuadro que no está a la venta? ―preguntó, tenía una pequeña grabadora y una libreta con notas.

―Es un trabajo más personal. ―respondí, aun me causaba algunas molestias que todos pudieran ver esa pintura, hasta ese momento no había pensado en la posibilidad de que Edward lo hubiera visto.

Ahora no podía sacar esa idea de mi cabeza.

―¿Quién es él? ―preguntó con una sonrisa educada y señalando el retrato. Maldita la hora en que la señora Bennett quiso que pintara a Edward.

―No quiero hablar de esto. ―respondí sonando más seria de lo que esperaba, ella pareció culpable y rápidamente quito la sonrisa y dejo de oprimir el botón para grabar.

―Lo siento, no quería incomodarte. ―suspiré y negué, después de todo ella no sabía todo lo que había detrás de ese retrato.

―Está bien, es solo que ese cuadro era algo privado y por casualidad terminó en la exposición, aun no me acostumbro a que las personas lo vean. ―respondí intentando parecer más tranquila.

Ella sonrió y asintió. Anoto unas cosas y seguimos con el recorrido, el último cuadro era una pintura de un día soleado en Phoenix, con una pareja mayor, mis abuelos, parados de espaldas, tomados de la mano y mirando el atardecer, era una de las pinturas que más me había costado, cada que la miraba me daban ganas de llorar.

Después de un par de preguntas más, dijo que sería todo y se despidió, una vez estuve sola, medite la posibilidad de ir y robar mi retrato y luego hacerme la loca cuando preguntaran por él.

―Bella. ―mientras planeaba mi robo, Meredith apareció detrás de mí y casi me hace saltar. Me miro como pidiendo disculpas y le reste importancia. ―¿Cómo te fue?

―Creo que bien. ―respondí con tranquilidad.

―En cuanto salga la entrevista, muchos vendrán a ver tus pinturas. Eso será muy bueno para tu carrera. ―sonreí un tanto emocionada y ella casi daba saltitos de emoción.

Adam me había llamado para invitarme a celebrar el día de hoy, sabía que se quedaría hasta el domingo por la noche, así que teníamos dos días juntos, no sabía que me pasaba con él.

No quería estar cada día de mi vida a su lado y no soñaba con que nos casáramos, pero cuando estábamos juntos me sentía una persona distinta, un tanto cursi e incluso enamorada, solo no sabía definir que había entre nosotros.

Él paso por mí a la galería y fuimos caminando hasta un restaurante, no lograba aprenderme las calles por más que lo intentará así que mejor no desperdiciaba tiempo.

―Te vez genial. ―dijo tomando mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos, sonreí de lado y entramos al restaurante.

―Eso lo dices porque quieres que te invite a dormir conmigo. ―respondí en tono de broma, él sonrió aun más, nos dieron una mesa y ambos pedimos lo más simple del menú, quizás lo único que estábamos seguros no serían caracoles, lasaña.

―Hago mi mejor intento y sigo sin recibir una invitación. ―respondió una vez la mesera se llevo las cartas y anoto nuestros pedidos.

―Pues tendrás que hacerlo mejor, entonces. ―respondí divertida.

Sabía que terminaría invitándolo a mi hotel, tenía un extraño juego de idas y vueltas con Adam que me quitaba el sueño algunas noches.

¿Qué pensaría si supiera que mientras hablábamos no dejaba de pensar en que después de ocho años había vuelto al hombre que por tantos años llame el amor de mi vida?

Mientras platicábamos y comíamos, no podía dejar de pensar en Edward. ¿Por qué los estaba comparando?

No eran iguales en nada, ni siquiera sentía lo mismo por los dos. Debía concentrarme y dejar de pensar en lo idiota que había sido Edward la noche anterior.

En realidad se había comportado como un imbécil, había estado cerca de soltarle un par de cosas. Por qué me había hablado así, yo había intentado ser educada con él. Odiaba que tuviera el poder de dejarme pensando en él, aun cuando se comportaba como un idiota.

Al final no invite a Adam a mi hotel, no tenía ánimos para esto, y no podía acostarme con él pensando en Edward. En lugar de eso, tome una botella de vino del mini bar y me pedí un sándwich de queso, tenía el gusto culinario de un niño de 6 años.

Lo peor era que no tenía el maldito retrato para gritarle todo lo que quería y que no podía decirle al verdadero Edward, porque no sabía donde vivía o donde trabajaba, aunque si lo supiera tampoco lo haría.

Entonces recordé que tenía una foto del dichoso retrato en mi celular, lo había enviado a la agencia cuando me pidieron las fotos de cada cuadro, como una manera de inventario. La busque y la sostuve frente a mí.

―Eres un idiota. ―dije seria, a veces realmente me preguntaba si estaba loca, solo yo hablaba con un cuadro.

Apague la pantalla y lance el teléfono al otro lado de la cama, debía dejar de hacer eso. Salí al pequeño balcón que había en el hotel, con una copa de vino en mi mano y mirando las abarrotadas calles de NY.

¿Volvería a verlo?

¿Por qué aun después de todo deseaba verlo?

Tome lo que quedaba en la copa y la deje en el piso del balcón. Quizás no estaba lista para dejar ir a Edward, si no podía dejar ir a Edward Retrato, cómo iba a dejar ir al Edward real.

―¿Por qué tuviste que volver ahora?

Una solitaria lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, no había llorado ni cuando me dejo, ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? La limpie y seguí mirando la ciudad, no debía pensar más en él, pero sentía que había quedado tanto inconcluso entre nosotros que me era casi imposible dejarlo pasar.

Eran muchos recuerdos, sentimientos y explicaciones. Desearía jamás haber llegado a NY, al menos en Phoenix podía convencerme de que lo había olvidado y que ya no había nada entre nosotros.

Ahora estaba aquí, recordando cada día que pasamos juntos, rememorando cuando todo empezó a ir mal, aunque estaba claro que todo se había puesto mal cuando la maldita pelirroja apareció en nuestras vidas.

¿Seguiría con ella? Quizás por eso se fue, no quiere que ella se entere que me vio. Oh por Dios, en verdad necesitaba dejar de pensar eso.

De todas formas esa mujer no debía importarme, la odiaba, no porque Edward se hubiera enamorado de ella, era algo fuera de mí, como si toda ella me diera mala espina, podía superar que Edward se hubiera enamorado de alguien más, pero ella tenía algo que no me convencía, simplemente no soportaba a esa mujer.

Tome la copa y regrese a mi habitación, necesitaba dormir, quizás eso ayudaría a dejar de pensar en todo esto.

Antes de acostarme a dormir, tome otra copa y vi algo de televisión, hasta que finalmente caí dormida, pero eso no detuvo los recuerdos. Lo único que lo haría era hablar con él, así que eso era lo que haría, Edward Cullen me iba a dar una maldita explicación, tenía esa deuda conmigo desde hacía ocho años y se la iba a cobrar.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **Sé que están muy confundidas por Edward, pero prometo que se irán aclarando las cosas poco a poco.**

 **Si no fue un capítulo contando todo lo de los últimos años es porque eso estará más adelante :3**

 **Se enteraran junto con Bella qué fue lo que paso.**


	17. De vuelta a ti

_**"De vuelta a ti"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Quizás me estaba volviendo una acosadora en potencia, pero hoy en día con internet puedes casi encontrar a cualquier persona, así que después de una larga tarde de investigación, encontré que un Edward Cullen trabajaba en una empresa en Nueva York.

Y él se había presentado primero en mi trabajo, así que básicamente era para estar a mano. Después de acompañar a mis padres al aeropuerto y despedirnos, tome un taxi a la dirección que había conseguido. Aunque debía admitir que mientras subía me sentía como la loca ex novia que no puede superar la separación después de ocho años.

Así que al llegar al piso de oficinas, entre en pánico y me escondí entre todas las personas que venían en el ascensor, quedando solo yo y un chico alto y castaño, me miró como esperando que oprimiera el piso al que quería ir, yo solo sonreí y señale que él pusiera su piso.

En cuanto él se bajara, oprimiría el de planta alta y me largaría de aquí, había sido una terrible idea, debía conseguirme un terapeuta para estos cambios de humor, él oprimió un botono, un par de pisos más arriba, mientras subíamos sentía su mirada sobre mí.

Pero yo solo podía pensar en que había una mínima posibilidad de que, Edward decidiera tomar el elevador mientras yo seguía aquí. Quizás si bajaba y tomaba las escaleras, estaría más tranquila, aunque no recordaba haber visto escaleras, debía haber ¿no? todos los edificios tienen escaleras.

Llegamos al piso que el chico había marcado, me dedico una sonrisa educada y luego salió del elevador, pero antes de que las puertas se cerraran se giro y me miro con una cara de sorpresa.

―¡¿TÚ?! ―el grito me hizo saltar, pero ya había oprimido el botón y las puertas se cerraron. El ascensor se detuvo un piso más abajo, y el tipo raro entro casi corriendo al lugar, con la respiración agitada y oprimió el botón para volver a subir.

―Oye, no te conozco ni nada, pero realmente me estás asustando. ―dije aterrada y pegada a la pared, él me hizo una seña para que lo dejara tomar aire y luego al llegar al piso me tomo del brazo y me llevo jalando hasta una de las oficinas.

Oh no, un loco estaba intentando raptarme, algunas secretarias nos miraban como si estuviera loca por mi cara de pánico, mientras yo tenía ganas de gritarles por qué demonios no me ayudaban, y porque esto les parecía tan normal.

El tipo cerró la puerta una vez los dos estuvimos dentro y me miró intensamente. Estaba por gritarle hasta de que se iba a morir, pero él me detuvo.

―Tranquila, no estoy loco y no te haré daño. ―fruncí el ceño y me cruce de brazos.

―Pues perdóname por dudarlo, pero nadie cuerdo hace semejante cosa. ―respondí furiosa, él suspiro y camino detrás de mí, entonces note lo linda que era la oficina, tenía un enorme ventanal y algunos cuadros muy modernos. ―Ni siquiera sé quién eres. ―continué, él sonrió más tranquilo.

―Pero yo sí sé quién eres tú. ―respondió, ahora si estaba asustada, me di la vuelta decidida a irme, pero él me tomo de la mano y me detuvo. ―Escúchame, no soy un loco o acosador.

―¿Entonces? ―pregunté soltándome de su agarre y dando un paso lejos.

―Edward me habló de ti. ―fruncí el ceño y él suspiró. Me parecía increíble que ese tipo tuviera algo que ver con Edward, esto parecía una tétrica película de miedo.

―Debo irme. ―respondí y me di la vuelta para irme otra vez, pero él no parecía querer dejarme ir.

―Espera, solo escúchame y después puedes irte ¿sí? ―lo miré con desconfianza, esto no podía ser algo bueno, nadie normal te saca del elevador así, y luego se niega a dejarte ir. ―Es sobre Edward.

―Habla entonces. ―dije seria, debía ser importante como para que hiciera toda esa pantomima. Señalo la silla frente a su escritorio, suspiré y caminé hasta donde la silla.

Suponía que si hubiera querido hacerme daño, ya lo habría hecho ¿no? él se sentó del otro lado del escritorio, y me miró fijamente por largos segundos, hasta que finalmente comenzó a hablar.

―¿Él aun te importa? ―preguntó realmente serio e interesado, oh no, no tendría esta conversación con él.

―Dudo que sea de tu incumbencia, en especial porque no sé quién eres. ―respondí molesta.

―Soy Emmett, mejor amigo y jefe de Edward. ―respondió como intento de presentación.

―Oh genial, ahora estoy en completa confianza. ―estaba molesta y cuando estaba molesta solía ser sarcástica, podría cambiarlo pero a mis 26 años ya era una causa perdida.

―Eres justo como te describió. ―una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y me pregunté que tanto le habría contado Edward de mí, y aun más ¿Por qué le hablaba de mí a las personas?

―Venir aquí fue un error. Solo quería hablar con él, pero creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. ―debía irme ahora y no volver a buscarlo, Dios, esto había sido una locura.

―¡No! ―¿Por qué no podía hablar como una persona normal y dejar de dar gritos como loco? Lo fulmine con la mirada y él hizo una mueca de lo siento. ― Él no va a admitir nada de esto, pero he pasado los últimos ocho años viendo como se hunde cada vez más, está como muerto en vida, y eres la única que puede ayudarlo.

Fruncí el ceño y entonces capto mi atención. No entendía de qué estaba hablando y me estaba poniendo nerviosa, llámenme loca, pero seguía preocupándome por lo que le pasará a Edward.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―pregunté seria, él suspiró, casi aliviado de por fin tener mi atención.

―Quisiera poder decirte todo lo que pasa, pero Edward no me perdonaría que lo hiciera. ―estaba comenzó a asustarme, parecía un acertijo. ―Solo sé, que cuando tú estás cerca él está más vivo. ―debía estar confundido.

―Creo que estás confundido, yo no he estado cerca de Edward en años. ―él asintió.

―Hay cosas que tú no sabes, Isabella. ―lo miré a los ojos, mientras él señalo uno de los cuadros que estaba en su oficina, me giré y aunque tarde unos segundos lo reconocí, era de uno de los chicos de la exposición en Londres, no era precisamente de mis favoritos, parecía muy estético para mí.

―Un momento ¿tú estabas ahí? ―él hizo una mueca de sí y no, suspire necesitaba más respuestas y menos señas y adivinanzas.

―Cómo dije, no puedo decírtelo. De todas formas eso no es importante.

―¡¿Qué no es importante?! Me estás volviendo loca, no entiendo nada de esto y créeme, Edward no quiere volver a verme, me lo dejo en claro hace unos días. ―sí, seguía dolida por sus palabras.

―Al contrario, Isabella. Él quisiera más que nada volver a verte. ―no podía creer eso después de todo lo que Edward me había dicho. ―Pero prácticamente tiene prohibido hacerlo. ―fruncí el ceño y él suspiro. ―Si te dijera todo, estoy seguro que tú estarías igual que yo, y harías lo que fuera para ayudarlo…

―¡Entonces dímelo! ―lo interrumpí frustrada.

―Él es quién debe decírtelo. ―respondió con tranquila franqueza.

―¿Cómo va a decírmelo si no puede verme? ―empezaba a darme jaqueca.

―Bueno, hay una forma, pero para eso debes quedarte en Nueva York. ―oh no.

―¿Quedarme aquí? No, yo tengo mi vida en Phoenix y se supone que estaré aquí solo unos días más. ―él detuvo mi vomito verbal.

―Serán solo unos meses, no te pido que regreses con él y reinicien todo donde lo dejaron, solo necesito que te acerques a él poco a poco y entonces estoy seguro que él te contará todo. Eres la única que puedo liberarlo de eso.

¿Quedarme en Nueva York?

Eso no entraba en mi plan, aunque ver a Edward tampoco y venir a buscarlo mucho menos, pero aquí estaba. Y si el chico frente a mí estaba tan preocupado, debía ser algo muy malo. Quizás era la estupidez más grande que haría en mi vida, si me quedaba, pero él me necesitaba…

―No lo sé. ―respondí con voz baja y más tranquila esta vez.

―Si dejas de lado como terminaron, y recuerdas todo lo que pasaron juntos. Él es el mismo chico de hace 8 años, solo tiene el corazón destrozado. ―era un golpe bajo intentar mover mis emociones por él, comenzaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta y ni siquiera sabía que era lo que pasaba.

―¿Él sigue con…? ―no pude terminar la pregunta, ni siquiera debería importarme, pero si ellos seguían juntos, yo no podía quedarme aquí y verlo con ella.

―No. Al menos no de la manera en que crees. Ella lo dejo hace 7 años, conoció un tipo rico en la Universidad y ahora va a casarse con él. ―asentí pero ahora otra pregunta rondaba mi cabeza.

―¿Por eso él tiene el corazón destrozado? Porque no quiero ser su paño de lágrimas por haberla pedido. ―no era tan masoquista.

―Esa mujer no es tan importante para él. ―dijo casi con fastidio al hablar de ella, quizás nunca fue de su agrado. ―Solo te diré una cosa, ella es una mala persona. Horrible y no por dejar a Edward. ―era la segunda persona que daba esa descripción de ella, me preguntaba si en verdad era tan mala.

―Para quedarme tendría que buscar un apartamento, y por lo que sé conseguir uno aquí, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Y no puedo aparecer de la nada y pedirle que seamos amigos. ―dije después de un rato, él sonrió un poco.

―Bueno, acabo de mudarme a una casa un poco más lejos del centro de la ciudad, y deje mi apartamento libre, ahora está anunciado a la venta, pero si aceptas puedes quedarte ahí el tiempo que sea…

―¿En serio harías todo eso por Edward? ―no me parecía increíble, Edward era un hombre que de alguna manera hacía que todos lo quisieran.

―Es mi mejor amigo. ―respondió con honestidad. ―Sobre lo otro, bueno ibas a aparecer en su oficina hace unos minutos ¿no?

―Pero me arrepentí. ―dije pasándome las manos por el cabello.

―Bueno, pero ahora puedes intentarlo de nuevo. Dile lo que sea que querías decirle, después estoy seguro que lograras volverlo loco, dale unos días y él te llamará.

―Dudo que si le digo lo que quería decirle, él quiera llamarme después. ―respondí con una mueca.

―Dale el beneficio de la duda. ―la sonrisa en su rostro era enorme, parecía emocionado con esto. ―Ven, te llevaré a su oficina.

―¡¿Qué?! ¿Ahora? ―oh no, no podía verlo después de semejante plática. Pero a él no le importo, me llevo entre pasillos y de más, hasta quedar frente a la puerta que suponía era la de la oficina de Edward. ―Creo que deberíamos pensar esto mejor, quizás inventar un discurso o algo así…

El tipo parecía ignorarme, pues toco la puerta sin esperármelo me empujo para entrar.

―No espera. ―intente girarme pero era muy tarde, estaba dentro de la oficina de Edward. Me gire y me tope con la mirada de él.

Sentía la respiración acelerada. No estaba lista para enfrentarlo. Él solo parecía paralizado, como si no comprendiera que hacía aquí, pero ni yo comprendía del todo bien como había llegado aquí.

―¿Hola? ―dije confundida, debía decir algo más, pero las palabras estaban atrancadas en mi garganta.

―¿Bella? ―había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me llamó así.

―Oh por Dios. ―suspiré, al menos él estaba tan confundido como yo, así que estábamos en las mismas condiciones.

Nos mirábamos sin decir nada, las palabras de Emmett resonaban en mi cabeza, debía recordar que él me necesitaba. Estaba por arriesgar mi corazón, por él, ¿en verdad quería hacer esto?

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó sorprendido y parecía intentar recomponer su rostro.

Y poco a poco vi como su rostro se transformaba en lo que parecía una fachada, ahora me miraba como la noche anterior, ¿eso tenía que ver con el tema que Emmett tanto escondía?

Tuve que recomponerme y tome valor de donde podía.

―Quiero hablar contigo. ―respondí seria e intentando parecer de lo más tranquila, él frunció el ceño y parecía realmente fuera de su zona de confort.

―No tengo nada que hablar contigo. ―era como si quisiera lastimarme con sus palabras.

―Te equivocas, tenemos mucho de que habar.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **Un capítulo extra de regalo ;)**


	18. El amor de mi vida

_**El amor de mi vida.**_

 _ **Edward Pov**_

Ella no debería estar aquí, no podía estar aquí. Necesitaba que se fuera y jamás volviera, pero no tenía la fuerza para ser cruel con ella por mucho tiempo, y no quería revivir su mirada de la última noche que nos vimos, terminaría de destruirme el que ella me odiara.

―Estoy trabajando, lo que sea que quieras decirme que sea rápido. ―respondí intentando sonar lo más indiferente posible, ella bufo y se acercó.

Parecía incluso molesta de estar aquí, hacía esos gestos de estrés que tenía cuando estábamos peleando, una parte de mí sonríe sin poder evitarlo. Se sienta en una de las sillas frente a mí y completamente seria vuelve a mirarme.

―Quiero una explicación. ―fruncí el ceño confundido, ¿ahora de qué estaba hablando?

―¿Qué? ―ella puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, no entendía a que venía todo esto.

Aunque tampoco esperaba verla de nuevo, ¿Cómo había dado conmigo?

¿Me había buscado? Era estúpido y me gustaba creer que sí, que así como yo me moría por verla de nuevo, ella también quería verme.

―Por todo lo que paso hace ocho años. ―debí saber que sería algo así, era lo único por lo que podía tener dudas, y todas sus dudas yo no podía responderlas, al menos no sin dañarla o ponerla en peligro.

―Oh por Dios, Isabella. Tienes que superar todo esto, yo lo hice. Ahora tengo cosas mejores que hacer. ―respondí como un patán, pero ¿Qué más podía decirle?

La verdad no era una opción y las mentiras me estaban volviendo loco. Isabella me tenía entre la espada y la pared.

―No. ―respondió molesta y su mirada se volvió seria, no estaba aquí para bromear, eso era seguro. Dudaba que se fuera sin una mejor respuesta. ―Quisiera superarlo, pero no puedo hacerlo si no tengo un cierre de todo esto. Necesito saber todo lo que paso hace ocho años, y hasta donde llegaste con ella antes de terminar conmigo.

Oh mi amor, ¿eso es lo que tanto necesitas saber?

Quieres saber si la bese cómo a ti, si llegué a romper nuestras promesas. Si te dijera la verdad, ¿me amarías de nuevo? Quizás no, de todas formas no puedo hacerlo.

Quisiera poder decirte que nunca besaría a nadie como te besaba a ti, que no la toque ni una vez, al menos no mientras tú y yo estuvimos juntos, quisiera decirte tantas cosas, pero tengo las manos atadas y no puedo jugar con fuego.

―¿Estás segura de qué quieres saberlo? ―pregunté como un bastardo, todo su rostro se descompuso, la seguridad con que había llegado ahora se había evaporado.

Parecía dolida y decepcionada, no soportaba verla así, pero lo mejor era qué pensará lo peor de mí, que no volviera a buscarme.

―¿En qué momento te volviste un bastardo? ―su mirada era tan intensa que temía que viera dentro de mí, que leyera mis pensamientos. ―El loco de tu amigo, estaba equivocado, tú no me necesitas. Eres un idiota con aires de grandeza. Pues te diré una cosa, Edward. Por fin tengo un cierre. ―¿mi amigo?

Mientras hablaba, tomo su bolsa y se levanto para irse, estaba furiosa. Me costaba demasiado no levantarme y seguirla pidiendo perdón, no estoy muy seguro de qué habla pero tampoco me da tiempo de preguntarlo, pues ya se ha ido.

Me quedo unos segundos mirando la puerta, agradezco que no notara los cuadros colgados aquí, no quisiera que viera mi vulnerabilidad. Pero antes de darme cuenta estoy corriendo como condenado por las escaleras, no podía dejar que se fuera así, apenas logró llegar cuando ella sale del ascensor, al toparnos me mira furiosa.

―¿Es qué en tu maldita oficina jamás me dejarán irme tranquila? ―preguntó enojada, tome aire y hice la peor estupidez que se me pudo ocurrir.

―Lo siento. ―no debería pedirle disculpas, debería dejarla ir, estar cerca de mí solo va a lastimarla. ―No quise tratarte así, pero no esperaba verte aquí…

―Pues no volverás a verme por aquí. ―respondió y me rodeo para poder caminar y salir del edificio.

―Espera, dijiste que querías un cierre. ―se detiene y gira lentamente para mirarme. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Solo no puedo dejarla ir, no de nuevo. ―Podemos cenar esta noche, entonces tendremos un cierre. ―intento prometerme que será la última vez, pero tenerla cerca es como una droga y librarme de ella me es imposible.

Porque cada noche la extraño, y lo único que ronda mi cabeza es seguirla como un acosador, he reprimido todo esto por tanto tiempo que ahora parece que mi subconsciente me controla, y la quiera a ella. No está dispuesto a dejarla ir de nuevo.

Su silencio me mata lentamente, espero una negativa y algún comentario sarcástico, pero jamás llega, en su lugar suspira y se acerca de nuevo a mí.

―Estoy en el hotel _Room mate grace,_ podemos vernos en el restaurante de ahí. A las ocho. ―me sorprende que en verdad acepte verme de nuevo.

En especial después de la manera en que la trate, pero ella parece más tranquila y serena, asiento y ella me dedica una especie de sonrisa.

Mi corazón late desbocado, tanto tiempo sin verla sonreír, mueve los dedos como despedida y se va. Mientras yo sigo clavado al piso, me ha sonreído. Vamos a cenar, aunque sea una despedida, volveré a estar a su lado, aunque sean unas horas.

Cuando regresó a mi oficina, me encuentro con Emmett que sonríe al verme llegar.

―Las chicas dicen que saliste corriendo detrás de una mujer. ―entiendo la pregunta muda pero no sé si quiero que él esté al tanto de todo esto. Quizás debería dejarlo como algo entre nosotros, mientras menos personas lo sepan, hay menos probabilidades de que Charlotte lo sepa.

―Solo olvido algo y debía regresárselo. ―no quiero decir mucho, porque después de tantos años, aprendí que parece que hasta las paredes hablan y de alguna manera esa mujer siempre sabe cada uno de mis movimientos.

―Si temes que haya un micrófono aquí, podemos ir a comer algo y me cuentas ¿Qué debías regresarle a la castaña de 1.60, que estaba en tu oficina? ―lo miró sorprendido, genial, todos tenían algo con no dejarme tener una vida privada.

―¿La viste? ―preguntó y él sonríe como niño travieso.

―No si no quieres. ―suspiré y me deje caer en mi silla, aun intentaba procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, intentar pensar si esto estaba bien, si aceptar vernos de nuevo, no había sido un completo error.

No quería que ella pagara las consecuencias de mis actos, y esto podía ser el inicio de una horrible batalla. Sabía que Charlotte no aceptaría que ella estuviera en mi vida, y en cuanto lo supiera encontraría una forma de mantenerme en sus manos, pero yo necesitaba esto, solo quería verla una vez más, sentir que aunque sea una mínima parte de ella, aun sentía algo por mí.

―Vamos a cenar esta noche. ―dije finalmente, porque no había nadie que comprendiera mejor que él y sabía que me apoyaría o me daría su consejo.

―Eso es genial ¿vas a decirle la verdad? ―suspiró y niego. Jamás sabrá la verdad.

―Ella no necesitaba saber nada de esto. ―no dejaría que ella cargara con el peso de todo, me prometí hace años que ella sería feliz y conseguiría sus sueños, así yo tuviera que soportar a Charlotte el resto de mi vida.

―Sí necesita saberlo, todo esto gira en torno a ella y estoy seguro de que si lo supiera te libraría de todas las amenazas que esa mujer te ha hecho. ―sé que Emmett la odia, tanto o más que yo, pero él no ama a Bella como yo la amo, no entendería que cuando amas a alguien sacrificarías hasta tu propia felicidad, si esa persona vale la pena.

Y mi Bella valía cada amenaza.

―No se lo diré, Emmett. ―suspiró y me miró intentando poner el tema de lado.

―Bueno la mujer con pelos de menstruación, se ira de Luna de miel por dos meses ¿no? podrías aprovechar y pasar esos meses con Isabella. ―fruncí el ceño, no estaba seguro de que eso fuera una buena idea.

―No lo sé, involucrarme con Bella de nuevo, sería dañarla de nuevo. Al final Charlotte va a volver y tendría que dejar a Bella. No puedo hacerle eso.

―Pero no tienen que estar juntos de nuevo, solo puedes disfrutar de su amistad, el tenerla cerca. Así no tendrás que hacerle daño y al menos serás parte de su vida. ―Emmett era un hombre más cursi de lo que parecía, en verdad creía que todo era como un cuento de hadas y al final los malos siempre perdían. ―Al menos así dejarás de ser un emo.

―¿Un qué? ―no puedo evitar sonreír, él sonríe aun más.

―Lo vez, solo la viste unos minutos y ya estás sonriendo de nuevo. ―quizás tenía razón, podría ser su amigo y tenerla en mi vida sería bueno para mí.

―¿Verdad que es hermosa? ―no puedo evitarlo, la amo y estoy tan loco por ella que verla me deja un tanto atontado.

―Muy linda, sí. ―me rió un poco y él sonríe.

Cuando salí de la oficina, fui corriendo a mi apartamento, para poder cambiarme e ir al hotel de Bella. Por suerte cuando llegó, el lugar está vacío, no quisiera que ella arruinara mi noche.

Al llegar al hotel, pregunté por donde quedaba el restaurante, hasta que finalmente di con él y la vi desde lejos, se veía hermosa en un vestido simple pero hermoso, leí el menú mordiendo su labio, me recordaba cuando la veía pintar, siempre concentrada.

En cuanto me vio me dedico una sonrisa educada y como un idiota caí hechizado otra vez, se veía hermosa y no podía evitar sentirme como un adolescente en su primera cita, aunque esto no era una cita.

―Me alegra que vinieras. ―dijo sonriente, no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

―A mí también.

Esto podía terminar muy mal, sabía que me estaba arriesgando demasiado pero al tenerla frente a mí, nada de eso importaba, solo su hermosa sonrisa y sus tiernos gestos al leer, porque seguía tan enamorado como el primer día.

Ordenamos y pedimos unas copas de vino, mientras comíamos hablábamos de temas que no tenían nada que ver con lo que realmente deberíamos discutir, pero era tan agradable que no me importaba, solo quería escucharla hablar de su vida, saber todo lo que había pasado con ella en los últimos años.

―Bueno en mi primera fiesta en la Universidad, mi amiga terminó drogada y unos chicos tuvieron que ayudarme a llevarla al auto. Fue horrible. ―parecía tan cómoda hablándome de ello. Era raro pero perfecto.

―En mi primera fiesta, Emmett terminó tan tomado que estaba cantando _"Girls just want to have fun"_ sobre una mesa, pero pesa como 100 kilos más que yo, así que ni entre todos los que vivíamos en el mismo edificio pudimos llevarlo de vuelta. ―ella sonrió divertida.

Sentía que estaba soñando, no parecía real que ella estuviera así conmigo.

―Pues una vez, cuando Alice comenzó a salir con un chico, pusieron una corbata en la manija de la puerta, yo no creía que eso fuera como en las películas, así que entré y creo que vi a mi mejor amiga perdiendo la virginidad.

Me reí más alto de lo que esperaba, y ella sonrió, pero me imaginaba su rostro sonrojado cuando sucedió, debió estar tan avergonzada que casi podía verla huir de ahí.

―Emmett se paso los primeros meses llevando chicas a la habitación, casi cada noche. Creo que dormí en el pasillo como tres meses. ―era como reunirte como un viejo amigo, quizás Em tenía razón y podíamos ser amigos.

Al final, cuando ya pasaban de las 10 de la noche, y el restaurante comenzaba a vaciarse, nosotros seguíamos platicando, habíamos bebido una botella de vino tinto y ahora comíamos postres, yo tenía unas fresas con crema y ella un pastel de chocolate.

―Eso debe saber horrible, es fruta. Ni siquiera debería ser considerado postre. ―me reí, mientras ella criticaba mi postre.

―No había mucho de donde escoger, ya casi cierran este lugar. ―respondí divertido.

―Puedo invitarte a hacer una travesura a mi cuarto, hay servició a la habitación toda la noche. ―dijo levantando las cejas y al final me guiño un ojo, me reí y asentí.

¿En verdad iba a llevarme a su habitación? Quizás debía quitarle el vino de las manos. Pedimos la cuenta y ella me llevo hasta el ascensor, una vez llegamos a su piso y entramos a la habitación, tomo el teléfono y marco un número, después se quito los tacones y me sonrió sosteniendo el teléfono contra su oído.

―Sí, servicio a la habitación. Queremos postres, no frutas con crema ni nada de eso. Solo chocolate y dulces. ―empezaba a divertirme con esta extraña noche, Bella tomando era muy tierna.

Después de ordenar todos sus postres y otra botella de vino, nos sentamos en el piso de la sala, ella me miraba con una sonrisa.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté bajito, me había quitado el saco y estaba sentado muy cerca de ella, casi podía sentir su respiración.

―No eres un patán, deja de comportarte como si lo fueras. ―no creía haberme comportado como un patán en las últimas horas, pero suponía que había recordado lo que había pasado más temprano.

El servició a la habitación llegó y ya que Bella estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, yo recibí todo y le di propina al mesero. Después de poner todo en la mesita de la sala, me senté de nuevo al lado de Bella, ella sirvió dos copas y me dio una.

―Creo que no deberías beber más. ―ella no me escuchó, pues tomo un pequeño trago, no sabía si intentaba emborracharse o darse valor.

―¿En verdad te acostaste con ella cuando estábamos juntos? ―genial, quería darse valor. Creía que ya no hablaríamos de ese tema.

―No. ―fue lo único que respondí, porque el alcohol siempre me hacía decir la verdad y no quería decirle todo.

―¿La besaste? ―preguntó insistente.

―Sí. ―aunque yo no la había besado, ella se me había abalanzado y casi nunca podía negarme, en especial desde que había encontrado mi debilidad.

―¿Aun la amas? ―jamás la ame, y jamás lo haría. Pero no sabía si debía decirle eso.

―Creí que me invitabas a tu habitación a hacer una travesura. ―respondí desviando el tema, ella sonrió y asintió.

―Sí. Vamos a comer todos estos dulces y postres, y terminaremos la botella. ―dijo emocionada, suspire porque hubiera dejado de lado ese tema y ahora sonriera de nuevo.

Después de unas horas comiendo dulces y tomando vino, ella se quedo dormida, recargada en mi hombro y buscando calor, era muy entrada la madrugada así que empezaba a enfriarse la habitación, limpie una marcha de chocolate que tenía en la orilla de los labios y con ternura la levante en mis brazos para llevarla a su cama.

La acomode para que no tuviera frío y me quede mirándola por un largo minuto, hasta que finalmente me fui de ahí, no era de fiar con alcohol en el sistema y ella hermosa y perfecta frente a mí.

Al llegar a mi cuarto estaba un tanto fuera de mí, no podía dejar de sonreír, porque a pesar de todo, ella seguía siendo el amor de mi vida.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **Sé que todo es muy confuso pero al final habrá respuestas *-* jajaja**


	19. Decisiones

_**"Decisiones"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Cuando desperté estaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza, y tenía el estomago revuelto, no volvería a beber en mi vida. Bueno quizás sí, ya me había dicho eso muchas otras veces y volvía a lo mismo.

Me levanté y fui directo al baño, tome una larga ducha, intentando no vomitar todo lo que había comido ayer y por lo que recordaba habían sido muchos dulces. Ante ese recuerdo todo lo que hice la noche anterior me golpeo con fuerza, había invitado a Edward a hacer una travesura a mi habitación.

Dios, quizás esta vez sí sería la última en la que bebería. Aunque al menos había preguntado un par de cosas que siempre había querido saber, y que le había hecho al menos un millar de veces a la pintura, ahora por fin tenían respuestas.

Se habían besado antes de que termináramos, al menos no se habían acostado que era relativamente bueno para mi salud mental. Pero sin duda me había caído como una cubeta con agua fría, que no me respondiera si aun la amaba, quizás Emmett no sabía todo y él seguía enamorado de ella.

Dolía saberlo pero suponía que era mejor saberlo antes de meterme más en toda esa locura, así al menos no confundiría mis sentimientos referentes a Edward. Después de cambiarme, fui directo a la sala que aun era un tiradero, tenía botes de helado y dulces por todo el lugar, eso sin contar que había una botella vacía y dos copas sobre la mesita.

Estaba avergonzada, no era la plática que habría querido tener. Solo no me atrevía a preguntarle cosas serias, porque temía que me lastimara, pero ahora temía haberle dicho algo de más en mi estado.

Todo había iniciado con una copa antes de que él llegara, y había terminado con él en mi habitación, bebiendo en el piso de la sala, sí definitivamente dejaría el alcohol para los que podían controlarlo.

Llame al servicio a la habitación y pedí un gran jugo de naranja y unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Pedí que limpiaran mi habitación mientras yo salía, porque tan solo de ver los dulces me daban ganas de vomitar.

Me puse algo para cubrirme del frío, y salí del lugar. Hoy no tenía a donde ir, pero necesitaba disculparme por mi comportamiento, por Dios, mientras más recordaba la noche anterior más apenada estaba.

Pase a comprar un café y decidí caminar hasta su oficina, no parecía tan lejos. Pero 10 minutos después empecé a lamentarme, pasar entre todas las personas aquí era como un reto de obstáculos, había estado por tirar mi café en varias ocasiones y eso sin contar que el dolor de cabeza seguía matándome.

Cuando finalmente llegué, le agradecí a Dios por no morir en el intento, debía estar pagando por haber bebido tanto. Tome el ascensor como ayer y esperé no toparme con su loco amigo de nuevo. Cuando llegué a su piso, o al que creía era su piso, me sentí desorientada, no recordaba cual era su oficina, así que me acerque a una de las secretarias que estaban ahí.

―Hola. ―saludé con una sonrisa en mi rostro, ella levanto la mirada y me sonrió educadamente.

―Buenas tarde, ¿en qué podemos ayudarla? ―¿tardes? Oh por Dios, ni siquiera había visto la hora.

―Ah busco a Edward Cullen, el señor Cullen. ―respondí aun confundida por el dolor de cabeza.

―¿Cuál es su nombre? ―preguntó marcando un número en el teléfono.

―Isabella Swan. ―respondí y me quite los lentes que llevaba, cubriendo mi rostro que ahora mismo debía ser un desastre, al ver a la pulcra chica frente a mí, desee haberme puesto al menos algo de maquillaje.

―Señor Cullen, lo busca la señorita Swan. ―dijo al teléfono, no escuche la respuesta pero ella sonreía como adolescente encandilada. Una colgó, me miró con la sonrisa profesional de unos minutos atrás. ―La llevaré hasta su oficina. ―sonreí pero por dentro me preguntaba si me llevaba por educación o para poder ver a Edward aunque fuera unos segundos.

—Gracias.

Mientras caminábamos vi a muchas personas mirándome como si fuera una loca. Sí, bien, parecía un maldito zombie, pero no todas las chicas despertamos como Cenicienta, y no tenía tiempo para lidiar con un montón de personas que ni conocía.

Quizás era más irritable con resaca.

―Isabella. ―me detuve sorprendida y el chico ayer me dedico una sonrisa enorme. ―Sabía que volverías. ―le hizo una seña a la secretaria de qué él me llevaría y seguimos caminando por los pasillos.

―Solo vine para hablar algo con Edward. Aun no estoy muy segura de tu propuesta. ―respondí, él hizo una mueca.

―Mi ex apartamento ya está listo para que te mudes. ―fruncí el ceño, tenía problemas de atención.

―No me mudaré a tu apartamento por el momento… ―él se detuvo en medio del pasillo y me miró como si acabara de darle la peor noticia del mundo.

―¿Por qué no? ―suspiré estresada.

―Porque si me mudo a tu apartamento, tú lo tomaras como que acepto tus planes y no estoy segura de querer eso. ―aun no tenía muy claro que era lo que quería que hiciera y sentía que me estaban escondido algo muy grande, en definitiva no iba a arriesgarme así nada más.

―Es un favor, ya te dije que solo quiero ayudar a Edward. ―seguí caminando y él me siguió.

―Pero no sé en qué quieres ayudar a Edward y aun peor, no sé porque yo debo meterme en esto. Tengo la gran sospecha de qué él sí ama a la maldita pelirroja esa, no pienso meterme en algo así. ―él sonrió, empezaba a temerle a esa sonrisa.

―¿Aun te molesta que Edward salga con ella? ―me detuve y fije mi vista en él, estaba loco, eso no era lo que había querido decir.

―No. ―respondí firme y frunciendo el ceño, pero él mantenía su estúpida sonrisa.

―Sí, te molesta y mucho. Eso quiere decir que aun sientes algo por Edward. ―lo fulmine con la mirada y antes de darme cuenta arrugue el vaso de café en mi mano, haciendo un tiradero de café.

―Ay. ―el café aun estaba caliente así que me lastime un poco la mano. Rápidamente un montón de personas llevaron toallitas y de más para ayudar a limpiar el desastre que había hecho. ―Lo siento.

―¿Bella? ―me giré y vi a Edward con el ceño fruncido, al ver el desastre se acercó y me ayudo a quitarme del gran charco de café del piso. ―¿Estás bien? ―asentí, no era para tanto.

―Estoy bien, solo ensucie toda mi ropa y me queme la mano. ―respondí intentando calmarme, entre todo eso me sentía estresada y mi cabeza estaba por estallar.

―Ven, pediré el botiquín para poder ponerte algo en la mano. ―su voz era como la de antes, no ese tono altanero con el que me había hablado la última vez que había estado aquí.

―No hace falta, estoy bien. ―pero aun así lo seguí.

―Le estaba diciendo a Isabella que mi apartamento estaba libre, ya que se va a mudar a Nueva York y ha estado buscando donde quedarse. Se puso tan feliz que rompió el vaso. ―¿ese tipo tenía un problema conmigo?

Mi cara debía ser un poema, y todo era culpa de ese hombre que aparecía de la nada y hacia lo que quería conmigo, yo le había dejado bien claro que no quería quedarme ahí, ahora él estaba cambiando todas mis palabras.

―¿Vas a quedarte en Nueva York? ―preguntó Edward mirándome fijamente, incluso parecía esperanzado.

¡Maldito Emmett! Sabía que Edward me importaba, sabía que haría lo que fuera por él, y ahora me estaba prácticamente obligando a quedarme para seguir uno de sus malditos planes. Así que al parecer me quedaría en Nueva York. Sentía unas ganas tan grandes de golpear la sonrisa en el rostro de Emmett, que probablemente lo haría apenas Edward estuviera un poco lejos.

―Supongo que sí. ―respondí abatida, esto no era lo que quería, debería evitar venir a esta oficina, o solo alejarme de Emmett porque era como la mala suerte en traje.

Edward parecía confundido, ni sonreía, ni fruncí el ceño. Como si luchara con que le parecía que me quedará.

―El botiquín. ―dijo Emmett rompiendo el largo silencio, Edward asintió y fue a buscarlo, mientras él salía de la oficina me gire y mi puño se estrello con la mandíbula del loco de su amigo. ―¡Auch! ―grito sorprendido y se llevo las manos a la mandíbula.

―Te dije que no. ¿Qué parte no entendiste? ―estaba furiosa, él me miró sorprendido.

―Vamos Bella, aun lo quieres. Cuando quieres a alguien quieres que esa persona sea feliz ¿no? ―suspiré y baje la mirada. ―Solo unos meses, después dejaré de molestarte.

―No puedo detener mi vida unos meses, Emmett. Me gustaría ayudarte con todo esto, pero no sé cómo se supone que lo haga.

―No tienes que hacerlo, en el apartamento hay mucho espacio, podrás pintar todo lo que quieras. Y tu exposición estará aquí unos meses, así que tu trabajo está aquí. Solo debes hacer lo que has hecho hasta ahora.

―¿Qué? ―él señalo a Edward que hablaba con algunas personas en el pasillo y sonreía divertido, aun sostenía el botiquín en sus manos.

―Lleva trabajando aquí casi dos años y es la primera vez que lo vemos sonreír y hablar con el personal. Es feliz cuando estás cerca. ―Edward se despidió de las personas con quien hablaba y regreso a la oficina. Frunció el ceño al ver a Emmett.

―¿Qué tienes? ―Emm aun se sostenía la mandíbula, pero al notar la mirada de Edward quitó las manos e intento sonreír.

―Nada. ―Ed asintió y se acercó a mí, me tomo de la mano y nos sentamos en el sofá de su oficina, él saco una crema y una venda, mientras hacía eso le sonreí a Emmett y él me miro entrecerrando los ojos.

Al menos me sentía mejor después de golpearlo.

Edward limpió mi mano con delicadeza, puso algo de crema y luego puso la venda. Esto me parecía algo excesivo, pero Edward siempre era algo exagerado con estas cosas.

―Gracias. ―saque mi mano de entre las suyas y él sonrió un poco, entonces Emmett hizo un sonido ronco. ―¿Sigues aquí? ―apenas lo dije me sentí mal, no realmente no, pero él estaba empezando a molestarme, aun con su encanto de niño travieso, odiaba que tomaran mis decisiones.

―Bien, si querían estar solos, solo tenían que decirlo. ―respondió ofendido y salió de la oficina indignado, me sonroje un poco y Edward se giro a mirarme divertido.

―¿Acabas de correr al jefe de la oficina? ―hice una mueca y él sonrió divertido.

―Solo quería disculparme por lo de ayer. ―respondí algo avergonzada.

―¿Por qué? ―suspiré y levante la mirada de nuevo.

―No soy buena con el alcohol y ayer bebí de más. Te pregunte cosas que no debería y lo siento. ―él aun sonreía, parecía relajado, como el viejo Edward.

―Me divertí ayer, tenía mucho tiempo sin divertirme así. Y las preguntas supongo que tenías derecho a saber que pasó hace tanto tiempo. ―eso no quitaba que me sintiera avergonzada pero al menos ya me había disculpado. ―¿En verdad vas a quedarte?

―Sí, la agencia que me ayuda con mis pinturas está aquí, así que será más fácil mi trabajo. ―no podía creer que había aceptado quedarme, esto no estaba bien.

Pero él sonreía y parecía feliz, si yo podía hacer eso, valía la pena ¿no?

―¿Qué tal si te invito yo a cenar esta vez? ―preguntó intentando sonar espontaneo, pero parecía estar luchando por dentro, era como cuando comenzamos a salir y quería lucir tranquilo cuando me pidió que fuéramos novios, solo que esta vez los nervios eran remplazados con otra cosa y no sabía que era.

―Claro. ―respondí y él sonrió aun más.

Lo único que debía tener bien claro, era que esto no significaba que volveríamos, ni nada por el estilo. Éramos dos viejos amigos, que acababan de reencontrarse. Nada más.

―Genial, tengo el lugar ideal. ¿Paso por ti a las ocho? ―sonreí y asentí.

―¡Sí! ―ambos levantamos la mirada y giramos a ver hacia la puerta, fruncí el ceño y salimos para ver qué pasaba.

―¿Emmett? ―preguntó Edward mirando a su amigo que estaba a unos centímetros de la puerta. ―¿Qué haces?

―Solo les mostraba a todos mis trucos de magia ¿verdad, chicas? ―las chicas sonreían y asentían divertidas. Yo no me tragaba eso ni loca, pero empezaba a entender que era más fácil seguirle la corriente que preguntar más.

―Debo irme. ―dije después de un rato y Edward asintió. ―Nos vemos esta noche.

―Claro, adiós Bella.

Al salir de la oficina estaba algo confundida, cada que entraba ahí sentía que mi vida daba un giro de 180 grados, no estaba segura de que estaba haciendo o que estaba por hacer, pero se sentía bien. Emmett tenía razón en una cosa, cuando quieres a alguien quieres que esa persona sea feliz, y yo quería que Edward lo fuera.

Regrese al hotel y por suerte ya estaba el cuarto limpió, me quite los zapatos, lance el abrigo por alguna parte y decidí dormir unas horas, al menos para calmar mi dolor de cabeza.

Esta noche volvería a verlo y eso me causaba ansiedad, porque parecía una cita, esperaba que él no lo viera de esa manera, porque no necesitábamos agregarle un drama romántico a esta locura, primero quería respuestas, y descubriría qué demonios era el secreto que Emmett tanto luchaba por ocultar y que solo Edward podía decirme.

Quería respuestas y no me iría de aquí sin ellas.

Cuando desperté eran las 6, así que decidí tomar un baño, antes de meterme a la ducha busque algo lindo para ponerme, pero no había empacado para cenas, así que improvise un poco y saque un saco rojo con negro, que haría ver el resto de las cosas más formal.

Vivir con Alice por tanto tiempo, había mejorado mi sistema para elegir ropa, no era una experta pero servía para estas situaciones.

Mi cabello corto facilitaba mi peinado, y me maquille solo un poco. Quizás iba a ser yo la loca que apareciera como si fuera una cita, así que termine cambiándome como 3 veces, hasta que me rendí, usaría lo primero y luego fingiría que solo era una cena de amigos.

A las ocho baje al primer piso y me tope con Edward esperando ahí, le dedique una sonrisa, aun cuando sentía las piernas temblarme, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, solo debía mantenerme lejos del alcohol.

―¿Lista? ―preguntó con una sonrisa.

―Eso creo.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **Bella se queda *-***

 **¿Opiniones? *-***


	20. Solo Bella

_**"Solo Bella"**_

 _ **Edward Pov**_

No podía mentir, estaba emocionado de que ella fuera a quedarse y que hubiera aceptado cenar conmigo otra vez. Me sentía como cuando nos conocimos, aunque en aquel momento era un niño, había sentido la misma emoción, porque Bella era la clase de persona que alegraba tu día con cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera.

Había llegado 20 minutos antes de las ocho, por momentos olvidaba el hecho de que no podíamos estar juntos, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía feliz, ella hacia todo mil veces mejor.

Salimos del hotel, caminamos unos metros y le abrí la puerta de mi auto. Una vez ambos estuvimos dentro, conduje hasta el restaurante que había elegido, no era muy ostentoso, más bien había elegido un lugar que me recordaba mucho a Phoenix, tenía el aspecto de un restaurante que podías toparte ahí.

Más tranquilo y con un menú más normal, sabía que a Bella le gustaría. Estacione un poco lejos, porque al ser un lugar más pequeño, no tenía estacionamiento propio y tampoco había muchos lugares para estacionarse cerca. Ayude a Bella a bajar del auto y comenzamos a caminar.

Ella aun tenía la venda en su mano, aunque sonara egoísta, su accidente con el café había traído algo bueno para mí, tener su mano entre las mías de nuevo, aun causaba un efecto en mí.

―¿Aun te duele la mano? ―pregunté intentando hacer plática, me gustaba escucharla hablar, de lo que fuera.

―Había olvidado que la tenía vendada. ―respondió con una sonrisa. ―Te dije que estaba bien, solo que eres un exagerado. ―me había repetido eso tantas veces en el pasado, así que no pude evitar sonreír.

―Pudo hacerse una marca, solo quería que eso no pasará. ―era mentira, sabía que estaba bien desde el principio, solo era algo de café, pero un pretexto para tomar su mano, nunca era malo. ―Aunque no me creí eso de que rompiste el vaso por la emoción del apartamento. ―abrí la puerta del restaurante y la deje pasar.

―No, más bien tu amigo tiene un problema con la privacidad de las personas. ―respondió algo molesta con Emmett, sonreí, en parte tenía razón. ―No sabía que les hablabas sobre mí a las personas.

Nos dieron una mesa pegada a una ventana, parecía como la de los viejos restaurantes, con asientos como sillones. Nos sentamos frente a frente, nos entregaron los menús y nos dejaron a solas de nuevo.

Ella comenzó a leer el menú, mordiéndose el labio y muy concentrada. A decir verdad, no era muy común que le hablará a las personas sobre ella, pero Emmett había tenido que aguantar mi soliloquio toda la Universidad.

―Por fin, creí que en esta ciudad solo vendían pastas y comida china. ―levante la vista de nuevo hacía ella y le sonreí. ―Quiero una hamburguesa con queso y muchas papas fritas. ―decidí ordenar lo mismo y dos refrescos.

La mesera nos tomo el pedido y se alejo, no me paso desapercibida su sonrisa, era una chica atractiva, pero tenía a la mujer de mi vida frente a mí, no había nada que pudiera quitarme la vista de ella.

―¿Estás saliendo con alguien? ―la pregunta me dejo confundido, no esperaba algo tan directo de su parte, ella se sonrojo un poco.

―No. ―respondí divertido. No consideraba a Charlotte como salir con alguien.

―¿Entonces porque ignoras a las chicas que intentan coquetearte? ―fruncí el ceño, no era la respuesta que esperaba. ―En tu oficina, está la chica secretaria, que obviamente está loca por ti y la mesera se muere porque le pidas su número. Apuesto que nos traerá papas extra grandes si le sonríes. ―parecía divertida con ello.

Mientras que yo no pude evitar sentir un nudo en el estomago, si ella me empujaba a salir con otras chicas quería decir que ya no me veía como antes, ahora era un viejo amigo, debería alegrarme porque era lo que quería que pensará de mí, pero era todo lo contrario, no quería a otras chicas, la quería a ella.

―No salgo con mujeres del trabajo, y las rubias nunca fueron mi tipo. ―respondí un tanto molesto, no podía evitarlo, me sentía decepcionado.

―En los pocos días que tenemos de habernos reencontrado, te has portado como un idiota, luego como un bastardo, después volviste a ser el chico de antes, incluso sonreías, y de pronto vuelve ese ogro en el que te convertiste. Me estás mareando sabes. ―sabía que hablaba en serio, pero cuando hacía tantos gestos y me miraba como reclamo, no podía evitar sonreír.

―¿Crees que soy un ogro? ―ella puso los ojos en blanco, me reí aun más.

―¿Ves lo que digo? Eres dulce un momento y al siguiente estás enojado. ―suspiré e intente no reírme de su encantadora mirada de confusión.

―¿Entonces te parezco dulce? ―no debería ir por ese camino, pero con ella cerca los pensamientos se me nublaban, quería creer que después de todo había un futuro para nosotros, incluso aunque supiera que no era así.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevas soltero? ―ella en verdad cambiaba rápido de tema, o volvía al tema principal, el caso era que no podía llevarle el ritmo. Llevaba ocho años soltero. Desde que habíamos terminado, aunque suponía que ella se refería a después de Charlotte.

Aunque yo nunca había considerado a Charlotte como una relación, ella me había dado algo de libertad cuando conoció a su ahora esposo, Alec Vulturi, un típico chico rico de Nueva York, su familia era tan rica como la de Charlotte y ella de inmediato quedo _"enamorada"_ de él.

―Siete años. ―respondí intentando ser lo más honesto que se podía.

―Pues eso se acabo, necesitas dejar de extrañarla y salir con chicas lindas, así que iras a una cita. ―era como escuchar a Emmett los primeros meses que pase en la Universidad, porque él sabía que Charlotte me tenía amarrado y que yo extrañaba demasiado a Bella, solo quería que saliera con chicas.

Aunque si Bella supiera, que a la única que extrañaba era a ella y que si tenía tanto tiempo solo, era porque albergaba la esperanza de que algún día, Charlotte se cansará de mí y me dejará libre para poder ir tras ella, quizás no pensaría lo mismo.

―¿Con quién podría tener una cita? ―pregunté con el ceño fruncido, ella sonrió traviesa.

―Te dejaré elegir, puedes invitar a la chica de la oficina o la rubia. ―genial, la de la oficina me alteraba los nervios, y la rubia en verdad no me atraía.

―¿Por qué son mis únicas opciones? ―ella sonrió divertida.

―No son tus únicas opciones, pero son las únicas que he visto. ―suspiré, ni siquiera me gustaban esas chicas y tenía mucho tiempo de haber invitado a salir a una chica.

―No sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que invite a alguien a salir… ―ella hizo una mueca.

―Oh vamos, no es tan difícil. Solo sonríele a la camarera cuando venga y ella seguro te deja su número en el ticket. ―la miré divertido, entonces la rubia apareció, dejo las cosas en la mesa y me miro sonriendo, intente sonreír, no porque quisiera, más bien porque Bella me miraba intensamente. Pero la mesera me miro confundida y se fue. ―Así no, parece que la esperaras afuera cuando cierre el restaurante y nadie volverá a verla. ―me regaño, me reí divertido, incluso si ella intentaba juntarme con alguna chica, estaba disfrutando el tiempo juntos. ―Justo así debes sonreír.

Solo ella conseguía esa sonrisa, ni loco le sonreiría así a otra chica, incluso si lo intentará no saldría igual.

―Creo que las citas no son para mí, Bella. ―comenzamos a comer el gran plato de papas que había entre los dos.

―Las citas son para todos. Solo necesitas algo de práctica. ―parecía que ella tenía mucha idea de esto, la única pregunta que jamás me había querido hacer, apareció en mi mente, ¿Cuántos chicos habrían logrado hacer sonreír a mi Bella? ―Así que vamos a practicar y luego invitaras a la chica de la oficina, porque creo que lo arruinaste con la rubia.

Iba a reírme, pero ella había insinuado que íbamos a practicar como tener una cita, eso solo podíamos hacerlo si salíamos en citas, no pude ocultar mi enorme sonrisa, pasar más tiempo con ella sonaba a gloria.

―¿Entonces vas a entrenarme en el arte de las citas? ―pregunté algo divertido.

―Algo así, en realidad tampoco he tenido muchas citas. ―respondió mientras le sacaba los pepinillos a la hamburguesa. Aunque lo negará me alegraba que ella no tuviera muchas citas, la amaba, no iba a alegrarme que saliera con otros sujetos.

―Entonces, tú no sabes nada de las citas y yo tampoco ¿Cómo se supone que va a funcionar esto? ―pregunté divertido, ella sonrió.

―Tú no sabes nada, yo solo no tengo mucha experiencia. Así que yo te enseñare lo que sé y lo que no, lo veremos en las muchas temporadas de _Sex and the city_. ―respondió muy segura de ella, oh no, yo no vería esa serie.

―No voy a ver eso, si veo todas sus temporadas, en lugar de aprender a tener citas, terminaré teniendo novio. ―ella rió muy fuerte, el sonido más bonito que había escuchado, si ella me lo pedía, terminaría viendo hasta los comentarios del director.

―Bien, veremos la serie solo si realmente hace falta. ―asentí, ella sonreía sinceramente.

Comimos nuestras hamburguesas y nos rendimos con la mesera, obviamente eso era caso perdido. Después de pagar, salimos a la calle y comenzamos a caminar, a petición de Bella.

―¿Esta ciudad fue todo lo que te imaginaste? ―preguntó mientras caminábamos, no sabía realmente si era así, la ciudad era bonita a su manera, pero no era en nada lo que había esperado.

Quizás se debía a que el llegar aquí, fue como romper todos los lazos que tenía con ella, y desde que estaba en esta ciudad, había estado bajo las órdenes de Charlotte, era infeliz pero al estar aquí con Bella, me había dado cuenta que quizás no se trataba del lugar, si no de por quién estás acompañado.

Por eso años atrás, había estado tan cerca de cambiar todos mis planes para seguirla a Londres, si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes…

―No lo sé. ―respondí sincero, ella suspiro y la vi temblar por la fresca brisa. Iba a rodearla con los brazos, pero me detuve antes de hacerlo, porque por un segundo había olvidado que yo no podía hacer eso, sin embargo ella se pegó más a mí y metió su brazo debajo del mío, quedando entrelazados.

Si había alguien allí arriba que estaba dándome un poco de paz en medio de la tempestad, se lo agradecía. Yo tome su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, así me había imaginado Nueva York.

―Me siento como si fuera Phoebe en FRIENDS, como una loca en la ciudad. ―comentó con una sonrisa, ella tenía una obsesión con esa serie.

―¿Aun sigues viendo eso? ―pregunté sonriente, recordaba que algún verano, había visto esa serie más de una vez, pues ella la amaba.

―Sí, mi regalo para mí, la Navidad pasada, fue la serie completa. ―puse los ojos en blanco y ella sonrió.

Mientras caminábamos ella me contaba cosas triviales, me hacía reír y me sentía realmente feliz, al menos lo más que se podía considerando las circunstancias. Porque aunque lo evadiera, Charlotte seguía entre nosotros, y no había manera de librarme de ella.

Regresamos a buscar mi auto, pues hacía mucho frío y debía llevarla de vuelta a su hotel. Me costaba dejarla ir, porque cada día podía ser el último que pasaríamos juntos.

―¿Cuándo vas a mudarte al apartamento de Emmett? ―pregunté, mientras la acompañaba hasta la entrada del hotel.

―No lo sé, quizás el fin de semana. Es cuando se termina mi tiempo en este hotel. ―respondió con simpleza.

―Puedo ayudarte a mudarte, si quieres. ―ella sonrió.

―Me gustaría, solo tengo mi ropa por ahora pero necesito que me digan dónde queda. ―sonreí emocionado, un día más con ella.

Aun así no podía evitar sentir escalofríos, era como la calma antes de la tormenta. Cada día estaba más cerca el regreso de Charlotte y si no quería que mi Bella saliera lastimada, tendría que alejarme de nuevo. Ni siquiera debería estar ahí ahora, pero había esperando tanto por estar cerca de ella que ahora me costaba mantenerme alejado.

Nos despedimos y me quedé mirándola segundos más de lo debido, hasta que fui de regreso a mi auto. Estaba por encenderlo cuando sonó mi celular, conteste sin fijarme en quien era.

―Hola. ―conteste encendiendo el coche.

―Hola amor. ―su voz me dejo helado, no quería que arruinara mi día. ―Te extraño, Eddie. Ojala pudiera escaparme e ir a tu apartamento. ―¡No! una parte de mí, moría por colgar el teléfono y después mentir. ―Pero no puedo, así que espero te estés portando bien, porque si rompes mis reglas, sabes quién lo pagará…

―Lo sé, Charlotte. ―respondí como un títere, después de un hermoso día al lado de mi Bella, tenía que aparecer ella para arruinar todo.

―Bien. En cuanto vuelva recuperaremos el tiempo perdido, cariño. ―intentaba sonar seductora, solo conseguía que me sintiera asqueado. No quería que volviera, no soportaba la idea de volver a su juego.

―Sí. ―respondí con simpleza y sin esperar respuesta colgué, no quería esto ahora.

Regresé a mi apartamento y me acosté a dormir, saque de mi mente las palabras de Charlotte y sus malditas amenazas, solo quería pensar en mi Bella, mi preciosa Bella.

Los recuerdos inundaron mis pensamientos, los buenos recuerdos y no los malos como pasaba siempre durante los últimos años, ahora podía recordar cuando nos conocimos, aunque esos recuerdos eran vagos, porque en ese entonces tenía tan solo 6 años.

Recordaba cuando robamos una bolsa de dulces de la casa de sus abuelos, había sido divertido. O cuando comencé a sentir cosas por ella, incluidos los celos porque cualquier otro chico le hablará.

Recordaba la única ocasión en que había intentado entrar a un equipo deportivo y ella había ido a apoyarme, al final no había sido tan bueno pero ella me había abrazado y besado el moretón que me había dejado el golpe.

Los días enteros que pasamos juntos, las noches en que nos recostamos en el pasto de su casa, mirando el cielo despejado de verano. Tantas cosas que habíamos pasado juntos, una historia con un final forzado por terceros.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo dormí y desperté hasta que el despertador me obligo a hacerlo, me sentía revitalizado, quizás hoy no la vería pero la promesa de encontrarnos de nuevo me mantenía fuerte. Al menos por dos meses disfrutaría la sensación de ella a mi lado.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	21. Cinco citas

_**"Cinco citas"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Finalmente había entendido a lo que debía ayudar a Edward, debía lograr que él saliera, quizás la separación con ella lo había dejado muy mal, y por eso se había cerrado a la idea de salir con alguien más.

Ahora todo parecía tomar sentido, Emmett ya no sabía cómo ayudar a Edward así que necesitaba ayuda y yo lo conocía de toda la vida, eso podía hacerlo, no era una experta en eso de coquetear, pero suponía que las citas que había tenido con Adam durante la Universidad, y las cientos de películas cursis que había visto viviendo con Rosalie, servirían de algo.

Ese fin de semana Edward pasaría por mí, para llevarme al apartamento de su amigo, no estaba segura si debía comprar muebles o no, ni siquiera sabía si mi estadía aquí iba a ser permanente, quizás solo una cama y algunos muebles para llenar espacio.

Había empacado todo la noche del viernes, así que el sábado en la mañana solo tome un baño, me cambie y salí de la habitación, tuve que entregar la tarjeta de seguridad y llenar la planilla de salida.

Mientras terminaba de llenarla, Edward apareció en el lobby, era lo más casual que lo había visto en los pocos días desde que nos habíamos vuelto a ver, traía un pantalón color camello y una camisa azul, se veía más joven que con los trajes que usaba en la oficina.

Una vez termine la planilla, me acerqué a él, apenas me vio me dedico una sonrisa, le sonreí de vuelta y me estire para besar su mejilla en forma de saludo.

―Gracias por venir. ―dije sonriente, él me miraba intensamente, era raro seguirle el paso a sus pensamientos.

―No es nada, déjame ayudarte con la maleta. ―respondió después de un rato, tomo el mango de la maleta y salimos del hotel, el auto estaba un poco lejos, en lo que llevaba en esta ciudad, sabía que encontrar un lugar para estacionar era todo un logro.

Subió la maleta a la cajuela de su auto, una vez ambos estuvimos en el auto, tomo el camino hacía el apartamento de Emmett. Llegamos a una calle llena de edificios enormes, según Edward la mayoría eran apartamentos, jamás había vivido en lugares tan altos así que sería una sorpresa, quizás le temía a las alturas y no los descubriría hasta hoy.

Por suerte el edificio tenía estacionamiento, así que no tuvimos que pasar horas buscando un lugar, subimos en ascensor hasta el piso 14, entramos a un pasillo en que parecía solo haber tres puertas más, estaba muy confundida respecto a cómo eran estos apartamentos.

Edward saco un juego de llaves y abrió una de las puertas, la que tenía el número 42, me sonrió y me dejo pasar primero.

Ahora entendía porque solo había tres apartamentos por piso, eran enormes apartamentos, una cuarta parte de esto era la habitación de hotel en la que me había estado quedando. Parecían apartamentos muy lujosos, ni en mis sueños más locos tendría para pagar un lugar así, tenía incluso una chimenea, aunque parecía ficticia, estaba ahí.

Tenía el espacio de una casa pequeña, y estaba completamente amueblado. Esto estaba lejos de lo que algún día podría ganar, tendría que pintar cada día por 3 años, vender todos los cuadros y rentar este lugar por un mes.

―Tu amigo debe ser un magnate de los negocios. ―estaba realmente sorprendida, él sonrió divertido.

―Emmett es un poco exagerado. ―sí eso lo tenía seguro, pero esto era demasiado. ―Te mostraré el resto.

Lo seguí, él llevaba la maleta aun. Entramos a una habitación que suponía era la de Emmett, era espaciosa y agradable, pero tenía ese toque de hombre soltero que necesitaba cambiar, no quería sentirme como si tuviera que salir de aquí antes de que mi ligue de la noche anterior despertará.

Ed dejo la maleta en la orilla de la cama y seguimos recorriendo el lugar. Había otra habitación, una más pequeña, que al parecer Emmett usaba para invitados. Tenía un pequeño armario y una cocina, aparte de la sala con televisión que era a dónde habíamos entrado.

―Creo que este lugar es demasiado para mí. ―comenté, él hizo una mueca, sabía que este apartamento no era mi estilo en absoluto.

―Solo debes darle tu toque. ―suspiré un poco abrumada, no quería remodelar el lugar, esto no era permanente, solo un par de meses y volvería a mi mundo.

―Creo que necesito comprar despensa. ―seguí, mientras abría un montón de puertas y el refrigerador, no tenía nada para comer y aunque yo no era una cocinera estrella, me gustaba tener algunas cosas, en su mayoría que pudiera hacer rápido, aunque quizás aquí era más fácil conseguir comida a domicilio. ―¿Conoces algún lugar para hacer las compras? ―pregunté, quizás iría en unos días.

―Ah, creo que hay un par de lugares, puedo llevarte si quieres. ―ahora él estaba en uno de los bancos de la cocina.

―Pensarás que te trato como chofer. Puedo ir sola, debo aprender a andar en esta ciudad, si planeo quedarme necesito familiarizarme con las calles y todo eso. ―respondí, encontré un par de botellas de agua en una de las gavetas, le tendí una y yo tome la otra.

―Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. ―sonreí y asentí, a mí también me gustaba conocer a alguien en esta ciudad. ―Y puedes conocer las calles otro día, si quieres llenar tu despensa necesitaras una mano para traer todo hasta aquí.

Quizás tenía razón, de todas maneras ese día no tenía muchas ganas de hacer eso. Ahora mismo quizás arreglará mi ropa y vería alguna película, lo que sí compraría lo antes posible, serían nuevas sabanas, no quería ni pensar que había hecho Emmett en esa cama.

―Te tomaré la palabra, pero no será hoy. Debo arreglar mi ropa y limpiar un poco la habitación. ―él asintió.

―¿Quieres que me vaya? ―parecía un poco confundido, a decir verdad no quería eso.

―No, puedes quedarte si quieres. Después de limpiar la habitación, pediremos pizza y veremos una película. ―su sonrisa fue encantadora, no sé porque empezaba a creer que Edward se había vuelto tan cerrado que ni siquiera tenía más amigos que Emmett.

En la preparatoria, tampoco era muy social, pero sí tenía amigos, conocía a los chicos de diferentes clubs y esas cosas, no era una persona cerrada.

―Genial, pero deberíamos pedir la pizza ahora. Créeme tendremos suerte si llega cuando hayamos terminado. ―hice una mueca, ¿tanto tardaban en llegar? En definitiva necesitaba llenar la despensa, cuando tenía hambre era muy desesperada.

Edward ordeno la pizza mientras yo sacaba la ropa de mi maleta, había algunos ganchos en el closet, así que colgué los vestidos que Alice me había traído para la inauguración y el saco que había usado unos días antes.

Había enviado casi toda mi ropa a la tintorería del hotel antes de guardarla, debería pedirle a mi mamá que me enviará el resto de mi ropa, no podía sobrevivir con 3 pantalones, dos vestidos tan elegantes y un saco. Bueno también tenía pequeñas camisetas de diferentes colores, servían para hacer vueltas, algo muy casual. Y solo tenía dos pares de zapatos, así que necesitaba el resto de mi ropa.

Guarde la poca ropa que tenía y metí la maleta al fondo del closet. Edward estaba sentado en la cama mirándome curioso, mientras yo abría las cortinas de la habitación y arreglaba algunos muebles. Cuando terminé, fuimos a la sala, ahí había un televisor enorme, y por supuesto tenía cable.

En verdad este apartamento debió costarle una fortuna, con tantos servicios y con esa ubicación. La pizza llegó y tuvimos que cortar la caja para tener dos platos, y por suerte con la pizza traían un refresco, había dos vasos al fondo de una gaveta, así que logramos comer tranquilos.

Terminamos viendo _"Son como niños"_ , me gustaban las comedias de Adam Sandler.

―¿Ya pensaste como invitarás a la chica de la oficina a salir? ―pregunté, él hizo una mueca, no sabía si en verdad ella no le gustaba o solo se negaba a salir con cualquiera.

―Creí que practicaríamos antes. ―respondió en su defensa sonreí divertida.

―Bien, practicaremos antes. Lo dividiremos en 5 clases. ―había pensado muy bien esto. Él solo debía darse cuenta que salir con personas nuevas era algo divertido, y que no todas debían ser relaciones serias, podían ser solo citas.

―¿Cinco clases? ―preguntó con una sonrisa, asentí.

―Cinco citas. ―respondí, él me miro sorprendido.

―¿Quieres que conozca a otras 4 chicas? Creo que olvidaste lo que paso con la mesera. ―me reí divertida, en verdad había asustado a esa chica con esa sonrisa de loco.

―No. Nosotros tendremos cinco citas. ―levantó la mirada y me miró sorprendido, pero parecía conforme con eso. ―Te diré que debes hacer y luego tendrás una cita real con la chica de la oficina.

―Bien, pero sigo sin estar seguro de que la chica de la oficina sea para mí. ―respondió un poco enfurruñado.

―Porqué el ogro que vive en ti, no te deja verla bien. Es linda y se ve que se muere por que la mires. Podría caerte muy bien y sería maravilloso. ―debería aplicar mis consejos en mi vida, y empezar a tener citas.

Pero lo haría cuando volviera a Phoenix, no quería una relación a distancia.

―¿Cuándo tendremos nuestras citas? ―preguntó interesado, ahora estaban los créditos de la película, así que apague el televisor.

―Pues, podemos hacer una a la semana. ¿Qué días no trabajas? ―pregunté mirándolo fijamente.

―El fin de semana. ―respondió sonriente. ―¿Así que tendremos una cita cada fin de semana por un mes? ―parecía incrédulo, sonreí y asentí.

―Sí, la primera será la siguiente semana, iremos a cenar y mi primer consejo es que siempre en la primera cita lleves un ramo de flores, no tienen que ser rosas pero algo bonito. ―estábamos sentados en cada orilla del sillón, quedábamos frente a frente mientras hablábamos.

―Un ramo de flores, creí que eso ya no se hacía. ―puse los ojos en blanco.

―Por eso debes hacerlo, llegar con un ramo de flores hará todo especial desde que llegues. Y siempre debes abrirle la puerta del auto y esas cosas, es un lindo detalle.

―En nuestra primera cita te regale flores. ―respondió como si acabara de recordarlo.

―Sí, pero porque mi abuela te dijo que lo hicieras. ―él se sonrojo y yo me reí.

―No sabía que tú sabías eso. Se suponía que me guardaría el secreto. ―me reí aun más, confiar en que mi abuela le guardaría el secreto había sido un gran error. Guardaba solo los secretos importantes y algo sobre flores para ella no era tan importante.

―Me lo contó en cuanto llegué a casa. ―respondí divertida. ―No te preocupes, no le contaré a nadie que yo te dije que regalaras flores. ―puso los ojos en blanco y me reí aun más.

―Gracias. ―respondió sarcástico. No podía evitar reírme de su rostro enfadado, al parecer no quería que supiera que mi abuela estaba detrás de eso.

―De todas formas fue lindo que lo hicieras, pudiste ignorar su "consejo" y no llevarme nada. ―intente calmarlo, él suspiro y asintió. ―En serio y el resto de las flores que me regalaste fueron por tu cuenta. ―le sonreí intentando que viera que hablaba en serio, él sonrió un poco.

Estuvimos hasta tarde hablando de cosas triviales, era como tener a mi viejo amigo de vuelta, me gustaba ser su amiga. Porque quitábamos el drama del amor de nosotros y podía hablar con él sin entrar en temas sensibles.

―Creo que debería irme. ―comentó, ya debían ser las 8 de la noche y ahora estaba el lugar muy oscuro. Asentí y me levante para acompañarlo hasta la puerta. Nos despedimos y él me entregó el juego de llaves, había prometido ayudarme con mis compras mañana, así que nos veríamos en la tarde para ir a un supermercado.

Cuando regresé a la habitación, me sentía extraña durmiendo en esa cama, todo esto no me pertenecía, así que me sentía con miedo de mover las cosas de lugar, pero eso no me causaba tanto problema como esa cama, no podía dejar de pensar en cuantas mujeres habrían pasado por esa cama, temía volverme la loca que odia los gérmenes.

No era muy distinto a las camas de hotel, pero en esas camas hacían limpiezas y cambiaban las sabanas, y esas horribles sabanas de satín me molestaban bastante, mañana lo primero que compraría eran unas sabanas nuevas.

Cuando logre quedarme dormida, después de dar cientos de vueltas, eran alrededor de las 12 de la noche. Y a la mañana siguiente desperté a las 8, sentía que no había dormido nada.

Había una maquina contestadora en la sala, tenía 3 mensajes, el primero era de Edward en que decía que llegaría a las 2 de la tarde, otro era de Emmett en que me daba la bienvenida al apartamento y decía que no escuchará los mensajes y el tercero era la explicación de por qué no debía escucharlos, era una chica que al parecer quería volver a ver a Emmett, pero ella lo decía con palabras más intensas.

No volvería a escuchar esos mensajes, le daría mi número de celular a Edward, porque no quería volver a escuchar a una mujer prácticamente teniendo sexo por teléfono.

Ya que no tenía nada en las alacenas, después de tomar un baño y arreglarme, salí a buscar alguna cafetería o un restaurante pequeño, en que pudiera desayunar, pero no había mucho de donde escoger, era domingo por la mañana, los lugares estaban llenos de familias que venían a desayunar, así que termine comprando un café y unas galletas en un Starbucks.

Cuando regresé al apartamento, desayune y vi un par de canales al azar, después de un rato, me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento y no tenía mis pinturas, para encontrar algo que hacer, ni siquiera un cuaderno para dibujar.

Pero recordé que no había llamado a mis padres para avisarles que me quedaría, así que fui por mi celular y los llame, espere unos segundos hasta que contesto mi papá.

―Hola Bella. ―parecía feliz de escucharme. ―¿Cómo estás?

―Hola, papá. Bien, un poco aburrida pero bien. ―respondí. ―¿Mamá está ahí?

―Sí ¿quieres hablar con ella?

―Quisiera hablar con los dos, ponme en alta voz. ―escuche que pico unos botones y después dijo que estaba listo. ―Hola mamá.

―Hola, Bella. ¿Por qué querías hablar con los dos?

―Quería decirles algo importante.

―¿Qué pasa? ―suspiré, no estaba segura de cómo se tomarían esto, esperaba que bien.

―Decidí quedarme a vivir un tiempo en Nueva York. ―rápido, como cuando quitas una bandita.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó mi mamá.

―Bella a ti nunca te gusto la ciudad. ―hice una mueca, ¿Cómo explicar algo así? mintiendo.

―Bueno nunca viví en una ciudad, y creo que me gusta un poco. Creo que lo intentaré por un par de meses.

―¿Dónde vas a quedarte? No puedes vivir en un hotel por unos meses.

―No, ya tengo un apartamento. ―bueno no era mío pero no podía decirles que estaba quedándome en el apartamento del mejor amigo de Edward.

―¿Estás segura de esto, Bella? ―preguntó mi padre.

―Sí. Será bueno para independizarme.

Después de un largo rato, en que mi mamá se despedía como si no fuera a verme de nuevo, finalmente me dejo ir. Esa mujer tenía un problema con los teléfonos. Y acepto enviarme todas mis cosas por paquetería, le dije que yo pagaría todo pero mi padre insistió en que no tenía que hacerlo.

Unas horas después Edward apareció en mi apartamento y salimos rumbo al supermercado, sería divertido, era la primera vez que llenaría la despensa yo sola, en Londres Alice lo hacía y luego Rosalie me llevaba más como acompañante, así que estaba emocionada con esto.

Llegamos a una tienda enorme, no se parecía en nada a las tiendas en Phoenix, me sentía como un niño en una dulcería, Edward tomo un carrito y entramos a la enorme tienda.

―¿Qué quieres comprar primero? ―preguntó sonriente, parecía tan emocionado como yo.

―No sé, vamos por aquí y después seguimos hacía allá. ―respondí sonriente.

―Esto es divertido, jamás hice las compras. ―dijo mirándome fijamente, sonreí y fuimos hasta el primer pasillo.

―Yo tampoco, creo que las chicas pensaban que llevaría solo dulces sí me dejaban hacerlo sola. ―tome un par de cajas con cereal, Zucaritas y Froot loops, él sonrió divertido.

―No me imagino porque pensarían eso.

Seguimos por los pasillos y sí quizás si llevaba demasiados dulces, también pasamos por el área de blancos, y tome unas nuevas sabanas y un par de almohadas. En el área de útiles, tome un cuaderno de dibujo y un juego de colores.

En carnes frías, pedí lo común, pero nos ofrecieron pruebas de algunos quesos raros, yo lo probé pero Edward no quería hacerlo, así que tome un cubito y me estire para hacer que lo comiera.

―Oh vamos, no sabe mal. ―no podía negarlo me estaba divirtiendo con todo esto, él hacía caras y se alejaba.

―En verdad no quiero, el queso de cabra no es rico. ―puse los ojos chiquitos y lo miré amenazante.

―¿Cuándo lo comiste? ―él hizo una mueca, jamás lo había hecho, así que me estire y puse el queso frente a él, finalmente suspiro y lo comió, yo sonreí y él hizo muecas. ―¿Rico?

―Eres mala Swan. ―sonreí divertida y pedí me dieran uno de esos quesos. Tome el carrito y Edward se puso detrás de mí, casi rodeándome con sus brazos, aun cuando habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos en los últimos días, no lo había tenido tan cerca, y era raro, pero no un raro malo, simplemente extraño.

―¿Qué haces? ―pregunté divertida, él se aferraba a mí.

―Si ese chico te pregunta si estamos juntos ¿le dirás que sí? ―parecía aterrado, me gire un poco para ver de quién hablaba y vi a un chico que intentaba llamar su atención, no pude evitar reírme.

―Oh por Dios, al menos sabes que tienes opciones abiertas. ―esto era muy divertido.

―No es gracioso. ―no sabía cuál era el problema con los hombres cuando un hombre intentaba coquetearles, solo era cosa de decir, no me gustan los hombres y punto. Aunque pensándolo bien si una chica me coqueteara sería muy raro e incomodo.

Nos dieron lo que pedí y lo puse en el carrito, el chico seguía haciéndole ojitos a Edward y él estaba pálido, mientras yo estaba a punto de romper en risas. Y mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, casi podía sentir como el chico nos seguía, estaba segura que debía tener su número ya anotado para meterlo en el bolsillo de Edward.

―Bella. ―la voz de Edward sonaba a que estaba realmente incomodo con esto.

―No sé que puedo hacer. ―respondí intentando no mirar al chico que nos seguía. ―Tengo una idea. ―dije girándome a mirarlo, él ni siquiera pudo preguntar que era, me estire y uní nuestros labios, no era un beso en serio, simplemente nuestros labios se rozaban, pero sirvió para que el chico que nos seguía lo viera.

Las manos de Edward ahora estaban en mi cintura y el chico hizo una mueca de drama, se llevo su carrito y se alejo de nosotros, me aleje de Edward y le sonreí.

―Listo. ―él aun parecía confundido, yo busque algún helado.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―tomé un helado de limón y lo puse en el carrito.

―Querías que se fuera. ―respondí con tranquilidad.

―Me besaste. ―sonreí, no contaba como un beso en serio, era como un favor entre amigos.

―Bueno, cuando alguna chica me coquetee tendrás que pagarme el favor. ―respondí divertida, aunque la cara de Edward seguía siendo un total poema.

Al regresar al apartamento me ayudo a acomodar las cosas y luego tuvo que irse pues tenía que estar mañana temprano en el trabajo. Me hice algo de comer y me quedé viendo la tele hasta tarde, en verdad necesitaba empezar a hacer algo, porque si no moriría de aburrimiento aquí.

Tome el cuaderno que había comprado y comencé a dibujar, ya que la vista desde la habitación era tan hermosa a su manera, decidí pintar eso, aunque con colores no era tan fácil, servía para perder el tiempo, puse algo de música en mi celular y me puse a pintar, no sé en qué momento sus ojos aparecieron frente a mí y los edificios abandonaron la pintura.

Pero a media noche tenía un dibujo perfecto de la mirada de sorpresa de Edward cuando lo había besado.

* * *

 **Espero les guste esta pequeña sorpresa, gracias por todos sus RR :3 con este capítulo ya solo nos quedan 9 *-***

 **Por favor dejen sus RR :3**

 **Primer beso de Edward y Bella en un buen tiempo ¿qué creen que haya pasado por la cabeza de Edward?**


	22. Oh pretty baby

_**"Oh pretty baby"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Esa semana busque cosas que podría hacer mientras estuviera aquí, aparte de pintar, terminé inscrita en un gimnasio al que dudaba ir más de una vez a la semana, y encontré una tienda especial para comprar pinturas y todo lo que necesitaba para pintar, compre muchas cosas y llegué emocionada al apartamento.

Ahora la cosa era encontrar que un lugar en el que no fuera a manchar nada. Quite la alfombra y la puse en el pequeño armario, moví un poco los muebles y puse el caballete y el lienzo ahí.

Me puse una camiseta y me quite los zapatos, no sabía porque me había vuelto fanática de andar descalza. Y comencé a pintar cualquier cosa, no estaba pensando en venderlas, solo quería pintar, aunque sí debería empezar a pinta cosas nuevas para el futuro poder poner otra galería.

Puse música, y me dedique a pintar por las siguientes horas. Hasta que me dio algo de hambre y me preparé algo de comer, estuve todo el día intentando llenar mi tiempo, pero en este lugar no tenía mucho que hacer, era realmente aburrido, no era lo que esperaba de una ciudad como Nueva York.

Así que la semana se me hizo eterna, hasta que llegó el sábado que sería nuestra primera cita de práctica, por suerte mi ropa había llegado el jueves así que tenía más formas para vestir sin sentirme como un retrato andante.

Me puse algo casual, esperaba que no fuera una cita formal. Edward llegó alrededor de las 8, y traía un gran ramo de rosas. Él también venía arreglado muy casual, así que me sentía más tranquila.

―Oh me trajiste flores. ―dije con fingida sorpresa, él sonrió divertido.

―Es nuestra primera cita no quería venir con las manos vacías. ―sonreí divertida y tome las flores.

―Son hermosas, las pondré en agua y nos vamos. ―fui hasta la cocina con él siguiéndome y puse las flores en una especie de jarra, les puse agua y me gire a mirarlo. ―Listo, ahora ¿a dónde iremos?

―A cenar, es un lugar en el que hay pista de baile. ―hacía mucho tiempo no bailaba, no era una bailarina genial pero tampoco era mala, y en realidad me gustaba.

―Genial. Vamos. ―salimos y fuimos en su auto hasta el restaurante, él había llamado más temprano para pedir una mesa, así que solo dio su nombre y pasamos.

Nuestra mesa estaba a la orilla de la pista, lo único raro era que nosotros éramos los únicos con ropa normal, la mayoría de las personas venían extremadamente elegantes.

―Me siento como cuando Esme me miraba usando shorts. ―comenté divertida, él sonrió.

―A mí me gustaba cuando los usabas. ―sonreí y comencé a leer el menú.

―Por supuesto que te gustaba, tengo lindas piernas. ―respondí con fingido ego, él sonrió y tomo su menú también, pedí una pasta y Edward una lasaña, mientras esperábamos las personas comenzaron a llenar la pista.

Sonaba una canción de Frank Sinatra, las parejas eran la mayoría de la tercera edad, me recordaban a mis abuelos bailando en el patio de la casa, era muy hermoso.

―¿Quieres bailar? ―preguntó levantándose y tendiéndome la mano, sonreí y asentí.

Tome su mano y nos metimos entre las parejas, quedando cerca del centro, me rodeo con sus brazos y nos movíamos lentamente, no sabía el nombre de la canción pero las canciones de Sinatra eran más que reconocibles.

Edward era un gran bailarín, no me sorprendería que Esme lo hubiera metido incluso a clases de eso. Él me giraba y yo regresaba a sus brazos con una sonrisa, era la primera vez que realmente bailábamos juntos, y no simplemente nos movíamos con lentitud.

― _I love you baby, and if it's quite alright, i Need you baby, to warm the lonely night, i love you baby, trust in me When i say, oh pretty baby don't bring me down pray, oh pretty baby…_ ―Edward cantaba la letra a la perfección, era una letra realmente hermosa, y sentir sus aliento chocar con mi cuello mientras cantaba esa hermosa canción, me ponía la piel de gallina y sentía que las piernas me dejarían caer.

―¿Sabes cómo se llama? ―pregunté intentando dejar controlar mi acelerado corazón.

― _Can't take my eyes off you_. ―respondió con una sonrisa.

―Es hermosa, pero creo que no nos sabemos la coreografía. ―dije divertida, ya que todas las parejas parecían llevar perfectamente el ritmo y coreografía de la canción, él sonrió divertido y nos dio vueltas.

―Podríamos intentarlo pero temo que terminemos en el suelo. ―me reí y seguimos bailando, intentaba cantarla pero terminaba tarareando la mayor parte. Perdí la noción del tiempo.

Me gustaba más de lo que podría aceptar, era raro estar con Edward en una situación tan cursi como esa, sentir mi corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho, y solo poder sonreír como idiota mientras él me giraba y me atraía a sus brazos. Por momentos debía recordarme que no éramos nada, que esto no iba en serio.

Pero cuando él me levantaba unos centímetros del suelo al llegar a sus brazos, me costaba trabajo recordarlo o simplemente pensar con racionalidad. Las canciones cambiaban, en su mayoría eran de Sinatra, pero él tenía un sinfín de canciones cursis, y las parejas se sentaban y otras se levantaban, pero nosotros seguíamos ahí bailando como Dios nos daba a entender.

Todo lucía aun más raro porque todos venían de traje o con vestidos sumamente elegantes, mientras que nosotros parecíamos unos colados en una fiesta muy elegante, pero no importaba porque me estaba divirtiendo como hacía mucho no lo hacía, y él también.

―La comida debe estar helada. ―dije mientras seguíamos o al menos intentábamos seguir el ritmo de la música.

―De todas formas la comida aquí no es tan buena. ―me reí y nuestros ojos se encontraron, y su mirada se volvió intensa, tuve que usar toda mi fuerza para poder romper el contacto.

―Vamos, muero de hambre. ―tomé su mano y lo jalé para ir a la mesa, si no podíamos pasarnos horas ahí. Él sonrió un poco y me siguió.

Durante la cena hablamos de cosas sin sentido y nos reímos mucho. Cuando finalmente salimos del lugar, caminamos por las calles de Nueva York, él tomó mi mano y me tomo por sorpresa pero le sonreí de vuelta, éramos amigos, los amigos se toman de la mano ¿no?

Cuando me llevó de vuelta al apartamento, sentía la extraña necesidad de invitarlo a pasar, pero sabía que si lo hacía no habría vuelta atrás y no quería volver a eso, estábamos bien siendo solo amigos.

Nos despedimos y una vez estuve sola me quite los zapatos y busque en internet la canción, la puse a todo el volumen que mi celular aceptaba y me asusto cuando la tele se sincronizo con el teléfono y empezó la misma canción, estuve a punto de irme de ahí, después descubrí que era normal.

Mientras la canción se repetía una y otra vez, yo me cambie por algo que no me diera miedo manchar y comencé a pintar, me sentía inspirada, incluso me había aprendido algunas estrofas. Incluso intentaba bailar, aunque quizás si era mala bailarina.

Baje un poco el volumen cuando noté la hora, ahora todos los vecinos debían odiarme, pero como no planeaba quedarme aquí para siempre, estaba bien.

― _Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down pray, oh pretty baby…_ ―era un poco desafinada y no llegaba a los altos de Sinatra, pero era una preciosa letra.

Me sentía extrañamente feliz, emocionada, como si fuera Navidad y yo fuera un niño esperando a Santa, no sabía definir el sentimiento pero era lindo, la pintura comenzó a tomar forma, era la pista de baile esa noche, todos bailando al compás de la música y una pareja en el centro completamente fuera de ritmo.

Los vecinos para ese momento ya debían saberse la letra también, decidí que era hora de dormir cuando revise el reloj y pasaban de las dos de la mañana, quizás dejarían carteles de odio en la puerta, al menos era sábado y mañana las personas no trabajaban.

Me acosté en la cama y con la bella vista de la ciudad de noche, me quede completamente dormida. Para no ser una cita había resultado bastante bien, no entendía como Edward seguía soltero después de 7 años, me resultaba extraño que las chicas no saltarán sobre él.

 _―_ _Te traje flores. ―dijo emocionado, sonreí, sería nuestra primera cita oficial, mi papá se había puesto como loco pero mi mamá había logrado que me dejara ir._

 _―_ _Gracias. ―tome las flores y rápidamente las puse en un vaso con agua, mi mamá me sonrió al verlas y mi abuela sonrió aun más._

 _Salí de la casa y él me tomo de la mano, sentí mi mano sudar, quería soltarlo y limpiarla, pero al mismo tiempo no quería soltarlo._

 _Fuimos al cine, vimos una película de miedo y Edward me abrazaba todo el tiempo, aunque creo que él tenía más miedo que yo. Cuando salimos caminamos por la plaza y platicamos de muchas cosas, me prestó su suéter pues comenzó a hacer frío, me sentía emocionada._

 _Cuando regresamos a mi casa, él me detuvo en la puerta._

 _―_ _¿Te divertiste? ―parecía preocupado de que no fuera así._

 _―_ _Sí, fue una linda primera cita. ―respondí sonriente, él me sonrió en grande._

 _―_ _Solo falta una cosa para que sea la cita perfecta. ―iba a preguntar qué pero él rozo sus labios con los míos antes de que pudiera hacerlo._

 _Sentía mis mejillas completamente sonrojadas y cerré los ojos porque se suponía que cuando besabas a alguien lo hicieras, pero no me moví en absoluto, esto resultaba confuso para mí._

 _―_ _Te quiero, Bella. ―dijo cuando se separó de mis labios, sonreí un poco._

 _―_ _Te quiero, Ed. ―él sonrió y agitando la mano se fue de la casa, sabía que no quería que mi papá lo viera, lo que me daba un poco de risa, entré a mi casa y mi madre y abuela estaban asomadas por la ventana. ―¿Qué hacen?_

 _―_ _Oh Bella, que hermoso y memorable día. Tu primera cita y tu primer beso en un mismo día. ―apenas terminó de hablar, mi papá abrió los ojos como platos._

 _―_ _Sabía que te gustarían las flores, si ese niño sigue mis consejos será tu esposo. ―dijo mi abuela emocionada, mientras mi abuelo y mi padre parecían a punto de desmayarse._

 _Me reí un poco y subí a mi habitación._

Cuando desperté me sentía renovada, era raro soñar ese tipo de cosas, tenía años sin soñar cosas dulces, casi siempre soñaba con mis abuelos despertaba con ganas de llorar, pero ahora había sido un lindo recuerdo.

Decidí salir a correr y mientras corría escuchaba la canción que ahora tenía pegada, Nueva York se había vuelto un lugar más bonito en una noche o quizás la canción lo hiciera verse más bello. Quizás si había algo de magia aquí.

Al regresar al apartamento, tome algo de jugo y tome un largo baño de burbujas, decidí que mis vecinos tenían suficiente de la canción pero yo no, así que tenía los audífonos puestos, mientras disfrutaba de ese baño, que ahora se me estaba volviendo algo adictivo.

Alice me había enviado algunos mensajes y conteste la mayoría de ellos, también tenía algunos de Rose, pero los suyos no eran buenas noticias, al parecer había roto su compromiso con Riley, era raro intentar dar apoyo desde lejos, sentía que un mensaje no resumía lo que quería decir.

Tenía un mensaje de Adam, algo sobre invitarme a pasar el verano con él en Londres, pero ahora mismo no estaba segura de si en verdad quería ir, ni siquiera sabía donde estaría para cuando fuera verano, así que le dije que lo pensaría.

Después del baño y de vestirme, decidí seguir pintando. Mientras pintaba recibí una llamada de la agencia, al parecer había muchas personas dando cifras al azar por la pintura de Edward, no sabía porque el interés, en verdad creí que la mayoría eran de las personas que solo querían algo que no podían tener. Me negué a venderla una vez más y terminé la conversación, no estaba a discusión eso.

Lo malo de esta ciudad era que no conocía a muchas personas, y no tenía nada que hacer durante el día, no quería hartar a Edward con invitaciones a venir, apenas la noche anterior habíamos salido, pero no conocía a nadie aquí.

Termine viendo alguna película en la televisión y comiendo papas fritas, debería ir al gimnasio, si no estaría como una pelotita en unas semanas. Pero en ese momento no quería hacerlo.

Mientras veía la película, recibí otro mensaje, creí que sería de Rosalie pero para mi sorpresa era de Edward, le había dado mi número días atrás.

 _"Me divertí anoche, en verdad me gusta esto de practicar citas"_

Sonreí y le conteste rápidamente.

 _"Yo también me divertí, pasaste la primera prueba, ya solo te faltan 4"_

Él me respondió a los pocos segundos.

 _"Estoy ansioso por pasar las otras 4, estoy seguro que pasaré con un excelente"_

Me reí y seguimos enviándonos mensajes por gran parte de la tarde, solo caminaba por el apartamento y me acomodaba en lugares al azar. ¿Qué estábamos haciendo?

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	23. La tarta

_**"La tarta"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Durante esa semana Edward y yo nos pasamos hablando por mensajes y algunas veces terminábamos hablando hasta muy tarde, me quedaba dormida con el celular en las manos y despertaba contestándole algún mensaje.

Había iniciado a ir al gimnasio, porque no tenía nada que hacer y estaba empezando a volverme loca, el próximo lunes comenzaríamos con el papeleo para enviar y entregar los cuadros vendidos, así que al menos por un par de días tendría algo más que hacer.

Mientras corría en la caminadora, con los audífonos puestos y con la canción nueva de Rihana a todo volumen, sentí la mirada de alguien, levante la vista y me tope con la sonrisa de Emmett, en serio, cada que ese chico se aparecía temía que decidiera algo que cambiaría mi vida, quien sabe quizás ahora ya se la había ocurrido que mañana me casaba con un chico que conoció y al que también quiere ayudar.

Le dedique una sonrisa educada y él agito su mano, él estaba en el área de pesas, pero en cuanto lo salude se acercó y se coloco en la caminadora a mi lado, me quite los audífonos y apagué la música, si se había acercado seguro quería hablar.

―Hola. ―saludó sonriente, no me caía mal, simplemente me ponía de malas cuando me decía cosas a medias o tomaba mis decisiones, mientras no hiciera eso, era un chico agradable, si Edward era su amigo, debía ser por algo.

―Hola. ―respondí, ahora que lo pensaba sí tenía algo que hablar con él.

―¿Cómo les ha ido a ti y a Edward? ―preguntó realmente interesado.

―Presiento que ya lo sabes. ―por lo poco que sabía de él, creía que no era de los que aceptan una respuesta simple, era de los que querían el chisme completo.

―Bueno sí, pero Edward no es parcial cuando se trata de ti. ―fruncí un poco el ceño ¿a qué se refería con eso?

―Pues nos ha ido bastante bien. ―ahora que entendía a lo que quería que lo ayudara me era más fácil llevarle el pasó a su conversación.

―Genial, sabía que si se juntaban de nuevo todo mejoraría. ―a veces creía que él hablaba con sus pensamientos más que conmigo, o no se daba cuenta que yo no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

―Claro, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? ―él asintió mientras subía la velocidad en su caminadora. ―¿Puedes darme la dirección de Edward? ―quería llegar de sorpresa a su apartamento, en primordial porque si le decía que quería ir, él arreglaría el lugar antes y ese no era el punto de la segunda cita.

―¿Piensas sorprenderlo en lencería? Creo que le dará un ataque o algo, pero… ―me quede con la boca abierta ante semejante idea.

―¡No! Es completamente diferente. ―comencé a bajar la velocidad de mi caminadora, ya estaba por terminar. ―Quiero sorprenderlo pero no así. ―él sonrió divertido.

―Te sonrojaste, Isabella. ―en verdad ese chico era el polo apuesto de Edward, quizás por eso eran amigos.

―Estoy corriendo, por eso estoy sonrojada. Como sea, ¿puedes darme la dirección? ―siempre lograba ponerme de nervios.

―Sí, puedo mandártela por mensaje si quieres. ―asentí y después de intercambiar números, mando la dirección, se la daría tal cual al taxista porque de otra forma dudaba llegar.

Él siguió en las caminadoras por un rato y yo decidí ir a las pesas, pero con mucho menos peso que él, había puesto la música de nuevo y cantaba algunas, claro que en voz baja, pero mientras estaba distraída sentí la mano de alguien en mi trasero, y era un toque completamente descarado, no un accidente. Estaba segura que no era Emmett.

Deje caer la pesa y me giré para toparme con un idiota que no debía pasar de los 19 años, me importaba muy poco si era menor de edad, mi puño se estrello en la mandíbula del maldito niño con sonrisa sínica. Él terminó en el suelo, y el otro chico que parecía venir con él comenzó a reírse a carcajadas al igual que los que nos habían visto.

―Idiota. ―me giré a seguir con mis cosas, la risa de Emmett era la única que se escuchaba sobre todos, quizás me había vuelto un poco exagerada, pero eso para mí era demasiado.

―Oye ¿Dónde aprendiste a golpear así? ―sentí la cercanía de Emmett y casi di un salto, él se sentó en otro tipo de pesas y puso bastante peso.

―Tome clases de defensa personal con algunas amigas en la Universidad. ―respondí con simpleza, no lo había hecho porque quisiera, más bien había sido parte de las semanas que Alice y Jasper estuvieron separados, ella quería entretenerse con cualquier cosa para no llamarlo, así que nos inscribió a las tres en esas clases.

Después cuando volvió con Jasper nos dejo a Rose y a mí en el maldito curso, aunque a veces servía para quitarse el estrés de la Universidad.

―Eres bastante divertida cuando no me golpeas a mí. ―me reí un poco y él también.

―Ahora que recuerdo, una chica llamo al apartamento, tiene muchas ganas de volver a verte. ―comenté con una sonrisa burlona, él me miró sonrojado. ―Te sonrojaste, Emmett.

―Touché, Isabella. ―sonreí y decidí que por hoy era demasiado, quizás mañana me dolerían las piernas y quizás los brazos.

―Debo irme. Adiós, _tigre. ―_ dije divertida y lo vi ponerse de todos los colores, me reí y tomé mis cosas para irme.

Al llegar al apartamento tome una rápida ducha y me preparé algo de comer, tenía un sándwich de pollo con verduras, había decidido dejar un poco los dulces, sentía que empezaba a tener caries y después de la horrorosa niñez con idas al dentista, ahora estaba un poco traumatizada.

Estaba pintando lo que sería un cielo estrellado, en esta ciudad ver el cielo así, era prácticamente una prueba para la vista, con los edificios y el extraño color que tenía el cielo, era imposible.

Estaba realmente entretenida, aunque sentía que necesitaba más cosas para hacer aquí, no podía pasarme la vida pintando y haciendo ejercicio, pero no sabía qué hacer, no conocía las calles o las actividades que podía hacer aquí. Cuando comenzó a salir el sol, salí a caminar un rato, me gustaban sus parques, eran realmente grandes y te sentías en un lugar diferente a la ciudad.

Había personas haciendo yoga o algo así, otros tocaban instrumentos, incluso algunos pintaban retratos, también había personas jugando ajedrez y damas. De todo eso creía que podría intentar el yoga, porque aunque pintaba era demasiado perfeccionista con mis trabajos y tendría a las personas sentadas por horas en esos banquillos y ellos buscaban una pintura divertida como de caricatura.

Pregunté y dijeron que solo debía ir los martes y jueves por la tarde, siempre en ese lugar. Al menos tendría algo que hacer.

Después de caminar por largo rato, fui a una cafetería que para mi sorpresa no era un Starbucks, era pequeña y tenía mesas un poco rusticas, me sentía como en la cafetería de un libro.

Pedí un capuchino y me senté en una mesa al fondo del lugar, también ordene un pedazo de tarta de manzana, se veía deliciosa. Saqué mi celular y tenía un par de mensajes, Rose se estaba mudando del apartamento que compartía con Riley, Alice y Jasper parecían en su Luna de Miel, al parecer en una loca noche había viajado y de una u otra forma terminaron en París, a veces ellos hacían cosas realmente extrañas.

Edward me preguntaba que estaba haciendo, suponía que para esas horas, él debía estar en la oficina, así que respondí que estaba bien y que él debería ponerse a trabajar o si no su jefe lo despediría.

Él respondió a los pocos segundos.

 _"Hablando de mi jefe, me parece que tuviste una mañana divertida"_

No podía creer que Emmett le hubiera contado eso, me entregaron mi pedido y tome un gran sorbo de mi café, estaba delicioso, no entendía como este lugar estaba casi vacío y el Starbucks que había pasado tenía una fila que casi salía de la tienda.

 _"Tu jefe tiene un fetiche con hablar de mí contigo"_

Respondí entre indignada y divertida, la tarta era la cosa más deliciosa que había probado desde que había llegado a esta ciudad, casi tan rica como la que hacía mi abuela.

 _"¿Crees que debería golpearlo para que deje de hacerlo?"_

Suponía que ahora se estaba burlando de mí, sí tenía arrebatos de ira pero podía controlarlos. Odiaba a Emmett por contarle eso.

 _"Sí, deberías. Estoy comiendo la tarta más rica del mundo, deberías probarla."_

Me llevaría un trozo al apartamento, harían que rompiera mi propósito de comer no comer dulces, tenía canciones aleatorias en el local, era un tema relajado, me sentía como si estuviera en una cafetería en Phoenix, era como estar en casa.

 _"Bien en cuanto lo vea, lo haré. Pero si me despiden tendrás que darme asilo. Suena a que en verdad es una rica tarta, deberías comprarme un trozo"_

Me reí, sería gracioso que Emmett lo despidiera y él se fuera a vivir al apartamento de Emmett. Si compraba un trozo me costaría demasiado no comerlo antes de ver a Edward de nuevo, estaría frente al refrigerador preguntándome los pros y los contras de comerlo.

 _"Claro, viviremos en el apartamento de tu jefe. Lo compraré pero no prometo que llegué a tus manos"_

Siempre terminábamos alargando la charla más simple, el comentario más estúpido, no importaba que fuera, siempre hacíamos pláticas que duraban horas y horas.

 _"Seguro no le importa que nos quedemos ahí. No, debes prometer que llegará, creí que ya no comerías dulces."_

Me reí un poco y conteste rápidamente. Cuando hablaba con él por mensaje, sentía que estaba en la preparatoria de nuevo y él me enviaba mensajes en medio de las clases.

 _":O No estoy segura de estar lista para tal compromiso."_

Había terminado mi tarta, así que pedí una para llevar, una vez la envolvieron, pagué todo y salí rumbo al apartamento, me habría aprendido el camino para evitar perderme, aunque aun me sentía bastante confundida aquí. Era como cuando mi papá me dijo que debía aprenderme la dirección de la casa para no perderme.

Cuando llegué al apartamento, guarde la tarta en el refrigerador, esperando que llegara al sábado, era jueves así que solo debía aguantar un día entero sin que la Bella glotona hiciera aparición.

 _"En verdad quiero probar la tarta, tendrás que hacerlo"_

Estaba intentándolo, tan solo en ese momento estaba viendo la televisión pero pensando en que en mi nevera había una tarta y que era una tarta deliciosa, quizás no era Phoebe en FRIENDS, era Joey. Sentía que la comería en cualquier momento y ni siquiera me sentiría mal por hacerlo.

 _"Tendría que amarrarme al sofá y creo que terminaría arrastrando el sofá hasta la cocina"_

En verdad solo cambiaba canales, ni siquiera veía algo fijo. La tarta ocupaba todos mis pensamientos.

 _"Debo ir a una junta, adiós nena."_

 _"P.D. No te comas la tarta"_

Me reí y deje de enviarle mensajes, temía que si me ponía a pintar, terminara pintando una tarta, así que fui al cuarto y tome el cuaderno de dibujo, al menos si dibujaba una tarta en esas hojas no sería tan costoso como echar a perder un lienzo.

Pero comencé a pintar algo distinto, era un ramo de flores sostenido por unas pequeñas manos, el ramo cubría en gran parte el rosto del chico, solo se veían algunos mechones de cabello, las extendía como un obsequio. Estaba muy imperfecto, pero para mí lucía dulce.

Eran las siete de la noche cuando deje el cuaderno y fui a buscar algo para cenar, me serví un plato de cereal y regresé al cuarto para continuar con el dibujo. Pero apenas termine con el cereal, caí dormida, no estaba hecha para hacer ejercicio por las mañanas o simplemente para despertar temprano.

 _―_ _Mi mamá dice que no podemos entrar a la piscina si ella no está. ―lo miraba asintiendo, ni siquiera sabía nadar, en verdad no quería meterme ahí. ―Pero podríamos romper las reglas, tardará unas horas en llegar._

 _―_ _Oh no, yo no traigo traje de baño y no sé nadar. ―respondí negando, Edward había dicho que vendría a su casa solo a estudiar, no entendía como lograba hacer que le siguiera la corriente en sus ideas._

 _―_ _Puedes entrar con tu ropa interior y yo te enseñare a nadar. ―¿en ropa interior? Mi papá se pondría rojo si supiera que Edward me vería en ropa interior._

 _―_ _¿Prometes que no voy a ahogarme? ―él sonrió y asintió. Primero entro él, me quite el short y la camiseta, me senté en la orilla y lentamente entre a la alberca, él sonrió y me rodeo con sus brazos._

 _―_ _Ves, estás bien. ―sonreí y asentí, aunque aún seguía nerviosa. Dejó un tierno beso en mis labios y sonreí un poco más. ―Te vez hermosa cuando estás nerviosa. ―me sonrojé cuando note que él estaba abrazándome y estábamos en ropa interior, era raro._

 _―_ _A mi papá no le gustaría que estuviera así frente a ti. ―comenté, él sonrió divertido._

 _―_ _Por favor, no se lo digas. ―me reí porque parecía un tanto preocupado de que mi papá lo supiera._

 _―_ _No tenía intenciones de hacerlo. ―sonreímos y él volvió a besarme, sentía sus manos en mi cintura, no sabía porque aunque sentía algunos nervios, me sentía segura con él, como si supiera que no iba a hacerme daño._

 _Sus manos comenzaron a subir por mi espalda y sonreí, con mis manos tome las suyas y las regresé a su lugar._

 _―_ _¡Edward! ¡Isabella! ―el grito de Esme me hizo saltar asustada, esa mujer de por si no me quería, ahora iba a odiarme. Edward tomo mi mano bajo el agua y me puso detrás de él, lo que agradecía porque no quería que ella me viera así._

 _―_ _Cálmate, mamá. Solo queríamos nadar. ―sentía la mirada de Esme incluso detrás de Edward, era como si un montón de señoras pretensiosas me juzgaran al mismo tiempo._

 _―_ _Los quiero a ambos fuera de ahí ahora mismo y lo mejor será que Isabella se vaya a su casa. ―básicamente me estaba corriendo con educación._

 _Ella entró a la casa y nos dejo ahí, Edward me ayudo a salir de la alberca y me prestó una toalla, me miraba con culpa._

 _―_ _Te acompaño a tu casa. ―sonreí un poco y asentí. Con la mirada furiosa de Esme, Edward me acompañó, se disculpo por lo que había pasado y dijo que era su culpa._

 _Yo le quite importancia, Esme siempre me veía como si intentará aprovecharme de Edward, no sabía que creía que le haría, quiero decir, tenemos 14 y 15, ¿Qué demonios podría hacerle?_

 _Tomé una ducha y me puse un pijama, mi abuela era la única que sabía lo que esa mujer nos había dicho, ahora mi abuela la odiaba también. Estaba dibujando en mi viejo cuaderno, cuando mamá subió, mi abuela le había contado todo._

 _Intente no hacer el problema más grande, porque suponía que mi papá nos hubiera encontrado así, él habría hecho una escena mucho peor._

 _Edward me envió un mensaje de buenas noches y prometió no volver a meterme en problemas, me reí y respondí su mensaje con algunos emoticones._

 _Después de cenar y evitar el tema porque no quería que mi abuelo o mi padre lo supieran, nos sentamos a ver una película en la sala, lo bello de mi pequeña estatura era que aun cuando ya tenía 14, mi papá aun podía llevarme a la cama si me quedaba dormida en el sofá._

Desperté un poco confundida, pero aun cuando mis sueños eran entretenidos, la tarta seguía llamándome malvadamente desde la cocina, quizás hubiera sido mejor pasar por la tarta antes de ir con Edward, así que no estaría tan tentada a comerla.

 _"Buenos días, dormilona"_

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y me levanté a buscar algo para desayunar, podría comer un pedazo de tarta pero conociéndome terminaría con ella en unas horas si lo hacía.

 _"Buenos días, Señor Madrugador"_

Respondí y pique algo de fruta, le puse yogurt y me senté a ver televisión, aunque no me gustaba mucho el apartamento debía admitir que era cómodo tener tanto espacio.

 _"Debo admitir que quería saber el estado de la tarta"_

Me reí ante su mensaje, él sabía el riesgo que corrían los dulces cerca de mí, esa tarta se estaba jugando la vida prácticamente.

 _"Aun sigue viva, pero aun está en peligro"_

El día pasó volando, estaba algo ocupada, fui al gimnasio, a la tienda de arte, pase por la galería, seguí con mi pintura y vi algo de televisión. Todo con tal de no comerme la tarta. En la noche agradecía que la tarta hubiera llegado tan lejos.

Al día siguiente, después de tomar un baño y arreglarme un poco, tome la tarta y salí rumbo al apartamento de Edward, quería tomarlo por sorpresa, y vaya que lo hice, cuando llegué él aun estaba en pijama y parecía confundido con mi presencia.

―Creí que hasta los sábados te levantabas temprano y te ponías trajes. ―comenté divertida, él sonrió un poco. Tenía el cabello más revuelto de lo normal.

―Casi siempre lo hago, pero hace un par de semanas que me levanto tarde. ―respondió con tranquilidad, lo había visto antes en pijama así que no era gran cosa.

―Traje la tarta, ahora puedes quedarte y desayunar conmigo o puedes ir a tomar un baño, pero no aseguro que cuando vuelvas la tarta siga aquí. ―él sonrió aun más.

―Comamos esa tarta entonces. ―sonreí y después de meter la tarta unos minutos al horno, partí dos pedazos. Edward preparó algo de café y nos sentamos en la sala a comer nuestra tarta. ―¿Puedo preguntar qué haces aquí tan temprano?

―Planeaba venir más tarde, pero si pasaba un minuto más a solas con la tarta, me volvería loca. ―respondí sonriente.

―En verdad está deliciosa. ―comentó llevándose un gran bocado a la boca.

El apartamento de Edward era todo lo contrario al de Emmett, era más pequeño, con un estilo menos moderno, no tenía muebles exageradamente lujosos, parecía que tenía solamente lo justo.

Me gustaba más su apartamento, aunque me sorprendía que Esme lo dejara vivir aquí, ella habría elegido un apartamento como el de Emmett mil veces antes que éste.

―Me gusta tu apartamento. ―él sonrió un poco.

Este día sería divertido.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	24. Darle un cierre

_**"Darle un cierre"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Edward había ido a arreglarse, mientras yo dejaba todo en la cocina y lavaba los platos, aun cuando él había dicho que no hacía falta. Después de meter la tarta al horno por si más tarde quería comer un poco más, fui de nuevo a la sala, había un mueble con películas, discos y libros, aparte del televisor.

El apartamento estaba muy limpio, aunque dudaba que Edward pasara mucho tiempo aquí, como para ensuciarlo al menos. Comencé a revisar los discos que tenía, no me sorprendía que hubiera al menos 5 de música clásica, Esme lo ponía a escuchar eso desde pequeño, debió volverse un hábito.

Cuando Ed regresó, yo estaba sentada en el piso, leyendo los discos que tenía, eran demasiados, dudaba que él escuchara todo esto. Me miró divertido y se sentó a mi lado.

―¿Esto es parte de las practicas? Porque esto no parece una cita. ―comentó divertido, sonreí dejando los discos sobre su mesita en medio de la sala.

―Es parte de las prácticas, y no parece una cita, porque hoy veremos lo teórico de esto. ―respondí sonriente.

―¿Hay teoría en esto?

―Claro, ahora veremos el lugar al que traes a las chicas. Lo creas o no, todo esto vale, las chicas siempre vemos lo que escuchas, lo que lees, todo eso para nosotras es importante, en especial si queremos algo serio. ―él asintió y yo tome otro montón de discos.

―¿Qué debo hacer?

―Bueno, cuando finalmente traigas a una chica a tu apartamento, podrían ver una película o escuchar algo de música, así que elegiremos algunos candidatos para la ocasión. ―asintió y tomo un montón de películas.

―¿Cómo sé qué película es buena para una cita y cuál no lo es? ―preguntó curioso.

―Pues casi siempre cuando invitas a alguien a tu apartamento a algo más que no sea pasar la noche, ya sabes algo de lo que le gusta a esa persona. Así que puedes elegir de todo. Pero si no tienes idea, debes elegir algo neutral, nada que parezca una película para chicos, pero tampoco una que sea una típica película de chicas, quizás una comedia. ―él asintió y comenzó a revisar las películas.

Mientras yo veía los discos, me encontré con uno que yo tenía en mi colección pero que me sorprendía bastante que él escuchara.

―¿Ed Sheeran? ―pregunté sosteniendo el disco en mis manos, él se sonrojo un poco. ―No te imagino escuchando a Ed Sheeran.

―Tiene algunas canciones buenas. ―sonreí divertida y me levanté para poner el disco en el pequeño estero que tenía. ―¿En serio? ―preguntó cuando vio mis intenciones, sonreí y asentí.

―A mí también me gusta su música. ―respondí, puse un volumen normal, para no hacer que los vecinos se enojaran, pero que pudiéramos escucharla en todo el apartamento.

Volví a sentarme al lado de Edward y mientras comenzó una canción que yo personalmente amaba, " _Don't_ " no era un disco como su nuevo sencillo, era más bien uno con muchas canciones suyas elegidas al azar.

Había tardado semanas pero ahora me sabía la letra de la canción a la perfección.

―¿Cómo haces eso? ―preguntó al verme cantar el coro rápido y no trabarme.

―Practique, mucho. ―respondí sonriente.

―Es una buena canción. ―él tenía una fila de películas buenas y otra de las que no usaría en una cita.

Después de esa canción, la mayoría eran canciones muy cursis, la mayoría me gustaban, pero era tan extraño que él gustará de ellas, simplemente no me imaginaba a Edward escuchándolas, al menos no al viejo Edward.

―¿En verdad te gusta ese disco? ―pregunté interesada, quería saber porqué le gustaba.

―Sí. ―al ver mi cara de curiosidad, suspiró y dejo las películas. ―¿Qué pasa?

―Bueno es que, nunca te gustaron ese tipo de canciones. ―respondí, cada día me daba cuenta que quizás no conocí a este Edward, parecía un chico totalmente diferente.

―Me di cuenta que a veces las canciones dicen más de lo que sientes que tú mismo y en algún momento esas canciones eran como me sentía. ―respondió sincero, asentí y decidí no molestar más con eso.

―¿Por qué vives aquí? ―pregunté después de un rato de silencio. ―Quiero decir, ¿Por qué no vives en un lugar como el de Emmett?

―Ese lugar es demasiado espacio para mí. Y él lo compró después de que yo me mude aquí. ―respondió con una especie de sonrisa.

―¿Por qué siento que hay una historia detrás de eso? ―sonrió aun más y asintió.

―Bueno, cuando salí de la Universidad, quería un lugar para vivir solo, así que contrate a una chica que ayudaba a buscar apartamento, porque conseguir un lugar aquí, es una locura. Emmett quiso acompañarme a buscar apartamento, aun cuando le dije que la chica pensaría que éramos pareja. El caso es que él quería acostarse con la chica y después de que yo encontré este lugar, él ya no tenía como verla, así que la contrato y terminó comprando ese enorme lugar y lo estreno con ella.

Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas, ese apartamento era para un soltero empedernido. Me reí un poco y él también.

―¿Y no pensaste en mudarte ahí?

―No, esos apartamentos son muy costosos y no son mi estilo. ―respondió con simpleza, lo miré confusa.

―Creo que Esme pensaría que ese apartamento es perfecto para ti. ―no quería ser demasiado entrometida pero parecía que a él no le molestaba.

―Mi madre tiene problemas para aceptar que yo no soy rico, mi padre lo es. ―comentó un poco serio.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―él hizo una mueca.

―Bueno ella creía que después de salir de la Universidad, entraría directamente a la empresa familiar, yo quería tomar mis prácticas normales, como cualquier chico así que me negué y ella se puso como loca. Mi padre intento convencerla de que lo mejor era que tuviera algo de experiencia antes meterme a un puesto en la empresa. Después de un año de prácticas, entré a trabajar con Emmett y ella se puso aun peor, no sé porque tenía la loca idea de que al salir de la carrera sería rico y poderoso. Y la única vez que vino a ver el apartamento, dijo justo lo que pensaste, que este lugar no iba conmigo.

―Yo creo que sí va contigo. ―respondí interrumpiéndolo.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó divertido.

―Claro, no te veo en un apartamento de soltero empedernido como el de Emmett. ―su sonrisa se volvió un poco burlona y curiosa.

―¿Soltero empedernido?

―Sí, ¿sabías que tenía sabanas de satín? Eso solo un soltero lo usa, o bueno un soltero que deja en claro que quiere seguir siendo soltero. ―él sonrió.

―Tú y Emmett tienen un problema el uno con el otro, es como si fueran hermanos y se la pasaran insultándose mutuamente o poniendo en vergüenzas al otro. ―no había notado que era así, pero quizás Ed tenía razón.

―Si fuéramos hermanos y hubiera tenido que vivir con él toda mi vida, me habría vuelto loca hace tiempo. ―él sonrió divertido.

―Yo creo que terminarían llevándose bastante bien. ―respondió sonriente.

Seguimos con sus películas, hasta que fueron demasiadas y decidimos que era suficiente, al menos tenía bastantes películas para sus citas. Así que tomamos el resto de la tarta y nos sentamos en la alfombra a comerla.

―¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección? ―me reí porque tenía casi medio día aquí y apenas preguntaba eso, el disco de Edd Sheeran seguía sonando de fondo.

―Emmett me la dio. ―respondí divertida. Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo y mientras las canciones sonaban, recordé mi último extraño sueño, y me giré a mirarlo. ―¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ―él asintió, tenía algunas boronas de tarta en la ropa, de alguna manera se veía tierno. ―Estuve recordando y siempre tuve una duda, ¿Por qué Esme no quería que estuviera contigo?

Él se quedo confundido, seguro no había pensado en eso en largo tiempo, pero era una de las dudas que te quedan aunque realmente no te importen, simplemente quieres saber.

―No eras tú en específico, mi madre no quería chicas a mi alrededor. ―fruncí el ceño, sonaba a algo que diría para cubrir a su madre. ―Y después cuando nos mudamos aquí y ella conoció a Charlotte creo que rogaba porque tú volvieras.

Eso sí me tomó por sorpresa, ¿Esme quería que volviera? Charlotte debía ser horrible como persona, o tal vez solo tenía más carácter que yo para enfrentar a Esme.

―Eso me parece increíble. Esa chica era la copia exacta de tu mamá pero más joven. Cualquiera diría que serían amigas. ―respondí con un intento de sonrisa, él negó y entonces me vino una idea un poco extraña a la cabeza. ―Oh por Dios, ¿por eso te gustaba? Eso es asqueroso, Edward. Es como si salieras con tu madre. ―su cara fue de total sorpresa e incomodidad, yo solo me reí divertida.

―Ahora que metiste esa idea en mi cabeza, no puedo pensar en otra cosa, es realmente asqueroso. ―me reí aun más, jamás creí reírme de su relación con la mujer de cabello de muñeca vieja.

―Deberías ir con un psicólogo por tu enamoramiento hacía mujeres idénticas a tu mamá. ―él me fulmino con la mirada mientras yo seguía riendo a carcajadas, ahora el traste en que solía estar la tarta, estaba en el suelo completamente vacío.

De pronto terminé debajo de su cuerpo mientras él me atacaba con cosquillas, odiaba que conociera que tenía cosquillas, me reía a carcajadas pero luchaba porque me soltará mientras él ahora sonreía como un niño travieso.

―¡Basta! ¡Edward! ―repetía entre gritos y risas, él se detuvo y tomo mis manos dejándolas sobre mi cabeza, poco a poco recupere la respiración me enfoque en su mirada.

―Me dejaste traumado de por vida, Swan. ―sonreí un poco divertida y él sonrió también.

―Bueno tú me rompiste el corazón una vez, así que digamos que estamos a mano.

Intentaba bromear pero en su mirada vi culpa, no quería hacerlo sentir mal, me arrepentí casi de inmediato de haberlo dicho. Su semblante cambió por completo, parecía nostálgico, su mirada ahora era triste.

―Jamás quise romperte el corazón. ―respondió un rato después, su mirada era sincera, pero desesperada, como si se estuviera tragando algo más que tenía que decir, no sabía porque aun sentía que él estaba escondiéndome algo.

―Ya no importa, Edward. ―respondí con un intento de sonrisa, pero creo que sí había metido la pata con ese comentario, no creí que lo tomaría tan en serio. ―Ahora somos amigos y creo que todo eso quedo en el pasado ¿no?

Sonrió un poco y asintió, nos levantamos del suelo y limpiamos un poco el tiradero que habíamos dejado, mientras tiraba el traste de la tarta, Edward recibió una llamada, no le preste mucha atención, pero me acerque para quitar el disco que aun sonaba, así podría hablar sin problemas.

Cuando regreso a la sala tenía una sonrisa más sincera que la de antes.

―Era Emmett. Al parecer saldrá con alguna chica y quiere que lo acompañemos. ―fruncí el ceño ¿Qué demonios quería decir eso? Yo no quería meterme a un juego de cambio de parejas o algo así. ―Eres una pervertida, Isabella. ―supongo que noto mi rostro de shock.

―Es que no te sabes explicar. ―respondí sonrojándome un poco.

―Irán a una especie de bar y es noche de chicas, no sé, el punto es que la chica lo convenció de que invitará a unos amigos para ir en parejas, pero Emmett no tiene amigos con pareja. ―asentí ahora entendía mejor todo eso.

―Bueno, suena divertido. Pero debes acompañarme al apartamento para poder cambiarme por algo más decente. ―sonrío y asintió, Edward se arreglo en unos minutos, y después salimos rumbo al apartamento de Emmett.

Me cambie por un vestido negro y unos botines del mismo color, intente arreglar mi cabello, pero al ser tan pequeño no había mucho que pudiera cambiar, me puse maquillaje, solo un poco y tome un abrigo para cuando saliéramos no muriera de frío.

Edward me dedico una sonrisa cuando salí del cuarto y fuimos hasta la dirección que Emmett le había dado, se veía que era un lugar interesante, pues tenía una larga fila, con mis botines no estaba preparada para esperar horas a entrar, olvide la primera regla que Alice me había dado al salir con tacones, siempre lleva unos más bajos por si acaso.

Salimos y nos encontramos con Emmett, iba con una chica rubia, alta y con un cuerpo más plastificado que una muñeca Barbie, no sabía porque pero no me sorprendía que fuera el tipo de Emmett. Él sonrió y saludamos a la chica, que ahora sabía se llamaba Lauren.

Por suerte Emmett ya tenía una mesa dentro esperándonos, así que no tuvimos que ir a la fila, pedimos unos tragos y la chica junto con Emmett, se fueron a bailar mientras nosotros esperábamos nuestros tragos.

―¿Somos chaperones? ―pregunté con una sonrisa, él sonrió aun más.

―Eso creo. ―respondió también divertido con la situación.

―Jamás creí que a mis 26 años estaría de chaperona. Hemos envejecido, Edward. ―nos reímos juntos y llegaron las copas. Yo había pedido un Martini de manzana. Edward solo una cerveza. ―No dejes que beba más de 5, me pongo algo informativa con más. ―pedí, él sonrió y asintió.

No se parecía en nada a los clubs que había ido, este parecía sacado de una película de mafiosos millonarios, era muy ostentoso, quizás por eso había tanta gente deseando entrar. Después de la primera ronda, pedimos otros y debía admitir que con dos Martinis me volvía más divertida. Así que como pude logré llevar a Edward a la pista.

No era lo mismo a la otra noche en que bailamos, ahora parecía confundido, dudaba que fuera la clase de chico que bailaba en clubs, pero teníamos 26 y 27 años, no se suponía que fuéramos la pareja de ancianos que venían a cuidar la honra de la chica, y esa chica era todo menos honrada.

Intentaba hacerlo bailar pero él estaba algo estresado entre tanta gente y sentía que entraría en pánico, tome sus manos y las coloque en mis caderas, tenía que concentrarse en algo más que no fueran las cientos de personas a nuestro alrededor.

―Mírame. ―pedí, él fijo su vista en mis ojos y le sonreí, era mejor bailando esto que una pieza de Sinatra, quizás gracias a Rose y Alice. ―Concéntrate en mí y sigue mi ritmo. ―asintió y yo comencé a mover mis caderas.

Sus ojos estaba fijos en los míos, yo le sonreía y seguía moviéndome, poco a poco él empezó a moverse conmigo, pegándome cada vez más a su cuerpo, sentía cada centímetro de su cuerpo pegado al mío y debía admitir que era algo excitante.

― _Cruzamos miradas y como si nada empezaste a cantar. ―_ ya que él cantaba a Sinatra yo cantaría lo que conocía, él sonreía ante mi intento de cantar con voz sexy o al menos cantar en tono. ― _Tus ojos sobre mi boca, mis ojos sobre otra cosa. ―_ sus manos ahora se aferraban a mi cuerpo con intensidad y casi rozaban el inicio de mi trasero.

Quizás lo estaba llevando demasiado lejos, pero quizás quería hacerlo, quería ver hasta dónde podía llevarlo. Mis manos subieron hasta su cuello y me aferré a él, pegando mi pecho al suyo, su aliento chocaba contra mi cuello, olía a menta y alcohol. Cuando la canción termino y cambiaron por alguna de Rihana, yo me separe y tome su mano, no queríamos tener un accidente en media pista y aunque yo podía esconder lo que pasaba cuando Edward comenzaba a ponerse coqueto, él no podría esconder su asunto y tampoco quería dar la idea equivocada.

Esto al final era solo un juego, no tendríamos sexo. Edward bebió un gran sorbo de su cerveza cuando llegamos a la mesa, yo le sonreía como si no hubiera hecho nada, mientras él negaba divertido.

―Deberías bajar a buscar alguna chica. ―no sabía porque decía ese tipo de cosas, no sabía porque me molestaba ahora cuando las decía.

―Estoy bien con mi cita de esta noche. ―respondió con una sonrisa, después de beber otro Martini, y que Emmett y su chica vinieran a la mesa, fuimos los cuatro a bailar de nuevo.

Emmett me invito así que acepte bailar una canción con él, pero eso dejo a Edward con la rubia, y podía ver su cara de pánico, si bien nuestro baile estaba un poco subido de tono, esa mujer era una experta en la seducción, pero Edward que había estado fuera de estos juegos por 7 años, estaba aterrorizado con la exhibición de la rubia.

―¿A qué están jugando tú y Edward? ―volví a mirar a Emmett, y fruncí el ceño, no entendía de que hablaba. ―Tienen citas, se la pasan hablando con mensajes y ese baile fue todo menos de amigos.

―Estás viendo lo que quieres ver. Somos amigos y solo bailábamos, así como tú y yo ahora. ―respondí intentando sonar indiferente.

―Sí claro, no me dejarías tocarte como él te estaba tocando ni en mil años, y si lo hago puede que él me golpee. ―puse los ojos en blanco y él sonrió divertido. ―Bien, sigan con su juego y yo haré como si no notara que están locos el uno por el otro.

―Tienes problemas con aceptar un No, como respuesta. ―dije irritada, él sonrió burlón.

―Hagamos una prueba. ―lo miré confusa y él coloco sus manos donde hasta hacía unos minutos Edward había tenido las suyas, lo fulmine con la mirada y él hizo una seña, me gire y vi a Edward fulminando con la mirada a Emmett.

Aleje sus manos de mí y di un paso atrás, para toparme con el pecho de Edward, genial, ahora sus bromitas terminarían en una pelea y lo último que quería era terminan siendo echada de un club, eso era vergonzoso.

―Creo que ya fue suficiente, ahora puedes volver con tu cita. ―la voz de Edward sonaba bastante firme, Emmett me sonrió y me guiño un ojo, yo solo fruncí el ceño, esto no probaba nada, Ed siempre había sido sobreprotector conmigo.

Emmett se fue dejándonos a nosotros solos.

―Quiero otro Martini. ―él asintió y me tomo la mano, pegándome lo más que podía a él, pidió mi Martini y se sentó a mi lado, ¿Y si Emmett tenía razón?

Me negaba a aceptarlo, esto no era igual, no podía, ni debía, involucrarme con Edward de nuevo, ya una vez había salido muy mal y una parte de mí me decía que él seguía enamorado, yo no quería salir lastimada de nuevo, quizás debía alejarme de esto, dejar de jugar a que podíamos ser amigos. Cuando mi Martini llego, lo tome casi de un solo trago. Con ese era mi quinto, pero en ese instante, sentía que necesitaba al menos otros cinco.

―Quiero irme. ―dije levantándome de la mesa, él frunció el ceño pero asintió y pidió la cuenta, pago los tragos que llevábamos y con una seña, le dijo a Emmett que nos iríamos.

Una vez fuera del lugar, empecé a sentirme cada vez más abrumada, no quería meter sentimientos en esto, se suponía que no los habría y ahora Emmett había arruinado mi tranquilidad.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó cuando estuvimos los dos en su auto, suspiré y asentí, salimos rumbo al apartamento y me acompaño hasta la puerta. ―¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó en verdad interesado en porque mi repentino cambió de humor.

―Nada, solo estoy cansada. ―respondí evasiva, así no se suponía que sería este día.

―Estás molesta, y quiero saber porqué. ¿Emmett te hizo sentir incomoda o te molesto que los interrumpiera? ―fruncí el ceño, ¿en verdad me estaba preguntando eso?

―¿Qué? ―tenía en la mente todo menos esa pequeña escena de celos que había presenciado.

―Solo…

―Creo que deberías irte a tu apartamento. ―dije un poco molesta, él suspiró pesadamente.

―No quise decir eso, es que hasta hace unos momentos estabas bien y ahora…

―Solo vete, Edward. ―le cerré la puerta en la cara y fui hasta la habitación.

Ahora estaba molesta con él, y confundida con las preguntas insistentes de Emmett. Había tanto que quería detener, e impedir, que llegaba el momento en que no podía con ello y me pesaba en los hombros. Sin quitarme nada más que los zapatos, me recosté en la cama.

Y recurrí al único que me escuchaba en estos casos, la foto de la pintura, ahora que tenía a Edward de vuelta en mi vida, debería dejar de hablar con su copia y preguntarle todo a él, pero era más fácil cuando las preguntas no tenían respuestas que pudieran lastimarme.

―¿Estoy haciendo mal con dejarte entrar en mi vida de nuevo? Tanto tiempo me costó olvidar lo que sentía y ahora estoy jugando con fuego, como si no entendiera la primera vez. ―me quede dormida discutiendo con la foto, los pros y los contras de esta extraña amistad.

Al día siguiente, tenía mensajes de Edward, pidiendo perdón y preguntándome si estaba bien, no respondí ninguno, tome mis audífonos, me puse ropa más cómoda y salí a correr, necesitaba distraerme con algo.

Mientras corría intentaba concentrarme en la letra de la canción y no en lo que pensaba, porque mientras más pensaba más me revolvía con mis propias preguntas.

Así paso una larga semana, en que no hable con él. Aun cuando me había estado llamando y enviando mensajes. No sabía que iba a hacer ahora, no podía simplemente desaparecer, dejar las cosas inconclusas de nuevo sería lo peor que podía hacerme.

Y había terminado como cualquier chica escuchando canciones que solo te ponían más triste, las cosas que no hice cuando rompimos ahora estaban aquí, veía películas que me hacían romper en llanto y escuchaba canciones deprimentes.

Seguro los vecinos creían que estaba loca. Esa tarde haríamos las últimas entregas, yo solo debía ir y firmar algunos papeles para cada envió, finalmente podría llevarme el cuadro conmigo.

Cuando llegué al apartamento, Edward estaba sentado frente a la puerta, suspiré y él se levanto rápidamente, por suerte el cuadro estaba en una bolsa, y él no podía ver que era.

―Lo siento, pero realmente necesitaba hablar contigo. ―asentí y nos miramos fijamente. ―No quería arruinar todo, me comporte como un idiota y lo lamento. No quiero perderte de nuevo. ―¿de nuevo?

No tenía como explicarle que era difícil para mí estar cerca de él, ahora lo era, quizás porque hasta hace unos días ni yo era consciente de lo que estaba pasando con nosotros.

―Solo, estuve ocupada. ―respondí, él asintió incrédulo.

―Déjame arreglarlo, una última cita y después te dejaré tranquila. ―qué quería decir con eso. Después no lo volvería a ver. Eso no era lo que quería, si seguía aquí era solo por él.

―No lo sé, Edward.

―Por favor, Bella. Solo una y saldré de tu vida. ―no quiero que salgas de mi vida, pero da tanto miedo dejarte entrar.

―Bien, una cita. ―respondí, él sonrió un poco. Dijo un par de cosas y después de prometer venir por mí el siguiente fin de semana para nuestra cita, se fue.

No sabía si esto era una cita de práctica o una cita en verdad, pero quería aprovecharla para darle un cierre a esto, porque cuando dejabas asuntos sin resolver siempre terminabas topándote con ellos de nuevo. Porque alguien debía darles un cierre. Todo terminaría y yo volvería a mi vida, en la que Edward ya no formaba parte y él podría rehacer su vida, en la que yo no formaría parte.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **¿Creen que Bella tenga razón y lo mejor sea alejarse? ¿O Emmett y su teoría de que aun están locos el uno por el otro es más razonable?**


	25. Se terminó

_**"Se terminó"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

El sábado todo estuvo de un ánimo raro, aun recibía los mensajes de Edward al despertar y al irme a dormir, sabía que esperaba una respuesta pero me costaba formar una sola frase, era confuso para mí todo esto.

Había intentando mantenerme ocupada los días siguientes a verlo, pero ese preciso día no tenía nada que hacer, en algunos momentos pintaba pero la inspiración se había esfumado, tenía unos 3 cuadros terminados, o al menos avanzado, aun les faltaba la capa de brillo para proteger la pintura, y sacarlos del marco de trabajo y ponerlos en uno más bonito.

El Edward de pintura estaba sobre el caballete y yo había comenzado a arreglarme, corría por todos lados en el apartamento, sentía que mi cabello era un desastre, aun con ese corte no podía serlo yo así lo sentía y no sabía si debía maquillarme demasiado o muy natural.

Necesitaba a alguna de las chicas conmigo para estas situaciones, y ambas estaban en ciudades muy lejos de mí, así que se me ocurrió ponerlas en una vídeo-conferencia, con los cambios de horarios, Alice estaba quedándose dormida frente a la cámara, Rose solo tenía unas horas de diferencia, pero por suerte había aceptado ayudarme.

―¿Este vestido? ―pregunté parándome como por quinta ocasión frente a la pantalla, ellas asintieron sonrientes. Pero yo seguía sin estar convencida, así que volví a cambiarme y eso duro unas horas.

―No entiendo ¿con quién vas a salir? ―Rose no sabía la historia, ella sabía de un ex pero no todo lo demás así que estaba un poco confundida con todo esto.

―Edward Cullen, lo llamábamos el innombrable. ―le respondió Alice que aun intentaba mantenerse despierta.

―Oh, supongo que debe ser importante si te tiene tan alterada. ―regresé al cuarto con un atuendo de pantalón y blusa, ellas asintieron.

―Lo que yo no entiendo, es porqué tendrás una cita con él. ―preguntó Alice, yo suspire y decidí que si no dejaba de cambiarme, Edward me encontraría en bata.

Mientras ellas discutían yo comencé a maquillarme, me fui por algo natural, porque no quería terminar estresada con un maquillaje muy elaborado.

―Entonces él está enamorado de la loca, y aun así te invito a una cita. Esto es mucho drama para las dos de la mañana. ―Alice en verdad no era buena en las mañanas.

―Es mucho drama para cualquier hora. ―respondió Rose, Al había intentando explicarle todo pero ahora parecía más confundida que antes.

―Es una cita de amigos, será como terminar nuestros asuntos pendientes. ―comenté intentando convencerme a mí de ello.

―¿Y él sabe eso? ―no quería hablar de las posibilidades en todo esto. Suspire y me pinte los labios, no quería pensar en eso.

―Creo que tú no sabes eso. ―respondió Rose, refiriéndose a mí, cuando estaba lista, solo me faltaban los zapatos y algo de perfume volví a ponerles atención.

―Sí lo sé. ―respondí mirando la pantalla, ¿lo sabía?

―Bella, yo terminé con Riley hace unas semanas, tenemos que vernos mañana para firmar los papeles para vender el apartamento, y estoy mil veces más tranquila que tú, y terminaste con él hace ocho años. ―quizás tenía razón, yo no sabía decirle adiós a Edward.

―Lamento decirte esto, amiga. Pero Rose tiene razón, creo que sientes algo más por él, deberías pensar más si en verdad quieres dejarlo así. Sé que te lastimo hace años, pero eran jóvenes, todos rompen con sus novios de preparatoria. Ahora ambos han madurado, quizás tienen una oportunidad.

Era demasiado para pensar, en especial cuando estaba a unas horas de verlo. Intentaba poner todos mis pensamientos en orden pero sentía que me sobrepasaban y no podía detenerlos, no estaba lista para decirle adiós, pero me preocupaba jamás estarlo, esto iba a volverse un círculo vicioso si no lo detenía.

―Debo irme. ―dije antes de cerrar la computadora, había cosas que aunque todos intentaran explicarte, tú necesitabas comprenderlas sola, este era uno de esos momentos.

Porque ninguno de ellos sabía lo que Edward y yo habíamos vivido juntos, todos sabían lo que yo quería que supieran. Había demasiada historia, buenos y malos momentos, y dolía enfrentarte a los recuerdos.

Tome los zapatos, me puse perfume y salí a la sala, deje mi bolsa, los zapatos y el saco en el sofá. Me pare frente a la pintura e intente pensar en que Edward estaba frente a mí, pero desde que había traído la pintura me parecía estar frente a un extraño, finalmente había comprendido del todo lo que la maestra había querido decir.

Se sentía como si ese chico no fuera Edward, sabía que lo era, pero no se sentía así, su mirada era distinta, todo él era distinto. Sin el Ed de la pintura, solo podía enfrentarme al de la vida real y él podía romperme el corazón de nuevo.

Tocaron a la puerta, sabía que él único que podía ser era él, necesite unos segundos para poder abrir, me coloque los zapatos y tome mis cosas para salir. Cuando quedamos frente a frente, sentí que me faltaba la respiración, necesitaba más tiempo, necesitaba pensar.

―Te vez hermosa. ―su voz era temerosa, como si temiera que en cualquier momento entrara al apartamento y me negará a salir de nuevo. Sonreí un poco y salí por completo del lugar antes de arrepentirme.

Bajamos en un silencio incomodo, y el trayecto en coche no fue mucho mejor. Iba tan distraída que no note que estábamos en su edificio si no hasta que me ayudo a bajar del auto.

―¿Qué hacemos aquí? ―pregunté confundida, él me dedico una tímida sonrisa.

―Aquí será nuestra cita. ―asentí aun nerviosa, esperaba que fuera un lugar público, pero estar nosotros solos le ponía más estrés a todo esto.

Subimos al ascensor y él marco un número que no era su piso, iba a preguntar pero comenzaba a ponerme ansiosa, no estaba hecha para lidiar con situaciones estresantes.

Una vez llegamos al piso que marcó, tomó mi mano y me hizo seguirlo, estaba tan nerviosa que solo lo seguía como un títere, subimos unas escaleras hasta una pequeña puerta, la abrió y me dejo pasar primero.

Me quede parada a unos centímetros de la puerta, con la boca abierta, no me esperaba esto.

Era un simple techo, pero estaba decorado, había flores, y una manta en el suelo, una botella de champaña y lucecitas blancas, él me sonreía nerviosamente.

―¿Te gusta? ―preguntó con una mirada temerosa, yo aun no podía formar una frase, estaba tan sorprendida con todo esto que me costaba incluso caminar.

―Es…―finalmente junte fuerzas y logré dar unos pasos hasta las flores que estaban hermosamente colocadas. ―Es hermoso. ―respondí, era la cita más bella que había tenido, aunque también era la más complicada y confusa.

―En Phoenix, te gustaba ver el cielo acostada en el patio de tu casa. ―me giré a mirarlo y él tenía una sonrisa, como si hubiera hecho algo bueno, mientras yo no podía dejar de mirarlo. ―Aquí es un poco complicado hacer eso, pero creo que esto se acerca bastante. ―levanté la vista y era cierto, era una vista preciosa del cielo de Nueva York.

En las semanas que llevaba aquí, no había podido verlo así, en todo su esplendor y en verdad era muy hermoso. Después de un rato nos sentamos en la manta que había colocado, me había quitado los tacones e intentaba mantenerme calmada.

Edward abrió la champaña, sirvió dos copas y me tendió una, bebí un sorbo mientras intentaba no mirarlo de frente, deje la copa a mi lado y decidí hacer lo que hacía siempre en Phoenix, recostarme y ver el cielo.

Él se acostó a mi lado, estaba su saco y mi abrigo hechos bolitas como si fueran una gran almohada, eran esos momentos en que no querías abrir la boca y arruinarlo todo, pero al mismo tiempo sabías que debías decir algo.

―Creo que estás listo para tener citas con…―él interrumpió mi palabrería.

―No digas otras chicas, de todas maneras no tendré más citas. ―respondió un tanto a la defensiva, me giré a mirarlo pero él ya me estaba mirando.

―Sé que duele cuando una relación termina, Edward. Lo viví cuando tuve que dejarte ir…―sentía un nudo en la garganta, porque por primera vez iba a abrirle mi corazón, a decirle todo lo que había dolido que me dejara. ―Había tanto que quería hacer a tu lado, saber que amabas a alguien más me destrozo. Y tarde ocho años para poder verte a la cara sin romper en llanto. ―él me miraba fijamente, pero sus ojos eran nostálgicos, mientras una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla. ―Pero si no aprendes a dejar ir a las personas que no quieren estar en tu vida, sufrirás aun más. Ella no va a volver, está casada ahora y no puedes cambiar eso. ―él frunció el ceño.

―¿Qué? ―parecía confundido, me senté y él se levanto un poco.

―Sé que aun le amas, es bastante obvio que aun estás enamorado. ―respondí limpiando la lágrima que había salido. ―Pero debes seguir con tu vida, no puedes aferrarte al pasado.

―No la amo. ―respondió serio y firme, iba a decir otra cosa, pero él me detuvo antes de siquiera abrir la boca. ―Jamás la ame. ―fruncí el ceño, ¿entonces de qué iba todo esto?

―¿Entonces por qué te niegas a seguir con tu vida? ―pregunté confundida, él parecía luchar consigo mismo, como si quisiera decir tantas cosas pero no pudiera hacerlo. ―¿Por qué siento que me estás escondiendo algo? A veces pareces tan feliz, tan animado y otras estás así, como indeciso de lo que debes hacer o decir. Es un poco estresante seguirte el paso. ―él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

―Cuando estoy contigo me siento diferente, como si los últimos ocho años no hubieran pasado y como si pudiera ser el chico que conociste de nuevo, pero la verdad es que no puedo, Bella. ―me dolía verlo así, escucharlo hablar así. No quería que se escondiera en su caparazón cuando yo me fuera.

―¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Qué es lo que me estás ocultando? ―pregunté subiendo la voz, él solo me miraba, sabía que no me lo diría, si no lo había hecho hasta ahora mucho menos lo haría en ese momento. ―Lo peor es que una parte de mí aun sigue tan enamorada de ti como hace ocho años. ―dije sin mirarlo, sentía su mirada sobre mí, más intensa que antes, pero aun así no quería verlo, porque sentía que él me diría que no sentía nada por mí y yo probablemente rompería en llanto. ―Y ahora debo dejarte ir de nuevo.

―No. ―su voz sonaba confusa, como si la pelea dentro de él estuviera finalmente llegando al fin o apenas hubiera estallado. ―No. ―repitió, me giré a mirarlo y él me miro a los ojos antes levantase y atraerme a él.

Sus labios se estrellaron con los míos, no era un beso dulce, era uno apasionado, intenso, decisivo. Sus manos sostenían mi rostro, y yo como estúpida me entregaba a él, como la primera vez. Su lengua recorría mi boca sedienta de mí, mientras yo intentaba seguirle el pasó, finalmente me rendí por completo y mis manos subieron hasta su cuello, jalando su cabello, dejando que mis dedos lo sintieran de nuevo.

Él soltó mi rostro y fue bajando, haciendo que me recostará en la manta de nuevo, con él quedando sobre mí, sus labios no me daban piedad, era como si hubiera deseado ese beso desde el momento en que me fui de su casa hacía tanto tiempo.

Y yo no podía negar que me sentía igual, quería sentir que esto era real, que él era mío y nadie se interponía entre nosotros. Quedo entre mis piernas, moviéndose como si estuviera haciéndome el amor. Mientras yo gemía bajito contra su boca, sus manos vagaban por mi cuerpo, mientras yo lo aferraba a mí desde su cuello.

―Quiero hacerte el amor. ―su voz era ronca, excitante. Yo asentí e intente juntar nuestros labios de nuevo, pero él se había detenido, tan rápido como había iniciado.

―Hazlo, Edward. Yo también lo quiero. ―pedí, él suspiró y beso mis labios pero en un beso más pausado y tierno.

―Dame tiempo, te prometo que lucharé por esto. ―fruncí el ceño, ¿de qué estaba hablando ahora? ―Necesito ser libre antes de hacer esto. ―estaba bastante confundida con esto.

―¿De qué hablas? ―él se levantó y me llevó con él.

―Te diré todo, pero necesito tiempo. ―parecía que aquí todos me hablaban en clave y lo peor era que todos sabían algo que yo desconocía pero era vital para llenar los cuadros vacíos.

―Dímelo entonces. ―él negó, beso mi frente y se puso a mi lado, recostándose en su parte de la manta, me atrajo hasta que terminé acostado a mi lado pero con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

―Aun no. Solo disfruta la vista y confía en mí. ―era difícil confiar cuando no tenías ni idea de que estaba pasando, pero la parte irracional y sentimental de mí, confiaba en él.

―¿Cuánto debo esperar? ―pregunté mirándolo mientras él mantenía la vista en el cielo.

―No lo sé. ―respondió, se giró y me miro a los ojos. ―Solo necesitas saber que cada día de los últimos ocho años, estuviste en mis pensamientos. Y estaba resignado a pasarme la vida solo, hasta que volví a verte en la galería. ―asentí y volví a mirar el cielo, él sonrió y me atrajo para que estuviéramos lo más juntos posible.

Esa noche, al llegar al apartamento, me sentía aun más confundida que cuando había salido de él, pero extrañamente sentía que ahora podía enfrentarme a todo esto, él iba a luchar contra lo que fuera que lo retenía así que yo podía luchar de la única manera en que él me había pedido lo hiciera, confiando en él.

Los mensajes habían vuelto, pero ahora mucho más coquetos y un tanto atrevidos, teníamos la semana entera sin vernos, así que pensé en darle una sorpresa y visitarlo en su oficina, quizás podríamos ir a comer juntos.

Cuando llegué a la recepción, la chica enamorada de Edward me sonrió pero al notar quien era abrió los ojos como platos.

―Señorita Swan. ―parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma, no creía que Edward le hubiera dicho algo sobre nosotros, aunque si se lo había contado a Emmett a estar alturas todo Nueva York debía saberlo.

―Hola, venía a ver a Edward, al Señor Cullen. ―respondí con una sonrisa. ―Pero no le digas que estoy aquí, quiero sorprenderlo. ―ella parecía que acababa de entrar en un ataque de pánico.

Intente ignorarla y seguir hasta la oficina pero me detuvo.

―¡No! Esperé, el Señor Cullen está algo ocupado. Puede esperar en la sala de café. ―fruncí un poco el ceño y me gire a mirarla.

―¿Qué está haciendo? ―pregunté un tanto curiosa, él me dijo que estaría libre toda la tarde.

―¡Bella! ―me giré para toparme con Emmett sonriente, le sonreí un poco y él me levanto dándome vueltas. ―Edward me dijo las buenas nuevas, sabía que solo debía juntarlos y la magia pasaría. Soy como Cupido.

―Sí, claro. Ahora planeaba darle una sorpresa pero parece que está ocupado. ―respondí cuando me bajo, él frunció el ceño.

―No lo está. ―ambos miramos a la chica del escritorio con el ceño fruncido y ella miro a Emmett como diciendo "Cállate" ―Anda, seguro se alegra de verte.

Sonreí e intente ir de nuevo, pero la secretaria me detuvo una vez más.

―No creo que sea lo más conveniente, él… ―Emmett la miró un poco molesto.

―Jessica, ella es la novia de Edward. Y Edward estará encantado de verla. De hecho, cada que venga déjala pasar. ―sonaba a advertencia, la chica se sonrojo un poco, pero seguía terca.

―Sí, pero ahora en verdad está ocupado. ―Emmett negó y suspiró.

―No puede estarlo, yo lo sabría si así fuera, así que solo ve Bella. ―asentí de nuevo y fui por el pasillo, escuche que la Secretaria le decía algo y de pronto los gritos de Emmett detrás de mí. ―¡No! ¡Bella espera! ―pero ya era muy tarde, había abierto la puerta y parecía que la caja de pandora había estallado frente a mis ojos.

Él aun no notaba que estaba ahí, Charlotte estaba colgada de su cuello besándolo con la misma intensidad que él me había besado, mientras le repetía que lo había extrañado, él la sostenía por la cintura y le correspondía.

Sentí mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos frente a mis ojos, si aquella primera vez no había llorado ahora sentía que jamás dejaría de hacerlo, antes que alguno de ellos notara que estaba ahí e interrumpiera su maldita escena del reencuentro, salí corriendo.

Emmett me seguía pero yo no iba a caer en esto de nuevo.

―Por favor, Bella. Tienes que escucharme. ―pedía, detuvo el ascensor y yo oprimí el maldito botón de nuevo. ―Bella…

―¡No! Se acabo esto, lo entiendes. No me importa si quieres que él la deje y no sabes cómo decírselo. Quiero largarme de aquí y no volver a verlos. A ninguno de ustedes. ―estaba destrozada y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, no quería que ninguno me viera así.

―No puedes irte así, él quedará destrozado.

―Bien, al menos estaremos a mano. ―respondí y oprimí una vez más el botón, finalmente las puertas se cerraron y así como lo hizo mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Necesitaba irme de esta maldita ciudad, alejarme de todos y levantar mis pedazos del suelo. Así que al llegar al apartamento, guarde todas las cosas que cabían en la maleta, estaba segura que para ese momento Emmett ya le habría dicho a Edward así que no podía perder tiempo.

Llame a Alice y ella compraría el boleto para que fuera a París, donde ella estaba. Así ninguno podría rastrear la compra del boleto, después llame a Rose y ella acepto recoger el resto de mis cosas, para enviarlas a la casa de mis padres.

Cuando estaba por salir, el retrato de Edward parecía mirarme y entre la rabia y el dolor que me manejaban, no lo pensé. Tome el retrato y lo rompí con unas tijeras, finalmente tenía un maldito cierre.

Tome un taxi y le pedí me llevará al aeropuerto, Alice me envió la información del vuelo y tenía unas horas para llegar. Por suerte en Nueva York había más de un aeropuerto así que si me buscaban tardarían unas horas.

Cuando faltaban unos minutos para que saliera mi vuelo, saque todo el dinero de mi tarjeta, no quería ningún movimiento fuera del país, no quería que hubiera forma de que me encontraran.

Quería enterrarlos en el pasado. Durante el vuelo, solo miraba el cielo pasar por la ventana, sabía que alguien saldría lastimado con este juego, con tantos secretos y mentiras. Pero aun así había decidido jugar, ahora tendría que recomponerme, iniciar de cero y esperar a que el tiempo curara las heridas.

Había apagado el teléfono, no quería hablar con nadie, cuando llegará llamaría a mis padres desde el hotel y les explicaría todo. Pero ahora solo necesitaba la soledad para comenzar a sanar.

No sabía que había comenzado a llorar, hasta que la señorita a mi lado me tendió un pañuelo, y entonces ya no pude detener las lágrimas. Él había prometido que estaríamos bien, me había hecho creer en sus palabras de nuevo. Era una estúpida por confiar en alguien que ya me había roto el corazón una vez.

Al llegar a París, me encontré con Alice y Jasper, apenas la vi rompí en llanto por segunda vez, ella me abrazo y dijo que todo estaría bien. Jasper nos dio un momento y fue a buscar mi maleta, mientras yo intentaba dejar de llorar como una loca.

―Tranquila. ―susurró en mi oído, suspiré e intenta calmarme pero no estaba bien, nada estaba bien.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR**

 **Quedan 5 capítulos para el final :3**


	26. Libre

_**"Libre"**_

 _ **Edward Pov**_

Todo estaba listo para nuestra última cita, quería que fuera algo especial para ella, si este era el final definitivo de nuestra historia, esperaba que al menos lo último que recordara de mí no fuera tan malo.

Cuando la vi, quede más enamorado de ella de lo que ya estaba, era simplemente hermosa, pero su mirada reflejaba los nervios que me consumían, así que ella no estaba muy lejos de mi estado.

Después de un incomodo viaje en auto, finalmente logré hacerla sonreír con mi sorpresa, su mirada se volvió dulce y llena de emociones, pero aun estaba algo nervioso.

―¿Te gusta? ―pregunté intentando controlar mi nerviosismo, pero ella parecía demasiado ensimismada con la escena que tenía enfrente.

―Es…―no sabía que diría, había la posibilidad de que se lo tomara a mal, que ella no quisiera una cita romántica si no para darnos un final. ―Es hermoso. ―finalmente respondió y mi corazón pudo respirar tranquilo, sonreí más tranquilo e intente explicar porque había elegido el techo de mi edificio.

―En Phoenix, te gustaba ver el cielo acostada en el patio de tu casa. ―su mirada era tan intensa, tan dulce, me sentía como un adolescente en su primera cita, curiosamente era con la misma chica. ―Aquí es un poco complicado hacer eso, pero creo que esto se acerca bastante. ―levantó la mirada y una sonrisa se coloco en su rostro, solo hacerla feliz me hacía feliz.

Después de acostaron en la manta y tomar un poco de champaña, sentía la ansiedad dentro de ella, movía sus dedos nerviosamente y mientras miraba el cielo, yo la miraba a ella, todos sus pensamientos se reflejaban en su rostro, parecía que quería decir algo pero al mismo tiempo se retenía para hacerlo, hasta que finalmente rompió el silencio.

―Creo que estás listo para tener citas con…―comenzó y yo la interrumpí, no quería ser grosero, pero a veces odiaba que ella quisiera que yo saliera con alguien más.

―No digas otras chicas, de todas maneras no tendré más citas. ―respondí serio y ella se giro a mirarme, estaba un poco confundida por mi respuesta pero era la más sincera que le podía dar.

―Sé que duele cuando una relación termina, Edward. Lo viví cuando tuve que dejarte ir…―cuando comenzó sentí su voz nostálgica, débil, como si temiera decirme esto y yo temía aun más escucharlo, porque tenía claro que le había hecho mucho daño en el pasado. ―Había tanto que quería hacer a tu lado, saber que amabas a alguien más me destrozo. Y tarde ocho años para poder verte a la cara sin romper en llanto. ―verla así de destrozada me partía el corazón, ella era lo más importante para mí, toda mi vida giraba a su alrededor aunque ella no lo supiera y no sabía que aun le dolía verme, jamás debí volver a su vida. ―Pero si no aprendes a dejar ir a las personas que no quieren estar en tu vida, sufrirás aun más. Ella no va a volver, está casada ahora y no puedes cambiar eso. ―fruncí el ceño, yo no estaba esperando el regreso de Charlotte.

Era lo que menos quería, porque el día que ella regresará tendría que alejarme de Bella, y no encontraba mayor dolor que ese. Lo había pasado cuando tuve que dejarla pero no sabía que pasaría conmigo si tenía que hacerlo de nuevo.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté un poco confundido por sus ideas, ella se sentó y yo me levante para poder verla a los ojos.

―Sé que aun le amas, es bastante obvio que aun estás enamorado. ―sí, estaba completamente enamorado, pero no de Charlotte, jamás de ella. ―Pero debes seguir con tu vida, no puedes aferrarte al pasado.

―No la amo. ―necesitaba decírselo al menos una vez, no podía decirle que aun la amaba porque eso la lastimaría más el día que tuviera que dejarla, pero sí podía decirle esa simple verdad, yo no amaba a Charlotte. ―Jamás la ame. ―su mirada reflejaba toda la confusión dentro de ella.

―¿Entonces por qué te niegas a seguir con tu vida? ―porque aun estaba completamente enamorado de ella, porque no me imaginaba al lado de alguien más, porque prefería resignarme a vivir solo que estar con otra que no fuera ella. ―¿Por qué siento que me estás escondiendo algo? A veces pareces tan feliz, tan animado y otras estás así, como indeciso de lo que debes hacer o decir. Es un poco estresante seguirte el paso. ―quería decirle tantas cosas, pero si ella se enteraba de la verdad, la pondría en peligro y seguro se molestaría por haberle ocultado algo así.

―Cuando estoy contigo me siento diferente, como si los últimos ocho años no hubieran pasado y como si pudiera ser el chico que conociste de nuevo, pero la verdad es que no puedo, Bella. ―respondí, decir verdades a medias se me estaba haciendo costumbre, ella estaba cada vez más confundida y alterada.

―¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Qué es lo que me estás ocultando? ―no podía responder esas preguntas, no sin ponerla en peligro. ―Lo peor es que una parte de mí aun sigue tan enamorada de ti como hace ocho años. ―esas simples palabras lograron captar por completo mi atención, ella aun me amaba, alguna parte de ella aun sentía algo por mí, por eso estaba aquí conmigo. ―Y ahora debo dejarte ir de nuevo. ―sabía que sería una locura y que deshacerme de Charlotte suponía toda una nueva batalla.

Pero si ella aun me amaba, yo haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para poder estar juntos de nuevo, una vez había dejado que las amenazas me ganaran, pero no ahora, Charlotte iba a salir de mi vida lo antes posible, porque yo iba a luchar por mi Bella.

―No. ―dije firme, aun algo confundido, no estaba del todo seguro pero lo intentaría, haría lo que fuera por nosotros. ―No. ―cuando su mirada volvió a enfocarse en la mía, no fui consciente de mis actos, simplemente necesitaba esto.

Mi Bella siempre era mi fuerza más grande, la necesitaba en mi vida para poder levantar los pedazos de mi corazón. Mis labios buscaron los suyos con intensidad, quería besarla y cobrarme los años separados, cada vez que quise besarla y no pude, cada día que me pregunté que habría sido si jamás hubiera conocido a Charlotte.

Me sorprendió que ella se entregara al beso con la misma intensidad que yo, como si ella hubiera esperado por esto tanto tiempo como yo, cuando sus manos se enredaron en mi cuello, solté su rostro, necesitaba tocarla, sentir que no era un sueño como las últimas veces.

Quedamos acostados en la manta, con ella bajo mi cuerpo, el deseo en mi interior crecía cada vez más, quería y necesitaba a Bella, había esperado tanto por besarla por hacerla mía, y ahora no sabía si podría detenerme.

―Quiero hacerte el amor. ―dije separándome de sus labios unos centímetros, ella intentaba besarme de nuevo, lo que tomaba como un _está bien,_ pero no podía, no así, no cuando en unas semanas tendría que enfrentarme a tantas cosas.

―Hazlo, Edward. Yo también lo quiero. ―volví a besarla, pero más lento, con inmensa ternura, como si con ello le dijera el te amo que no podía decirle.

―Dame tiempo, te prometo que lucharé por esto. ―frunció el ceño confundida y me pareció el gesto más bello que había visto, aunque decía eso de cada gesto que ella hacía. ―Necesito ser libre antes de hacer esto. ―antes de llegar más lejos necesitaba mi libertad.

Ella no comprendía mi dilema pero yo necesitaba detenerme antes de no poder dar vuelta atrás. Así no podía ser nuestra primera vez, no cuando había tanto en juego y cuando una psicópata estaba obsesionada conmigo, al grado de amenazarme con la vida de las personas que amaba.

―¿De qué hablas? ―me levante porque si seguía en aquella posición no tendría control de mis acciones, la atraje conmigo y ella parecía irritada con esto.

―Te diré todo, pero necesito tiempo. ―respondí, intentando sonar tranquilo, darle la confianza que ella necesitaba en ese momento.

―Dímelo entonces. ―bese su frente negando y volví a acostarme en la manta, haciendo que ella también lo hiciera, quedando igual que antes, solo que con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

―Aun no. Solo disfruta la vista y confía en mí. ―pedí, ella soltó un silencioso suspiró, sabía que tantos secretos le molestaban, pero si quería que esto funcionara necesitaba que ella no lo supiera, no hasta que estuviera fuera del radar de Charlotte.

―¿Cuánto debo esperar? ―preguntó alterada, nunca le había gustado no saber qué pasaba.

―No lo sé. ―respondí sincero, me giré a mirarla y ella ya me estaba mirando. ―Solo necesitas saber que cada día de los últimos ocho años, estuviste en mis pensamientos. Y estaba resignado a pasarme la vida solo, hasta que volví a verte en la galería. ―asintió un poco enfurruñada y sonreí divertido, seguía siendo un poco cascarrabias cuando no obtenía respuestas claras.

La atraje aun más para que estuviéramos tan pegados como se podía, iba a luchar por nosotros, Emmett tenía razón, si yo no ponía un alto, Charlotte jamás se cansaría de esto, el único que podía terminar de una vez con el sufrimiento era yo.

Después de llevarla a su apartamento y regresar al mío, empecé a meditar como es que haría para arreglar todo esto, no podía simplemente decirle a Charlotte que estaba harto, necesitaba encontrar algo para amenazarla de tal forma que ella tuviera que alejarse de mí.

El resto de la semana estuve intentando encontrar algo, lo que fuera, sabía que podía acusarla por todas las amenazas que había hecho en mi contra, pero no tenía pruebas suficientes, necesitaba algo decisivo para terminar con todo.

Estaba intentando concentrarme en el trabajo y dejar de mandarle mensajes a Bella, pues me sentía como un adolescente en la preparatoria y cuando hablaba con ella no podía hacer nada más, cuando la puerta de mi oficina se abrió y levanté la mirada sentí que mi mundo se iba al diablo.

―Hola, mi amor. ―su sonrisa fría y su mirada determina, me helaban la sangre, no estaba listo para que volviera antes, ni mucho menos para verla de nuevo.

Ella pocas veces había venido a la oficina, solo cuando había sospechado que había visto a Bella, como el día que tuve que Emmett y yo fuimos a Londres para ver su galería o el día de la muerte de sus abuelos, así que no pude evitar sentir que ella ya sabía todo.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Charlotte? ―pregunté levantándome de mi silla, debía recordarme que no podía levantar sospechas sobre lo que quería hacer, debía parecer el mismo hombre que temía de ella.

―Te extrañaba demasiado. ―llegó hasta mí y pasó sus brazos por mi cuello, quería alejarla de mí, tan solo su aroma me causaba molestia, todos mis sentidos la repelían. ―Así que convencí a mi esposo de que volviéramos antes. ―no podía evitar sentir que algo estaba ocultando, y cuando ella sabía algo que no quería que tú supieras, estabas acabado.

―Estoy trabajando, sabes que no puedes aparecerte aquí así nada más. ―aun cuando intentaba parecer tranquilo, por dentro estaba muerto de miedo, Charlotte tenía todas las armas para destruirme.

―No te preocupes, si el idiota de tu amigo se mete puedes trabajar en la empresa de mi papá, lo que sería maravilloso para nuestro acuerdo. Y hablando de eso, si aparecí sin avisar, fue solo porque quería asegurarme de que no habías roto nuestras reglas. ―su voz sonaba amenazadora, podía sentir mi cuerpo entero tensarse.

―Son tus reglas, Charlotte. No las nuestras y no las rompería…―ella puso su dedo sobre mis labios y sonrió de esa manera que había aprendido a odiar, quería algo más.

Se estiro y estampo sus labios contra los míos. Por unos segundos me mantuve como una estatua, no quería tocarla, pero después cuando su beso se volvió más insistente, tuve que hacerlo, sabía que si no lo hacía se ponía furiosa y no quería arriesgarme.

Mis manos estaban en su cintura y la besaba con furia, no sabía como ella podía disfrutar de esto, no era real, todas sus amenazas y reglas no nos convertían en una pareja y esto de venir a _marcar territorio,_ no le servía de nada, no importaba si me besaba un millón de veces, jamás sentiría lo mismo que un beso de mi Isabella.

Decía cosas como que me había extrañado o estupideces así, cosas que a mí me importaban muy poco, no la amaba, por qué eso no le entraba en la cabeza, era como un capricho para la chica rica.

―Edward, son horas de trabajo. ―la voz de Emmett sonaba dura, aleje a Charlotte lo más que pude y agradecí que él apareciera.

―Tranquilo, yo ya me iba. ―respondió Charlotte con una sonrisa burlona, me miró una última vez y salió de la oficina, pasándole por un lado a Emmett.

En cuanto se fue me deje caer en mi silla, estaba tan harto de ella. Emmett entró a la oficina y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

―¡Levántate! Tenemos que irnos. ―levanté la mirada confundido y él me miró con insistencia.

―¿De qué hablas? ―pregunté confundido.

―Isabella vino aquí, te vio con ella. Tenemos que alcanzarla. ―no, todo menos esto.

Si antes sentía que mi mundo se estaba cayendo ahora estaba seguro que mi mundo ya solo era un montón de basura en el suelo.

―¿Por qué no la detuviste? ―pregunté levantándome, él bufo y salimos corriendo de la oficina.

―Lo intenté. Pero estaba decidida a irse. ―respondió, llegamos a mi auto y una vez estuve frente al volante me detuve. ―¿Qué haces? Debemos irnos.

―No. ―respondí, no podía seguirla, si lo hacía seguiría sin poder darle respuestas y ella aun tenía la idea de que yo amaba a Charlotte, ir solo sería intentar ganar tiempo, al final no serviría de nada.

―¿Qué? ¿No me digas que esa mujer logró convencerte de nuevo? ―me giré a mirarlo y negué.

―Aun quiero deshacerme de ella, solo no puedo ir así a buscar a Bella. Si lo hago va a querer respuestas que no puedo darle, Emmett. ―él frunció el ceño.

―¿Por qué no? ella merece saber que esa maldita mujer te amenazo con evitar que entrara a la Universidad si no la dejabas, y todo lo que hizo después. Todo esto gira en torno a Isabella, merece saberlo. ―él veía todo de manera tan simple, como un niño que intenta arreglar las guerras.

―¿Es que no entiendes que Charlotte no se detendrá solo porque Bella lo sepa? Ha demostrado que puede hacer lo que quiera por los últimos ocho años. Decirle a Bella solo hará que ella entre en este maldito juego, y me niego a que ella pase lo que yo he pasado por años. ―la mirada de Emmett se volvió un poco más comprensiva.

―Pero si no se lo dices vas a perderla. ―la cosa era que en ese momento hiciera lo que hiciera, perdería a Bella.

Pero si lograba deshacerme de Charlotte, podría intentar llegar a mi Bella de nuevo, esta vez libre y con las respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

―Ella está más segura lejos de mí. ―salí del auto y comencé a caminar rumbo a la oficina, no podía hacer nada en ese momento, debía aceptar que estaba atado de manos.

―Edward. ―Emmett entró al ascensor y me miró serio. ―Sé que no querías que me metiera en esto, pero no podía quedarme con las manos cruzadas. ―fruncí el ceño, esperaba que no se hubiera metido en la cueva del lobo. ―Contrate a un investigador.

―¿Qué? ¿Para qué quieres a un investigador siguiendo a Charlotte? ―él negó.

―No a ella. A sus padres. ―cada vez estaba más confundido. Una vez llegamos a nuestro piso, lo seguí hasta su oficina. ―Sabía que con ella no encontraría nada, así que fui algo más lejos. Y encontramos muchas cosas, sus padres tienen tantos fraudes en el mundo como para llamar la atención del FBI, pero como el hombre es tan rico, ha mantenido a raya a todas las pequeñas empresas que ha estafado. Pero con la investigación, logré contactarme con todos ellos. ―me tendió un folder con toda la información que había conseguido. ―Todos aceptaron declarar en su contra si hacemos un juicio para acusarlo.

―Oh por Dios. ―mientras más leía más me sorprendía lo que Emmett estaba dispuesto a hacer.

―Si le muestras esto, serás libre. La amenazaremos con iniciar el juicio y ni con todo el dinero del mundo podrá salvar a sus padres. Perderán su dinero, sus propiedades y la empresa. En cuanto ella quedé en quiebra, su magnate esposo la dejará, y tú mejor que nadie sabe que firmaron un acuerdo para que si se divorciaban no tuvieran que compartir sus bienes. Ella quedará en la quiebra. Y eso solo si no abrimos un caso en contra de ella por las amenazas que ha hecho en tu contra por años, podríamos lograr incluso que terminará en la cárcel.

Estaba tan sorprendido por todo lo que Emmett había hecho, parecía un detective profesional, tenía datos de años, números telefónicos, firmas, contratos, mi libertad ahora parecía creíble.

―No sé cómo voy a pagarte todo esto, Emmett. ―él sonrió y negó.

―Solo, asegúrate de que la maldita de Evans pagué lo que hizo y recupera a tu chica. ―sonreí y asentí. Ahora podía luchar por Bella.

Esa noche, como lo esperaba, Charlotte estaba en mi apartamento, llevaba solo un conjunto de lencería, y una botella de vino. No se esperaba lo que se le venía encima.

Después de tantos años por fin podía decir que estaba un paso delante de ella. Le sonreí de forma burlona, estaba decidió a vengarme por cada maldito día. Incluso estaba tentando a usar toda la información, aunque ella aceptará dejarme tranquilo.

―Me alegro de qué estés de mejor humor, cariño. ―sonreí y asentí.

―Estoy de un maravilloso humor, Charlotte. Pero antes de que se te ocurra algo, quiero que leas esto. ―le entregué un folder con las copias de todos los datos que tenía sobre su familia.

Ella tomo el folder confundida y yo mientras me quite el saco y me pare deteniéndome con la orilla del sofá, comenzó a leer los papeles y mientras más leía más fruncía el ceño. Disfrutaba estar del otro lado por primera vez.

―¿Qué es esto, Edward? ―estaba furiosa, pero ahora no me sentía aterrado. Ahora estaba preparado para sacarla de mi vida.

―Es mi forma de sacarte de mi vida. ―respondí sincero, ella me fulmino con la mirada.

―Más te vale tirar esto, porque si no lo haces lo siguiente que pasará es que Isabella…

―¡Basta, Charlotte! Se acabaron tus malditas amenazas, si algo le ocurre a Bella o cualquier persona de mi familia, me voy a encargar de destruir a tu familia, hasta que incluso tú estés refundida en la cárcel. ―mis palabras eran firmes, no iba a dejar que ella volviera a meterse con Isabella.

―¿Crees que esto se acabo por esto? Se nota que no me conoces, Edward. Si quieres hacer esto así, pues que así sea. Pero te vas a arrepentir. ―tomo su abrigo y salió del apartamento furiosa.

Aunque una parte de mí temía sus represalias, el resto de mis pensamientos eran liberadores, por fin estaba libre de ella. Era dueño de mis decisiones ahora, y podía buscar a mi Bella.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **Cada vez más cerca del final *-***


	27. Fuera de nuestras vidas

_**"Fuera de nuestras vidas"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Después de dos días hundida en mi propia miseria, decidí que era suficiente, no podía llorar todo el día, si me había levantado una vez podía hacerlo de nuevo. Llame a mis padres y les explique que me quedaría en París al menos unas semanas.

No sabía que haría ahora, no volver a Phoenix, porque sería el primer lugar donde me buscarían, y aunque no pensaba estarme escondiendo de él, ahora mismo no quería volver a verlo, necesitaba mi espacio.

Me quedaría unos días en el hotel unos días y después empezaría a planear mi siguiente paso, Alice volvería a Nueva York junto con Jasper en estos días, así que me quedaría sola, se había ofrecido a quedarse pero al parecer Jasper había insistido en que debía volver lo antes posible, algo de trabajo, y yo no quería que ella se quedará conmigo solo por esto.

Rose dijo que había ido por mis cosas pero que tenía un problema con el envió, que tardaría al menos unas semanas más, le agradecí por hacer eso por mí y le pregunté cómo estaba por su separación, pero realmente ella sonaba mucho mejor que yo.

Había hablado con la agencia para saber que seguía conmigo y dijeron que querían lanzar una nueva galería para el siguiente año, que ellos financiarían todo y luego la pondrían en exposición, aun no sabían donde pero planearían eso en los siguientes meses.

Después de dos semanas más, decidí que París podía ser un buen lugar para encontrar inspiración, quizás esta nueva exposición no tenía que ser tan nostálgica como la anterior, podría hacer algo más animado o pintar los paisajes de París. Algo que no reflejara mis sentimientos en este momento porque era una locura mi cabeza, no sabía si estaba enojada, destrozada o enamorada de un imposible. Quizás un poco de todo.

Así que decidí quedarme en París al menos ese año, me serviría para sanar y estar alejada podía ser lo mejor ahora. Por lo que Rose enviaría mi ropa aquí en lugar de con mis padres, y yo conseguí una casa que podía rentar a las orillas de París, no era muy grande, pero estaba remodelada así que parecía nueva.

Les di mi dirección a mis padres, Alice y Rose, eran los únicos que necesitaban saberlo. Adam me había estado llamando con mucha insistencia, hasta ahora no había contestado sus llamadas, porque no tenía ganas de lidiar con sus intensas proposiciones, aunque según Rose y Al, ellas no le habían dicho nada, ni lo habían llamado, así que no entendía su repentino interés.

Edward también había llamado al menos una vez al día por esas semanas, a veces me quedaba mirando la pantalla mientras su nombre parpadeaba en el teléfono, una parte de mí quería contestar y gritarle como no lo había hecho la primera vez, pero también temía que eso hiciera que las partes que ya había logrado levantar, volvieran a romperse y no pudiera hacer nada.

Lo que no podía evitar era leer todos los mensajes que me enviaba, pedía que lo dejara hablar al menos, o que le dijera dónde estaba, había mensajes tan dulces que me daban ganas de llorar, porque no sabía si estaba jugando conmigo o hablaba en serio. El último mensaje era de dos días atrás, y aunque lo negará, seguía esperando un nuevo mensaje, no quería creer que él se había rendido. No era un mensaje muy elaborado, pero su significado era enorme.

 _"Te pedí que confiaras en mí"_

Leía una y otra vez esas simples palabras, lo había hecho pero la confianza no era algo que se entregaba tan fácil y era difícil confiar cuando había visto con mis propios ojos como la besaba.

Lo peor es que ahora estaba otra vez, sola en una ciudad que no conocía, y al menos en NY todos hablaban mi idioma, aquí me sentía un poco perdida, solo había unas personas que lo hablaban, o lo entendían. Había sido difícil conseguir mi material de trabajo, aquí todo tenía nombres distintos y yo no entendía muy bien lo que estaba comprando, pero por suerte una de las chicas que trabajaba ahí, hablaba mi idioma y pudo ayudarme.

En la única habitación vacía, puse mis instrumentos y comencé a pintar, parecía que era lo único que me iba bien, quizás no estaba hecha para las relaciones, era demasiado confiada, creía que todos entregarían lo mismo que yo.

Tal vez era el karma por haber rechazado tantas veces sentar cabeza y tener una relación seria con Adam, aunque siendo sincera, incluso ahora no deseaba estar con él así, nunca había sentido un profundo amor por él como para querer llevar nuestra relación a algo más serio.

Estaba pintando el inicio de un jardín o al menos eso creía que sería, era flores pequeñas y quizás terminarían siendo algo diferente, había estado algo distraída así que todo podía pasar. Escuche que tocaban la puerta, la única que podía ser era la dueña de la casa, pues al resto les había pedido que no vinieran, necesitaba mi soledad.

Me limpie la pintura de las manos y deje el pincel en un banquito que usaba como mesa, baje a abrir y me tope con mi peor pesadilla.

 _ **Edward Pov**_

Estaba desesperado, Bella no contestaba mis llamadas o mensajes, sabía que no podía esperar que lo hiciera, pero aun así tenía una mínima esperanza que parecía desvanecerse con los días.

Charlotte parecía haber desaparecido al igual que Bella, y eso me ponía aun más ansioso, temía que quisiera cobrarse lo que había hecho, ahora que Isabella no estuviera conmigo era demasiado para mí, solo yo podía advertirle que esa loca estaba suelta.

Habían pasado casi tres semanas y aun estaba intentando contactarla, el último mensaje lo había enviado esperando que ella sintiera al menos una duda de lo que estaba pasando, quizás haría que contestara pero parecía que iba por el mismo camino que todos los mensajes anteriores.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y conteste sin fijarme, los últimos días siempre lo hacía, esperando que fuera ella, pero otra vez no era así. Emmett me llamaba para preguntar cómo estaba o si tenía algún avance con Bella. Pero hoy parecía más insistente.

―Acaba de llamarme el hombre que cuida el edificio de mi apartamento, dice que hay una chica limpiando el lugar. ―apenas terminó de decir eso, salí de mi apartamento con mis llaves, esperaba que fuera ella. ―Le dije que la dejará hacerlo, yo voy para allá, nos vemos ahí.

―Claro, intentaré llegar rápido. Pero si es ella tienes que convencerla de que no se vaya. ―pedí, estaba desesperado.

Colgué el teléfono y salí rumbo al apartamento de Emmett, intentaba evadir el tráfico pero esta ciudad era un completo caos. Finalmente llegué al edificio y al subir me encontré con Emmett en el pasillo, estaba esperándome.

―¿Es ella? ―pregunté antes de ir al apartamento.

―No, es una chica rubia. ―fruncí el ceño y le dije que nos acercáramos a ver quién era. La chica estaba metiendo las cosas de Bella en cajas con diferentes etiquetas, parecía muy concentrada.

―¿Hola? ―la chica levanto la mirada y frunció un poco el ceño.

―Hola. ―respondió confundida. ―¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? ―bueno al menos ella parecía no tener idea de quiénes éramos.

―Sí, soy Emmett, el dueño del apartamento. ―la rubia se puso un poco roja, creo que no esperaba que la encontráramos así.

―Oh lo siento, yo solo vengo por las cosas de mi amiga y me voy. ―se disculpó, Emmett asintió con una sonrisa.

―Tranquila, no voy a reclamarte nada. Solo quería saber si era Bella la que había venido por sus cosas, se fue sin decir a donde. ―no entendía que hacía, pero la rubia parecía más tranquila hablando con él, yo me sentía un poco fuera de lugar, comencé a divagar por la habitación y encontré un cuadro roto, estaba tan destrozado que apenas se podía apreciar que era.

―Oh no, Bella no volverá aquí. Me pidió que le enviara sus cosas. ―explicó la rubia, Emmett asintió. Mientras yo seguía mirando aquel cuadro.

―¿Entonces sabes dónde está? ―preguntó, ahora entendía a dónde iba con todo esto.

―Sí. ―respondió la mujer mientras seguía doblando ropa y metiéndola en una caja. ―Aunque si tú le estabas rentando el apartamento, no entiendo porque el interés.

―Bueno es que no solo le rentaba el apartamento, ella es una amiga nuestra, ¿verdad, Edward? ―levanté la mirada y al mismo tiempo la chica se giró a mirarme con los ojos como platos.

―¿Tú eres Edward? ―la chica ahora parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma.

―¿Lo conoces? ―preguntó Emmett confundido.

―Yo no debería estar hablando con ustedes. Tú le rompiste el corazón a Bella, la hiciste llorar y Bella no llora. ―tomó sus cosas y parecía decidida a irse, Emmett alcanzó a tomarla del brazo y detener su huida, mientras yo seguía procesando sus palabras. Había hecho llorar a Bella.

―Espera, sé que seguro ahora todo se ve muy mal, pero si dejas que Edward te explique todo lo que paso entenderás y podrás ayudarme a reunirlos. ―la rubia miraba a Emmett como si estuviera loco.

―¿Por qué querría ayudarte? ―preguntó un poco molesta.

―Bueno, no sé mucho de amor y esas cosas. Pero si hay dos personas destinadas a estar juntas y que merecen estarlo más que nadie, son ellos. ―respondió Emmett, por un momento los ojos de la rubia se volvieron bondadosos pero rápidamente frunció el ceño de nuevo.

―Bella no merece a alguien como él. Le rompió el corazón dos veces. Cada vez que apareces ella sufre. ―en parte tenía razón, pero necesitaba explicarle todo para que nos ayudara.

―Puedo explicarte todo, pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a Bella. Quiero ser yo quién se lo diga. ―respondí intentando mantenerme tranquilo, aunque sentía que esa chica era mi única oportunidad para encontrar a mi Bella. La rubia me miraba aun incrédula. ―Por favor. ―la chica me miró una última vez y suspiró.

―Está bien, pero que te escuche no quiere decir que te diré donde está. ―asentí, intente explicarle todo lo más fácil posible, a Bella le contaría la historia larga pero ahora mismo no tenía tiempo para darle largas.

Cuando terminé de hablar, la rubia me miraba apenada y parecía al borde del llanto.

―Necesito encontrarla y decirle todo esto. Ella debe saber que jamás deje de amarla. ―la chica asintió y se limpió las lágrimas.

―¿No volverás a lastimarla? ―asentí y ella saco un papelito de su bolsa. ―Bella, está en París, ésta es su dirección. Pero si todo esto sale mal, haré que alguien te golpee, mi ex tiene contactos. ―sonreí agradecido y me levanté del sofá.

Esa información era demasiado valiosa para mí, ahora tenía que tomar el vuelo que saliera lo antes posible a París. Le agradecí a la chica y salí del apartamento, Emmett iba detrás de mí pero se detuvo.

―Espera. ―me detuve y él se giró a mirar a la chica con esa sonrisa idiota que según él le servía para conseguir chicas. ―Debo ayudar a mi amigo, pero en verdad quiero tu nombre y teléfono. ―la chica se sonrojo completamente pero le dedico una sonrisa coqueta.

―Me llamo Rosalie. ―respondió encantada. ―Tendrás el resto de la información cuando mi amiga regresé a la ciudad feliz y muy enamorada. ―Emmett sonrió emocionado y asintió.

―Vamos, Edward. Ahora la apuesta se ha puesto interesante. ―la chica sonrió divertida y nosotros nos subimos al ascensor para poder irnos.

Emmett llamaba a una aerolínea y yo a otra, necesitábamos un vuelo pero parecía que todos habían decidido irse a París porque todos estaban llenos, me volvería loco, finalmente encontramos dos boletos para esa noche, así que fui a mi apartamento para empacar algo de ropa, planeaba quedarme hasta que ella me escuchará.

También guarde los documentos que probarían que no estaba mintiendo, porque con la información que tenía Bella sobre mí, yo era un mentiroso y horrible hombre, pero eso probaría mi inocencia.

Me encontré con Emmett en el aeropuerto, y llegamos justo a tiempo para subir al avión, él se quedó dormido unas horas después del despegué, pero yo no podía hacerlo, sentía que mientras más cerca estaba, más obstáculos se atravesaban.

Al llegar era medio día, era un horario diferente así que nosotros estábamos muertos, pero aun así necesitaba ir a buscar a Bella.

―Creo que deberías tomar un baño al menos, dejar tus cosas en el hotel y después ir a buscar a Bella. ―quizás tenía razón, pero había esperado demasiado para llegar a ella, así que me sentía ansioso.

―Te acompañare al hotel, pero después iré a buscarla. Necesito verla. ―él suspiró pero asintió. Agradecía que estuviera apoyándome en todo esto, era bueno tener a alguien que cuidaría que no te volvieras loco.

En el hotel, dejamos las maletas y él se quedó en su habitación, yo tome un taxi y fui a buscar a Bella. Estaba hecho un desastre, no era como quisiera que ella me viera pero ahora eso era lo de menos, toque a la puerta y esperé a que abriera.

Cuando finalmente ella salió, su cara era todo lo que esperaba, no me quería ahí, eso seguro. Necesitaba que me escuchara.

―Vete. ―dijo antes de que pudiera decir algo e intento cerrar la puerta pero logré evitar que lo hiciera. ―No quiero verte. ―estaba realmente dolida, y lo entendía pero si tan solo supiera esto todo se aclararía.

―Por favor, Bella. Necesito que me escuches. Si después quieres que me vaya lo haré. ―pedí, ella negó.

―No, te irás ahora y regresarás a Nueva York. Es ahí a dónde perteneces. ―no me movería de aquí hasta que ella no me escuchará.

―No, mi lugar está dónde tú estés. ―ella puso los ojos en blanco.

―¿Escuchaste eso en alguna película? Solo lárgate, Edward. ―cerró la puerta y yo me quedé ahí mirando la puerta, algo me decía que ella seguía ahí, como si temiera que la pudiera abrir.

―Me quedaré hasta que me escuches. ―dije en un tono decidido, y me senté en las escaleras de la entrada. De todas maneras no tenía a dónde ir.

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Él seguía ahí, habían pasado tres horas y él no se había movido de su sitio, empezaba a dudar sobre si debía abrirle la puerta o no. Y yo no podía hacer nada, su presencia me ponía nerviosa y no podía ni alejarme de la puerta. Había terminado sentada al lado de ella, como si esperara algo al igual que él.

¿Qué podía ser tan importante para que viniera hasta aquí?

¿Debería escucharlo?

¿Quién le había dicho dónde estaba?

Miré por la ventana una vez más y él seguía sentado ahí, parecía que tenía días sin afeitarse, y horas sin dormir, parecía estar sufriendo. No quería apiadarme de él, quería odiarlo. Pero me era tan difícil.

Finalmente suspiré y me levanté, la única forma de terminar con esto era dejarlo hablar y después tomaría decisiones. Abrí la puerta y él se levanto como un resorte, sostenía un folder en sus manos, antes no lo había notado pero había estado a punto de caérsele por la forma en que se levanto.

―Dejare que digas lo que sea que quieras decir, y después te irás. ―él asintió enérgico y yo lo deje pasar.

No sabía que esperar con todo esto pero sentí escalofríos al cerrar la puerta, por su mirada no debía ser algo sencillo como "Ella regresó y me di cuenta que aun la amaba"

¿Y sí estaba embarazada? ¿Él sería el padre? ¿No se suponía que estaba casada? Genial ahora iba a pensar en las posibilidades sobre esa mujer, sacudí la cabeza y le señale a Edward que nos sentáramos en la sala.

Yo me senté en el otro sillón, quedando frente a él y con la mesita de café en medio de ambos. Necesitaba esa distancia.

―¿Y bien? ―él suspiró y puso el folder sobre la mesa, lo estiro para que yo pudiera tomarlo. ―¿Qué es esto? ―pregunté confundida, él parecía un tanto confuso sobre cómo iniciar con esta conversación.

―Son las pruebas de lo que voy a contarte, sé que no confías en mí así que traje pruebas. ―respondió, tomé el folder y lo coloque en mis piernas, comencé a revisarlo y me tope con copias de mi solicitud para la Universidad, fotos mías, horarios de mis clases, había información mía como para mi expediente permanente durante los últimos ocho años.

¿Intentaba decirme que se había vuelto un acosador? Oh no, estaba encerrada con él y estábamos tan alejados de la ciudad que nadie me escucharía si intentaba hacerme algo.

―Todo comenzó hace ocho años. ―volví a mirarlo y él parecía nervioso. ―Cuándo Charlotte apareció en Phoenix. ―¿iba a hablarme de ella? Lo último que quería era que me diera una especie de explicación a porqué había vuelto con ella.

―¿Vas a contarme cómo te enamoraste de ella? ―pregunté indignada, él suspiró y negó.

―Ya te dije que jamás estuve enamorado de ella. ―puse los ojos en blanco y bufé enojada.

―Perdóname por dudar de eso. ―respondí molesta.

―Solo déjame explicar y después entenderás todo eso. ―suspiré y asentí, él comenzó a hablar de nuevo. ―Jamás te mentí sobre mis sentimientos hacía ella, en verdad no la veía como nada más que una amiga. Al principio intentaba ser amable y conocer a alguien de la ciudad era bueno, pero después ella comenzó a ponerse extraña, parecía seguirme a donde quiera que fuera, así que le dije que debería conseguir amigos. Se lo tomo bien, pero después, todo se puso aun más raro, ella llegaba a mi casa sin avisar, se aparecía siempre donde estaba, y se la pasaba enviándome mensajes o llamándome. Intentaba no ser grosero, pero me ponía incomodo. Luego el día de tu cumpleaños, todo se puso aun peor, sabía que estarías con Jacob así que aproveche la tarde para buscar tu regalo, cuando regresé a casa para arreglarme e ir a tu casa, ella apareció, estaba llorando como loca y decía que sus padres habían tenido un accidente.

―Entonces creí que realmente estaba mal dejarla sola, y que tú entenderías algo así. Pero mientras pasaban las horas, empezaba a creer que intentaba engañarme, porque incluso cuando mis padres llegaron y se ofrecieron a quedarse con ella mientras yo iba contigo, ella se puso peor y dijo que no quería que me fuera. Tuve que irme por la parte trasera para que no me viera, por eso llegué tan tarde ese día. Cuando volví a mi casa, mi madre dijo que Charlotte había recibido una llamada y que sus padres estaban bien, en ese momento no lo vi más allá, pero ahora sé que en realidad lo único que quería era que no llegará a tu fiesta.

―Después al día siguiente cuando estaba preparando todo para la sorpresa, cuando ella se apareció por mi casa, estaba estresado y harto de que se apareciera como si estuviera a su servició, así que le grite que dejará de seguirme. Entonces todo exploto. Se alejo unas semanas pero después cuando volvió a aparecerse por mi casa, creí que querría hablar sobre el proyecto así que la deje pasar. Ella saco un sobre de su bolsa y dijo que tenía algo que sabía me importaría. Era tu solicitud para ingresar a la Universidad, o al menos copias de ella. Le pregunté cómo había conseguido eso, no me respondió solo me dio otros dos sobres, en uno decía _Rechazada_ y en otra _Aceptada._ El trato era simple, ella consiguió que su padre diera una gran contribución a la Universidad de Londres, y ahora ella tenía tu carta para entrar o no a la Universidad.

―Oh por Dios. ―estaba bastante sorprendida, él intentaba no mostrar emoción.

―Tenía que dejarte antes del baile de graduación, ella prometió que la aceptación llegaría unas semanas antes y entonces yo tendría que terminar contigo. ―por eso tenía mi solicitud, no podía creer que hubiera hecho eso por mí. ―La otra parte del trato era que ahora estaríamos juntos, y por eso días después comencé a salir con ella.

Me mantenía en completo silencio, parecía algo sacado de una novela o libro, no creía que alguien fuera así de cruel, pero Alice me había dicho que Charlotte era mala, siempre lograba que las personas hicieran lo que ella quería.

―Eso duró por los 4 años de la Universidad, estaba obligado a estar con ella incluso después de que conoció a su ahora esposo, decía que si me atrevía a buscarte, perderías la beca o de pronto serías dada de baja del sistema. Habías luchado tanto por entrar, que me negaba a que lo perdieras todo porque esa mujer tuviera una obsesión conmigo.

―Edward, no debiste…―intente hablar pero él me detuvo.

―No. Sí debía, eras lo más importante para mí. ―se acercó, sentándose frente a mí. ―Haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para asegurarme de que ella no te hiciera daño. ―tomó mi mano entre las suyas y aunque aun intentaba procesar todo eso, confiaba en él.

―¿Y porqué sigues con ella ahora? Ya no puede hacerme nada ¿o no?

―No sé como ella lograba saber siempre dónde estabas, con quién y todo ese tipo de información. Decía que si rompía nuestro trato, solo necesitaría hacer unas llamadas y no volvería verte. ―sentí un escalofrío recorrerme el cuerpo, mis ojos se abrieron aun más.

―¿Y porque estás aquí entonces? ―no quería que volviera a seguirle el juego, pero si él había decidido buscarme debía haber encontrado la forma de zafarse de ella, al menos eso creía.

―Es una larga historia, pero ahora estoy libre de ella. ―parecía realmente liberado. ―Escucha, Bella. No espero que me perdones ahora o que confíes en mí, pero cuando hable con ella para dejarle en claro que se había acabado, me amenazo con que para ella no se había terminado. Y me temo que ella quiera hacerte daño ahora.

―Creo que no sabe donde estoy, no tiene como saberlo. ―respondí intentando calmarlo.

―Quizás, pero antes ya ha encontrado la manera de saber dónde estabas, así que no quiero confiarme. ―asentí aun ensimismada con toda la información que acababa de recibir, necesitaba pensarlo e intentar poner todo en orden.

―Debo asimilar todo esto, antes de saber que voy a hacer. ―respondí sincera, él asintió y nos levantamos para que él se fuera. Caminamos hasta la puerta y deje el folder en la mesa.

―¿Me llamarás si algo pasa? ―asentí, y él suspiró. Ahora me sentía ansiosa, no me sentía segura quedándome sola y con una loca buscándome, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba ese tiempo a solas para poder pensar. Hizo un asentimiento y abrió la puerta para irse.

―Espera. ―lo detuve y él se giró a mirarme, me acerqué a él y lo bese.

No estaba pensando, solo necesitaba hacerlo. Sus manos rápidamente se enredaron en mi cintura y me levanto unos centímetros del suelo, mis manos estaban en su cuello, jugando con su cabello. Era un beso apasionado e intenso, de pronto me pego a la pared de la entrada, debería detenerme pero se sentía bien.

A diferencia del último beso, este se sentía más real, quizás porque ahora él se sentía libre para besarme, y mientras más me besaba más me costaba dejarlo ir. Cuando sus labios bajaron por mi cuello sus manos buscaron entrar por mi blusa, entonces supe que estaba perdida.

Lo deseaba, quería esto tanto como él. Sabía que aun quedaba mucho por hablar pero en ese instante no podía, ni quería pensar en nada. Solo enfocarme en sus labios que comenzaban a hacer estragos conmigo.

―Deberíamos entrar. ―mi voz sonaba ronca y él me miró sorprendido.

―¿Estás segura? ―asentí y tomé su mano para volver a entrar la casa.

Lo llevé hasta mi recamara y volví a besarlo, poco a poco comenzamos a desvestirnos mutuamente y las caricias se volvían más apasionadas, ahora estábamos en la cama, mi blusa había desaparecido y su camisa también.

Sus manos buscaron el broche de mi brasier, mientras yo recorría su espalda con mis manos. Había esperado tanto tiempo por esto, básicamente toda mi adolescencia había querido que mi primera vez fuera con él, y aunque esta no era nuestra primera vez, el deseo de hacer el amor con él seguía ahí.

Aunque hacer el amor implicaba que había amor entre nosotros, y yo aun estaba muy confundida respecto a eso, me sentía cómoda diciendo que eso era lo que teníamos.

Saco el brasier de mi cuerpo y comenzó a besarme desde el cuello hasta el vientre, sentía cosquillas y sentía electricidad corriendo por mi cuerpo, él subió de nuevo hasta volver a mis labios, tenía una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

―Eres la mujer de mi vida, Isabella. ―sonreí y lo atraje a mis labios, él me besaba con intensidad pero delicadeza, era difícil de explicar lo que sentía pero era maravilloso.

El resto de la ropa también salió del juego, nos besábamos como dos locos, había tantos años reprimidos en esas caricias. Sentí su miembro entrar lentamente en mí y solo pude gemir, sus manos sostenían las mías, entrelazando nuestros dedos, mientras comenzaba a moverse en un ritmo lento y apasionado.

Busque sus labios y me beso con ternura, solté sus manos y enrede mis brazos en su cuello, necesitaba amarrarlo a mi cuerpo, no quería que volviera a alejarse de mí.

―Te amo. ―susurró sobre mis labios, sonreí y volví a besarlo.

―Te amo, Edward. ―quería que él lo supiera, si esa maldita quería lastimarnos o separarnos de nuevo, tendría que enfrentarnos juntos, porque no pensaba dejar que él siguiera luchan nuestra batallas solo.

Su sonrisa fue encantadora, y su mirada era dulce.

―Dilo de nuevo. ―pidió, sonreí y enrede mis piernas en su cintura, lo que hizo que entrará aun más en mí y que jadeara.

―Te amo. ―respondí, él sonrió y me beso tiernamente, mientras sus caderas empujaban y su ritmo se volvía más rápido y apasionado.

Nuestros gemidos eran lo único que se escuchaba en la casa. Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse y subir hasta dejarme caer en un delicioso orgasmo, en mi inconsciencia sentí como él también se corría y agradecí que tomará las pastillas desde hace años.

Pues aunque lo amaba y quería estar con él, no era momento de tener hijos. Estábamos en un punto en que ni siquiera sabíamos que pasaría mañana o como terminaría todo esto, un niño no debía llegar en estas condiciones.

Cuando abrí los ojos, sentí sus labios dejando un beso en el valle de mis senos, todo su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío, era gratamente agradable. Mi mano comenzó a acariciar su cabello y él jugaba con los dedos de mi mano libre.

―Creí que solo hablaríamos. ―me reí bajito y él dejo un beso en mi vientre.

―Una charla muy agradable, Señor Cullen. ―respondí divertida, me sentía tan en paz, como si ahora nada malo pudiera separarnos.

Nos quedamos acostados por un tiempo, hasta que se hizo muy tarde, no quería que se fuera así que le pedí que se quedara a dormir conmigo, al menos aquella noche, él acepto encantado y nos acomodamos para dormir juntos.

Después tendría tiempo de pensar en todo esto, ahora solo quería descansar y pensar que todo iría bien, aunque francamente dudaba que esa mujer se rindiera tan fácil, no sabía bien que haría si intentaba meterse entre nosotros o chantajear a Edward de nuevo, pero ya se me ocurriría algo, no iba a dejarla ganar.

Charlotte Evans, saldría de nuestras vidas de una vez por todas.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y que respondiera sus preguntas finalmente *-***

 **Si les gusto dejen sus RR :3**

 **Quedan 3 capítulos, incluido el epilogo *-***


	28. El final

**_"El final"_**

 ** _Bella Pov_**

A la mañana siguiente, aun me costaba trabajo creer todo lo que había pasado ayer, era bastante información para un solo día, si Edward no estuviera enredado a mi cuerpo quizás sería más difícil creer que había sido real.

Me costó trabajo salir de sus brazos, pero cuando finalmente lo logré, me puse ropa interior, un short y la camisa que Edward había usado, baje a la cocina y busqué algo para desayunar. Seguía siendo un asco en la cocina, pero cuando vives sola debes aprender a hacer al menos algo, si no morirás de hambre.

Tenía ganas de tocino así que haría eso, unos panqueques y quizás huevos fritos, aun tenía jugo de naranja y preparé algo de café. Planeaba pedirle a Edward que me dejara sola unas horas al menos, para poder pensar y leer todo lo que me había dado, no era que no confiara en él, simplemente quería saber que tan lejos podía llegar esa mujer.

Estaba batiendo la mezcla para los panqueques cuando sentí sus manos en mi cintura, sonreí sin poder evitarlo y detuve mis manos, él beso mi cuello y podía sentir su pecho desnudo pegado a mi espalda. No podía evitar pensar que así habría sido nuestra vida si nadie se hubiera interpuesto en nuestra relación.

―¿Dormiste bien? ―pregunté volviendo a batir la mezcla para panqueques.

―Muy bien. ―respondió sonriente. ―¿Qué harás hoy? ―preguntó dejando un beso en mi cuello y soltándome para ir hasta donde estaba la cafetera.

―Bueno, creo que debo pensar todo lo que me dijiste ayer, así que planeaba pedirte me dieras un tiempo a solas. ―respondí, él asintió tranquilo. ―¿Y tú?

―Iré a mi hotel, Emmett debe estar preguntándose qué pasó conmigo… ―me giré a mirarlo sorprendida.

―¿Trajiste a Emmett? ―él se sonrojo un poco, ese chico tenía un problema con la privacidad.

―Él me ayudo a llegar aquí, y creo que quiere quedar bien con tu amiga. ―fruncí el ceño confundida, ¿mi amiga?

―¿Qué amiga? ―él parecía avergonzado, si antes sentía que siempre me escondía algo, ahora parecía incapaz de ocultarme algo.

―La chica que paso por tus cosas al apartamento de Emmett. ―ahora fui yo la sorprendida, Rose tenía unas semanas de haber terminado una larga y seria relación, y Emmett no parecía de los chicos que buscaban relaciones serias.

―¿Rose? ¿Emmett quiere salir con Rosalie? ―él asintió con una sonrisa. ―¿Crees que eso funcione bien? ―si esos dos terminaban en una especie de relación, y no salía bien, no quería terminar en medio de algo sumamente incomodo.

―No lo sé, Emmett no tiene relaciones serias desde hace tiempo, pero podría funcionar, parecía que a ella también le gustaba él. ―asentí y terminé de preparar los panqueques, puse todo en la mesa, él me ayudo para servir las cosas.

Después de desayunar, le regrese su camisa y nos despedimos, él debía ir a su hotel y yo necesitaba leer todos los documentos que me había dejado, debía saber donde me estaba metiendo.

Me senté en la sala y comencé a revisar los papeles con más detalle, era demasiada información mía, desde los detalles más pequeños hasta los detalles como dónde vivía, mi dirección, mis fotos, las personas con quién salía, incluso había fotos de todo eso, me daban escalofríos solo de pensar que todos estos años alguien había estado siguiéndome, y yo ni siquiera lo note.

Justo ahora esa persona podía seguir ahí afuera, vigilando mi casa por órdenes de la loca de Charlotte. No quería ponerme paranoica pero con todo esto, era difícil no hacerlo, empecé a pensar y meditar algún plan para librarnos de ella, no estaba segura de que había hecho Edward para mantenerla alejada hasta ahora, pero no parecía la clase de chica que simplemente aceptaría la derrota.

Llamé a Edward y le pedí vernos en una cafetería en el centro, ahora mismo lo último que quería era estar sola en un lugar tan alejado de la ciudad, pero lo que realmente quería era hablar con Edward sobre un plan que se me había ocurrido, no tenía mucha idea de cómo funcionaba lo legal en base a las amenazas, pero me parecía que si podían encerrar a alguien por hacerlo.

La cosa era que aun con todos los documentos que tenía Ed, ninguno tenía el nombre de Charlotte o alguna pista que la apuntara a ella, y con el dinero de su familia saldría sin problemas, así que necesitábamos una confesión, y yo tenía un plan para conseguirla.

Al llegar a la cafetería, Edward ya estaba ahí, estaba ordenando algo, le señale que me sentaría en una de las mesas al fondo del lugar, él asintió, unos minutos después se acercó, me sonrió con ternura y se sentó a mi lado para poder besarme en los labios, era raro sentirme tan cómoda con esto, con él, después de tanto tiempo debería tener al menos algo de nervios, pero no, era natural para mí estar con él.

Se había arreglado y tomado una ducha, parecía haberse quitado la barba de unos días y realmente se veía mucho mejor que ayer por la tarde cuando llegó a mi casa.

―¿Cómo estás? ―sabía que se refería a las hojas que me había dado, y no sabía cómo contestar esa simple pregunta.

―Algo ansiosa y empiezo a sentirme paranoica. ―respondí lo más sincera que podía, él asintió y tomó mi mano con ternura.

―No va a pasarte nada, lo prometo. ―la cosa era que él podía querer protegerme todo lo que quisiera, eso no iba a cambiar el hecho de que si esa mujer pudo pagarle a alguien para que me siguiera por ocho años, bien podía pagarle para que me diera un tiro mientras dormía. ―¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas segura?

No sabía, estaba estresada con todo esto, no era que él no me transmitiera tranquilidad, solo necesitaba algo más que tenerlo conmigo todo el tiempo, necesitaba estar segura de que ella no volvería a hacernos daño, y solo había una forma de hacerlo.

―Creo que deberíamos acusarla por el chantaje que te ha estado haciendo todos estos años. ―mi voz sonaba más firme de lo que esperaba, eso era lo que quería, él en cambio, parecía querer todo lo contrario, por su mirada y el cambió en su rostro.

―No, no tenemos pruebas de nada y las posibilidades de que funcione son mínimas, Bella. Lo único que conseguiríamos es que se enfoque aun más en hacernos daño y me niego a que te haga daño. ―él debía dejar de verme como si fuera una princesa de cuento que necesitaba la rescataran, no era una inútil, y si esa mujer se ponía en mi camino estaba lista para destruirla.

―Nos hará daño si la dejamos libre, y lo sabes. Y tenemos las pruebas que me diste, solo necesitamos una confesión de su parte. ―él mantenía el ceño fruncido, mientras intentaba procesar mi idea.

―¿Y cómo quieres conseguir una confesión? ―parecía empezar a meditar las posibilidades, pero en cuanto le dijera que era lo que quería hacer, se negaría, estaba segura de ello.

―Ella ya debe saber donde estoy, para este momento incluso debe saber que tú estás aquí también, así que si en verdad quiere vengarse, aparecerá en mi casa en cualquier momento. ―su rostro mostraba confusión y ahora venía el plan, estaba preparada para hacerlo aceptar. ―Cuando lo haga, yo estaré sola y creo que puedo lograr que confiese todo. ―él abrió la boca y negó, sabía que lo haría.

―No, no te pondrás en peligro por esto. Nos iremos de aquí y… ―tomé su mano y detuve su parloteo.

―¿A dónde iremos Edward? Si huimos lo único que vamos a conseguir es que ella nos siga hasta dar con nosotros y entonces ambos estaremos muertos, si es que tenemos alguna posibilidad de tener un futuro, debemos asegurarnos de que ella salga de nuestras vidas. ―él seguía negando, debía hacerlo entender que era nuestra única oportunidad, me negaba a seguir mi vida con esa loca siguiéndome los pasos. ―Bien, entonces vamos a huir el resto de nuestras vidas, entonces ¿Qué pasara cuando tengamos hijos? ¿Los haremos correr por todo el mundo también? Edward, te has dedicado los últimos años a protegerme de alguna manera, pero si realmente queremos que esto se termine, debemos hacerlo juntos.

Aun parecía no querer seguir con mi plan, pero al menos ahora comenzaba a entender que esto lo hacía por los dos, por nuestro futuro.

―Está bien, haremos eso pero no entraras ahí sola. Hablaremos con la policía y veremos qué podemos hacer, tomaremos todas las medidas de seguridad que se pueda, me niego a perderte de nuevo. ―bueno podía aceptar eso, asentí y me acerqué para poder besarlo.

―Te amo. ―susurré, él sonrió de nuevo, sabía que le gustaba escucharlo y ciertamente me gustaba decirlo también.

―Te amo. ―respondió con ternura, trajeron dos cafés y un panque de plátano, estaba muy rico, después de comer, fuimos hasta su hotel, pues según Edward, Emmett hablaba francés y podría ayudarnos con la traducción en la policía y seguro él querría estar involucrado en la caída de Charlotte.

Emmett estaba emocionado con el plan, a diferencia de Edward parecía que a él solo le interesaba ver hundida a Charlotte, si lográbamos que la metieran a la cárcel, él la visitaría diario para burlarse, lo que a mi parecer sí era divertido.

En la estación, dijeron que podían ayudarnos, pero como todos éramos de otro país, al final todo el caso se manejaría allá. Nos ayudarían con micrófonos para grabar la confesión, al parecer tendría que usar un chaleco anti-balas, claro que eso lo pidió Edward, y habría policías por todo el perímetro de mi casa, vestidos como civiles para no levantar sospechas, en cuanto Charlotte apareciera ellos estarían alertas para cualquier emergencia.

Guarde los papeles que Edward me había dado, no quería que se perdieran pues serían pruebas importantes en el caso, no sabíamos cuando aparecería, pero los policías dijeron que lo mejor era que ninguno de los chicos fuera a mi casa hasta que ella decidiera aparecer, pues seguro esperaba que estuviera sola.

Así que solo hablaba con Edward por teléfono y él se estaba poniendo muy nervioso con todo el plan, a veces cuando hablábamos terminaba muy ansiosa, intentaba mantenerme calmada pero con él nervioso me era casi imposible.

Había pasado una semana y ella no había dado señales, empezaba a temer que supiera lo que habíamos hecho. Era viernes por la tarde, llovía a cantaros y había llamado a Edward, quería verlo, necesitaba hacerlo, él dijo que vendría a verme en unas horas, así que lo estaba esperando.

Baje las escaleras para ir a la cocina, como estaba tan alejada de la ciudad, era difícil cuando llovía pues casi siempre la luz iba y venía o se cortaba la señal del teléfono o el cable, así que estaba un poco aburrida, cuando regresé a la sala, la vi después de tanto tiempo.

Charlotte Evans.

Su sonrisa era burlona, como si se alegrara de tomarme por sorpresa, y precisamente hoy había decidido no usar el maldito chaleco, por suerte había micrófonos en la casa.

Nos quedamos paradas frente a frente, me negaba a doblegarme ante ella, podía estar aterrada por dentro pero jamás dejaría que ella lo viera, esto era lo que ella quería, un enfrentamiento a la cara, el problema era conmigo y finalmente lo arreglaríamos.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunté seria, ella suspiró y avanzo por detrás del sofá, yo la seguía con la mirada y caminaba para mantenerme alejada de ella.

―No te hagas la tonta, Isabella. Seguro Edward ya vino a ponerte sobre aviso, seguro te lo contó todo. ―necesitaba que ella aceptará lo que había hecho así que decidí que ella tenía que contarme lo que había pasado.

―Edward está en Nueva York. No lo he visto desde hace semanas. ―respondí sería, ahora debía parecer que estaba dolida con él.

―¿En serio? Entonces él no ha estado por aquí. ―negué con la cabeza, ella sonrió divertida. ―Me parece poco creíble, aunque quizás por fin te supero y consiguió algo mejor, y olvido ponerte sobre aviso.

―¿De qué hablas? ―quizás si él no hubiera venido, escuchar todo eso me habría lastimado profundamente.

―Bueno, siendo tus últimos momentos, creo que te mereces saber la verdad. ―se había detenido en la orilla del sofá, cerca de la puerta del sótano, no parecía tener un arma, así que empezaba a temer que hubiera puesto algo en la casa o algo así. ―Hace ocho años, yo hice que Edward te dejará. ―parecía pensar muy bien sus palabras.

―¿Esa es tu gran verdad? Porque déjame decirte que eso ya lo sabía, empezaron a salir justo después de que terminamos. ―respondí, ella sonrió aun más.

―Cierto, pero no fue como tú crees, él no quería dejarte en realidad, digamos que lo obligue a hacerlo. ―estaba gozando esto, su rostro era de completa satisfacción, como si sus amenazas fueran un logro del que enorgullecerse. ―Un pequeño chantaje, nada del otro mundo. Más bien diría que fue un trato, él quería que tú fueras a la Universidad, yo lo quería a él.

―¿Qué? ―necesitaba que dijera todo, debía aceptar toda su responsabilidad.

―Fácil, mi padre dio una fuerte cantidad de dinero a tu estúpida Universidad y luego cobró el favor, si hubiera querido, tú habrías terminado en una escuela pública de Phoenix, pero Edward el héroe no habría permitido eso, así que le ofrecí un trato. Y me funciono muy bien, lo tenía en mis manos, y así fue todos los años que estuviste en la Universidad, cada que él creía que estaba libre yo agregaba algo nuevo al trato, era bastante fácil mantenerlo a raya. Desde tu primer día de clases, te estuve vigilando, en ese tiempo no planeaba matarte, creía que serías lista y dejarías de buscar a mi Edward.

―Él no es tuyo, lo tuviste que amenazar para que estuviera contigo. ―ella no me hizo mucho caso.

―Pero tuviste que aparecerte de nuevo y hacerle creer que podía librarse de mí así de fácil. Él debe entender que es mío, que me pertenece desde el momento en que lo vi. ―esa mujer veía a Edward como un bien de su propiedad, no lo amaba, simplemente deseaba tener todo lo que no podía tener. ―Si tan solo te hubieras quedado en Londres, nos habrías ahorrado todo esto, y él no tendría que sufrir por tu muerte después.

―¿Sabes que creo? Si hubieras querido matarme, lo hubieras hecho hace tiempo, tenías a alguien siguiéndome para mantenerte informada sobre lo que hacía, pudiste pedirle que me matara, pero no lo hiciste. Así que dudo mucho que lo hagas ahora. ―respondí, mi abuela solía decir que perro que ladra no muerde, así que esto se parecía mucho a eso.

―Oh no, querida. No tenía a alguien siguiéndote, tenía a alguien a tu lado, siempre a tu lado. ―fruncí el ceño y ella se giro a mirar hacia la puerta del sótano, gire la mirada y me quede de piedra, Adam estaba ahí. Él sonreía y me miraba con inmensa tranquilidad, él sí tenía un arma. ―¿Te sorprende verlo aquí? ―era bastante obvio que sí.

Podía esperarlo de cualquiera menos de él, creía que él sentía algo por mí, jamás habría pensado que tuviera algo que ver con Charlotte.

―¿Qué es todo esto, Adam? ―pregunté entre aterrada y confundida, esto en verdad era una sorpresa para mí.

―Mi trabajo era vigilarte, Isabella. Bueno en realidad yo era compañero de Jasper, pero él se enamoro de la chica incorrecta y se salió del juego, así que tuve que entrar yo. ―¿Jasper también? Esa noche, no había sido coincidencia que ellos estuvieran ahí.

No podía ni terminar de procesar todo esto, no podía creer que los últimos años hubiera estado en la cama con el hombre que estaba en mi contra, me sentía usada, asqueada, no podía evitar pensar cuantas veces se habría burlado junto con Charlotte de mí.

Él se acercó hasta Charlotte y la rodeo con su brazo por la cintura, estaban juntos, creía tener todas las respuestas del rompecabezas y ahora parecía que jamás había jugado. Ella sonreía, estaba en la cúspide de sus planes.

―Debo confesar que al principio no era personal, Isabella. Solo quería a Edward para mí y tú te interponías, pero llegué a odiarte con los años, por negarte a salir de su vida, e incluso ahora sigues sin aceptar que él no es para ti. ―intentaba no entrar en pánico, pero Adam tenía un arma y ella lo controlaba, estaba en desventaja completamente. Entonces mientras ella hablaba de Edward, note como Adam fruncía el ceño confundido, se me ocurrió una idea.

―¿Así qué cómo no te atreves a matarme tú, le pagaste a alguien para que hiciera el trabajo sucio? ―pregunté intentando sonar firme y no aterrada.

―Adam hará esto por nosotros, ¿verdad, amor? ―él asintió y levanto el arma para apuntar hacia mí.

―¿Amor? ¿En verdad le crees que te ama? ―ella me fulmino con la mirada, mientras él solo hizo una mueca.

―Claro que lo amo, y la prueba de nuestro amor crece en mi interior. ―¿Qué? Este era el día de las sorpresas, pero no le creía eso de que estuviera embarazada, casi podía jurar que lo había inventado con la idea de manejar a Adam.

―¿Y cómo sabes que esa es la prueba de su amor? ―pregunté sarcástica, ella frunció el ceño confundida. ―¿Cómo sabes que no es la prueba de amor de tu marido o de Edward? ―pregunté llenándome de valor.

Adam bajo el arma y se giro a mirarla, parecía que no estaba enterado de esa parte de la historia.

―¿Te acostaste con Edward? ―preguntó mirándola fijamente, sentía la necesidad de correr a la puerta, pero no podía evitar verlos, no entendía como ella lograba engatusar a la gente para que hicieran lo que ella quisiera.

―No, amor. Sabes que eres el único para mí. ―respondió la mujer, pero él ahora ya no parecía tan seguro, supuse que si quería salir viva de aquí, debería ponerlo en su contra.

―Deja de mentir, lo usaste para poder tener a Edward cuando quisieras, me querías lejos porque era la única forma de acostarte con él. ―ella me miró con odio puro.

―Deja de mentir, Isabella.

―¿Mentir? Por favor, apuesto que a tu esposo le dijiste que el bebé era suyo, si es que hay bebé y en cuanto veas a Edward le dirás que es suyo. Porque lo único que sabes hacer es manejar a las personas a tu gusto. ―me giré a mirar a Adam que ahora la había soltado y permanecía mirándola confundido. ―Créele sí quieres, Adam. Pero ¿Por qué crees que ella me saco de la ecuación por tantos años? Si después se caso y suponía que ya no le importaba Edward, ¿Por qué aun me quería fuera? ―él parecía haber abierto los ojos o al menos luchaba por dentro con ello.

―Solo quiere separarnos, Adam. Porque no acepta que jamás la quisiste, y que Edward ya tampoco la quiere. Se quedara sola. ―él dejo el arma sobre la mesa, demasiado lejos como para que yo la tomará, pero en medio de ambos.

―Me engañaste. ―fue lo único que salió de la boca de Adam, mientras ella parecía volverse loca, no estaba acostumbrada a que las cosas no salieran como ella quería.

Adam la pasó por un lado, iba rumbo a la puerta, cuando ella tomo la pistola y disparo, solté un grito ahogado y me cubrí la boca con las manos, él cayó al piso con gritos de dolor, no lo había matado pero estaba sangrando demasiado.

―Nadie me deja, Adam. ―entonces sí tuve un ataque de pánico, si había sido capaz de dispararle a ese hombre que hace unos segundos decía amar, a mí me mataría sin pensarlo. Me apuntaba con el arma y yo solo podía pensar en que esto iba a destrozar a Edward.

Él apenas estaba volviendo a ser alguien, a penas se estaba levantando del lugar donde ella lo había hundido y ahora esto lo destruiría. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo, solo esperaba que fuera fuerte para seguir con el juicio en contra de ella.

―Tienes razón, querida Isabella. Este hijo no es de Adam, jamás tendría un hijo de un pobre idiota, mi hijo es de Edward. ―puso su mano libre sobre su vientre y sonreía dichosa, como si ella se creyera eso, mientras Adam aun sufría en el suelo.

―Ni siquiera creo que estés embarazada, Charlotte. ―respondí sincera, y di unos pasos para estar más cerca de ella. ―Edward jamás te dejaría embarazada, puede que lo tuvieras amenazado, pero no es un idiota, y no tendría hijos contigo ni loco.

―Puedes creer lo que quieras, Isabella. Me importa muy poco, Edward me va a creer y después de que se enteré que lo haré padre, olvidara tu muerte y todos estos años. ―sonreí con burla.

―No estás embarazada, y él se va a encargar de hacerte pagar por mi muerte, si es que logras disparar. Pero antes tú debes saber un par de cosas, primero, Edward si vino a buscarme, aun después de tantos años, sigue amándome como el primer día, como jamás podrá amarte a ti. Y después de contarme toda la verdad, me hizo el amor, me dijo lo mucho que me amaba, incluso puede que yo sí este embarazada de ese maravilloso hombre, porque a diferencia de cuando lo hacía contigo, a mí tomo apasionadamente, tan entregado que ni siquiera pensó en protección. ―me lleve la mano al vientre, y ella me fulmino con la mirada, aun me apuntaba con el arma, pero si es que iba a disparar, al menos disfrutaría viéndola sufrir antes a ella. ―Mátame si quieres, me convertirás en lo inalcanzable, en la perfección ante sus ojos, jamás lograras que te ame, incluso si yo muero ahora, él me seguirá amando y la idea de que quizás pudimos tener un hijo, lo hará querer destruirte, no tendrá piedad de ti.

―¡Cállate! ―sonreí y quedé frente a ella, lo único que nos separaba era el arma, ahora apuntaba a mi vientre que aun era cubierto por mis manos, como si realmente ahí creciera algo.

―No puedes con la idea de que a pesar de las amenazas y chantajes, él sigue siendo mío, siempre va a ser mío. Te vuelve loca el hecho de que lo único que quieres es lo único que no puedes tener. ―sentí como comenzaba a mover la pistola, iba a disparar de eso no tenía dudas, pero entonces con un grito lastimero, Adam logro tomarla del tobillo y hacer que callera, el disparo fue a dar contra la puerta del sótano y por unos segundos me quede parada ahí como estúpida.

―¡Vete, Isabella! ―grito Adam y entonces reaccione, él intentaba retenerla, luchaban por la pistola en el piso, yo logré abrir la puerta de la casa y escuche un último disparo antes de salir.

A unos metros de la casa, los brazos de Edward me rodearon, me sentía segura, al fin estaba segura. Quería aferrarme a él con uñas y dientes, jamás en mi vida había estado tan asustada, ahora el pánico estaba tomando poder sobre mí y quería llorar, no lo contuve, lloré contra su pecho, intentando sacar el miedo.

―Tranquila, mi amor. ―sus palabras eran dulces y tiernas, los oficiales entraban a la casa, rodeándonos. Yo solo podía escuchar a Edward, quería irme de aquí, volver a casa.

Aun no sabía qué lugar era nuestro lugar, pero en sus brazos me sentía en casa. Donde quiera que fuéramos ahora, estaríamos bien.

Íbamos a estar bien.

Abrazándome me llevo hasta su auto y me dejo en el asiento del pasajero, yo no podía dejar de llorar, de pronto aparecieron ambulancias y patrullas por todos lados, no había visto a quien le había dado el último disparo, no quería saberlo.

Edward hablo con uno de los oficiales, desde donde estaba no podía escuchar nada, pero él volvió al auto en cuanto termino, dijo que podíamos irnos, le dije que sus papeles estaban en la casa y él dijo que Emmett se encargaría de eso, que ahora necesitaba llevarme lejos de ahí. Aun llovía, no tan fuerte pero las gotas aun eran grandes, incluso yo estaba algo mojada, creía que se refería a eso.

Pero mientras el carro avanzaba, vi a los paramédicos, sacar un cuerpo cubierto con una sabana, no podía ver quién era, pero la sola mirada a aquello me hizo romper en llanto de nuevo.

No estaba preparada para esto, no sabía cómo dejaría todo esto atrás.

Al llegar al hotel donde Edward se estaba hospedando, me tomó de la mano y me llevo hasta su habitación, yo lo seguía como en estado de shock, uno de ellos no había salido vivo de ahí, era lo único que podía decir en mi cabeza.

Me quito los zapatos y me recostó en la cama, se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo con fuerza. El llanto se había detenido y ahora solo era consciente de las manos de Edward acariciando mi espalda, sentía como si mi vida los últimos años hubiera sido una gran mentira.

Me refugie en sus brazos y decidí dejar de pensar en todo lo malo, ahora solo necesitaba pensar que todo estaría bien, Edward me amaba y estaría conmigo.

―Te amo. ―dije con voz apagada pero sincera, necesitaba decirlo, porque solo minutos atrás creía que no podría volver a hacerlo.

―Te amo. ―respondió con la misma sinceridad, me aferré aun más a sus brazos y me quedé dormida ahí, mañana quizás estaría lista para enfrentar todo lo demás.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **Quedan dos capítulos *-***


	29. Un nuevo comienzo

_**"Un nuevo comienzo"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Estaba acostada en la cama, habían pasado tres días y yo aun seguía sin ganas de salir, Edward había sido muy dulce y se había quedado conmigo, intentando que estuviera tranquila y no comenzara a llorar como una loca.

Por largas horas estaba simplemente acostada, pensativa, me daba miedo preguntar quién no había sobrevivido, no era hipócrita tampoco, no iba a llorar la muerte de Charlotte si es que era ella, pero aun así no estaba acostumbrada a pasar por tanto y tan de golpe.

Aun me costaba creer que Adam estuviera con ella todo este tiempo, era difícil de aceptar que una persona en la que tenías plena confianza, había estado jugando contigo por tanto tiempo, no podía decir que lo amaba, pero era importante para mí, lo quería y ahora quizás estaba muerto.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna, no me gustaba darle muchas vueltas a eso, porque sabía que terminaría llorando y Edward ya se estaba poniendo preocupado con mi estado. Había llamado a mis padres para explicarles todo, lo que agradecía porque yo no tenía fuerzas para hablar con ellos y seguro se preocuparían por no saber de mí.

Volveríamos a Nueva York mañana, entre Emmett y Edward habían ido a buscar mis cosas, por eso estaba sola en aquella habitación de hotel, era la primera vez que me dejaban sola, en esos momentos no sabía si era bueno o malo, aun no definía mis sentimientos respecto a todo. Era una locura de emociones en ese momento.

―Hola. ―sentí el aroma de Edward llenar el cuarto, se recostó a mi lado y de inmediato busque sus brazos.

Cuando pasas toda tu vida en paz, quiero decir, sin problemas que realmente impacten tu vida, cuando finalmente algo así pasa no sabes cómo actuar, eso me estaba pasando, sí, quizás había sufrido cuando me había separado de Edward y otros problemas, pero ahora eso se veía minúsculo.

―¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó con el mismo tono de voz que venía usando los últimos días, con miedo de hacerme llorar.

―No lo sé. ―admití, él me abrazo con ternura y era lo único que realmente necesitaba.

No quería un discurso de "Todo va a estar bien" o palabras de aliento, solo quería que me abrazara, porque así me sentía segura y apoyada, era lo que necesitaba, las palabras se las lleva el viento, pero jamás olvidaría que él había cuidado de mí cuando lo necesitaba.

Mis padres irían a Nueva York también, así que me encontraría con todos ellos ahí, aun no sabía si debía decirle a Alice lo que sabía de Jasper, era mi mejor amiga y quería protegerla, pero al mismo tiempo, él había dejado todo por ella, no sabía la realidad de su historia, así que quizás debía hablar con él primero.

Rose también se estaba quedando en NY. Por lo que sabía, había estado en contacto con Emmett, no estaba segura de cómo había conseguido su número pero si al final resultaban pareja, no me interpondría, Emmett era un chico especial, a pesar de lo loco e intenso que podía llegar a ser. Sabía que cuidaría de ella.

―Pedí la comida. ―asentí y él fue a abrir la puerta, si no fuera por sus recordatorios de que debía comer, quizás no habría probado bocado en 3 días.

Regreso a la habitación con la comida, había sopa y algo de pollo. No me gustaba ser la chica débil o la que necesitaba ayuda, pero en ese momento no me sentía con ganas de levantarme o hacerme la valiente, solo necesitaba tiempo. Volvería a levantarme.

Esa noche, mientras Edward terminaba de empacar sus cosas, decidí que necesitaba saber cómo había terminado todo, él sabía pero hasta ahora no me había dicho nada, así que si quería saber necesitaba preguntar.

―¿Qué paso con Charlotte y con Adam? ―pregunté intentando sonar firme, él se detuvo frente a la maleta que estaba a los pies de la cama, yo estaba sentada pegada a las almohadas, con las piernas pegadas al pecho, mirándolo mientras iba del closet a la maleta.

―¿Quieres hablar de eso? ―preguntó, asentí segura de ello, necesitaba llenar los vacíos, quizás así dejaría de torturarme con esas cosas. ―¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

―Hubo un tercer disparo cuando salí. ―él se había sentado en la esquina de la cama, mirándome fijamente. ―¿A quién le dio? ―suspiró y entendió a dónde iba con todo esto.

―A Charlotte. ―asentí, ¿entonces ella estaba muerta?, ¿era la que había salido bajo una manta blanca? ―El chico está en cuidados intensivos en el hospital, me parece que su familia está con él. Y ella probablemente no vuelva a caminar. ―fruncí el ceño, estaba segura que había visto salir a alguien cubierto.

―Sacaron a alguien cubierto con una manta… ―él asintió.

―La familia Evans, es muy conocida en el mundo, así que Charlotte no quería que la vieran, una tontería en realidad. ―no podía mentir, eso me tranquilizaba en gran medida, eran horribles personas, pero no les deseaba la muerte a ninguno.

―¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ―pregunté, sabía que aun nos quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

―El abogado de Charlotte se presento con el abogado de Emmett, que era el que llevaría nuestro caso, quiere llegar a un trato. Ahora que ella no volverá a caminar, no quiere estar en la cárcel. ―asentí pensativa, no sabía si eso sería bueno o deberíamos seguir adelante con el juicio. ―No volveremos a saber de ella y nos libraremos de meses peleando en una corte. ―pero él parecía ya haber tomado una decisión.

―¿Cómo estaremos seguros de que no volveremos a saber de ella? ―pregunté, él suspiró y se acercó para poder tomar mi mano.

―Solo hay una cosa más importante para Charlotte que vengarse de nosotros. Su status, ahora se siente humillada, sabe que si abrimos el juicio contra ella o el de su familia, terminaran en la cárcel y perderá todo lo que tiene. ―parecía muy lógico, pero aun así no estaba segura de simplemente dejarla ir. ―De todas formas tendremos las pruebas en su contra, si vuelve a aparecer en nuestras vidas las usaremos.

Asentí un poco más tranquila, en verdad con todo lo que había pasado en la última semana, no quería ni pensar en meterme en un juicio que podía durar meses, incluso años, lo que detendría nuestras vidas porque no podríamos continuar hasta no tener un final con ella. Pero aun tenía una gran duda respecto a todo eso.

―Ella menciono que… ―me detuve unos segundos, me aterraba la idea de que realmente estuviera esperando un hijo de Edward, porque eso los uniría de por vida y no sabía cómo reaccionar a algo así. ―Ella dijo que estaba embarazada…

―Oh. ―parecía sorprendido por mi comentario, creo que no esperaba el cambio de dirección de la charla.

―¿Lo está? ―él suspiró y me atrajo a su regazo, me trataba como si fuera una muñeca que iba a romperse, no solía gustarme mucho eso, pero en ese momento necesitaba su protección, no iba a romperme pero aun estaba muy sobrepasada con todo lo reciente.

―No, no lo está. ―suspiré más tranquila y me recosté en su pecho, él sostenía una de mis manos con la suya y con la otra acariciaba mi espalda. ―Tú también mencionaste que había una posibilidad de que lo estuvieras. ―levanté la mirada sorprendida, ni siquiera recordaba que lo había dicho. Era una pregunta silenciosa y entendía su interés, pero su mirada llena de ilusión me sorprendía aun más que la pregunta.

―No lo estoy. ―no iba a darle vueltas con eso, porque ni siquiera estaba lista para tener un bebé, no había la mínima posibilidad de que en este momento de mi vida tuviera un hijo.

Tener un bebé suponía responsabilidades, era un ser humano que te necesitaba al cien, yo no estaba al cien en ese momento de mi vida para ser madre, y Edward tampoco, aunque él estuviera más tranquilo que yo, también necesitaba salir de todo esto.

―¿No hay ni una pequeña posibilidad? ―negué con la cabeza mirándolo a los ojos, él asintió un poco decepcionado.

―No es nuestro momento para ser padres, Edward. Pasamos por muchas cosas en los últimos años y aunque sé que nos amamos, nuestra relación en este momento no es firme o seria. Un niño necesita estabilidad y nosotros no tenemos eso ahora. ―él asintió, parecía comprender lo que intentaba decirle.

―¿Eso quiere decir que quieres esperar? ―asentí y me recosté de nuevo en su pecho, primero quería volver a casa y luego pensaríamos en planes.

―Algún día tendremos bellos bebés, solo dame tiempo. ―él me abrazo y beso mi cabello. Tomaba eso como un sí.

Al día siguiente regresamos a Nueva York, fue un viaje muy largo y llegamos hasta la madrugada del día siguiente, Emmett dijo que podíamos quedarnos en su apartamento, pues seguía solo y Edward no quería llevarme a su apartamento, decía que había demasiados malos recuerdos ahí.

Así que nos quedamos en su apartamento, él fue a su casa y después de unas horas de sueño, fuimos a ver a mis padres, que estaba en el hotel donde yo me había hospedado.

Por suerte no me hicieron preguntas, solo me apoyaban en lo que fuera que tuviera, también me encontré con Alice y Rose, estábamos desayunando en el restaurante del hotel cuando ellas llegaron, Alice venía del brazo de Jasper.

Notaba como él evadía mi mirada, quizás ya sospechaba que yo sabía lo que él había hecho. Decidí que no era momento, no quería enjuiciarlo frente a todos, pero en definitiva hablaría con él, no quería arriesgarme a que él siguiera siendo un espía de Charlotte, no quería que lastimara a Alice.

Me costaba cada vez menos, levantarme por la mañana y enfrentarme a un nuevo día, tener a las personas que amaba me daba fuerzas, tenía el apoyo de todos ellos y con eso me bastaba.

Esa tarde llamé a Jasper, necesitaba hablar con él a solas, no le había contado a Edward nada de eso, porque sabía que él se volvería paranoico con el tema y jamás estaría tranquilo con Jasper cerca.

Nos encontramos en una cafetería en el centro, Edward había vuelto al trabajo y mis padres volverían esa noche a Phoenix, me habían ofrecido que regresará con ellos, pero me había negado, aun no sabía dónde viviría permanentemente pero si quería que mi relación con Edward funcionara, debíamos hablarlo.

Jasper llegó unos minutos después que yo, parecía temeroso de verme a la cara, incluso avergonzado, no lo estaba juzgando, solo necesitaba estar segura de que Alice no corría peligro estando con él.

―¿Quieres decirme tu parte de la historia? ―pregunté después de un largo silencio, él suspiró y levantó la mirada.

―Acepto mi culpa, Bella. Sabía que Adam estaba con ella y te lo oculte, pero no lo hice porque quisiera. ―lo miré esperando que me diera una respuesta más explicada que esa. ―Sí acepte ayudarla al principió, fue porque mi familia estaba pasando por una mala racha y aunque tenía una media beca, me era imposible pagar el resto, ella dijo que me pagaría si me aseguraba de saber dónde estabas todo el tiempo, se suponía que debía salir contigo. Pero después comencé a salir con Alice, para poder cubrir nuestras salidas, decía que ella siempre me contaba dónde estabas, pero terminé enamorándome de ella y les dije que estaba fuera. Incluso le regresé el dinero que me había dado por vigilarte.

―Entonces si te saliste ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Adam? ―él estaba completamente serio, mientras yo intentaba creer en su historia.

―Charlotte dijo que si te decía algo, le haría daño a Alice. ―no podía creer hasta donde llegaba la locura de esa mujer. ―Y también fui yo quién les dijo que estabas en París. ―fruncí el ceño y él se pasó las manos por el cabello, parecía realmente avergonzado por lo que había hecho. ―No había hablado con ellos en años, hasta que tú desapareciste y no contestabas las llamadas de Adam. Solo intentaba proteger a Alice, por eso le pedí volviéramos antes.

Asentí, sonaba real su historia, Edward había hecho lo mismo por mí y no quería que Alice pasara por lo mismo que yo, no quería que terminara desconfiando de todos por esa mujer, ya había hecho suficiente daño.

―Sé que es mucho pedir, pero si le cuentas a Alice todo esto, ella va a odiarme. La amo, Bella. Mi amor por ella es real, no sé qué haría si la pierdo. ―de alguna manera veía en Jasper a Edward. Decidí que había sido suficiente de Charlotte, debía sacarla de nuestras vidas y Alice no necesitaba saber todo esto.

―No le diré nada. ―respondí sincera, él me miró agradecido. ―Pero si llegas a lastimarla…

―No lo haré, te lo prometo. Ella es mi vida. ―sonreí un poco y asentí.

―Debo irme, quede de comer con Edward. ―me despedí y salí del lugar, fui hasta el restaurante donde Edward me había citado, él ya me esperaba ahí.

Mi abuela solía decir que la vida estaba llena de malos momentos, pero por cada mal día había tres buenos, estaba en ti encontrar lo bueno o dejarte vencer por lo malo.

No estaba segura si ahora Edward y yo estaríamos juntos para siempre, o si el día de mañana decidiríamos que no estábamos hechos para estar juntos. Pero ahora quería disfrutar de lo que sentía y dejar atrás el pasado.

Quizás volveríamos a Phoenix o nos quedaríamos en Nueva York, en unos años quizás nos casaríamos, tendríamos hijos y un perro o seriamos amigos que se visitaban continuamente.

No podía decir que ya tenía planeada mi vida, pero quería vivir cada día al máximo, después de que te apuntan con un arma, tiendes a ver la vida diferente.

Como siempre la pintura fue mi mejor terapia, y mi siguiente galería fue un éxito, tenía desde los paisajes de París hasta la torrencial lluvia de aquel día, era una especie de recorrido emocional con cada cuadro, me sentía orgullosa, no era tan grande como la primera pero ambas eran mi mayor logro.

No supe más de Adam, había cortado todos mis lazos con él desde aquel día, una tarde me había llamado pero ni siquiera conteste, simplemente había personas que estaban mejor fuera de tu vida.

Rose terminó mudándose a NY, estaba saliendo oficialmente con Emmett y él parecía muy enamorado, eran personas muy diferentes pero de alguna manera se complementaban.

Edward y yo seguíamos juntos, cada día me sentía más enamorada de él. El apartamento de Emmett fue un buen lugar por unas semanas, en lo que conseguimos un apartamento más pequeño y que pudiéramos pagar juntos, y aunque sus padres sabían que habíamos vuelto a estar juntos, hoy sería la primera vez que los vería después de tanto tiempo.

Estaba nerviosa, una cena con los suegros nunca iba a ser fácil, pero con una mujer como Esme era aun más estresante el día. Aunque no me esperaba tal recibimiento.

―Oh Isabella. ―me quedé de piedra cuando me abrazo, ella nunca me había abrazado, creía que me odiaba. ―Gracias a Dios, temía que mis nietos fueran pelirrojos. ―sonreí un poco ante eso, a mí me parecía que los niños pelirrojos eran tiernos, aunque no me imaginaba a la loca como madre.

―No me esperaba ese recibimiento. ―respondí aun sorprendida, ella me sonrió sinceramente, creo que jamás había visto esa sonrisa.

Entramos a la casa y al llegar a la sala vi un cuadro mío, no lo pensé mucho, incluso me sentí como una niña cuando señale el cuadro y dije "Ese es mío", pero me había sorprendido, Edward tenía unos de mis cuadros en su oficina y otros que había colocado en nuestro apartamento, pero no creía que Esme lo tuviera también.

―¿Tuyo? ―preguntó Esme mirando el cuadro confundida. Ahora estaba un poco sonrojada, a veces podía ser un poco infantil con mis reacciones.

―Bueno, me refiero a que yo lo pinte. ―ella parecía sorprendida y se giró a mirar a Edward que me tomaba de la mano, yo seguí su mirada y él sonrió solo un poco.

―¿Por qué no me dijiste que Isabella lo había pintado? ―preguntó una muy ofendida Esme, él le sonrió divertido.

―No preguntaste, fuiste a mi apartamento y robaste mi pintura. ―ahora fue el momento de Esme para sonrojarse, me reí un poco y él me atrajo a sus brazos.

―¿Isabella? ―me giré y vi a Carlisle Cullen sonriendo, al verlo entendías porque Edward era tan atractivo, Carlisle era un hombre de unos 50 años pero era bastante guapo para su edad.

―Señor Cullen. ―recordaba que cuando era una niña me daba pena hablarle porque era demasiado guapo, a Edward le molestaba que su papá me pareciera guapo, pero a mí realmente me importaba poco.

―Después de tantos años deberías llamarme Carlisle. ―asentí y él me dio un abrazo solo no tan efusivo como el de Esme. ―Sabía que volverían, por favor no lo dejes de nuevo, no creo soportar otros ocho años de "Isabella esto, Isabella aquello".

―Papá. ―me reí por la cara de Edward y sus padres también.

―Vamos, la comida estará lista en un minuto. ―sonreí y seguimos a Esme hasta el comedor, era la primera vez que estando cerca de ella no me sentía juzgada por no saber usar los cientos de tenedores diferentes. Era simplemente una comida familiar, me sentía aceptada ahora.

La semana siguiente iríamos a ver a mis padres, no era nada especial, solo necesitaba verlos tanto como me fuera posible, así que nos quedaríamos unos días en Phoenix, la familia de Edward aun tenía su casa ahí así que nos quedaríamos ahí, aunque creía que todo era un plan de él para logar que me metiera a la piscina y esta vez sin interrupciones podríamos hacer el amor.

No me quejaba, era como una vieja fantasía que por fin podría cumplir. Aunque francamente sería muy gracioso que Esme llegará en medio del fin de semana, solo imaginarme la cara de Edward me mataba de risa. Ahora solo nos quedaba disfrutar esos pequeños momentos.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus bellos RR :3**

 **Solo falta el epílogo y terminamos con esta historia :)**


	30. Epilogo: Familia

_**Epilogo: Familia.**_

 ** _3 años después_**

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Entré al edificio un poco nerviosa, era común que viniera a ver a Edward, pero curiosamente cada que venía aquí, Emmett lograba que mi vida diera un giro de 180 grados, aun así lo que me traía aquí hoy, no tenía nada que ver con él, bueno él siempre lograba que todo tuviera que ver con él.

―Tranquila, ya te dije que yo mantendré distraído a Em. ―le sonreí a Rose y subimos al ascensor, solo ella y Alice sabían del todo lo que estaba pasando.

―Es como si tu novio supiera cada que algo grande va a pasar. ―respondí y oprimí el botón para ir hasta el piso donde trabajaban.

―Tiene un don. ―respondió sonriente, llegamos a nuestro piso y suspiré antes de salir, ella me tomó la mano dándome un apretón. ―Suerte. ―asentí y la solté, ella fue a la oficina de Emmett y yo fui al otro lado.

―Hola. ―entré a la oficina de Edward, él levantó la mirada y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa, caminé hasta él y me senté en su regazo.

―Hola. ―respondió con una sonrisa y coloco sus brazos en mi cintura, bese sus labios tiernamente, más que nerviosa, estaba emocionada por decirle mi secreto, sabía que él sería feliz con ello, al menos yo lo era. ―Amo cuando vienes a visitarme. ―sonreí sobre sus labios y me separé un poco, necesitaba verlo a los ojos cuando lo dijera.

―Y lo mejor es que traje a Rose conmigo, así Emmett no vendrá a interrumpir. ―comenté divertida, él sonrió también, la última vez que había estado aquí, los besos subieron de tono y hubiéramos hecho algo más, de no ser porque Emmett, que no sabía que estaba aquí, apareció para preguntarle algo del trabajo a Edward.

―Deberíamos aprovechar. ―respondió levantando las cejas de forma sugestiva, sonreí y pase mis dedos por su barbilla, suave por la reciente afeitada. Estaba saliéndome completamente del tema.

―Sí, pero no por lo que cree Señor Cullen. Vine porque tengo algo importante que decirte. ―él hizo una mueca de decepción, sonreí divertida.

―Bien, mientras no sea que debes irte otra vez una semana entera. ―sonreí aun más, hacia como un mes había tenido que salir porque una de mis exposiciones sería en otra ciudad, Edward no había podido acompañarme porque él y Em estaban llenos de trabajo con la unión de las empresas Cullen y McCarty.

Finalmente Esme logro que Edward entrara a la empresa familiar, aunque él no estaba acostumbrado a ser el jefe, así que seguía en su puesto y Emmett era el representante de la empresa.

―No debo ir a ningún lado. ―lo calmé, él suspiro y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa. ―De hecho es una buena noticia. ―su mirada se volvió intrigante e intensa, suspiré y me arme de valor, en cuanto lo dijera el Edward protector y preocupado volvería, pero al menos sería por una buena causa. ―Estoy embarazada.

Rápido para no perder el valor, él se quedo en shock unos segundos, parecía que lo había perdido porque ni siquiera parpadeaba, finalmente soltó el aire que retenía y su sonrisa fue enorme.

―Vamos a ser papás. ―asentí emocionada y él me atrajo a sus brazos dulcemente, a diferencia de la última vez que hablamos del tema, ahora tenía lo que yo quería en una relación cuando tuviera hijos.

Aun no estábamos casados, pero éramos una pareja estable, teníamos un lugar juntos, teníamos buena economía y los problemas que llegábamos a tener no eran nada comparados con los del pasado.

Tenía mis sospechas desde un mes atrás pero no había querido decir nada hasta que no tuviera un chequeo con mi ginecóloga, estar segura que todo estaba bien y que no había ningún riesgo.

Ahora tenía tres meses y estaba nerviosa, emocionada pero sobre todo feliz. Edward por otro lado parecía que iba a explotar de felicidad, casi no tocamos el tema en los últimos años, excepto cuando había algún retraso en mi siclo o teníamos sospechas, así que ahora que por fin lo teníamos confirmado él debía estar encantado.

―No lo puedo creer, ¿Cuándo? ―fruncí el ceño divertida.

―Debo admitir que no sé cuando, pero tengo tres meses así que fue hace tiempo. ―respondí sonriente, no sabía cómo había chicas que podían decirte incluso el día que pasó, yo a duras penas si podía sacar las cuentas para cuando me llegaba mi periodo.

―Oh Bella, esto es maravilloso. ―volvió a abrazarme pero esta vez unió nuestros labios, sonreí mientras lo besaba, después de tanto tiempo finalmente tendríamos una familia.

Aunque en la preparatoria tenía sueños de que él y yo terminaríamos juntos, jamás pensé tanto como para imaginarnos como una familia, con hijos y un perro quizás, ahora no podía sacarme la imagen de la cabeza.

―Creo que deberíamos contarle a todos antes de que se note. ―comenté después de un rato, él acariciaba mi inexistente vientre, estaba como encandilado con la idea de ser padre.

―¿Crees que se note pronto? ―preguntó emocionado, a decir verdad tampoco tenía idea de eso.

―No lo sé, no tengo mucha idea de esto del embarazo. ―respondí sonriente, era un poco aterrador, porque no sabíamos nada de embarazos o de niños, y ahora tendríamos uno propio, pero supongo que eran cosas que se aprendían con la marcha. ―No me imagino embarazada, creo que tendré los antojos más raros del mundo, si no estando embarazada comía dulces como loca ahora viviré en la sección de dulces del supermercado.

―Yo creo que te veras hermosa embarazada. ―respondió dulcemente, le sonreí enternecida. ―Podemos decirles a nuestros padres primero y después a los chicos.

―Alice y Rose ya lo saben. ―admití, pero a él parecía no importarle, esto en verdad lo consumía en alegría. ―Me alegra que estés tan feliz. ―comenté con una sonrisa, él levantó la mirada y nos miramos a los ojos por largos minutos.

―Es lo que siempre soñé, Bella. Tú y yo juntos, con una familia. ―era un chico tierno y dulce, no era el mismo Edward de hace unos años y tampoco el Edward de la preparatoria, habíamos cambiado y madurado, pero todo había sido para mejorar. ―Lo único que falta es que seas la señora Cullen y seré completamente feliz. ―continuó emocionado, sonreí y puse los ojos en blanco.

―Si eso es una propuesta, siento decirle que esperaba más de usted, Señor Cullen. ―respondí divertida, él sonrió dulcemente.

―Te amo, Isabella. ―ahora cuando decía mi nombre completo me parecía lindo, no era como antes.

―Te amo, Edward. ―besé sus labios tiernamente y nos quedamos abrazados largo rato en aquella silla.

 _6 años después_

―¿Iremos a ver a papá? ―preguntó mirándome con esos enormes y hermosos ojos verdes como los de su padre, era un niño hermoso, y no lo decía solo porque fuera mi hijo.

―Sí, iremos a comer los 3. ―respondí mientras le limpiaba la carita. Desde que tenía 4 estaba en la clase de pintura, él amaba mancharse las manos y luego lo olvidaba y terminaba pintándose la cara. Siempre que venía a buscarlo tenía las mejillas llenas de pintura, se veía bastante tierno.

―Le daré mi pintura para que la ponga junto a las tuyas. ―comentó emocionado, sonreí y asentí, ahora Edward tenía la oficina llena de las obras de nuestro pequeño pero siempre encontraba donde poner una más. ―¿La bebé de Rose estaría ahí? Quiero verla.

Rose y Em tenía una nena de 2 años, Tony no era mucho mayor pero para él, ella era una bebé y le gustaba jugar con ella, le hacía gestos y caras, haciéndola reír.

―No lo sé, cariño. Quizás si la tía Rose está de visita en la oficina. ―una vez sus mejillas estuvieron limpias y sus manos lavadas, tome su manita y salimos del baño de la escuela, mientras con su otra manita sostenía su pintura.

―Mami, si Rose no nos quiere regalar a su bebé, podemos tener una nosotros. ―Tony y Edward tenían un problema con los bebés, siempre querían tener uno en casa, y no era que no quisiera tener más hijos, simplemente yo sentía que Tony aun era un bebé, no necesitaba otro.

―Quizás más adelante. ―respondí no queriendo romper sus ilusiones, era diferente cuando el bebé era de alguien más, sabía que cuando tuviera un hermano no estaría muy de acuerdo con prestarle sus cosas y compartir el cuarto.

―Pero que sea una niña, así yo soy el único niño. ―sonreí divertida y asentí. Lo ayude a subir al auto en su sillita y salimos rumbo a la oficina de Edward.

Una vez en el ascensor me pidió que lo dejara poner el botón, le encantaba venir aquí, decía que algún día trabajaría como su papá, incluso tenía un traje para jugar a ser él, aunque también tenía sus momentos en que solo quería ser un pintor, y policía, bombero, doctor, él quería ser todo lo que aparecía en la televisión.

―Debemos decirle a papá que tendremos un bebé. ―oh no, eso solo alentaría a Edward con sus ideas de tener más bebés, ¿Por qué no podíamos tener uno solo? Yo era hija única y no era tan malo.

―Yo le diré pero después. ―respondí intentando evitar que él fuera a decirlo.

―¿No hoy? ―preguntó curioso, negué y tome su manita para salir del ascensor.

―Debemos pensar cuando tendremos otro bebé. ―respondí, era difícil explicarle a un niño de 5 que los bebés no venían de la cigüeña.

―Oh, bueno pero cuando lo pienses dile que queremos una niña ¿sí? ―sonreí y asentí, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo Edward venía con un folder y cuanto nos vio sonrió emocionado. ―¡Papi! ―grito mi pequeño cobrizo y salió corriendo a los brazos de su padre.

―Hola, campeón. ―lo levanto en sus brazos y agito su cabello haciéndolo reír, camine hasta ellos y me estiré para poder besarlo en los labios. ―Hola. ―me saludo sonriente, le sonreí de vuelta y deje que Tony pudiera mostrarle su nueva pintura.

―Mira, traje mi dibujo y lo ponemos en tu oficina ¿sí? ―Edward sonrió y asintió, tomo el dibujo y miro a Tony esperando que le dijera qué era. ―Es un oso. ―yo tampoco le encontraba la forma pero era mejor no discutir con Anthony sobre que eran sus dibujos.

―Es genial, vamos para que lo ponga en la oficina. ―lo bajo de sus brazos para dejarlo caminar y me abrazo por la cintura mientras Tony corría a la oficina. ―Estás hermosa. ―le sonreí un poco sonrojada, amaba cuando decía algún cumplido de la nada.

―Tú estás muy guapo también. ―respondí haciéndolo sonreír. ―¿Listo para ir a comer?

―Sí, solo debo dejar esto y nos vamos. ―respondió mostrándome los folders que llevaba en las manos, ayudó a Tony para que pusieran el dibujo entre el montón de pinturas que tenía en un pequeño pizarrón donde pegaban todos los dibujos.

Mientras Edward terminaba de acomodar algunas cosas, entró Emmett a la oficina y Tony le sonrió, a veces creía que ellos parecían de la misma edad, Tony lo veía como si fuera un amigo de la escuela y Em adoraba eso.

―Hola, tío Emmett. ―lo saludó chocando las manos. ―¿Trajiste tu bebé? ―preguntó sonriente.

―No, enano. Rose y Andy están en casa. ―le respondió con una mueca, Tony suspiró dramáticamente.

―Ves mami, necesitamos nuestra propia bebé. ―dijo cruzándose de brazos.

―O podemos ir a ver a la bebé de Rose. ―respondí atrayéndolo a mis brazos, él hizo una mueca pero me abrazo de todas formas.

―Mami.

―Sí, Bella, necesitan una niña en casa. ―le siguió Emmett, lo fulmine con la mirada y él sonrió divertido.

Después de que Emmett le entregó unos documentos y él los firmo, salimos del edificio, para ir a comer, era un restaurante familiar, había juegos para los niños así que Tony corrió a ellos. Así que nos quedamos Edward y yo en la mesa, pedimos la comida y luego comenzamos a hablar.

―Debo decirte algo. ―comencé, había estado algo ansiosa con todo esto, porque no lo esperé, no era algo que hubiera planeado, y aun me daba algo de miedo cómo reaccionaría Anthony.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

―Estoy embarazada. ―bien lo había dicho, no es que no quisiera al bebé, era un momento en mi vida en que creía que solo tendríamos a Tony, me tomo completamente por sorpresa, y no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto.

―Oh. ―suspiré y baje la mirada, él se acercó y me tomó la mano que tenía sobre la mesa. ―¿Cómo estás?

―No lo sé. Asustada, y sé que Tony ahora quiere un bebé en la casa pero… ―quizás eran las hormonas o algo así, pero estaba preocupada, sentía que no era la clase de chica que podía con dos niños.

―Tranquila, yo estaré contigo. ―habíamos hablado de esto antes, y sabía que me aterraban todos los cambios que un nuevo bebé suponía, tendríamos que buscar una casa más grande, vivir a las afueras de la ciudad, y eso era lo de menos, Tony era un poco celoso y esto iba a cambiar todo para él.

―Necesito un tiempo antes de decírselo a los demás. ―pedí, él asintió y atrajo a sus brazos.

Me sentía mal por estar más preocupada que feliz, pero había cosas que cambiaban tanto tu vida, en especial si jamás habías pasado por algo así que te causaban miedo, ese era uno de esos momentos.

La mayoría de mis conocidos tenían hijos únicos, así que no tenía a nadie para preguntar ¿cómo era? Incluso nuestros padres tenían solo uno, estaba tan asustada.

―¿Qué tienes mami? ―no había notado a mi pequeño hasta que sus manitas intentaron alcanzarme.

―Nada, amor. ―respondí intentando calmarme y le levante para sentarlo en mi regazo, Edward aun sostenía mi mano con fuerza.

―¿Tú la hiciste llorar? ―le preguntó a Edward con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, sí eran igual de sobreprotectores, me reí por su rostro y él me miró a los ojos.

―No, a mami solo le duele la cabeza. ―respondió Edward, agradecí que no intentara decirle todo a Tony, ahora mismo necesitaba procesar la idea y luego podría seguir con lo demás.

―¿Te duele mucho? ―preguntó preocupado, negué y bese una de sus manitas.

Tony era la persona que más amaba en el mundo, y ahora su hermano o hermana también lo sería, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirme preocupada, con miedos y ansiosa, lo único que me tranquilizaba era que Edward estaba a mi lado siempre.

―Ya no, amor. Ve a jugar y cuando llegué la comida papá irá por ti ¿sí? ―él asintió y lo baje de mi regazo para que pudiera ir a jugar.

Después de la comida, Edward regresó con nosotros al apartamento, Tony estaba cansado así que se quedo dormido en el auto, Ed lo acomodo en la cama y regresó conmigo a la sala.

―¿Ya estás mejor? ―preguntó atrayéndome a su regazo, escondí el rostro en su cuello y asentí.

―Deben ser las hormonas. ―respondí intentando hacerlo reír, aunque cuando estaba embarazada de Tony, me pase el último mes llorando porque según yo no sería buena madre.

―Estaremos bien, nena. Aunque quizás necesitemos una nueva casa. ―sonreí y asentí, si este lugar ya estaba lleno de las cosas de Tony con un bebé explotaríamos.

―Pero no quiero vivir en las orillas de Nueva York. ―me queje como niña pequeña, él sonrió y beso mi frente.

―No pensaba en eso. ―levanté la mirada curiosa y él sonrió. ―Pensaba que quizás podríamos volver a Phoenix. ―me sorprendió su propuesta pero más lo bien que eso sonaba.

Me gustaba esa idea más de lo que podía admitir, ahí estaba todo lo que conocía y era un lugar más relajado para cuidar a los niños.

―¿En serio? ―pregunté sonriendo, él asintió.

―Sí, los niños amarían ese lugar. ―sonreí aun más y lo abrace emocionada.

Unos meses después nos mudamos a Phoenix, Tony estaba emocionado con el cambió, en especial porque la casa tenía mucho espacio y un gran patio para que jugara, yo ahora tenía un gran vientre y todos sabían de nuestro segundo hijo, me sorprendía que Tony estuviera tan feliz, pero eso me tranquilizaba mucho, ahora estaba más relajada y podía disfrutar el embarazo.

Edward tenía que ir una vez al mes a Nueva York, para revisar algunas cosas, el resto podía hacerlo desde la computadora. Tony estaba en el preescolar y yo había encontrado mi lugar perfecto para pintar en esa casa, como siempre eso era mi terapia.

Estaba sentada en el sofá mientras mi pequeño tenía sus manitas en mi vientre, le gustaba sentir a nuestra bebé, ahora que sabíamos que sería una niña él estaba aun más feliz, y le decía que iba a ser suya siempre, era bastante dulce.

―Siento su pie, mami. ―sonreí y asentí mientras él ponía sus labios donde podía sentir a su hermanita. Edward regresó a la sala con un gran vaso de agua y unas galletas saladas, los últimos días era un antojo que tenía. ―Papi, dame tu mano. ―le pidió Tony emocionado, Edward le sonrió y le tendió la mano.

Él la coloco donde sentía a su hermanita moverse, Edward me sonrió con ternura.

―Cada que Tony le habla parece que la despierta. ―comenté sonriendo, él se acercó y dejo un beso en mis labios. ―¿Qué fue eso? ―pregunté sonriendo aun, él solo me miró con dulzura.

―Te amo. ―Tony sonrió cuando la bebé dio una vuelta para acomodarse y yo solo le sonreí a Edward.

Aun tenía algunos miedos, pero con él a mi lado todo eso se desvanecía, porque sabía que contaba con él, siempre.

 _ **Edward Pov**_

Era algo casi irreal, por muchos años me dije que esto era imposible, que Bella algún día conocería a alguien más y se casaría, ahora sentía que estaba soñando.

Teníamos un hijo y pronto llegaría nuestra segunda hija, estábamos casados. Dios aun repitiéndolo mil veces en mi cabeza me parecía increíble, la amaba demasiado, solo hizo falta que ella volviera a mi vida para que todo el desorden que tenía fuera arreglado, me regreso la vida.

Había días en que no podía evitar pensar en qué habría pasado si Charlotte le hubiera hecho daño, no me imaginaba la vida sin ella o sin mis hijos, sin duda habría quedado destrozado, pero en esos pequeños momentos, cuando podía sentir a nuestra bebé moverse y escuchar a nuestro hijo reír, sabía que todo había valido la pena.

Ella era lo que siempre había querido y más.

En la noche, después de qué Tony se quedo dormido, nosotros nos quedamos en la sala, ella estaba sentada leyendo alguna revista de arte, me acerqué al estéreo que estaba en el mueble frente al sofá y puse el viejo disco de Ed Sheeran que me acompañaba a dónde quiera que fuera.

Puse una canción específica y ella levantó la mirada confundida por la música, le sonreí y me acerqué tendiéndole la mano, tímidamente la tomo y la ayude a levantarse, la atraje hasta mí, rodeándola con mis brazos y comencé a movernos lentamente.

―No sabía que aun tenía ese disco. ―comentó mirándome con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

―Me recuerda buenos momentos. ―respondí sonriéndole de vuelta.

Me recordaban las horas que había pasado explicándome como tener una cita, sus gestos cuando intentaba que no viera que estaba celosa, el primer baile que compartimos en aquel restaurante en Nueva York.

Los celos que me invadieron cuando Emmett la toco de más, la desesperación de pensar que había arruinado todo.

Incluso nuestra cita en el techo de mi viejo edificio.

―¿Te han dicho que eres muy cursi? ―preguntó mirándome con ojos brillantes, sonreí divertido.

―No soy cursi con cualquiera, Señora Cullen. ―sonrió aun más y recargo su cabeza en mi pecho, sentía a nuestra bebé moverse entre los dos y eso solo me hacía más feliz.

―Te amo, Edward. ―la primera vez que lo había dicho me vino a la mente, había sido mientras hacíamos el amor por primera vez, la tranquilidad que había invadido mi corazón al escucharla decirlo.

Agradecía que Bella hubiera vuelto a mi vida, cada día de mi vida lo agradecía, porque ese día había vuelto a ser yo, y ahora tenía una familia.

―Te amo, Isabella.

Seguimos moviéndonos lentamente al ritmo de la música, a veces la vida tenía finales felices, este era uno de esos.

* * *

 **Y se acabo.**

 **Gracias por todos sus RR y apoyo a la novela.**

 **Espero les haya gustado :3**

 ** _PRÓXIMAMENTE_**

 _"Tentación"_

Edward e Isabella tenía una historia, la típica pareja sureña que se conoce en la preparatoria y terminan casados, pero no todo podía ser perfecto, cuando cumplieron 5 años de casados, Edward ya no tenía interés en su esposa, si no en una rubia de largas piernas llamada Tanya Denali, una belleza del sur, un par de años más joven que él, la conoció en una feria de ganado en otro estado y lo que inicio como amistad termino siendo una aventura.  
Él creía que la rutina había terminado con su matrimonio, odiaba las preguntas de Bella y su necesidad de estar con él, no le gustaba apareciera en los establos buscándolo para cenar o comer juntos, simplemente no le gustaba todo lo que ella implicaba, se sentía atrapado en ese matrimonio.  
Con Tanya era todo diferente, ella era feliz con un par de noches juntos, no le pedía cenar juntos, solo que le prestara su tarjeta unas horas, una joya arreglaba todos sus disgustos, Tanya encajaba en su vida.  
Bella sabía de la existencia de esa mujer, no era tonta y sabía que ese matrimonio ya estaba concluido, y se sentía dolida, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a ser la mujer que llora hasta el fin de sus días por un matrimonio fallido.  
Tomo sus maletas, firmo el divorcio y salió de esa casa con la idea de formar una nueva vida.  
No sin antes, dejarle bien claro a Edward que sabía que ese no era un divorcio por que sí, y que iba a pagarle lo que le había hecho, y un día el que estaría arrodillado pidiendo su regreso sería él.  
 _"-Solo hay una manera de hacer sufrir a un hombre sureño y eso es usar tus encantos, querida."_

 **Si quieren ver pequeños adelantos de esta historia únete al grupo "Contando historias" :)**

 **La nueva historia se publicara justo el siguiente martes al final de "Perfectamente Imperfecta" y se actualizará cada martes :3**


End file.
